It's Never Too Late
by jamela
Summary: For Syaoran, it hurts to love your bestfriend only to know that she only sees you as a friend, nothing more. It hurts to see her happy with someone else. But what is more painful is when she finally knows who she really loves, Syaoran is going away...done
1. Two Bestfriends

Lil Saku: Hey u guys, this is my very first story so be nice ok? I just want to try and make a story for myself and other people. Hope u like it.  
  
Full summary: For as long as they can remember, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have been best friends. When they grew up, they became closer. Nothing is wrong right? Well, there is... but it's just a one tiny detail. Syaoran fell in love with his bestfriend. No big deal ne? They have no idea how wrong they were. SS and ET...  
  
oh yeah...this doesn't involve magic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any CardCaptor characters. Geez...they belong to CLAMP!  
  
Ok, on with the first chapter! yay  
  
It's Never Too Late  
  
"Tag you're it!" screamed a hyper 7 year old Sakura Kinomoto as she reached out and tapped the shoulder of the boy in front of her.  
  
The boy smiled and Sakura giggled.  
  
"You are not gonna catch me, Syaoran" added little Sakura in a sing-song tone while she ran as far away from the boy.  
  
"Ha! That's what you think!" Syaoran smirked as he chased Sakura around the Kinomoto's backyard.  
  
Sakura laughed out loud and soon got tired of running and was soon tagged by Syaoran.  
  
"See? I told you I can catch you" said the 8 year old Syaoran as he laid on the green grass, gasping fro breath.  
  
Sakura just stick her little tongue and Syaoran pounced on her and tickled her mercilessly.  
  
They cracked up and played on the grass for endless hours. Not even caring on who can hear them or who are annoyed by their childish laughers.  
  
For them, they will play like there is no tomorrow and they will play together, never leaving each other's side. They will always be the two inseparable playmates who always pray that they will just chase each other around and be careless for the rest of their lives  
  
Who would think that these two problem-free kids will encounter too much problems as they continue to grow up...  
  
Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li were bestfriends for as long as they can remember.  
  
They have lived on the same town; same block and they have been going to the same school since kindergarten.  
  
People can testify as witnesses that these two will be a very good definition for the word 'friends'.  
  
They lived 4 houses away from each other and everybody at school and neighborhood knows that the 'Li and Kinomoto' pair is always, always inseparable.  
  
You can hardly see them separated with each other.  
  
It's obvious that these won't trade each other for the world.  
  
Their history started long ago with their moms. Nadeshiko, Sakura's mom and Yelan, Syaoran's mother were bestfriends too, since Junior High.  
  
From then on, they didn't wanna separate that they got to the point of even living at the same block!  
  
Sakura and Syaoran wished and planned of doing the same thing. They want their friendship to last forever.  
  
Without the knowledge of the children, both mothers had an unspoken desire of the two, ending up together.  
  
But that's a long way to go for the children doesn't even know what the word 'love' exactly mean and how painful it can be.  
  
Syaoran is a year older than Sakura and he's like the brother that she never had. He's always there for her and Sakura is the same for him.  
  
When she was only three, Nadeshiko died. Sakura cried her eyes out although she has little understanding of what happened.  
  
She felt so weak and vulnerable. Syaoran saw this and he vowed that he'll always be there to never let any more painful situations happen to her cherry blossom bestfriend.  
  
flashback  
  
"Sakura? Sakura?" Syaoran called put her name.  
  
He entered a dark room and called her name once more.  
  
"Sakura?...Where are you? Sakura?"  
  
Then he heard a little sob.  
  
His eyes adjusted with the darkness and saw a little kid curled up on the corner of the room, leaning on the wall.  
  
He silently approached her.  
  
"Sakura? Are you ok?"  
  
He saw her little head moved left and right and her shoulders were shaking  
  
He sat next to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"I know it hurts. I really do. I don't know how I know but somehow, I can feel pain too. But Sakura...your mother wouldn't want to see you sad right? So stop your crying and smile"  
  
Syaoran tried to calm her down.  
  
Sakura shifted position and hugged Syaoran and continued sobbing  
  
"Daddy said she'll never wake up again. He said that no more bedtime stories at night and no more singing from mom before I go to sleep. I won't play with her anymore..." Sakura blurted out. Anger is obvious with her voice. But at the same time, it has sadness on it that made Syaoran feel miserable.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm so sad and I can't stop crying. I'll miss mommy all the time. Who will help me with homework at school? Who will sing to me? Read to me 'humpy dumpy'?..."  
  
Syaoran just sighed. "That's why I'm here Sakura. I'll be here for you" (A/n: geez..pretty matured for a four year old ne?)  
  
For the first time, Sakura looked up. Tears are falling freely from her emerald eyes and stared at Syaoran's amber pools with a very watery smile.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked with so much hope.  
  
Syaoran smiled and nodded. "Of course" Sakura hugged him tighter. Syaoran just hugged her back.  
  
"You'll never leave me?" She asked slowly  
  
"I would never. Remember that I'm always here beside you ok? I'll always play with you to make you feel happy and I will not let you cry" he replied gently.  
  
Sakura slowly stopped crying then smiled at Syaoran. She hugged him again Syaoran responded to it.  
  
"You are the bestest friend ever" Sakura whispered.  
  
"I know..." he chuckled.  
  
"I just hope that I'll have no more problems like this and that we will never grow up" she said quiet tiredly.  
  
"I'm hoping for that too" was Syoaran's reply.  
  
And before he knew it, Sakura fell asleep in his arms with steady, light breathing that suggested that Sakura's in a peaceful slumber.  
  
() () () ()  
  
Lil Saku: yay! I'm done..  
  
I hope that you guyz like it. I really do. I'm actually proud of this piece of work.  
  
Next chapter would be about the changes in their lives...as teens! Review ok? It's gonna be really wonderful if you would leave any comments. E-mail me ok?...I wanna knoe wut you think.  
  
Sorri if I have grammatical errors. I'm really sorri!! English is not my original language.  
  
Bye... thanks for spending time reading this.  
  
Lil Saku 


	2. The Useless Attempt

Lil Saku: I didn't expect a lot something for the first chapter because I know that the first chapter doesn't really have anything important or cool in it.  
  
But still, I want to update...hehe! But in this chapter, people who will read this will finally get the story.  
  
And I know that this fic sounds boring and so typical. But it has something on it other than bestfriend things. Trust me. So, give this fic a try.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to CLAMP! Got that?  
  
It's Never Too Late   
  
But no matter how hard Syaoran and Sakura wished that they won't grow up, they did.  
  
Childhood passed them by and now both are grown up. They still go to the same school, Tomeda High (a/n: I just made that up).  
  
Sakura is a junior while Syoaran is now a senior.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: the prettiest and the drop-dead gorgeous girl at their school. Not only beautiful, she also has the brains that can match her beauty. She's the captain of their cheerleading squad and she is well-known at Tomeda High as the cheerful girl that always smile, the naïve little girl who always see the good on everybody and the girl who always seem to catch the eyes of boys everywhere she goes. When you look at her emerald pools, you can see the touch of innocence and happiness that goes with her very warm aura.  
  
Li Syaoran: Considered to be the hottest and the most-wanted senior at the whole campus. The captain of the soccer team, Syaoran is usually mobbed by thousands of girls. His well-built body and messy chocolate hair attract girls like flowers attract bees. But his most special features are those amber orbs and his smile. The intensity and seriousness on his eyes are so visible with just one glance. His smiles can make any girl swoon. He's smart, handsome, athletic and kind. What more can you ask?  
  
Sakura and Syaoran apparently grew up to be the most popular people in their school. But did they care?...no! They just spend time with each other and didn't really focus on anybody else. Nothing changed. Nothing big happened except for the fact that they developed into matured people...but maybe there is something different. Just one small twist that Syaoran was keeping all this time.  
  
Syaoran fell in love with his bestfriend, Sakura. He never wished for this emotion because they are bestfriend, for crying' out loud! But he did fall. And he got it bad! But all these years and he hasn't said anything to Sakura. Only one person knows, his other friend, Hirigizawa Eriol.  
  
And this is where the story starts...on one fateful day that changed them a lot.  
  
A teenage boy was leaning against the Kinomoto front gate. He's waiting for Sakura to go down and meet him. They always walk together for school.  
  
Syaoran looked at her watch. 7:14...  
  
"three...two...one..."Syaoran whispered.  
  
"Hoooeeeee!!! Why did no one wake me up?" Sakura screamed that even Syaoran heard it outside.  
  
Syaoran just chuckled and waited. It's always like this. They end up walking at school by 7:30 and will arrive at school with only five minutes to spare.  
  
But while waiting Syaoran can't help but think of Sakura. Sometimes he gets annoyed because that's all he ever thinks about.  
  
'Tell her' a voice whispered on his mind.  
  
'I can't' he replied.  
  
'Why not?' the stubborn voice said.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I'm scared. I'm so scared. I sound like a coward but deep inside I know I am. There are so many possibilities that might happen when she finds out. What if she gets mad? What if she acts weird? What if she doesn't feel the same way and.." Syoaran can't say it...it's too much to think about. "what if this will end our friendship?" said out loud as if talking to someone.  
  
There are too many what 'if's' that he's scared to breathe a word. But he also knows that Sakura has to know. She has to.  
  
'But what if she feels the same way?'  
  
Syaoran jerked up and stood straight.  
  
He hasn't thought of that possibility yet. Maybe...  
  
'No. She thinks of me as her bestfriend. Nothing more. Just a bestfriend that is always there to give her a helping hand.' Syaoran let out a sigh. But somehow she can't erase the thought of Sakura feeling the same way.  
  
His train of thoughts were interrupted when Sakura got out of the gate and walked to Syaoran.  
  
"Gomen, gomen!... I'm so sorry! I'm late again" Sakura said quickly, gasping for breath. Syaoran smiled and started to walk.  
  
"It's okay. I'm use to it, anyway" he answered.  
  
Sakura smiled and moved closer as they walk the streets of Tomeda.  
  
This was really a quiet walk. And knowing them two, they are rarely quiet.  
  
Sakura broke the silence.  
  
"Syaoran, are you okay? You seem so quiet today. What's on your mind?" Sakura asked gently.  
  
"Nothing, Sakura. I'm just...tired" he replied.  
  
Sakura smiled then just nodded.  
  
'Those smile. Those green eyes...so innocent and pure'  
  
He is fighting the urge to go and hug her right now.  
  
They reached school and in exactly two minutes, the bell rang. Signaling that first period will soon start.  
  
"Bye, Syaoran!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Kay, Bye"  
  
Syaoran went to first period and he saw Eriol.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran"  
  
"Oh hey.."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
This is what Syaoran hate about Eriol. It's creepy how he know things although you don't tell him anything,  
  
"I know you have a problem. So, no use denying it."  
  
The bell rang for first period. Syaoran smiled inwardly knowing that the bell saved him from answering Eriol's freaky questions.  
  
But it turned out that their professor is absent letting the students have free time for a full hour.  
  
Eriol moved beside Syaoran and smirked.  
  
"Trying to dodge my question huh?...It won't work. So, speak up. Oh, let me guess...its Sakura huh?" he inquired  
  
Syaoran glared at Eriol but nodded.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that she HAS to know! She has the right to know exactly how you feel!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Eriol can't believe what a chicken Syoaran can be.  
  
"Sure, he's athletic but when it comes to love, he sucks' Eriol thought.  
  
"You make it sound so easy..." Syaoran gave out a sigh.  
  
"Because it IS easy. All you have to do is tell her that---"  
  
"And what?...make her avoid me and make her feel uncomfortable around me? You don't understand, Eriol! I just can't risk our friendship with a silly feeling like this! We have been friends for as long as I can remember and how can I bear it to end just because I fell in love with her!? I can't imagine what will happen to me if she gets mad! It'll ruin our friendship!!!"  
  
Good thing everybody is noisy or they heard him.  
  
"How can you call a feeling like this 'silly'? You know as much as I do that this is not just a silly infatuation. You have been loving her since we were sophomores!!! Two years, Syaoran, two years. You are being unfair to yourself. And why are you even thinking about the negative things that will happen? If you really are Sakura's bestfriend, you will not think those hurtful things that you think she'll do! Get a grip!" Eriol blurted out with the same intensity as Syaoran put on his words a while ago.  
  
Silence...  
  
"You are scared of rejection aren't you?" Eriol asked  
  
Syaoran slowly nodded.  
  
"You're right. Once again, you're right. I am scared to be rejected. But still---"  
  
"No more buts, Syoaran. Give it a try. Don't be afraid to pour your feelings out. If you get rejected, at least you can stand up and say that you gave it a shot. Not some coward boy who hid in the bathroom and cried his eyes out because he's in love with a girl and can't tell her how he feels" Eriol said calmly.  
  
"Oh, I hate it when you're right!" he said bitterly.  
  
This is the very first time, Syaoran opened up.  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
Then Syaoran let out a small smile.  
  
"Trust Eriol to make sense out of confusing junk' he thought.  
  
"So, are you going to do it?" Eriol asked casually.  
  
"Yes. I think I should. And I think I will..."he answered feeling tired of the little but useful argument.  
  
Eriol smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Syaoran didn't get to focus on his classes. He just can't. He's working up the courage.  
  
Lunch break  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked around their campus as they eat their sandwiches and ended up near the football field.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran started slowly?  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura said munching her sandwich cutely.  
  
Syaoran sighed. 'It's now or never'  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Syaoran turned red. So red. "I—I want to tell y-you that...Sakura, you a-are my bestfriend. Whew. I don't know how to say this but a couple o-of years ago, I'm a=afraid I fell I-"  
  
"HEADS UP!" someone yelled.  
  
On reflex, Syoaran turned around and caught the flying football toward them. Sakura was just watching.  
  
They waited until a guy with broad shoulders, fair skin, blonde hair and gray eyes came up to them. He was smiling.  
  
"Good catch, man. Wait! You are Li Syoaran. I'm Haruki Mutuo"  
  
And he held out his hand to shake with Syaoran. Syaoran took it like he's in a trance.  
  
Then he noticed that Haruki took a glance of interest with Sakura and left. Syaoran felt angry.  
  
When he turned back to Sakura, she was dazed. Still staring at Haruki with a broad smile on her face.  
  
"Sakura?...Sakura? Snap out of it!" Syaoran said mildly.  
  
"Uh—huh? What happened?" She asked weirdly.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Didn't you know...that is Haruki Mutuo! I've had this HUGE crush on him since last year! I told you that I think he's fine and so handsome right? Don't you remember?" Sakura breathed out.  
  
"I didn't know anything about this...that you like...someone" Syaoran said sadly.  
  
Sakura didn't notice because she was still on cloud 9.  
  
"I'm sorry. Maybe I forgot to tell you. Well, now you know. I can't believe I saw him so close...his eyes are so..." then she came back to reality.  
  
"Uh..Syaoran?...What were you going to tell me?"  
  
"I don't...Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore"  
  
"oh ok.." Sakura smiled then started walking away like a lovesick little 10 years old.  
  
'It doesn't matter. Now that I know you like someone else'   
  
Lil Saku: Turned out to be long.  
  
Review ok? It will get more interesting. I promise.  
  
Please review. Email me! I need reviews to update u know.  
  
Lil Saku 


	3. She's Drifting Away

Lil Saku: Still on with the story. I just hope that the reviews will increase, as the story goes on. But I really like the plot of this story, so, I'm still going to do it. I really promise that story will get more interesting, especially on Syaoran's point of view.  
  
I don't know, on the last two chapters, all the signs, like the asterisks, the lines, you know the works, they didn't show up. I hope it does in this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura...maybe Haruki coz I made him up...  
  
Time change (hope it shows up)  
  
Okay...here we go!  
  
It's Never Too Late   
  
That night, Syaoran can't sleep. He kept on tossing himself on the bed, ruffling the blanket underneath him. Finally, he had enough!  
  
"Why can't I sleep?" he hissed lowly.  
  
He opened the light on his bedside lamp and searched the room as if looking for the answer. But he did get the answer. His eyes lay on the picture frame on top of his dresser. It was a picture of him and Sakura two years ago during a summer picnic. Sakura was on Syaoran's back, holding an ice cream cone on one of her hand and another arm wrapped on his neck. Syaoran was holding Sakura with his arms, both having huge smiles on the camera, apparently, enjoying whatever is going on that day.  
  
His eyes softened. "Sakura..." he whispered to himself. He turned of the lights and laid back on his bed.  
  
"A couple of years ago, I fell in love with the person I never expect I'd love in this way...and now, that I finally, finally had the guts to tell her, I found out that she likes someone else' he thought bitterly. Then he finally drifted of to a troubled sleep.  
  
next day  
  
As usual, Sakura and Syaoran walked towards school and when they arrived, the bell rang immediately, leaving them no time to hang out for a while.  
  
Syaoran went to first period, when Eriol approached him with a big, wide, creepy smile on his face.  
  
"Wash that smirk off your face, Eriol. Nothing happened" Syaoran said dully.  
  
Eriol's smile turned into a frown as the bell rang.  
  
"What the he---" he started.  
  
"Shush your face, Eriol. I'm not really in a mood for arguments right now. So, please just leave me alone" he said while trying to sit down at the very back of the room.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Fine. I won't argue with you. But you have to tell me what happened and you better not try and avoid it because I can haunt you down. I know where you live"  
  
Syaoran just smirked. "Whatever. I'll tell you later. When the professor sees us we are going to get in trou—"  
  
"You mean IF the professor is here. But I'm sorry, he's not. Free time all period, buddy! Now go on with your story. My ears are all yours" he teased.  
  
Syaoran let out a loud groan as Eriol sat down next to him. As the class talked loudly, two people are almost huddled together while Syaoran told Eriol the whole story.  
  
He started by telling him how he started to say something and was ready to confess near the football field when a football, that darned football, came out from nowhere and how Syaoran caught it only to be retrieved by a blonde guy. He also told Eriol that instead of telling Sakura how he really feels, he ended up knowing that Sakura have a HUGE crush on the guy named Haruki Mutuo and he also said that he then didn't even bother to tell Sakura, thinking it doesn't really matter now.  
  
After the story, Eriol can't stop laughing so hard.  
  
"What's so funny? I don't see the humor on this one, Eriol" he said bitterly.  
  
"You didn't tell her because you found out that she has a measly crush on the Haruki man?" he said, cracking up.  
  
"It's not measly. You should have seen her. She feels like she was floating just because he came close to us! And Shut up, Eriol!" Syaoran yelled, anger building up.  
  
Eriol calmed down a bit. "Sorry. I can't help it. But really, you just gave up because of that! I underestimated you, Syaoran. I never thought you can be this dumb. I thought you were smart!" Eriol teased.  
  
Syaoran screwed up his eyebrows in confusion. "What is funny?"  
  
"Ah, Syaoran. You will never learn. Do you know that a mere crush is just a simple infatuation? She'll get over that little crush she feels. But why didn't you tell her?  
  
"I – I don- don't know" he stuttered again.  
  
"You were expecting that she feels the same way for you and you were disappointed that she likes someone else, huh?"  
  
Syaoran just buried his head on his hand.  
  
Eriol just kept quiet throughout the period, in Syaoran's relief.  
  
'This is a very complicated situation' Syaoran thought.  
  
Lunch Break  
  
Syaoran was waiting for Sakura at the table where they usually eat their lunch. Then instead of seeing Sakura, Syaoran saw a blue-haired guy walking towards him. He groaned loudly.  
  
'Aaargh...Eriol! Why do you have to be so annoying!" he thought angrily.  
  
His questions and his creepy way of knowing things really annoy Syaoran sometimes.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran. You don't mind if I sit here right?"  
  
"Hey, Syaoran!" said a light, soft voice.  
  
Syaoran lighted up and showed his handsome, rare smile.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" he greeted.  
  
"Why, Eriol! Hi!" Sakura said.  
  
"Hi, Sakura!" Eriol replied. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys for a while?"  
  
"No, of course not!" then Sakura sat down in front of Syaoran with a broad grin on her beautiful face, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"What's with the happy face, Sakura?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oohh, you will never guess who talked to me at the hallway a while ago!" she said, all excited.  
  
"Who?" Syaoran said quite stiffly. Somehow he knows who that 'person' is.  
  
"He talked to me! He talked to me! Haruki Mu—"she stopped herself.  
  
Then she threw an embarrassed look at Eriol.  
  
Eriol smiled. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. If it's about Haruki Mutuo, I know it already"  
  
"Hmm, Syaoran. You told Eriol-kun!..." she pouted cutely.  
  
"Sorry. Continue with your story.." Syaoran faked a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, yes! He talked to me and asked me if we can be friends and hang out some time!. He told me that he's going to take me to the football field today. He's going to introduce me to the football team and eat lunch with him! Can you believe that?" she said, her emerald orbs twinkling with delight.  
  
Syaoran was quiet. Eriol broke the tension, by laughing.  
  
"Really? You said yes?"  
  
"Of course. My God, you have no idea how huge my crush is for him. Just to talk to him will be fine with me" she said blushing.  
  
"Sakura?" said a tall, blonde guy, approaching them.  
  
"O-oh, Haruki" Sakura stammered. "Hello! This is uh- um, Li Syaoran..." Haruki held out his hand and Syaoran shook it coldly without any smile.  
  
"Yeah. I've met you" murmured Haruki cheerfully.  
  
"And this is Eriol, Hirigizawa" pointed out Sakura and Eriol shook hands with the football captain of their school.  
  
"Are you ready, Sakura?" asked Haruki  
  
"Yeah, sure! Let's go!" Sakura said. She was trying to hide the excitement on her voice  
  
"Bye, you guys. Nice meeting you" Haruki commented.  
  
"Bye, Syaoran. Bye, Eriol" waved a bubbly Sakura.  
  
As the two walked away, Sakura can't stop being red.  
  
"That Li is really a serious guy huh?" inquired Haruki  
  
"Oh no...he's just kind of upset today. I don't know why though." She replied. And they continued to walk towards the football field.  
  
The table was now, quiet.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Eriol or else I'll break your face" he threatened.  
  
"For the sake of my beautiful face, I'll shut up" he chuckled.  
  
Syaoran just merely growled.  
  
next day  
  
During breaks, Syaoran watched with Eriol as Sakura hung out with Haruki acting as if they had known each other for so long. He watched as Sakura hit Haruki's buff arms as he probably said a joke about her. He can see how Haruki looks at Sakura and how Sakura reply to his gaze.  
  
Syaoran doesn't want anything except to shout out loud and punch Haruki's squared face. He wants more than anything to grab Sakura from that idiot's side and never let her go.  
  
"They just met yesterday!!" he said angrily to Eriol.  
  
From the table where Syaoran is sitting, he can see the full view of what Sakura and Haruki. Sakura is eating her ice cream while Haruki is eating his sandwich by the table near the fields.  
  
"You know, you should have not allowed Sakura to go and eat lunch with him if you are just going to react bitterly like that" Eriol stated, quite casually.  
  
"Huh?" was all Syaoran can say.  
  
"She asked you your permission if she can eat lunch with him and you said yes"  
  
"What do you want me to do then?! Say 'no, you can't because you have to eat with me and stay with me all the time'?"  
  
"Well, don't act bitter because it really is your fault. And if you hate that Haruki guy, don't bite my head off ok? You scare me sometimes, you know"  
  
Syaoran just looked at Sakura and Haruki again.  
  
They are now playing around at the grass. Throwing grass at each other like a couple of 5th graders.  
  
'That is supposed to be me. Playing with her, making her happy' Syaoran thought sadly. 'I can't believe this is happening. I am making myself more miserable watching them'  
  
He turned his head around only to see that Eriol is staring at him.  
  
"You got it bad, Syaoran. Got it really bad" he said quietly.  
  
next morning, on his way to school  
  
"Syaoran, you wouldn't mind if I go and eat lunch with Haruki again, right?" Sakura asked with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Of course, I won't. I know you are enjoying it. You really look happy" Syaoran forced himself to say.  
  
"I'm so happy. Haruki is such a fun guy and he is so humorous, so sweet, kind, thoughtful and cool" she said kind of like in a trance.  
  
"You saw all that in two days?" Syaoran joked, expecting a hit in the arm. But he didn't get any. And he kind of feel hurt. He doesn't know why though.  
  
"I feel so—so complete and cheerful when he's there" Sakura said softly.  
  
Syaoran stiffed. His heart breaking into a thousand pieces. If he's a girl, she will break down and cry right then and there.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?" Sakura said all of a sudden. "You got quiet"  
  
"I'm fine. I am" he said, all too quick.  
  
"hmm, Syaoran. I know you. What's wrong?" asked Sakura curiously.  
  
He thought of a good excuse.  
  
"uh—I guess I just miss my bestfriend..."he said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran!" Sakura smiled beautifully. "You don't really feel that way right? I mean it's just two d—"  
  
"Two whole days without my bestfriend...I really missed you. Besides, you left me stuck with Eriol" Syaoran smiled sadly.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"Aww. Okay. Fine. Tomorrow, I promise we will have a Movie Night with popcorns and sodas like before. It's Friday tomorrow so I guess it's okay"  
  
Syaoran lightened up like a boy who saw an ice cream truck.  
  
"Really?" he asked as they walk towards the school gate. "Promise?" Syaoran asked again as he gazed on her emerald pools.  
  
"Promise"  
  
Then she walked away towards Haruki, leaving Syaoran alone at the hallways.  
  
Then Syaoran realized that they still have exactly 7 minutes of time to spare and instead of Sakura staying and talking with Syaoran, she walked off to go to Haruki and his football friends.  
  
Lil: Saku: Read and review plz! I promise that you it will get really good at the next chapters. Give this fic a try. Ha-ha.  
  
Next chapter, Sakura will confess something to Syaoran. Can you guess what it is?  
  
Well, just go hit the button down there ok? 


	4. The Little Talk

Lil Saku: Here I am again, and I'm not gonna give up. Even though I don't get as much reviews as I want to, I have 'faith' that this is going to be a good story and that when people notice this, they'll like it.  
  
The stupid asterisks, double spacing and all the other things won't show up!!! AAARGG...now I don't know how to say that it's a time change and also location change... this might work...  
  
---time change--- and ---location--- (I'm so sorry...hahaha)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here...except Haruki...Why? Coz I made him up!  
  
Ok, here goes!  
  
It's Never Too Late  
  
As Syaoran looked outside the window of their Biology classroom, so many thoughts ran through his mind.  
  
He was thinking that all of a sudden, he can feel Sakura, slowly drifting away from him. And it hurts. It hurts that he wants to jump up and yell it out. His bestfriend and his true love is becoming bit beyond his reach. He thought that maybe this is how it feels to see someone so close to you then feel that suddenly, she doesn't have time for you anymore.  
  
Especially when her time is focused on Haruki...  
  
'That arrogant, jerk-face who thinks he owns the world' he thought bitterly on his mind.  
  
---Morning Break---  
  
Syaoran leaned against the wall outside the chemistry classroom.  
  
It's always like that. Syaoran will wait for Sakura and they will walk together at the halls of their cozy-looking school and buy their snacks. Then they will go outside, walk around the campus while chatting without any care or whatsoever.  
  
While he was waiting, two pretty girls passed by. They were looking at Syaoran with a hint of admiration on their eyes. They waved a little 'hi' and Syaoran smiled just to be polite.  
  
The girls giggled and walked away.  
  
Sure, Syaoran is flattered because tons of girls like him SO much. But seriously, he thinks that they are just wasting time because his heart is already taken. By a girl named Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Syaoran looked around realizing that Sakura was five minutes late. It's not usual of Sakura to take time since her last classroom was just two doors away.  
  
So, Syaoran walked away, thinking that Sakura will have an explanation for this.  
  
As he casually passed by the large window, he saw Sakura walking with Haruki and she already have her little snack on her hands, eating them while strolling with Haruki like they are in a park.  
  
He was expecting to be angry but instead, he felt hot tears form in his eyes. He blinked them back thinking that he's being ridiculous.  
  
But deep down, he knows why those tears formed. Since kindergarten, they always WAIT on each other no matter what. If there will be a time that they can't wait up, there will be a reasonable explanation.  
  
But this one is different! Not waiting for Syaoran so that she can walk with Haruki and eat with him will definitely leave a bruise on Syaoran's heart.  
  
He continued to walk towards the only person who can understand him, Eriol. And didn't even bother to go to Sakura and confront her.  
  
---Lunch break---  
  
"Hey Syaoran" greeted Eriol as he sat across him at their table.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Silence occurred and Syaoran was just watching Sakura nearby with Haruki eating her sandwich. Then he turned his head to Eriol.  
  
"So, what's up with you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Who cares about me? It's you we should be talking about"  
  
"You know what, let's just forget about this whole thing. Let's leave Sakura and that- that guy alone" he said quietly.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" a bubbly voice greeted.  
  
Syaoran just smiled at Sakura and Sakura waved to Eriol.  
  
"I just wanted to drop by and tell you that I can't walk with you after school later. Haruki will take me for a little soda later! We'll ride on his motorcycle! Isn't that cool?" squeaked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Have fun"  
  
Sakura walked away and once again the little table got quiet. Then Eriol decided to break the silence.  
  
"You really ought to tell her. I really think you should" he stated quietly.  
  
"If there is a person in this world who knows exactly how you feel about Sakura, that would be me. And I can tell that you're hurting right now for something that you don't even deserve. I also know that you're suffering like hell right now seeing that she's so happy with him. And not with you" he said calmly.  
  
Syaoran buried his head on his hands. Once again, Eriol is right.  
  
Also, Syaoran is wondering why Sakura didn't mention anything about their plan tonight.  
  
---that night---  
  
Syaoran prepared the movie. He fixed the popcorn and arranged the mood of his house. This is going to be a really special night because this will be like a ride for the 'old' friendship they had. When they watch the television and laugh out loud nonstop.  
  
He was just waiting for Sakura but...  
  
10 minutes had passed and she is still not there. She stared at the phone wondering if he should call her. Then he decided to wait five more minutes.  
  
Now, fifteen minutes officially went and still no sign of Sakura.  
  
He called her house. It rang and was answered by Fujitaka, Sakura's dad.  
  
"Mr. Kinomoto? Good evening. But is Sakura there?" he inquired.  
  
"Syaoran! No, Sakura's not here. She went to some party" Fujitaka answered.  
  
"Thank you, then" and put down the phone.  
  
He, once again, felt tears but immediately dismissed it.  
  
It happened again. She didn't go to Syaoran' house and watch movies just because of 'some party' she has to attend.  
  
'She's probably with Haruki again' he thought sadly.  
  
He decided to put everything back and just went to bed.  
  
---Sakura's house---  
  
"DAD? I'M HOME!!" she yelled inside the house.  
  
"How was the party?" her dad asked.  
  
"I'm tired but I had so much fun. Dancing with Haruki and his friends..."  
  
"You can go to bed now. It's eleven thirty. Oh, and Syaoran called. He was looking for you"  
  
"Really? I wonder why..." then Sakura went to her room trying to remember why Syaoran would call. When she closed her door, she finally realized and gasped.  
  
"OHH!!! I forgot all about our movie night! OH MY GOSH! He won't forgive me! I promised!" she said out loud.  
  
"Hey, what am I talking about? I know he'll understand! I'm his bestfriend!" she said after awhile.  
  
Then she lied down on her flowery, pink bed. She had so much fun tonight!  
  
'I think I have to tell Syaoran how I feel....' then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
---next morning---  
  
Syaoran woke up with his head, slightly hurting. He can't sleep last night. He wondered why but no answer came except of the fact that he keeps on thinking about Sakura.  
  
He once thought that those movies he watched with the guy in love can't sleep until three in the morning, is exaggeration. But he found out that it's true.  
  
He tried to keep himself busy to get his mind off Sakura. He tried to clean his room but instead, he saw tons of their pictures together and that stupid hot tear wants to leak out again.  
  
He just sat down at his sofa and closed his eyes.  
  
'I love you Sakura. I love you too much it hurts' he admitted to himself for the first time.  
  
"Why do you have to be my bestfrend and why do I have to fall for you?" he asked himself quietly. He remembered that before, he used to deny this love saying that falling in love with your bestfriend is the funniest thing. But not anymore.  
  
The tears are threatening to fall down now. But he expertly blinked them back. He has been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"The soccer captain at our high-school, and the guy that they 'say' to be the most wanted guy at school is going to cry?" he smirked to himself.  
  
'But what does that jerk have anyway? His gray eyes? My amber orbs are more adorable! His broad shoulders and well built body? I have a more muscular one! I could make Sakura happier..." then he stopped when he realized what he was thinking.  
  
'I'm being selfish! I should be happy for Sakura. Not comparing myself with Haruki. I'll just have to deal with this situation...but how? HOW?' he thought angrily.  
  
'My love grows everyday, it does! And how am I gonna cope up with this feeling when I always see them together, acting that they've known each other for years!' he continued to think.  
  
And that is when the phone rang. It was Sakura who called and Syaoran lightened up but at the same time, got sad.  
  
"Syaoran-kun? Hello. I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I forgot..." she said with the tone of sadness and pouting on her voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Honestly, I didn't quite prepare anything. I kind of forgot too" he lied.  
  
"Okay." The laughter was evident. "Oh...um Syaoran? Can I go over to your house later? I need to talk to you about something important. Please?" she asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Okay! Thanks! Bye! I'll be there in an hour" then she hung up.  
  
"What in the world would she want to tell me!?" Syaoran questioned himself.  
  
He glanced at the clock and saw it was just four o'clock.  
  
He went to the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
After an hour, the doorbell rang.  
  
Syaoran was just drying up his hair. He skipped at the stairs and opened the door with a towel on his shoulder, trying to dry his messy chocolate hair.  
  
"Hey, Sakura" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran. Red bits started to spread on her cheeks while he looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Then they sat down at the green sofa. Sakura continued to stare at Syaoran. He's wearing a sleeveless shirt with pants on. Nothing special. But Sakura wondered why she can't stop but look.  
  
'He looks...I don't know. Hot.' She thought.  
  
'What the heck am I thinking?' she thought again.  
  
Syaoran noticed and blushed at her stare.  
  
"So, Sakura, what's up?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. See, there's something that I need to tell you" she blushed. "I also need your help".  
  
"Sure! What is it about?" he asked again.  
  
"It's about...uh—haha—um-- Haruki" she blushed deeply now.  
  
'I should have known' Syaoran thought angrily.  
  
"What about him?" he said quite coldly.  
  
Sakura felt that coldness and felt hurt somehow.  
  
"It's just that, every time he's there, I don't know, I feel butterflies in my heart. Then I feel happy when I spend time with him. When I talk to him, I feel that I want to stop the time and I enjoy his company more than anybody's. Except yours of course" she explained.  
  
"I just want to ask your help"  
  
"Help for what exactly?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I think---"  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Li Syaoran here" he answered the wireless phone.  
  
"Tamika? Tamika? Are you serious that's you? So, what's up?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran. Studying him.  
  
'I never noticed this about my bestfriend. His handsome alright. I knew that. But there's something about him today that---' she broke off her trance. Syaoran went back to his seat next to her.  
  
"Sorry about that, Sakura. So, you were saying?"  
  
"Oh. About Haruki" she replied. Then all her thoughts about Syaoran vanished. Now her little mind is full of images of the squared-jaw Haruki.  
  
"Syaoran, you know, Haruki's just the most adorable guy there is. His eyes look so intent and so overwhelming when I look at it. Also, he's the sweetest guy I know.."  
  
Syaoran can't help but roll his eyes as he listens to Sakura. It's like listening to a blabbering kid.  
  
But still, he listens. This is his bestfriend talking.  
  
Then her voice lowered.  
  
Syaoran thought there was something wrong. And at the fifteen minutes of their talk, this the first time, Syaoran paid any attention. Especially when he heard,  
  
"Syaoran?...I really think that I'm falling in love...falling in love with Haruki Mutuo" she almost whispered.  
  
Syaoran's heart pumped so hard and his eyes widened. Crush? Sure. But LOVE?  
  
Syaoran can't take that!  
  
Lil Saku: I know that it's not much of a cliffy. But hey, this is really painful for Syaoran.  
  
Sorry if your guess is wrong, 'Lizzie'  
  
Next chapter would be one of the saddest chapter in this story. It's really gonna be a painful ride for dear Syaoran on the next chappie.  
  
I need reviews. I'm not sounding desperate but plz leave a review.  
  
I won't set up a number of review I want because, I will still update. All I'm asking is that I need motivation. Cause, you have no idea how much it can motivate me. RR! Make a new author happy... 


	5. Hammering of Heart

I just wanna thank the few reviewers of this story. This chapter is going to be good but real hard on Syaoran...here it goes...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
-------

It's Never Too Late

"Uhh...what did you say Sakura?" Syaoran asked numbly.  
  
"I said that I think...that I'm –gulp- already...in love with Haruki..." Sakura blushed.  
  
"In love with him already!?...You just met him a few days ago..." Syaoran said, despite of himself, he is starting to become angry.  
  
"I know, I know, but it's a different feeling that I've never even felt before..."Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Not even for me?..." Syaoran asked bitterly.  
  
Sakura was quite shocked. 'What in the world is he talking about?'  
  
"huh?" was all she can manage.  
  
"Just as I thought..." Syaoran replied. Sakura noticed the sadness in Syaoran's eyes. (a/n but she is so dense to figure it out). She, then wondered if she said something hurtful.  
  
"Well, Sakura, you should tell him" Syaoran said softly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I can't.."  
  
"But you have to..."  
  
"Why do I have to, Syaoran?" asked Sakura almost in tears.  
  
"Sakura, you have to tell him that you have feelings for him" he forced himself to say.  
  
"Don't make the mistakes that I did. I never told her..."  
  
"You love someone?..." Sakura asked with huge emerald eyes. She somehow felt hurt but pushed the thought away, thinking that this piece of detail is more important than what she is feeling right now.  
  
"Loved" Syaoran corrected even thought this is a down right lie!  
  
"You loved someone then? Why didn't you tell me anything?"  
  
"That is not important now, Sakura. What I'm saying is that you have to tell him how you truly feel before..." Syaoran's eyes began to tear up and sighed. "...before you find out that he likes someone else..."  
  
"Oh, I hope he doesn't like someone else...I don't know what I'm gonna do. That will hurt so much" Sakura mumbled.  
  
'Yeah...exactly' Syaoran thought. Silence danced around the room.  
  
"Did he ask you yet?" Syaoran inquired.  
  
Sakura noticed that his voice is already cracking up. Sakura just wondered what the matter is.  
  
"Syaoran, is something wrong with you?...You sound so—"  
  
"You really want to answer my question huh?" Syaoran stated sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that..."  
  
"Did he ask you yet?...yes or no?" he insisted. Sakura is now getting scared with Syaoran's angry voice.  
  
"Syaoran..." she started. But with the stern look from Syaoran's eyes, she decided to spill it out.  
  
"Yes. He did" she finally answered.  
  
Syaoran let out a loud sigh and groaned inwardly.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, I said that I'm going to ask you first. He was actually a bit upset about it, thinking why I should ask you first. Then I said because you're my very bestfriend" Sakura said really quick, as if trying hard not to let Syaoran understand what she just said.  
  
But he did. 'And your bestfriend is all I'll ever be...' he thought to himself.  
  
"I hope this is okay with you, Syaoran. You seem really upset"  
  
Syaoran forced himself to smile. It was a burden to clear his eyes without wiping the threatening tears.  
  
"I'm fine with it. It's just that, this has never happened before with my bestfriend. No one has asked you out yet and they never get passed me"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"But Syaoran, I won't always be your baby-girl bestfriend" Sakura pouted.  
  
At this, Syaoran saddened again.  
  
"I hoped you would"  
  
The room silenced again.  
  
"So, what do you think I will say?...to Haruki, I mean" Sakura said quite embarrassed.  
  
"You mean, you're asking my permission?"  
  
Sakura nodded. Syaoran was flattered. But still, a large part of him wants to say 'No way in hell I am going to allow you to be with him 'cause you are mine" and kiss her there. But no, in order to see his bestfriend and true love to be happy, he has to bear the pain. He has to deal with this situation somehow and he has to be contented that Sakura's so happy in the arms of another guy and as Eriol said, not with him.  
  
"You should follow your heart" he replied. "If you really want to be with him, then I'd feel really great that you are happy, Sakura."  
  
"You mean, you will not get mad or anything if I DO get with him?" she asked like a little kid.  
  
"Of course not. I want to see you happy all the time..." Syaoran answered. In those words, his heart just died and wanted so bad to shatter on the floor.  
  
Sakura gave a squeal of delight and jumped to Syaoran and held onto him tightly. Syaoran almost lost balance but just hugged Sakura. His amber eyes are starting to leak out water now. He quickly wiped it off using Sakura's blouse.  
  
Then he felt soft lips brush with his cheeks. His eyes widened for awhile then softened.  
  
Then they let go of each other.  
  
"Syaoran, you are the 'bestest' friend ever!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I know..." he chuckled.  
  
"I have to get going. My dad will be worried. I said I'll be back by exactly 6:00" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran walked Sakura towards the door and for awhile, they just stared at each other's eyes. Syaoran's amber orbs are full of love for Sakura. Sakura's eyes are full of gratefulness and with a hint of love?..she has no idea. All she knows right now is that she can be with Haruki and that Syaoran approved of it. Only if she knew how much Syaoran strongly hates it.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Sakura jumped at Syaoran and hugged him again.  
  
"What would I do without you, Syaoran? I mean, since I was three, you always help me with decisions that I can't even make. This time, I have to admit that I asked your help and permission not only because I don't want you to get mad but also because I need to know if you approve of him, if you approve of Haruki. I'm scared to be hurt and I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to be heartbroken that's why I'm asking you if you think it's okay, if I'm ready..." she whispered  
  
Syaoran just merely nodded.  
  
'If only you know...if only you know' he once again, thought. Sakura was just hugging him.  
  
"Well, now that you said that I can be with him, I'm so happy. Because I trust you more than I trust myself..." she whispered.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran.." and she let go of him with a broad, watery smile.  
  
"Bye!" she waved and started walking away.  
  
Syaoran just stood there. She said I LOVE YOU!!! But, somehow, it made Syaoran feel worse. It made him feel more miserable than he already is.  
  
That wasn't the kind of 'I love you' that he wants. That is, clearly, an 'I love you' as friends. But he didn't ask for that. All he wants is Sakura's love! Nothing else but her love.  
  
'Is that too hard to give?!' he thought angrily. He banged the door shut and stormed upstairs to his room.  
  
'Is that to hard to give?!!!!' he repeated and punched his small table, leaving a dent on it.  
  
He placed himself to bed although its too early.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to be happy with Sakura, now that I know they will be together in front of my eyes on Monday!!!!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
---Sakura's House--- (evening in bed) 'I'm so happy that Syaoran said I could be with Haruki' she thought with a huge grin.  
  
'But then, he also said that he used to love a girl. I wonder why I felt hurt? And when I confessed to him, he sounded so upset, so angry and sad. I wonder why?'  
  
Then a theory formed on her mind and she sat upright at her pink bed, with huge eyes and her cheeks burning red.  
  
'Could it be?...that Syaoran have...maybe little...feelings for me?'  
  
After a couple of minutes, she just realized something how stupid she sounded.  
  
"What the---? Syaoran said it himself _'I'm fine with it. It's just that, this had never happened with my bestfriend before. No one has asked you out yet and they never get passed me'  
  
_"Silly me, thinking my bestfriend will have feelings for me! Where in the world did I get that idea! That is the most ridiculous thing ever!" she laughed at herself.  
  
But as she slept, she dreamed about a guy. The funny thing is that, it's not a guy with gray eyes. Incredulously, it's a handsome man with deep, amber eyes!  
  
(But I bet you that tomorrow, she will not even remember what dream we are talking about)  
  
---Syaoran's room---  
  
Syaoran lay awake on his green, wide bed. He feels lonely and miserable. All his life, he had never fallen in love. He never intend to, thinking that love is nothing but plain old idiocy. But he did...the sad thing is, he fell for Sakura, his bestfriend. And he knows that she only sees him as a friend, nothing else but just plain ol' Syaoran that is always there to catch her.  
  
On the movies he had watched, they always have good endings. But in this darned situation, he can't think of any possible way of to have a 'good ending'.  
  
Syaoran wiped the tears off his eyes. These past few hours, he was just lying there, crying!  
  
He had said that the captain of the soccer team and the most wanted guy at their high school won't cry. But he decided that a situation like this with Sakura Kinomoto is an exception...  
  
Then he heard his mom enter the house. She usually comes home later than this but anyway, she climbed that stairs and Syaoran heard her open the door in his room He pretended to be asleep. Yelan just came in, kissed him on the forehead and whispered a small 'good night' and walked out.  
  
"Mom, how much I want you to help me. But this is something I have to figure out by myself" he whispered. Then finally, fell asleep.  
  
---Monday---  
  
"Syaoran, I'm really sorry about what happened..." Eriol mumbled as they wait for their professor to open the door for their 4th period class.  
  
For the first time ever, Syaoran was really glad that Eriol is in his first, fourth and sixth period. He needs all the help that he can get. And right now, the only person who can understand him is nobody else except Eriol Hirigizawa.  
  
"So, are you sure that that was all that happened?" Eriol asked in his casual voice.  
  
"Yeah" he replied. But this is a lie. He didn't say anything about the 'I love you' and his crying all night, thinking that it's not that big a deal.  
  
"Do you think they are a couple now?" Syaoran asked, sadness evident on his voice.  
  
"Look there and you will see..." Eriol answered.  
  
Then Syaoran looked at the direction that Eriol was looking at. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
He saw Sakura and Haruki kissing...her arms are around Haruki's neck. While Haruki's arms are all around Sakura's slim waist.  
  
"THAT IS WAY TOO FAST!" he almost yelled then took a heavy breath.  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran" said Eriol.  
  
"How can I?" he said looking again. He noticed that Sakura's hands were on his chest and Haruki's hands were going up and down Sakura's arms. From shoulder to the tip of her fingers.  
  
Syaoran started to march towards them. Eriol can swear that he saw smoke come out from his nose. But he had to stop him. So he did. Syaoran woke up from his anger world and realized that he was going to do something inappropriate and thanked Eriol for stopping him.  
  
---Lunch break---  
  
Syaoran was quiet. Eriol also noticed that Syaoran's eyes are red in some spot, coming down to a conclusion that he was crying. If only this is not a sensitive situation, he will really tease him. Luckily, Eriol knows when to play and when to be serious.  
  
The quietness that surrounds Eriol and Syaoran was interrupted by a soft, cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! Hello, Eriol" greeted Sakura as she walked towards the table...with Haruki!  
  
Syaoran stiffened and tried so hard to move his muscles and smile.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Both Eriol and Syaoran greeted back.  
  
"Do you guys mind if we sit here with you?"  
  
"No prob."  
  
Eriol moved next to Syaoran and the couple sat across them, Haruki not letting go of Sakura's hand.  
  
Then they continued to chat for awhile. Syaoran was just quiet and Eriol and Haruki are carrying the conversation on for Sakura is so busy with her food.  
  
"So—Eriol...do you play football?" Haruki asked.  
  
"Yeah...I play football...it's just that---"  
  
"Stop tickling me!!!" she squealed. Then both Sakura and Haruki started cracking up. Syaoran noticed that Sakura was squirming beside Haruki and he saw that he was tickling Sakura while talking to Eriol, putting his arms around Sakura's waist.  
  
He started to boil again. Eriol needed to stomp on his foot before he regained himself.  
  
"I'm so sorry, baby" whispered Haruki.  
  
"It's fine" then she giggled as Haruki kissed her cheek, her nose then her lips.  
  
In FRONT of Syaoran and Eriol too. They were just quiet though, while Eriol saw Syaoran blinked back the stupid tears that won't just leave him alone and moved his head to another direction.  
  
When Syaoran looked again, he was expecting that the couple would be done with their little session. But no! He saw a Sakura leaning her back against that chair and Haruki was almost suffocating Sakura because he was almost on top of her and they're having a very, very, intense make out session. Syaoran can hear Sakura give tiny moans of pleasure.  
  
"Get a room" Eriol joked.  
  
Then as if snapping back from a dream, Haruki stopped and wiped his mouth. Sakura did the same thing. Both of them turned red and looked away from each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, you guys. I can't resist!" Haruki said, feeling all cool. He looked at Sakura. "How can you resist when you know that the person you are next to is a gorgeous lady?" he continued. Sakura blushed and wrapped her arms around Haruki. Syaoran wanted to throw up.  
  
"What about you, Syaoran?" he asked. "You would know! I'd bet you that more than half the girls of this school is drooling over you"  
  
Sakura jolted up and suddenly became interested. Eriol noticed and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that!" Syaoran joked. 'Shut up, jerk, don't talk to me! I despise you!'  
  
"Come on, man! You know that they are all in love with you! Actually, I know two girls who are your fans!" he said. "I can hook you up with one...or both!"  
  
Syaoran forced himself to chuckle.  
  
"But, seriously, you must have got with someone already right and kiss them and touch them?" Haruki asked while smirking.  
  
Sakura was paying attention...so much attention.  
  
"No...not really" answered Syaoran.  
  
"WHOA! Are you serious?...I never knew that the famous Li Syaoran didn't get with anybody yet!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure that there are a lot of hot girls there who wants to get with you! You ever liked anyone?"  
  
He fixed his eyes with Sakura for awhile. For a moment, Sakura wanted to jump and hug him but she felt Haruki's arms wrapped her waist and she just relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Yeah. I fell in love with one girl and one girl only" he stated softly.  
  
Everybody was listening intently. Especially Sakura and somehow, Eriol creepily smiled.  
  
"I fell in love with this girl but I was too dumb and stupid to go and tell her how I felt. I loved her with all my heart, I gave her everything that I can but somehow, she doesn't notice and I'm too chicken to admit it!" he explained.  
  
He curled up his fist. "If it wasn't for a friend that made me realize that I should really tell her, I wouldn't! He also made me realize that I'm scared of rejection that's why I can't tell the girl. But when I finally had the guts to tell her, I just found out that she likes someone else...and now, she's in love with the other guy"  
  
"Ouch...that's gotta burn, man!" Haruki said.  
  
"It does...until now" and Syaoran looked at Sakura. Sakura's face was sad. And her eyes are keeping away the tears.  
  
'Why is this happening?' she thought.  
  
"Well, what's done is done! So, Haruki and Sakura, don't make the same stupid mistakes that I did before" he tried to say lightly. But Eriol noticed this feeble attempt to sound cheerful.  
  
---bell rings---  
  
They all stood up. Haruki caught Sakura and they kissed, only two feet away from Syaoran.  
  
'Ouch!' Eriol said in his mind.  
  
Syaoran took the honor of throwing their trash to get away from the two kissing couples.  
  
Eriol followed him and they threw the trash. Sakura and Haruki walked behind them.  
  
Eriol's next class is on the other side of the hall so, he was separated.  
  
"See you next period, Syaoran!" Eriol yelled.  
  
Then they waved goodbye.  
  
Their next class was just right next to each other.  
  
Sakura leaned against the wall and Haruki dipped down to capture her lips again. In front of Syaoran again too! (a/n: they seem to be doing that in front of Syao all the time, huh?)  
  
Syaoran blinked back tears and just said a little 'bye'... and entered his classroom.  
  
'I hoped that I would be the one to give Sakura her first kiss...' his mind said. And as he sat down, he buried his head in his hands.  
  
Sakura wasn't really paying attention to the kiss. But as Haruki deepened kiss, for the first time this day, she moaned for she got to admit, she enjoyed it! But the only problem is...  
  
As Haruki's mouth played with her soft lips, she was imagining how they looked like on her mind. She was backed against the wall, Haruki was almost crushing her...but she liked the feeling of his fine body...she smiled  
  
Then all of a sudden, Sakura saw herself enjoying a kiss from someone. Although she was REALLY kissing Haruki, a different man appeared on her brain. A guy with deep amber eyes and chocolate brown hair! When she moaned, she said the name of the person she least expect...  
  
"mmm...syaoran..."she softly moaned  
  
-----------  
  
haha...I really hope you guyz like it! Coz I do! I like this chapter and I like mah plot so I'm not going to stop! But plz! Leave a review! Coz I want reviews...tell ur friends...or anything. Jus please leave a review! It's going to be really appreciated. And if you're wondering, when the plot will come, read the next chapter coz it's going to reveal what would be the next things that'll happen and I promise, it's gonna be good!  
  
Next chapter: Syaoran will hear something he wouldn't wanna hear! From HARUKI!  
  
BYE! RR  
  
Ps...juz wondering, if you guyz can give me more than 3 reviews?...that is such a small number...plz?


	6. Shared Kiss and Eavesdropping

Hey, I'm back! Although I didn't get as much reviews as I want to, I will still update! Thanks though for the people who reviewed! Especially to Silver Wolf Gurl who reviewed this story from the beginning and never failed to review a single chapter!  
  
I decided to reveal something at the new summary. Yes, Syaoran will go away but that is the only thing that I will reveal. I decided to put that so that readers won't just think of this as some sort of a typical fic with a repeated plot because I have something cool in store. Yes, I've already written this story but never really published and now, I just changed the names and submit them at ff.net!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Haruki because I just thought him up. And I used a song in this fic named "Back at One" By a certain dude named Brian McKnight. So, it's not mine too alright?  
--------------------------------  
It's Never Too Late

-------

"What did you say, Sakura?" Haruki asked, breaking the kiss immediately.  
  
"Umm...I-I said, where's S-Syaoran?" Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Oh" he said, still quite suspicious. "He already went in his classroom"  
  
"Oh..." Sakura said but before she knew it, Haruki once again claimed her lips and only stopped when the bell rang.  
  
In class, Sakura wondered why she moaned Syaoran's name. As she looks out the window, her mind is ready to explode. Syaoran's eyes kept on flashing back on her brain. Those deep, amber orbs that looks so adorable...  
  
'Wait, what am I thinking?...this can't be. No, this is just stupidity. Sakura, get a grip of yourself! You are with the person you love now. Haruki remember? Haruki, the guy you've dreaming of since last year' she scolded herself  
  
'But are you sure that he's the person that you love?' her mind whispered.  
  
---Lunch Break---  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled while running toward him like a little kid.  
  
Syaoran stood up and without any warning, Sakura jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Syaoran blushed at the feeling of Sakura's body.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Haruki asked me to go on our first date!" She exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's great, Sakura!" Eriol faked an enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Yeah. Really great" Syaoran replied sarcastically. Sakura was too busy to notice that sarcasm though.  
  
"He's going to take me to..."  
  
Then they all sat down as Sakura told them all the detail. Syaoran wasn't really paying attention because he's just going to break down. He's feeling really stupid now, really.  
  
A guy that is hopelessly in love with a girl who is in love and WITH someone else already. He can swear that if people know how he is right now, they'll be screaming "get a life!!!". Because he really sound so gay. But he can't stop feeling this way. He fell in love and he fell hard.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you okay?" chirped a small voice from Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he answered.  
  
"Well, as I was saying—"Eriol said. "Where's Haruki?"  
  
"He has to go to practice. I can't stay there though. He said that I might cause him to lose his concentration" Sakura blushed.  
  
"Anyway, is it okay if I walk with you later on after school Syaoran? Haruki have practice" Sakura asked.  
  
"No problem"  
  
As the bell rang, Sakura dashed off to the football fields hoping to see Haruki and once again, Syaoran is left with Eriol.  
  
"So, she walks with you if Haruki isn't there? Ouch, that's gotta hurt. Using you as a rebound?" Eriol can't just resist teasing.  
  
Syaoran glared and Eriol ran at the opposite side of the hall before Syaoran can say anything.  
  
---After school---  
  
Syaoran and Sakura met at the huge gate at the entrance of Tomeda High.  
  
Syaoran walked with Sakura. They were joking around and teasing each other like before.  
  
Oh, how much Syaoran missed this. Walking peacefully with Sakura as if there is nothing to worry about in the world.  
  
But somehow, he feels different this time. It hurts so badly and it makes his heart pound harder every time Sakura is around. He feels that there is something wrong with what is going on. But still, he chooses to ignore this feeling without even trying to analyze what is the matter.  
  
On their way, Sakura made a turn at the wrong street. This street leads to Syaoran's house and for as long as he can remember, he always drop Sakura off when they walk together.  
  
"Sakura, where are you going?"  
  
"I want to go to your house" Sakura said avoiding Syaoran's gaze.  
  
"For what?" he asked curiously. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Why? I can't go to your house anymore?" she pouted.  
  
"No, no! It's just that..." he has no idea what he's going to say.  
  
"I'm waiting..." Sakura joked.  
  
"I'm just surprised, I guess. I mean, we don't really go to our house to hang out. It's always your house. Besides, you have a date remember?" he explained.  
  
Sakura laughed.  
  
"You are stuttering, Syaoran, what is wrong with you? Anyway, I wanted to ask you something. And my dad is at home is it will be embarrassing. As for my date, it's not until eight. Weren't you listening awhile ago?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't really..." when he realized that he was being played, he glared as Sakura.  
  
"Grr...so, what is it you want to ask me for, that your dad can't see huh?" he asked, smirking.  
  
This time, it was Sakura who turned red and stuttered.  
  
"Well, I-I was kind of, you know..."  
  
"No, I don't know" Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Stop it!" she commanded and hit Syaoran on his arm. "Well, I was wondering if you can...um-uh t-teach me how to d-dance" she mumbled.  
  
"Dance? Dance?" then he started laughing.  
  
"Can you?" she said.  
  
When she saw Syaoran still laughing, she started walking away.  
  
"Fine then" and she pretended to be mad. She felt his hands take a hold of her arm and he pulled her next to him again.  
  
"Okay, okay! I will teach you how!" he smirked. "You always seem to get me when you act like that"  
  
"That is because all my life, I knew you, Li Syaoran!" Sakura replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go home. I'll race you there!"  
  
But before Syaoran knew it, he felt two hands trying to hold him back.  
  
"You are not going away, mister! You are going to carry me!" and with that, she jumped on his back and on their way to Syaoran's house, he gave her a piggy-bank ride, acting like a couple of 5 year olds.  
  
'This is the way things should be' Syaoran smiled to himself.  
  
When they entered the house, Sakura let go of Syaoran and went in. Syaoran turned on the lights and grabbed a glass of water.  
  
"You made me tired"  
  
Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry! Okay. Time for dancing!"  
  
"What kind of dancing do you want to learn, anyway?"  
  
"Slow, I guess. Because that is what Haruki told me. He mentioned that we are going to do some slow dancing" she casually exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran let out a small groan.  
  
'Everything was almost back to normal. Well, not anymore at the mention of that guy's name' he thought to himself.  
  
"Okay, let's start...hmmm" he muttered as he scenned through the rack of cd's.   
  
"Where's auntie Yelan?"  
  
"She's at work like always" he answered.  
  
"Hey, I can't find a slow song!" he whined. "Oh, hold on. Here. My mom always listens to this when she misses dad" he laughed.  
  
"Syaoran, where is your dad right now?"  
  
"Oh, he's at Hong Kong. He's working for a huge company there" he informed while he prepared the song. After awhile, everything was done.  
  
"There! It's ready. Let's go dim the lights and---perfect" he said dramatically. Sakura smiled appreciatively.  
  
The song filled the room. The peaceful looking-living room is now much more romantic at the eyes of Sakura. The light was dimmed, giving it an indescribable atmosphere of romance. One thing is for sure though, Sakura loved it!  
  
She sat still at the sofa and as the song went on, Syaoran walked slowly towards Sakura.  
  
_-It's undeniable that we should be together _

_It's unbelievable how I use to say that I'd fall never-_  
  
"Can I have this dance?" Syaoran softly asked, offering his hand to Sakura.  
  
"Sure, why not" Sakura giggled.  
  
_-The basics you need to know if you don't just how I feel _

_And let me show now that I'm for real_

_ If all things in things in time, time will reveal-_  
  
Syaoran led Sakura at the middle of the living room.  
  
"Okay, so how do you do it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's quite easy. Just put your hand on the guy's shoulder and go with his lead" and with that, Syaoran led Sakura's arms to fall on his shoulders. Sakura tightened her grip at his broad shoulders and looked up to his amber eyes.  
  
_-One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl, it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me-  
_  
Sakura blushed. Good thing it's dark. "Like this?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. Then he enclosed his arms around Sakura's waist. He held her closer than before, feeling comfortable every second and blushed too.  
  
_-And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one-_

"So, what do I do?"  
  
"That's it. Just lean on him and move your feet at the same rhythm as he's doing. Go with the beat of his feet. That is a slow dance" he whispered on her right ear, sending tingles on Sakura's body.

_-It's so incredible  
  
The way things work themselves out  
  
And all emotional  
  
Once you know what it's all about, and-_  
  
Sakura is feeling something on her stomach. Something she never felt with any guy before. It's the feeling of loving and being loved. She might feel the same for Haruki but never, never this powerful.

_-It's undesirable for us to be apart  
  
I never would have made it very far  
  
'Cause you know you've got the keys to my heart  
  
'Cause...-_

By this time, Sakura's hands were now around Syaoran's neck. Not on his shoulders where it all started. Syaoran, on the other hand, didn't protest. Instead, he pulled her closer, molding her body with his.  
  
_-One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl, it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me-  
_  
Syaoran's lips curved into a smile as he heard Sakura's slow, steady breathing. Surely, this has been the best day ever.  
  
_-And four, repeat steps one through three  
  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
  
If ever I believe my work is done  
  
Then I'll start back at one-  
  
_Syaoran closed his eyes. Cherishing this moment while it's still happening and while he's assured that it's not just a dream. This is for real! This is really happening! He can feel Sakura's small body so close to his that he doesn't wanna let go.  
  
_-Say farewell to the dark of night  
  
I see the coming of the sun  
  
I feel like a little child  
  
Whose life has just begun-  
_  
'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. If this is wrong, I don't want to be right ever again. I want to stay like this forever' he thought happily.  
  
_-You came and breathed new life  
  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
  
You threw out the lifeline  
  
Just in the nick of time-  
_  
Sakura is entranced with Syaoran's scent. His fragrance is one of a kind. Something Sakura wants to inhale for the rest of her life.  
  
By this time, she was now resting her head at his muscular chest. She listened quietly at the song and the rhythm of Syaoran's breathing and she smiled slowly. She is enjoying every detail of this happening.  
  
_-One, you're like a dream come true  
  
Two, just wanna be with you  
  
Three, girl, it's plain to see  
  
That you're the only one for me-  
_  
Syaoran, still holding her close smelled her hair. It smells like cherry blossom. That auburn colored hair that he loves so much. That messy looking hair, that flies to every direction when the air hits it. But he loves it, no matter what.  
  
"_And four, repeat steps one through three, five, make you fall in love with me. If ever I believe my work is done. Then I'll start back at one..._" Syaoran sang lowly at Sakura's ear.

His husky but cool singing voice sent shivers to Sakura.  
  
She feels so special, so secured and safe on his arms. She smiled and tried to look up as the song is finally done. But she didn't. She stayed in her position as silence occurred.  
  
Syaoran too didn't even budge. He just held Sakura and she too, has her arms wrapped around his neck. But she soon moved and looked at Syaoran.  
  
Emerald met amber for the most intense moment. Everything is lowly lightened and the twinkles on each other's eyes are visible as the moon on a dark night.  
  
"I never knew..." Sakura whispered. As she did, Syaoran bent closer. "...that you can sing..." Sakura smiled while slowly inching her head closer too.  
  
"Thanks" mumbled Syaoran...getting closer by the second. Sakura is trying not to stare at his lips...but failed.  
  
"I...love...your...voice" she complimented...their heads are an inch apart.  
  
"Thanks" he said, looking intently at her emerald pools. He finally leaned in and closed the gap.  
  
And their lips met! Syaoran moved his lips slowly and gently against Sakura. Sakura moved hers cautiously, trying to hide away the excitement she's feeling right now. But both can't hold on any longer. Syaoran started moving his lips faster, tasting the sweetness of Sakura's lips. Sakura felt a sensation she cannot describe and at the same time, she doesn't want to end it.  
  
Finally, Syaoran can't control it. He gently asked Sakura' permission to deepen the kiss and she eagerly allowed him. The simple but gentle kiss turned to be one of the most passionate one in the world, sending shivers on both their spines.  
  
Sakura literally shook and trembled from the pleasure and Syaoran, noticing it, needed to tighten her grip on her. They both smiled at the kiss. Although their lips are still connected, she can hear Syaoran chuckle a little bit at the funny thing that happened. She just giggled without drawing away.  
  
Sakura never thought that his lips can be this soft. She just allowed him to explore her, since she wanted him to do it too. It is definitely the most wonderful feeling there is to know that her lips is being claimed by the person she loved...wait! Hold on! LOVE?  
  
But she didn't pay attention. This kiss is much too important. She's running out of breath and she can tell that Syaoran is too. But who cares? They kissed for the longest time and finally, it was Syaoran who first moved back his head and he gazed at Sakura's eyes. For awhile, Sakura just kept her eyes closed and when she finally opened it, she saw the blazing orbs of the person she calls 'bestfriend', smiling at her with full radiance. As she stares at it, she can see the love that she never see on Haruki's eyes. She pondered why but pushed the thought away.  
  
Her mind is saying. "You are not supposed to do this. You have Haruki now. This is wrong!" But her heart is saying something else. "Haruki? Who's Haruki? Kiss Syaoran again!"...following what her heart's desire, her lips reached for his.  
  
Syaoran was quite shocked at first. Sakura? Doing the first move? But he decided to just cherish the moment than wonder why it's happening.  
  
And Syaoran was even more surprised when she felt Sakura tugging at the outside of his lips. He opened up and responded with the same passion, earning himself a pleasured moan from Sakura. Their bodies still glued together, Sakura pulled his neck closer, making the kiss more intense. Syaoran never said anything to complain for he is loving every moment of this, his love for Sakura glowing every second. His arms starting to rub Sakura's back and smiled when she heard him moan again. Sakura's hand was already on Syaoran's silky, soft hair. Everything was perfect. Everything is just wonderful...until  
  
RING RING RING RING  
  
The phone rang they were both surprised and jumped away from each other in a flash. Sakura ran to turn on the lights and Syaoran reached for the phone.  
  
"Li Syaoran here---ok, hold on" he said. Then looked at Sakura with a burning red face.  
  
"It's for you, its Haruki..." he whispered.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in realization of what she just did with Syaoran and she grabbed the phone slowly.  
  
"Hello?---yes--- Oh, I just asked him for something---rescheduled?---seven?- --ok then---I-I love y-you too---bye" she said, quite shakily.  
  
'I love you?' Syaoran thought bitterly.  
  
She settled down the phone and she grabbed her things and dashed to the door. An awkward silence bounced on the room.  
  
"Sakura...I-I'm...that..." he stammered.  
  
"I have to go! Thanks for teaching me how to dance. Bye" he said stiffly and quickly then walked off in so much hurry.  
  
Syaoran closed the door, then collapsed at the couch. He closed his eyes and remembered the kiss. The earth-shaking kiss that they shared. The way he leaned in, the way she trembled and even managed a smile, recalling how he needed to hold her in order to save her from falling. He thought of the memory that she kissed him herself. It was the most unforgettable experience there is. Her lips was so soft...nothing was going wrong.  
  
But wait! Everything is wrong from the first place. Sakura's with Haruki. Syaoran is in love with Sakura but she doesn't feel the same way. She kissed another guy. He started it! It was his fault!  
  
He went to bed and fell asleep, deeply troubled.  
  
---next day---  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were avoiding each other. On certain circumstances, they will just waze a little hi and that's it. Eriol wondered what happened but Syaoran didn't want to tell him. He decided that the last thing he needs is Eriol lecturing him how wrong he was, kissing a girl that is already with someone. Plus the fact that she loves someone else too.  
  
Things are getting worse just because of a kiss! This is exactly why Syaoran is so frightened of telling Sakura the truth! If a kiss can ruin things up, what more is she finds out!?  
  
---after soccer practice---  
  
Syaoran was on the locker room. He never knew about this practice until lunch and he had it with the football team. Every time he saw Haruki, he felt a knot being crazier at his stomach. His guilt is killing him.  
  
Now, he's resting at the shower. He's all alone there because the coach has to go see him before dismissing him. Now that he's finally dismissed, everybody is gone, leaving him alone at the lockers.  
  
His little cubicle is his own private space. He just stood there, letting water drop on his face and body. When he was done, he wrapped the towel on his waist.  
  
Then he was surprised when he heard a guy's voice.  
  
"So, I'm not alone" he told himself. "Wait! That voice sounds familiar!" He then, walked quietly to his cubicle and tried to not listen and focus on getting his things and changing.  
  
"What's up, man?" said another guy, not Haruki.  
  
"I'm doing great!"  
  
Syaoran heard the clapping of their hands together.  
  
"It's been long. How have you been!? It's so good to be back! When my parents sent me to Military School, I was bored to death! No football!"  
  
"Really? That's good, you're back, Tae" asked Haruki. "Why are you still here?...I mean, the captains are held but you?"  
  
Syaoran thought that was kind of rude. But he knows that a guy like Haruki, he can be anything bad.  
  
"Oh, I gotta talk to our coach to let me in again. Anyway, I've seen you with a new girl! Kinomoto chick? Pretty hot!"  
  
Syaoran who really wasn't paying attention jerked up to eavesdrop a bit.  
  
"Oh her?...yeah! She's pretty hot!"  
  
"They said you are in love! I mean, I didn't believe it at first because Haruki Mutuo? In love? That's bull!" said the other guy.  
  
'Bull?' Syaoran thought.  
  
"I'm not in love, stupid!" said Haruki.  
  
"Then, what's up with the new chick?"  
  
"I guess, I'm just an outstanding actor"  
  
'Actor?' Syaoran thought again  
  
"I don't get it, Haruki" complained the guy called Tae.  
  
"Alright but don't tell ok?..." then Haruki chuckled loudly.  
  
Syaoran's palms became sweaty.  
  
"That was no love, dude! I agreed on a bet that I can get any girl, even the innocent little Sakura Kinomoto!!!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide! "bet?" he whispered to himself, unbelieving  
  
"To get her!? That's gotta be easy then" laughed Tae with his croaky voice.  
  
"Yeah. So, I don't love her!!! She doesn't even give me any chills!!! She's just some girl that keeps my mind off from school. I am not in love!!! Got that? Love? ME? That's crap!! But still, I like touching her! She got a hot body!" he explained.  
  
"Besides, she said yes already. She's mine and so is the 50 bucks that Tokito betted on me! Sakura is just nothing to me other than a little tool to get myself fifty bucks for shoes!" he laughed.  
  
"I don't love her and I don't care about her! But the stupid, naïve girl is so in love with me that she can't even see that I don't give a damn about her!" and the two guys cracked up.  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew even wider and he gasped.

'That was all a bet? Just a tool? What the heck happened here?' he wondered.

---------------------------------------

Haha...did u expect this!?  
  
I love the fluff on this chapter! Plz review you guyz...  
  
Shame on the ppol who just read this! REVIEW!!! Cum on...make me happy and motivate me!  
  
Next chapter: A fight between SS and a confession that wasn't supposed to take place. Guess!!! Bye! REVIEW!!! YOU HAVE TO! 


	7. A Fight and Confession

I'm back! I just want to thank everybody who reviewed!!! Thanks so much. You make me so happy although the reviews are not that much! I want more!!! Please review this chappie!!!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: You guessed right!!! That's exactly what's gonna happen here! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sakura-jr17...lol I'm so sorry but I can't let it happen that Sakura will be by the door. I have other plans though. I hope you'll enjoy them. Then the fluff won't come until later on, but when it does...whoa! Am I going to make it FLUFFY!  
  
Kimmikat: How do you allow people to give you a review although they can't or they don't want to sign in? How do you fix that!? Can you tell me!? And Thanks for the review!  
  
Here goes! Review!  
  
-----------  
  
It's Never Too Late  
  
---  
  
Sakura lied on her bed, wide awake. She can't stop thinking of that...that kiss that happened just yesterday. The kiss that caused her and Syaoran to completely ignore each other today. She can't get it out of her head.  
  
Something happened that night that made it so...special. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to recall the happening.  
  
Those adorable amber eyes that hypnotized her. She was blushing under his gaze that night. That kind of gaze where love is present on his eyes...full of love. Then that song! It gave the living room a romantic atmosphere. And she remembered how he held her so close and tight as if he's scared to let her go. That is such a wonderful feeling. The feeling of love and being secured. She remembered that she wanted to stay like that forever!  
  
Then the kiss! That kiss that gave her the most magnificent feeling there is. Those soft lips that touched hers so delicately. It was so gentle, not forceful, the way Haruki sometimes do. She loved every minute of it. She didn't want it to end. She managed a smile as the thought of trembling literally rushed oh her mind. That was so funny that even Syaoran chuckled while kissing her. She trembled! During a kiss! A way of showing how you are melting on his arms.  
  
"Good job, Sakura" laughed the girl at herself.  
  
Then, Sakura thought of the way Syaoran deepened the kiss. The way he sweetly asked for her permission, not wanting to rush her.  
  
Sakura wriggled on her bed as the thought seemed to be so real. As the little incident ran through her brain, and how much she wants that to happen again.  
  
"Oh no!...this can't be. I'm not supposed to feel this way" she whispered jerking herself up.  
  
But Syaoran's image kept on appearing on her mind.  
  
"God, what am I supposed to do!? I don't know what's going on with me! I'm so confused! What in the world do I honestly feel!?" she asked herself loudly.  
  
(A/n...tsk tsk. Love is such a confusing thing)  
  
Next day at school, nothing has gone back to normal. Syaoran and Sakura were still avoiding each other's eyes and they can't even engage a simple conversation.  
  
They walked together at school. But it was a quiet one. As Sakura opened their gate, she saw Syaoran leaning against their brick wall and he just nodded, not even looking at Sakura's eyes. She gave a little 'hi' and they walked the streets of Tomeda quietly, looking at the completely opposite directions. Walking feet apart, Syaoran had no idea if Sakura is still even walking with him.  
  
When they reached school, Sakura looked at Syaoran and when she saw him already walking off to find Eriol, she got a little mad. Why? She has no clue. But that aching for another kiss came again. Scared of her own feeling, she ran away where Syaoran is not on her sight and began looking for her 'beloved' Haruki.  
  
---Morning Break---  
  
The bell rang and Syaoran was walking at the halls of Tomeda High, full of cheerful people with their boyfriends and girlfriends holding hands with them.  
  
He wondered why his life can be this simple where there's nothing to worry about than your grade for algebra or geometry tests.  
  
He was walking, thinking bitterly why the world is so unfair, that other people are happy and he's not, when a finger tapped his shoulders.  
  
He turned and saw Sakura standing in front of him, her face slightly flushed.  
  
"Syaoran. Hi" she greeted with a fake cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura" They just looked at each other for awhile, searching their eyes, trying to find the answer to their questions. Sakura was once again entranced but Syaoran decided to break the very awkward silence.  
  
"Sakura...I" he started. "I...can e-explain. You know, about what happened...at my house...that night"  
  
"No, Syaoran..." She interrupted.  
  
"Really, I mean...it's my fault...I know that you're already---"he was soon cut off because Sakura is starting to feel impatient.  
  
"No! Syaoran! Just listen to me for awhile, will you?"  
  
He shut his mouth and gazed on Sakura's eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"There is nothing to explain" she stated flatly.  
  
"I mean, we both know that...that...it happened because we both just got carried away" she forced out.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran whispered, getting hurt by her words.  
  
"Let me talk! We did that...the kiss I mean, because---"  
  
She was running out of words. She doesn't know what to say because deep down her, she knows that they didn't 'get carried away'. She knows very well that they both agreed to do it...to kiss each other. And they both did enjoy it.  
  
"Because what, Sakura?" he choked.  
  
"Because, everything was---was just so romantic! We let the children inside of us come out. We got caught up with the moment...yes! We never intended that to happen, did we? You know as much as I do that it was all just a silly mistake...right?" she tried to laugh it off...but failed.  
  
"I don't know" he honestly replied.  
  
"What do you mean, you 'don't know'?", Sakura is close to tears.  
  
"Syaoran, you are making this more complicated..." She whined.  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat and tried to answer calmly although his insides are lurching.  
  
"I don't think that it's just a mistake" he started.  
  
"I mean, if we knew it was a mistake, we would have stopped immediately. But we didn't, did we? I know that I liked the feeling of it, Sakura"  
  
"And... I know that you did too...your lips told me so" he continued silently.  
  
"STOP IT!" she yelled. Her tears are starting to leak out. But she blinked them back.  
  
She can't let Syaoran see that she's crying about this. She can't let her know that she did enjoy that wonderful kiss...she just can't!  
  
"Syaoran...that kiss didn't mean anything. I'm with Haruki and his kisses are the only one that I cherish. You are my bestfriend and bestfriends don't kiss!"  
  
She pretended to have her facial expression have the word 'ridiculous' on it. But her heart says that kissing your bestfriend is totally possible.  
  
"That kiss is nothing but a mistake! It never should have happened because look what it did to us! See? We hardly said anything to each other at all yesterday!" she almost shouted.  
  
"We should just forget about this and move on! Pretend that it never happened and we have to make it clear that it will never do happen again! It almost ruined our friendship. Exactly the reason why I'm telling you right now! That kiss meant nothing, Syaoran! It meant nothing to me! You don't feel it's important too! Right? " she said breathlessly.  
  
Those words are so hard to say for Sakura. Why? Because it is the perfect opposite of what she is feeling right now...  
  
She shut her eyes and expected the words 'yes, of course!' from Syaoran's mouth. She somehow thought that she will hear the cheerful words from his lips and everything will be back to normal...although the thought of Syaoran, forgetting this kiss is intolerable.  
  
But no...  
  
"No, I don't agree with you..." he whispered.  
  
"Wha?—"she asked in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry because I can't forget that kiss..."  
  
Syaoran's eyes are starting to water.  
  
"Because unlike you...that kiss meant everything to me..." he said quietly.  
  
Then he walked away.  
  
Sakura stared at the place where Syaoran used to stand, although now, she's staring at space, her eyes wide.  
  
'That kiss meant everything to him? But---why?...What is going on!? Why things need to be so confusing right now' she thought hopelessly and ran to the girls' bathroom with tears brimming out of her emerald eyes.  
  
As Syaoran unknowingly walked off to somewhere in their school, his eyes are still burning from the blinking back of tears.  
  
"It didn't even mean anything to her?" he growled.  
  
"He said that Haruki's kisses are the only ones that she's going to cherish...aah! My--"  
  
"Haruki!" he exclaimed. He suddenly stopped walking. "That monster! That lying jerk..."  
  
And the thoughts of last night's conversation that he heard flooded on his mind.  
  
"I don't love her and I don't care about her! But the stupid, naïve girl is so in love with me that she can't even see that I don't give a damn about her!"  
  
Syaoran curled up his fist. Haruki is just playing with Sakura, toying with her feelings. And that is not right. Sakura is so blindly in love with the two-faced son of a jackal which was given the name Haruki. Syaoran has to talk to him. He has too!  
  
---Lunch Break---  
  
Syaoran didn't even bother on eating lunch. He went straight to the football fields and waited until the little football session was over. Finally, the group started to disperse and Haruki tried to take all the equipments as his job as the captain.  
  
Syaoran marched over to Haruki, with eyes blazing.  
  
"Haruki! Why are doing this to Sakura? Why!?" he demanded.  
  
"Whoa...Chill! I don't know what you are talking about. You gotta calm down" he said coolly.  
  
"You are a good actor you know..." he scoffed. "But not good enough! Cut out the acting, Haruki. I heard what you told that guy...Tae... at the locker room last night!!! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT 'CAUSE I HEARD EVERY WORD!!!" he yelled, hearing his own echo at the almost empty football field.  
  
"Last night?" he smirked. Then his eyes widen. "Oh crap! You are the captain of the team---you were held too---you were there!"  
  
It was Syaoran's turn to smirk.  
  
"Yeah! You're right! I was there. I heard you, so no use hiding it now! Tell me, why Sakura?"  
  
"Back off and leave me alone! Why do you even care too much? You guys are just friends anyway" he said, standing up.  
  
"What do you mean 'just friends'!? I've known Sakura all my life. And you just met her. Now you feel as if you know her for years already!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Well, I might have just known her right now. But I bet you that I've touched her in places you wouldn't even dream if touching" he chuckled evilly.  
  
"Don't. Talk. About. Sakura. That. Way." Syaoran deeply growled.  
  
"You have to tell her!!!" he insisted.  
  
"You are crazy. Dude, tell me you're joking!" Haruki laughed.  
  
Syaoran is getting impatient. Haruki won't take him seriously. He thinks this is all some prank that he wants to pull! Well, he has to guess again because Syaoran is dead serious!  
  
"Do you think I'm joking?" he replied. His face screwed up in anger.  
  
"You have to tell her before she falls deeper in love with you! You know well that she really loves you, Haruki! And what in the world are you doing!? You just wanna get her to win what? FIFTY DOLLARS!!!" he shouted out loud.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that your pathetic excuse of a friend is madly in love with me. I can't help it. Girls love me!" he said.  
  
"You won't tell her!? FINE! Then I will!!!"  
  
"You wouldn't!!!" Haruki blurted out.  
  
"Ha! Believe me, I will!" Syaoran threatened. "You'd better tell me the whole story! Right now!"  
  
"I just agreed on a bet that I can take any girl, I can make any kind of girl fall for me! And Tokito picked Sakura because we all know that she's the popular but the innocent one! She's the girl who is always beside her bestfriend, as if scared to go alone!" he explained.  
  
"Then he said that if I can get her to say yes when I ask her to be my girl until Monday next week, I can win the fifty dollars" he continued.  
  
"I know there's more! You better tell me right now! NOW!" he ordered.  
  
"Fine! Damn, you are so demanding! Tokito betted me that if I break up in front of the whole football team, he's gonna add 30 more bucks, making it eighty dollars" he said.  
  
"And you are going to do that?" Syaoran hissed.  
  
"Heck, yeah! That's thirty dollars, you know!"  
  
"YOU, PATHETIC, GREEDY IDIOT!!! You are willing to play someone else's feelings just for money!!! How low can you get!?" he said in disgust.  
  
"Money doesn't come easy these days---"Haruki grinned like a fool.  
  
"You have to tell her!!! Or I swear, I will!!! You are not supposed to do this!!! This is Sakura we are talking about!!! Don't you even care about her!?"  
  
Then he realized that this is just a stupid question! He heard Haruki said it! He doesn't give a damn about Sakura.  
  
"Haruki...Sakura doesn't want to get hurt! Don't do this! She's too weak and vulnerable for this kind of situation!!! SHE IS NOT SUPPOSED TO GET HURT!!!" he once again shouted.  
  
"Sorry! Not my problem..." Haruki just shrugged it off.  
  
Syaoran breathed hard. His voice is choking for the shouting he has been doing.  
  
"I'm going to give you time to tell her!!! If you don't, then you'll go to hell and she will know about this!!! The sooner she knows about your evil plan, the better. And it would be good if it will come from you! FOR ONCE, THINK ABOUT OTHERS NOT JUST YOUR SELF!"  
  
They looked at each other, despising every moment of it. Sure, Haruki is broader. But if you look at the muscles, you can say that they are pretty much tied up. A little more impatience and Syaoran probably leapt on him already. But he controlled herself.  
  
Syaoran just walked away. But eyes are full of flame of hatred...but then he stopped his steps and looked back again.  
  
"If you dare hurt Sakura like you are planning to do, I'm going to kill you with my own hands. I don't care what happens to me. All she wants is to be happy but... no! You have to use her and break her heart. Just remember this. Do not even plan on making Sakura cry..." he threatened lowly and walked away.  
  
When he's out of Haruki's sight, Haruki was relieved. He was kind of nervous.  
  
"Damn, how did he found out? What am I going to do! He can't tell Sakura. I can't either. It's just Tuesday today. I still have a few more days to deal with..."  
  
"Wait! What if Syaoran do tell!? Sakura will believe him...they're bestfriends since they were young!!! I have no chance in making Sakura believe me..." he panicked but then he smiled mischievously.  
  
"Unless...I make an impression on Sakura that Syaoran is a liar! That way, she wouldn't even want to believe whatever he says. And even if he does tell that I plan on making a fool out of Sakura, she won't listen to any word he'll say. I'll be off the hook! I have to ruin them! Their trust for each other!" he planned.  
  
"Ooohh..my, my, my,...I'm handsome and I'm so smart..." he whispered to himself. ---  
  
As Syaoran walked towards his next period, he bumped into Eriol and in a flash, Eriol already noticed that something is wrong. Syaoran never told Eriol about that darned bet. He doesn't really want to. But it is just fair for Eriol to find out for he was the one who stood by Syaoran at the times when his mind will just explode because of Sakura.  
  
When Eriol learned everything that happened, he shook his head and let out a whistle.  
  
"Whoa! This is the most complicated love triangle I've ever heard of..." and turned silent.  
  
---3 days after---  
  
Syaoran walked at the streets towards school all alone. It's Friday and he's walking alone while other groups of friends are all together in this bright morning, eating their little sandwiches for breakfast.  
  
In truth, for three whole days, Sakura never appeared on Syaoran's sight! He never saw her again since they had the little 'talk' about their kiss.  
  
The funny thing is, Haruki doesn't show up on school either and so are some of Haruki's friends. This coincidence is starting to freak Syaoran out.  
  
He had been trying to call her...to talk to her when he goes to her house but she's always out. Not that there is someone to answer the door because Fujitaka is not there either.  
  
Syaoran knows that Fujitaka is a great teacher of archeology that's why once in a while, he gets jobs from different schools to teach students. Sometimes, he's busy. But often times, he's at home. Syaoran guessed that Fujitaka may be gone for some business, probably or else he could have already asked where Sakura is.  
  
But what happened to Sakura!? He doesn't see her at school, she won't answer her phone and he'll go to her house and find nobody there.  
  
Syaoran also figured out that Haruki never told Sakura anything. Because if he did, Sakura will obviously run over to Syaoran and cry on his shoulders...and it would spread at school for both Sakura and Haruki are popular. But no...nothing has happened yet.  
  
This made Syaoran really nervous.  
  
---Friday after school---  
  
Syaoran felt that for the last time, he'll check on Sakura's house without calling her first. Sakura didn't go to school today again...also Haruki.  
  
Syaoran has a sinking feeling that Sakura is somehow hiding away from him too. He decided to go to her house without any calls. So, right after school, he went straight to the Kinomoto residence.  
  
He rang the doorbell nervously.  
  
"Oh come in!" chirped a voice.  
  
'Sakura is here' he thought as he entered the door quietly.  
  
He went straight to the kitchen and walked his way behind Sakura who is cooking dinner.  
  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
  
Sakura turned around. She was quite shocked.  
  
"Oh, you" she said flatly.  
  
Syaoran wondered why she's giving him the cold shoulder.  
  
"Sakura! Are you okay? You haven't been going to school! What the heck happened?" he inquired.  
  
"It's none of your business!" she replied.  
  
"Sakura, what is wrong with you...The Sakura I know will never be absent to school with no reason---"  
  
"But there is a reason! I ditched school! Why? Are you going to do something about it?"  
  
"I don't understand! You never—what happened to you!?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I just realized how school can be a drag. Especially when the person you don't like goes there too..." and she glared at Syaoran.  
  
"You are not making any sense!!! Are you---are you talking about me?" he questioned with huge eyes. "I never did anything to you..."  
  
"That's what you think! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Sakura murmured irritably.  
  
Unknown to Syaoran, Sakura has been trying to cover up the feelings that she is suffering from right now. The pain she felt when Haruki told her. When he told her that Syaoran is a liar...  
  
"Sakura, explain this to me!" he commanded.  
  
"FINE!!! You want me to explain!? I will!" she yelled while turning off the stove.  
  
"WHY DID YOU TELL HARUKI ALL THOSE LIES SYAORAN!? What is your main purpose? To ruin the only good thing that is going on with my life!?  
  
"Wha--?" he asked feeling clueless.  
  
"I never knew you will do that! I mean, you completely betrayed me..." she murmured.  
  
"Do what, Sakura!? DO WHAT?" he also shouted, his long-kept anger mounting.  
  
"You told Haruki that he'd better back off! He told me that you talked to him, saying that I'm just playing a little game on him and that if he doesn't want to get hurt, he has to stay away from me!!! WHY, SYAORAN? WHY!?"  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura, not believing what he just heard.  
  
'That little jerk...twisted the real story...' he told himself.  
  
"Sakura!!! That is not true! I didn't say that! You know I wouldn't do that!!!" Syaoran tried to say calmly.  
  
"So Haruki is lying!? Is that what you are trying to say!? THAT HE'S LYING!!!" she yelled.  
  
"YEAH! He's nothing but a lying idiot that cares about himself and nobody else! Sakura, you have to stay away from him! He is brainwashing you! He's turning you against me!!! CAN'T YOU SEE?!" he yelled back.  
  
Sakura scoffed.  
  
"You just told him to stay away from me! And now, you are telling me to stay away from him!? What are you trying to do Syaoran!!?? BREAK US UP!!?"  
  
"Sakura, you don't understand! He doesn't love you! I swear! He's just toying with your heart! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! He's going to break you at the end!"  
  
"Well, what do you know! That is what exactly Haruki told me that you said to him. Only difference is that it was me who'll do the breaking!" she said coldly.  
  
"Don't you see!? He's manipulating you! You believe him now more that you believe your bestfriend Sakura!"  
  
"You mean EX-bestfriend" she stated flatly.  
  
"No—Sakura! What are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF YOU BUTTING IN MY LIFE! That's what I'm trying to say!" she explained.  
  
"Oh, God! What has that liar been telling you! I NEVER DID THOSE THE THINGS THAT HE TOLD YOU! THEY'RE ALL LIES! WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE THAT???" Syaoran started to yell!  
  
He can't control it any longer! He can't! Her words are so painful. He has to fight his reason!  
  
"You are the liar, Syaoran" she accused silently.  
  
"You are the one who lied to him, causing him to doubt on me. You know that I love him!" she said, tears are falling down.  
  
Syaoran wants to run and wipe them off. But he can't. She wouldn't let him.  
  
"He was about to break up with me. But I had to ask him not to. Because...I wouldn't know what to do"  
  
"Those three days that I've spent the day long with him, I realize how special he is to me!" she explained.  
  
'Open your eyes Sakura! He's unfaithful to you!' he thought desperately.  
  
"I had the time of my life. I never felt that kind of happiness!"  
  
To Sakura, those three days of her ditching made her forget about the kiss, how she longs for it, and how Syaoran kept on appearing on her brains.  
  
But it just really made her forget about him...temporarily...  
  
Syaoran began to boil.  
  
"WHAT? The kind of happiness that you are rebelling and that your own father doesn't even know about this?"  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide. She never thought about her dad. He'll be so disappointed.  
  
"I thought so..." said Syaoran with Sakura's stunned silence.  
  
"Sakura...Stay. Away. From. Haruki. He's a bad influence for you. Since you got with him, nothing has gone right with your life. I can tell that you became confuse, you became cold and you have...no more time to spend with me. And it's all because of who? HARUKI!"  
  
He has a point there. But Sakura didn't want to think that Syaoran is right at this moment.  
  
"But Haruki is the sweetest guy there is! He is the most lovable man! He loves me—"  
  
Syaoran scoffed, cutting Sakura off.  
  
"Sakura, will you just please stop talking about your stupid boyfriend!?" Syaoran requested, quite bitterly though.  
  
Sakura was slightly surprised.  
  
"Syaoran!? Why do you even hate Haruki so much!? What do you have against him!?"  
  
Syaoran gulped. That's the question he has been praying that will never be asked.  
  
"Why do you hate his guts and why do you despise him!? What in the world did he do to you?" she questioned. Suspicion is on her voice. "Why?"  
  
"Because---"  
  
Sakura walked closer to him, causing him to back up. "I know that I sometimes don't notice but I can sometimes see that you roll your eyes when you hear his name! You don't pay attention when I talk about him and I don't see you happy when I'm with him! What is wrong?" she inquired exasperatedly.  
  
"If you don't like him...why did you agree to have me be with him!?" she asked, continuing to walk toward Syaoran while he backed up.  
  
"I wanted---wanted to see you happy!" Syaoran responded.  
  
"If you wanted me to be happy, why did you tell Haruki those lies! WHY?" she yelled again.  
  
"I want to know! Why do you hate him so much?!! I need to know the truth! Just please let me know! I'm so confused, Syaoran and you are not helping!"  
  
"For the last time, Sakura, I did not tell Haruki all those things that you are assuming I did. I will never do anything to hurt you, I hope that you realize that. Now it's up to you if you want to believe me, the person who vowed when we were young that I will never let you cry again. Me, your bestfriend. Or Haruki, the guy that you just met, several weeks ago" he said sadly.  
  
This left a strange effect on Sakura' heart. She suddenly backed away and stood a few steps away from Syaoran. The room has its awkward silence in it.  
  
"As for the fact that I don't look happy...when you guys are together and the reason I don't pay attention when you are talking about him is because..."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I think that you ought to know...you have the right to know" he almost whispered.  
  
"Know what?" she squeaked.  
  
"The reason behind all that is...I'm so jealous everytime you are with him" he mumbled.  
  
Sakura's eyebrows knitted.  
  
"I'm jealous as hell everytime I see you kiss him, everytime you gaze at his eyes and when I see you play around with him. I hate it when you are so happy that he's your man. You want to know why?" Syaoran muttered.  
  
Then finally, he looked at her straight in the eye. He can tell that her eyes are questioning him.  
  
"Because I love you. I always have. All this time, I've been falling in love with you. But I was too overwhelmed with the feeling that I can't tell you. It hurts to see you happy with another man, with Haruki and to see you enjoy his company so much. It is so painful to bear that you are in love with your bestfriend, knowing that she just sees you as a friend, nothing more..."  
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran with big, emerald eyes.  
  
"I love you, Sakura. More than you will ever know..."  
  
Then he left, swinging the door open and walked his way out of Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura just stood there, rooted at her spot, looking wide-eyed at the door, as if she was thunderstruck.

--------------------------  
  
Dang...I never knew this chapter can be so emotional...well, I just hope that you guyz love it! Please Review! I know that you want to see the reactions next chapter right?...lol  
  
Next: Their reactions and a sudden bye from Syaoran? Read and find out...  
  
Er, I don't really cuss...don't think of me as the kind of person who talks trash...but in order to make this chapter interesting, I have to emphasize the fact that they are really boiling mad! Besides, I only made Haruki cuss...but you know...those are some shallow cussing I used ne?...not really bad!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW! Bye!  
  
Press the button down there


	8. A Sudden Goodbye

Hey! I'm back...don't you guys like it when writers update fast? Well, I'm here! There is nothing really to say but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
  
Kimmikat: Special thanks to you for telling me how to allow anonymous ppol! My reviews improved! I owe it all to you! Thanks for everything!  
  
Silver Wolf Gurl: Once again, you reviewed! Thanks so much!  
  
Kawaii Flip: You'll find out the answer to your question here! Thanks for the review.  
  
Your reviews made me feel so glad and happy!  
  
Disclaimer: By now, you probably know that I don't own anything.  
  
Here goes! Don't forget to review!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It's Never Too Late  
  
---  
  
Sakura collapsed on the couch with tears freely falling from her eyes. She shook her head, unbelieving what she just heard from the very mouth of Syaoran.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
'He loves me?...My bestfriend?... No. This can't be true. No...please. I'm confused enough. I must be dreaming' she thought, trying to cover up the reality.  
  
She shut her eyes and hoped against hope that when she wakes up, she'll find herself on bed, all sweaty from the horrible nightmare. But when she opened it, she saw herself still sitting on the couch.  
  
So, it is true. She remembered one time when she was in bed, trying to figure out why Syaoran looked so sad when she confessed her feelings for Haruki. Now she knows why...she finally knows why Syaoran looked so upset.  
  
The truth is so hard to take in. She was not expecting to hear a sudden confession like that. It's shocking to find out that someone secretly likes you, but what more if it's your bestfriend. The person you grew up with you and the person who almost knows you more than you know yourself.  
  
Sakura slowly lay down on the couch. She felt so vulnerable and guilty. She has no idea why but all she wanted right now is run...run to the farthest place in the world where she can cry and shout all she wants and no one will care, no one will hear.  
  
She doesn't know why she's feeling this way. She just felt awful right now. As if she did something terribly wrong and as if something dreadful will happen.  
  
She can't stop sobbing. She is so confused! Who to believe and who to confront? She doesn't know who to approach! Who would tell the truth? And most of all, who is lying?  
  
Then Syaoran's words came tumbling on her mind...  
  
_"For the last time, Sakura, I did not tell Haruki all those things that you are assuming I did. I will never do anything to hurt you, I hope that you realize that. Now it's up to you if you want to believe me, the person who vowed when we were young that I will never let you cry again. Me, your bestfriend. Or Haruki, the guy that you just met, several weeks ago"  
_  
Then she just found out that the person she calls her bestfriend love her. All this time and she never knew. The signs. They were there! But she was too busy to figure out.  
  
The way Syaoran looks at her, full of love with his amber eyes. Those sweet moments when he just stares at her with concern evident on his eyes and smiles are tugging at his lips. Sakura managed a watery smile when she thought how girls at their school are going to kill to be in her position. She is sure that they will just be ecstatic if they find out that Li Syaoran is actually in love with them. But no. This is a different situation. Way, way more complicated than that.  
  
Then the kiss. That explained everything. How he kissed him so delicately. But she shook her head.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I can't hurt Haruki...he loves me and I love him too. Besides, you are only my bestfriend' she thought. But deep down in her heart, she knows that she is nothing but a liar for saying these words. Why? Because they are nothing but lies.  
  
'I'm sorry. You are just a friend' she said to herself.  
  
But somehow, another part of her disagreed with her conclusion. 'I hope you are not speaking too soon...'  
  
Then she drifted off to a nap on the couch.

---  
  
Syaoran opened the door to his house. His eyes are full of crystal tears that he never bothered to shed for anyone before...except a girl named Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
"How can she thinks that I will say that!?" he asked himself.  
  
"Does that mean that she believed him more than he believes me?" he wiped the tears off his eyes. He sat down at the chair by the dining table.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered  
  
"What am I supposed to do if I can't just get over you?..." he continued.  
  
He lowered his head on the table and because of emotional exhaustion, he fell asleep.  
  
The next thing he knew is when Yelan came in their house with her stern but cheerful face.  
  
"Syaoran dear, what is wrong with you? You look so...upset and sad. Tired too, if I might add" she observed.  
  
"Oh. Hello, mom. How was your night?" he attempted to sound happy enough.  
  
"Oh, it's fine! Yours was bad huh? Well, I'm not going to ask you tonight because you probably don't want to talk about it. But tomorrow, Saturday, you will talk to me!" she joked.  
  
"Of course. I'm going to bed, mom. Goodnight" he mumbled  
  
"Oh, aren't you going to wait for your dad's call? He will call a little later to tell us some good news. He's quite excited, really"  
  
"I'm so sorry. But my head really hurts. Tell him I miss him and I love him but I really want to take a rest right now"  
  
"Whatever you say, Syaoran" Yelan replied as she fixed her things and started to flip through the channels of the television.  
  
As Syaoran closed his bedroom door, he collapsed on his bed and didn't even bother to take of his shoes.  
  
"Sakura..." he once again whispered. Tears are now forming. He wiped it off quickly. He has to get a grip of himself! He's turning out to be a hideous cry-baby. But he can't stop.  
  
He looked at his dresser and he immediately saw their pictures scattered everywhere.  
  
'Those endless hours when all we ever do is play, play and play. What I wouldn't give to turn back time...'  
  
'Sakura...what have you done to make me fall so hopelessly...?" he asked in a drunken mood and finally surrendered himself off to a sleep.  
  
Downstairs, after quite a while, the phone rang and Yelan picked it up excitedly at the thought of talking to her far-away husband.  
  
"Hello?" she said...  
  
"I'm fine! What about you?"  
  
"...thank goodness! Syaoran?---he's doing great!---Girlfriends?" she laughed.  
  
"Not that I've heard off!---So how is everything at your company?--- That is really good!"  
  
After awhile of introduction...  
  
"Okay...I know you can't keep the excitement! Tell me already!" she requested.  
  
"You got promoted!?--- Really!?--- The corporation's Secretary!?--- That is wonderful, honey!" she exclaimed.  
  
Then after a few minutes, she became pale.  
  
"Say it again! No. We can't!"....  
  
"Well, of course we CAN...But we---I don't think we want to--- You need us?" she said, turning whiter by the second.  
  
"But---listen!---"  
  
Minutes passed by as her husband explained the situation.  
  
Then she drew a deep breath. She knows that she will never win. This is important and she can't just let the opportunity go.  
  
After awhile...  
  
"Fine. Fine. Okay---I will talk to him, first thing tomorrow! But when?---" she asked.  
  
"TOMORROW MIDNIGHT!? YOU MUST BE JOKING!" she burst out.  
  
"But—but" She took a deep breath. "Okay then. I'm not saying I like this but...for you and your job, okay, I agree. I'll tell him" she said emotionless  
  
"But why so fast!? Tomorrow midnight?---"she listened to the answer. Then...  
  
"Yeah. I guess you are right. There's nothing really to---yes, yes, of course"  
  
After fifteen minutes of wife-husband sweet-talking, Yelan put down the phone and leaned on the wall, her hands on her forehead.  
  
She gulped in a huge amount of air.  
  
"Leaving Tomeda?... I don't think Syaoran will like that. I know I don't" she whispered.  
  
'I have to talk to my son tomorrow and convince him. That's going to be hard. He loves this place...and his bestfriend who lives here' she thought.  
  
--  
  
Sakura woke up in the morning after the long night. She was shocked that she fell asleep there. She then smelled the scent of bacon and eggs and jerked up with sleepy eyes, and ran to the kitchen. She was so surprised and glad that her dad is there! Fujitaka's tall body, is right there, in front of her. He's cooking breakfast! She felt a wonderful sensation.  
  
But then, that sensation was soon gone when she remembered the happenings last night. And as she stood there, she remembered the words that made her feel guilty right then there.  
  
_"WHAT? The kind of happiness that you are rebelling and that your own father doesn't even know about this?"  
  
_'I'll deal with that later' she decided and ran to her father and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Dad! I missed you so much!" she said affectionately.  
  
"Sakura! It's just three days!" he chuckled.  
  
"I know. But it seemed so long..." she whispered.  
  
"Okay. Fix the table and we'll eat" he replied cheerfully.  
  
Sakura did what she was told and set the table. As they ate, Sakura was quiet and Fujitaka was surprised that she hardly touched her food.  
  
"Something is the matter, Sakura?" he inquired.  
  
"Oh, no daddy. Nothing is wrong. I'm just tired, I guess. I was really exhausted from last night--""  
  
"I see. Well, you can take a rest upstairs after we eat. I'll take care of the dishes"  
  
"Thank you" and she nibbled at her bacon. Then she went upstairs and lied down on her bed.  
  
She let out a sigh.  
  
"So, this is why they say that it's so hard to be in this age...so many problems"  
  
Then her mind suddenly had a flashback of what took place at this very house.  
  
'We never fought before. Never. But we just did last night. For what reason? Haruki. The things that he said...who is lying..."  
  
Then the telephone rang. Sakura informed her father that she'll take it and she did.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto here. Hello?" she said flatly.  
  
"Oh, Haruki" she said, slightly cheering up.  
  
"Beach Party? I don't know..."  
  
After a few persuasions from Haruki and a little bit of justifying from Sakura that she does need a break after the fight, she gave in.  
  
"Okay. I'll go. What time is it? Twelve? Ok, then" she looked at the clock and saw that it's just nine and was slightly glad it's still early..  
  
"Bye, Haruki, I love you" she whispered.  
  
Then she stared at the phone, her eyes questioning. She didn't hear any reply. Just a mere 'yeah' from Haruki and he was gone.  
  
She regarded the thought though, and just put down the receiver while an urge of sleeping came to her. These past few days, sleeping is the best remedy for her problems. When her dreams are being cooperative, she actually dreams of good things, like being with the person she truly loves...question is...who?  
  
She asked her dad to go and wake her up at eleven and he agreed. Then, she immediately fell for a deep slumber. ---  
  
Meanwhile at Syaoran's room, he stretched and looked at the clock. It's just nine-thirty. He felt the warm rays of sun. He pulled himself up and went to his small but cozy-looking balcony and invited the rays to enter his body and clear his mind. It is a glorious day...a wonderful day to go and have fun with friends. It is the kind of day that is too beautiful to last and might cause people to worry that this kind of weather won't stay until the night falls.  
  
But who cares what would happen later? Right now is what's important. After awhile, he went inside his room and closed the balcony door.  
  
He put on his shorts, tried to fix his naturally-messed-up hair and went down to be greeted by the scent of pancakes.  
  
He saw her mom reading the magazine and he kissed her on her cheeks and sat down on his own chair.  
  
He started eating and wondered why his mom is unusually quiet.  
  
Syaoran knows his mom. She is the talkative type. She's the kind of person that will talk as long as there are people around who will listen to her. But this morning is different.  
  
He finished his food and cleared his throat.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast, mom. It was good" he complimented.  
  
"You're welcome, honey" she replied softly.  
  
"Mom? What is wrong?"  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"I have to talk to you..." she started. "This is a serious matter, and I hope that you will take this as a matured teenager..."  
  
Syaoran nodded, feeling nervous with the seriousness on his mom's voice.  
  
"We have to leave Tomeda..." she said in almost a whisper.  
  
Syaoran stared at Yelan, expecting a 'just kidding!'...but in never came.  
  
"I'm sorry, dear. But your dad wants us to go with him at Hong Kong. I told him that we both won't like this but this is really important, he said"  
  
"What exactly happened, mom? What happened that made him wants to take us to Hong Kong all of a sudden?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Your dad got promoted, which is really marvelous. But...he wants us to be there with him from now on because his new position---a secretary--- is a permanent job. He won't get sent to any other places anymore so he can visit us here. No. That's why he wants us there" she explained.  
  
Syaoran understood. Mr. Li was really sent from place to place to deal with the business of the corporation. An agent, as how Syaoran thought. He is always granted to visit his family once in awhile when he travels, once every two months, usually.  
  
He can always go home. But not this time because he got a permanent job.  
  
"I don't know what to say..." he whispered.  
  
"I know, Syaoran... but we'll just have to do it anyway. Your dad has been requesting this for so long. I just don't tell you because I somehow convince him to let us stay here at Tomeda since he can visit us all the time. But as we both know, he can't anymore, so, it's just natural for him to want us to go" she slowly replied.  
  
Syaoran was shocked that he wasn't outraged like he thought he will be when in the past, he imagined leaving Tomeda. Unknown to him, Yelan is surprised too.  
  
"So, we really have to leave?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid we do" she sadly responded  
  
"Well, there's nothing else I can do. I don't like this, honestly but we should do this for dad. This is his opportunity. And we can't ruin it. If I'm a father, I'll miss my family too and want them to be next to me" he said.  
  
Yelan nodded and was really relieved that Syaoran didn't even shout any word.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to spend the next days here, enjoying Tomeda at the fullest"  
  
"I'm afraid there won't be 'next days'...because we are leaving tonight by midnight" she lowly informed Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stood up from his seat with shock visible on his face.  
  
"WHAT?" he accidentally yelled. Then he realized that he just shouted at his mother.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just got surprised" he apologized  
  
"It's okay. I accidentally did that to your father last night"  
  
"But, mom! Why tonight?---without no warning--- without saying anything to us?" he reasoned. "We didn't prepare anything! What about the house? My school? We can't do that in a day! Sure, Hong Kong is near and it'll hardly take us what, 6 hours to be there but still---we can't go tonight!" he complained.  
  
"Believe me! That's what I tried to tell your dad. But he said that we don't have to worry about anything because he fixed it. He said that when we come there, an agent will be sent here at Tomeda after a day or so and he will take care of the house. As for your school, your father told me that it'll take me less than an hour to take you off the registration list-- - which is really true..." she explained.  
  
"Then your dad also told me that it's going to be easy to pack because all we have to bring are our own things. No more appliances because, as I've told you, everything is fixed. Even the place where we will live and the place where you will study is already prepared" she continued  
  
"Wow" was all he could mutter.  
  
"You see? Your father is trying to give us all the convenience that he could because he knows well that we wouldn't want to move from here. We can't let all your father's works go unappreciated. The least thing we can do is follow what he wants for once. We were always the one who seemed to get all our ways these past few days. We should let him experience what he desires" she softly said.  
  
"I know, mom. But what I can't understand is that why tonight? Can't it be tomorrow? Or the next day? To prepare us?" he once again questioned.  
  
"I heard that for his celebration, they are throwing a party for the newest corporation's Secretary by Monday. He requested if he could take us there and his new alliances helped him to fix and prepare everything we need. He also decided to tell us in the last minute so he could surprise us...he thought we would finally like it"  
  
"And what a surprise it had been..."  
  
Syaoran let out a sigh.  
  
"I guess there is nothing I can do...but mom? Can I talk to Eriol first? I need to tell him a few extra things..." he mumbled.  
  
"Of course! It would also be great if Eriol could possibly help us go to the airport. I know that it's going to be late. Twelve in the morning but still, worth giving a try in asking him. But I think it would be better if you pack your things first. The bags are already here" and she handed it to him and noticed the sadness in Syaoran's eyes  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran" she said and hugged Syaoran.  
  
He nodded and went to his room silently.  
  
He packed his things, with eyes red because of crying. Who wouldn't be sad? Things had been out of control. First, it was when Haruki came to their lives. Then Sakura became friends with him and he felt that his bestfriend is drifting away. Then the confession that Sakura's falling in love...not with him but with another guy. Then they were together. Sakura was happy but his heart was dying. Afterwards, the kiss! That wonderful kiss but at the same time horrible for it started fresh confusion on their minds.  
  
Then he found out that the guy that Sakura claimed to love is just doing this whole relationship for a stupid bet and for how much? Fifty dollars! By this guy named Tokito. Then, the fight between him and Sakura that never happened before.  
  
But most of all, the unexpected confession! He admitted it! Not in the way he planned and imagined with candle lights and romantic atmosphere but with intense anger surrounding them. So much happenings are still fresh on their minds that Syaoran can't handle them.  
  
People think that guys are tough and they won't ever admit that they do cry. But to Syaoran, he has been doing that these past few days that he felt so normal when he cries.

---  
  
"Sakura! Wake up! It's eleven" he shouted outside Sakura's door.   
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she whispered sleepily.  
  
"Wake up" he said again and went down to answer the ringing phone.  
  
Sakura fixed herself, wore her bathing suit and after 45 minutes, went down and sat in front of the television and flipped through the channels, while waiting for a car to pick her up.  
  
"Yelan just called. She and Syaoran will pay us a visit for dinner tonight. She didn't tell the reason though. But she said it's something really important. I expect you to be here by six in the evening, okay?" Fujitaka informed Sakura.  
  
"Okay..." she mumbled, not really paying attention.  
  
What she doesn't know is that, that mistake will be her worst mistake...ever.

---  
  
The recollection of the events took Syaoran temporarily out of reality and when he snapped back, he saw that from the time 10:30 when he started packing, he saw the clock that says 2:45 and he noticed that his closet is now empty except for some paper clutters.  
  
He checked his drawers and emptied them. He checked his room for more important papers, school records and he even painfully took Sakura's pictures and stuffed them on his bag. But he somehow felt that he should have tons, because the amount of pictures that he's holding right now is unusually few. But before he could think, Yelan called him down.  
  
"Syaoran! I have to go to your school now" she said, heading for the door. "Oh, by the way, I talked to Fujitaka..." she stated sadly.  
  
"I told him that we are coming over for dinner to talk about something important"  
  
Syaoran didn't look at his mother's eyes. He can't. He'll cry. He just nodded . He then took a shower and left the house to go to Eriol.  
  
He rang the doorbell and went inside without any words causing Eriol to be bewidered.  
  
When he sat down, he spilled it out.  
  
"Eriol, I have to leave Tomeda tonight, midnight" he muttered in a barely audible voice.  
  
Eriol who was sitting across him stood up.  
  
"WHAT!? LEAVING!? MIDNIGHT!? YOU ARE JOKING!" he yelled out.  
  
"Be quiet. And no I'm not joking"  
  
Then he explained everything. Once in a while, Eriol will ask questions, same questions he had asked before and like Syaoran's mom, he answered Eriol's questions.  
  
Eriol is ready to break out. Syaoran just realized how much a good friend Eriol is. He was really grateful for him. He's always there to understand and to listen that's why he decided to tell him about the fight. He is one man he can trust.  
  
When Eriol found out, he was silent as a shadow.  
  
"Eriol, can you possibly help us with the baggage tonight? My mom wondered if you could possibly do that" he said trying to cheer things up and change the topic.  
  
Eriol nodded but remained quiet.  
  
"I can't believe this, Syaoran! I just don't believe it!" Eriol said after a long while.  
  
"I have to. I don't want to but I have to. I'm going to miss this place so much. It held so much memories and it's just so sad that I have to complete the rest of my life far away... without her..."  
  
"You're still thinking about her, huh? Syaoran, why didn't you tell her about that bet!?" he questioned angrily.  
  
"I don't know. Somehow, I just wanted for Sakura to find it all out by herself. I don't want to be the one to hurt her feelings and cause her more worries and pain. I don't want to make her cry"  
  
"If you told her---"Eriol interrupted.  
  
"No. It's fine this way. I could have told her but I didn't. The fight last night passed on a lot of subjects that I didn't know where to squeeze that information in. Besides, the main topic is what Haruki told her. All those lies. She was hurt and I just know that she's going to cry and hurt herself more when she finds out...in due time, she'll know that truth"  
  
"Syaoran, you are too nice that it's getting annoying. I guess it's true..."  
  
Eriol sighed and added dramatically, "...that people do crazy things when they are in love..."  
  
And the two started cracking up, Syaoran is so happy that even though Eriol is so annoying, he was granted a friend who understands...and can make him laugh.

---  
  
5:40, Syaoran is at his room, changing his clothes. He wore his jeans and his green shirt with a jacket on his hands. After ten minutes, they are at Sakura's house.  
  
They went in there with the smell of fried chicken on the table. The table was set so neatly that it feels like eating at a fine restaurant.  
  
They all talked and gave greetings, Fujitaka and Yelan talked for a moment about how life is treating them. Syaoran sat on the couch and waited for Sakura. He needs to talk to her. To tell her how he truly feels before he goes away...and be gone forever.  
  
But 30 minutes had passed and still no sign of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry for Sakura. She's late. I told her that I expect her to be here by six. Let's just eat dinner" he apologized.  
  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it"  
  
They ate dinner. Syaoran was silent, wondering.  
  
'Where in the world is Sakura? I hope he didn't forget about this' he thought as he remembered what happened with their movie night.  
  
After a wondrous meal, Syaoran excused himself to go out and unwind. He looked out on the sky and saw that it was dark and gloomy, representing how he feels. He recalled thinking this morning, it was so beautiful that people might worry that at the night, it'll be so terrible because a day like that is too good to last.  
  
Then he noticed that the chattering of the adults' voices became intense and serious. He figured out that his mom is already delivering the news and he even heard Fujitaka said 'WHAT?'.  
  
He decided to go and have a walk around Tomeda. To visit the park and to feel its breeze that he won't encounter until...who knows when?

---  
  
Meanwhile, on the beach, Sakura's waist is being held by Haruki. They stared at the moon while Haruki's friends and their dates danced around the bonfire.  
  
Sakura seemed troubled and Haruki asked why. Her answer was she thinks she forgot something but can't remember what it was. Then, Haruki started nibbling on her ears and whispered if she wants to stop by his house after the party at the beach and she giggled a 'yes', not knowing that this night, she's going to lose the most important person in her life...

---  
  
It's now ten in the evening. Syaoran sat on his bed at his room. He has a sad smile on his face looking around the room he had for the last 10 years.  
  
In exactly an hour, Eriol will come by to drive them to the airport. Syaoran was informed that the corporation's dad has even booked them a private jet to take them to Hong Kong. The reason why it has to be twelve is that the company's jet is busy everyday. This is the only vacant moment. It sounded so stupid to Syaoran but that's his dad's decision, there is nothing he can do.  
  
He closed his eyes and before he knew it, it's barely 10 minutes until eleven already. He got his phone out and tried to call Sakura. He has been doing this for the last few hours...but no answer.  
  
'She must be with Haruki...' he thought sadly. Then he got an idea. He looked for a piece of paper and took out a pen from his pocket and scribbled something, his eyes ready to let go of the stupid tears. He left the note on the bed, looked around his room for last minute check and locked the door then went downstairs to his mom.  
  
He found Eriol there. They went outside with their baggage on their hands. It started raining outside. Eriol and Yelan mounted the car while Syaoran gazed at their house. The house that has been his home for as long as he can remember.  
  
When he turned towards the car, they were surprised to see Fujitaka there. He called for Yelan and when she stepped out of the van, he gave her a long hug and she began to cry.

"Take care, Yelan"

Then Fujitaka turned to Syaoran and gave him a hug too.  
  
"I'm sorry that Sakura didn't show up" he whispered.  
  
Syaoran merely nodded and mounted the car since he's the only one that they have been waiting for.  
  
Fujitaka waved at them until he was out of sight.  
  
As they went on, it was so quiet except for Yelan's sobs while she drove the car.  
  
'Sakura!? Where are you!?' Syaoran thought desperately.  
  
The Tomeda airport was luckily, not far enough. The rain is falling hard and it might be dangerous for Yelan can hardly see the road anymore. Hey teats are making her eyes blurry.  
  
They were there in fifteen minutes. There was only one lighted entrance at the building. The entire place is dark and spooky. Then Yelan, Syaoran and Eriol entered it with a nod from the sleepy guard and they saw that the jet was obviously not there yet. They sat down in silence, waiting.  
  
They were wet. If it wasn't for the coats, they'd be soaked! What a bad day this had been. You wouldn't expect it for it was so wonderful in the morning.  
  
'Sakura...where are you? I'm leaving you...without saying good bye...'

---  
  
Sakura opened the door on her house to find her father sitting on the couch.  
  
"Sakura! Where have you been!" he demanded.  
  
"I was at the party---"  
  
"I told you to be back at six!" he was angry.  
  
"I forgot...What happened!? I---"  
  
"I told you that the Li's would be here to tell us something! Sakura, they are going away! AWAY! And where were you!? Partying!" he yelled.  
  
"Away!? Where!?" she gasped.  
  
"Hong Kong, Sakura! They are going to be there for good. They're leaving at midnight. A jet will come and take them away! That's why they were here! To inform us! They came to say goodbye but YOU---YOU---"  
  
Sakura looked at her watch. 11:20! Tomeda airport! With the car, she can---  
  
"Have to go dad! I got to catch up with them! Hurry, I'll use the car..."  
  
"Do you think I'll be here if I have the car!? I'll be the one taking them to the airport! It's broken. Down the garage...I'm sorry but you can't use--- "  
  
And Sakura was gone.  
  
She ran outside, with her sweater sticking to her body because of the rain. She looked at her watch once again. 11:25!!!  
  
She ran but realized that she will never make it! She can't! By running!? She's crazy!  
  
'TOMMY! Little Tommy's bike!' and after a few feet of running, she saw the bike, sticking out of the family's backyard. She got it out noisily and murmured a quick 'sorry'.  
  
She rode like there in no tomorrow.  
  
'God, please! Please! Don't let Syaoran go! I can't let Syaoran go without saying sorry for accusing him! I don't know if it's the truth...but I HAVE TO SAY SORRY!' she thought desperately.  
  
"Please! Please! Let me just say my goodbye! Let me just say goodbye!" she pleaded.  
  
The rain is pouring and Sakura's shivering. But she has to go! This is Syaoran that is going away we are talking about. She has to see him one last time!!! She has too! She looked at her watch. 11:45!!!!  
  
She moved her legs faster that they are feeling numb. Her clothes are soaked. Fifteen minutes and she still has a long way to go!!!

---  
  
Syaoran looked at his wrist watch. Five more minutes and he's gone. He tried to contact Sakura once again but no answer.  
  
Then Eriol suddenly stood up, as he something through the glass door. They all heard the roaring noise of the so-called jet which turned out to be a helicopter! Syaoran was amazed how his dad pulled this off. It was an awesome helicopter! He felt so special.  
  
They went out through the sliding, glass door. They were greeted by the fast-paced and strong rush of wind caused by the private copter.  
  
Yelan positioned herself to climb up on the plane while Eriol quickly passed her the bags.  
  
Syaoran was left there with Eriol.  
  
For awhile, they stared at each other. Then it was Eriol who broke down and suddenly gave Syaoran a long, manly hug. Syaoran responded and clapped his hand against his shoulder.  
  
"I never knew I'll say this...but I'll miss you so much, Eriol..." he chuckled.  
  
"I will too..."  
  
"Tell Sakura...how much I love her..." he whispered.  
  
Eriol let go and nodded.  
  
"I'll see you again...I don't know how but somehow, I know I will" Syaoran said.  
  
Then, Syaoran slowly mounted the copter and when he closed the door and could have sworn that he spotted Eriol crying. They lifted off the ground, the air rushing in every direction. They slowly got higher, until he saw Eriol backed away. He could still see him since he's just about fifteen feet high. But when they were about to change directions to completely take off....  
  
"SYAORAN!!! NO!!!" screamed a girl that made Eriol jump out of his skin.  
  
Eriol looked and his eyes grew wide!  
  
"SAKURA!?" he said and moved towards the girl who is slowly falling on her knees, sobbing.  
  
Syaoran who saw what happened. He suddenly gasped, took in a deep breath and grasp the armrest of his seat  
  
"SAKURA!" he shouted that Yelan looked at him! He looked at the window, his forehead glued to the glass, trying to see Sakura!.  
  
But too late! The copter flew high enough for them to go on full speed and it turned left, causing Syaoran's view of Eriol and Sakura be blocked by other airport buildings and the raging storm.  
  
Syaoran's eyes filled with tears and this time, he let them go down his cheeks. Yelan saw what happened and hugged her son. Syaoran didn't hesitate to let himself sob. He can't keep it all in. He has to let it go... the sadness that dominates his heart.  
  
"She came...she came...but it was too late" he murmured.

---  
  
Eriol is holding on the shivering Sakura. She was crying like crazy.  
  
"My bestfriend is gone, Eriol...he's gone" she whispered.  
  
"My bestfriend left...and I didn't even get to say thank you...for everything he did to me..." she weakly continued.  
  
"But...worst of all, I didn't even get to say 'bye'...and he's gone forever...' she sobbed at Eriol's shoulder.

"...I won't see him again...Syaoran..."  
  
-----------------------------------------

I did it! This is so long!!! Hope you guys like it! I hope I did well on this one!  
  
Please leave a review if you want to see the next chapter!

Next: Sakura will finally learn the truth...about her relationship with Haruki then what happened to Syaoran?  
  
I was so happy with the reviews the last chapter.  
  
If I'm satisfied with the reviews for this one...I promise I will update so fast. I'm getting excited with my story myself! Bye!  
  
Push the button down there!  
  
REVIEW!!!


	9. The Painful Truth

Here I am again! To let you read the next chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! For everything! I owe it all to you guys! I LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! YOU ARE MOST KIND AND GENEROUS AND YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
Here goes! Don't forget the reviews!!!

------------------------------------  
  
It's Never Too Late  
  
---  
  
Eriol held Sakura close and just let her cry on his shoulders. He can't blame her although he knows very well that it was Sakura's fault why she didn't get to see Syaoran for the last time.  
  
Then he felt the silent breathing of Sakura and he gazed at her angelic face, finding out that she fell asleep because of exhaustion.  
  
"That's the face that Syaoran love so much" he whispered.  
  
He lifted her up from the ground and carried her inside the airport. He settled her down on the little couch by the glass door and Eriol wondered how the heck they can get home when he has to carry Sakura all the way home.  
  
Then the sleepy guard came.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid but I have to close this room down. It's really late"  
  
"Yes, of course. But do you mind driving us home? I planned to walk to my house after all this but as you can see, Sakura is---"  
  
But the guard cut him off.  
  
"They didn't inform me that I have to drive home a couple of teenagers! Well, where do you live kid?"  
  
"I live at Horan Street but she doesn't live there. We have to take her home---"  
  
"You're lucky. I live a street next to Horan. Let's go"  
  
"But sir, she's shivering and she needs to get home---her house! Not mine and I—" insisted Eriol.  
  
"I'm sorry. Not my problem. Just be thankful that I can take you to your house. Just let the girl stay there, will you!?"  
  
And he started clicking off the lights.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes and carried Sakura. He wanted to wake her up but when he touched her, he felt that Sakura's skin is hot. She caught a fever.  
  
Eriol started sweating. He has no idea what to do. 'Just perfect' he thought.  
  
Outside, the rain is still pouring hard. They got inside the car and unfortunately, the driver drives like a drunken man. When the sign 'Haron' came, the guard stopped the car right there at exact spot.  
  
"Sir...my house is kind of...far away still and would you be so kind to take us there? The girl I'm holding has a fever and it's really raining hard. Her condition might get worse..."  
  
"Not my problem! I told you! I want to get home! I was assigned to this wretched job without my consent! I'm sleepy! Just go! Be grateful that I got the heart to take you!" the man growled.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Then Eriol climbed down, said a 'thanks for nothing' and slammed the car door.  
  
"Of all the rotten luck!" he grumbled carrying Sakura away form the car.  
  
"That guy is so selfish! He is the biggest idiot in the world..." he continued to grumble.  
  
"Eriol?..." Sakura voiced out with so much effort "My...head aches..." she complained.  
  
"Shh. Its okay, Sakura, I'll take you to my house. Just hang on all right?" Eriol comforted.  
  
Sakura nodded her head and fell asleep again.  
  
He walked several feet before he actually got inside the house. He laid Sakura down at the couch and collapsed on the other chair.  
  
He caught his breath. That sure was tough! Carrying a girl in your arms all the way from the end of the street to the other end! But...he has no choice. He looked at the clock and saw that it was past one in the morning already. Sakura's dad must be so worried.  
  
Fujitaka! Eriol jerked up and thought that Sakura's father must be dead worried! He contacted him.  
  
Fujitaka was really grateful for the call.  
  
"I really appreciate this, Eriol. As you said, Sakura can stay there. It's too late to travel tonight. And without a car too...Thanks so much, Eriol. Take care of Sakura. I trust you"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Kinomoto. I'll take care of her. For you and Syaoran..."  
  
And he said goodbye and settled down the receiver.  
  
'I have no idea how to help a sick person' he thought desperately.  
  
He did what he saw at the television.  
  
He got a small basin, filled it with cold water, dipped a face towel there and put it on Sakura's forehead.  
  
'God, I hope I'm doing the right thing...' he thought.  
  
Sakura moved her small body on the couch and Eriol screwed his face in fear that she might wake up...she didn't and he was relieved.  
  
"Please don't wake up. Take a rest. So that tomorrow you'll be fine..." he whispered and he, being tired that he was, flopped on the recliner and fell asleep immediately.

---  
  
Eriol stretched himself on the little space that he had...but forgetting where he was, he stretched too much and landed on the floor with a soft 'thud' causing a small body on the couch to roll on her back and give a soft groan.  
  
Eriol stood up and looked around as if trying to see if anyone saw him fell and checked up on Sakura. He quickly noticed that Sakura's eyes are unusually big and swollen. He realized that it must be because of the crying that she had done last night. But when he looked closer, he noticed that tiny tears are still coming out of her eyes. Sakura's lips are moving although she's asleep and Eriol concluded that she must be dreaming.  
  
He decided to cook breakfast. And for him, cooking is putting jam on the bread. His mind is full of thoughts. Questions like 'what happened to Syaoran?', 'Is he there now?' and 'Will he call us and keep in touch or try to shut off this chapter of his life here in Tomeda because of the pain he suffered?'  
  
As he toasted the bread, he heard Sakura give a stifled yawn and he figured out that she must be awake.  
  
He was right. She lay there, wiping of her tears from that dream...that horrible dream which kept her crying all night.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura jerked awake.  
  
"Eriol! What are you doing—oh" she said as the happenings last night came back to her.  
  
Her eyes started to water. She hasn't given too much thought about this situation last night. She was occupied about the fact that Syaoran left and she didn't even get to say goodbye. Now that she thinks about this, the more she feels worse. She sat on the couch, the blanket still on her body. She hugged her legs and buried her head and began crying again.  
  
Eriol sat down next to her and put his arms around Sakura, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right" he stated.  
  
"How?" she whispered, her head still bowed down, her shoulders shaking.  
  
"Someday, you will see each other again"  
  
"Eriol, how many years exactly when 'someday' will come" she asked.  
  
"You cried, Eriol when Syaoran left. I saw you. When you were holding me. I saw your eyes...they were red too. What I'm trying to say is that if you are sad about what happened, what more if it's me?" she sobbed.  
  
"The last time I saw him was when we fought. We fought! For the very first time. I accused him of something I'm not quite sure if it's true. I told him to stop butting in my life and I accused him of being a liar. He told me that it wasn't true. He told me that it is something that he will never do. But I didn't believe him...I hurt his feelings by believing in Haruki...and not him" she whispered.  
  
"He's my bestfriend, Eriol. I never get to say goodbye" she continued. "I didn't even say sorry... I never get to tell him how much he means to me..."  
  
"But you know very well that you mean more to him than just a friend, right?" Eriol questioned quietly.  
  
Sakura turned her head on Eriol's direction. Her eyes full of tears, her green eyes blurry and shimmering with crystal tears. She had shocked written all over her.  
  
"I know all about it, Sakura" Eriol sighed. "I knew it all along. And he really wants me to tell you how much he does...love you"  
  
"That is unbelievable...It's so unexpected" she said barely audible.  
  
"Sakura...he has loved you...two years ago to be exact"  
  
Sakura once again buried her head on her arms and started crying. She's having mixed feelings that words can't dare explain.  
  
"He loved you more than anything in the world...I can tell. The way he looks at you and the way he talks about you...it's incredible. I'm not really a devoted believer of love but when I saw Syaoran fell for you, I suddenly believed. I thought at first when he told me, it was just a plain infatuation that will soon pass by because he was just fifteen but... no. It continued to grow. I'm telling the truth Sakura. I'm not joking, I hope that you know that" he explained

"Syaoran wanted you to know how much you mean to him. And I'm telling you now, without any exaggeration...that you mean the world to Syaoran. I can guarantee you that Syaoran's heart is still yearning for you at this very moment" continued Eriol.  
  
He stood up to fix the toast he's 'cooking'. But Sakura stopped him and grabbed him on his arms.  
  
"But you do realize that Syaoran is just my bestfriend, right? That he's nothing more than that. Besides, I'm already with Haruki. Syaoran's just a friend that will always be there to be a friend. You know that, right?" she said trying to hide the emotion that she's feeling right now.  
  
"I don't think so, Sakura" he replied, standing up. Sakura was slightly surprised.  
  
"What do you mean, Eriol" she squeaked.  
  
"Ask and listen to your heart. Not to me..." and he went to fix his toast.  
  
Once their breakfast is done, Eriol went to the living room with the crying Sakura. He just hopes that she would stop because she's making Eriol miserable from Syaoran's departure.  
  
But who could blame her. It's like loosing a loved one. Eriol thought that if he leaves her alone, she'll get over it.  
  
"Let's got eat, Sakura!" he invited cheerfully.  
  
Sakura, who doesn't want to burden Eriol nodded and stood up. Eriol got scared when Sakura wobbled and clutched her forehead but she just smiled and pretended that nothing happened.  
  
"So, what's this?" she asked, trying to sound glad.  
  
"I prepared some...err—toasts! With jams on them!" he said proudly. Sakura smiled. They ate in silence. Eriol, wanting to break the tension with Sakura decided to go and talk to her. But what he asked was the wrong question.  
  
"Why were you crying when you were sleeping Sakura?" he inquired. But although he asked the question, he was surprised too at what he said.  
  
"Oh. It's just a nightmare" she responded flatly.  
  
"What nightmare?" he asked again, the curiosity in him winning.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh and put down her toast.  
  
"I dreamed that in a dark place, I was walking" she started. "Then I saw Syaoran...drifting further and further. I cried and tried so hard to..." she broke off, choking  
  
"... to go and hold his hand and to not let go but he slipped. I sobbed on my knees. Then I saw Haruki. Laughing at the corner of the room... I approached him and I thought he was going to give me comfort for loosing my bestfriend without any goodbyes but instead..."  
  
Tears came to her eyes surface. But she wiped them off and she looked at the white mantelpiece of the table.  
  
"Instead, he pushed me and I fell on the ground. He said that I was a total idiot for believing him that he loves me. That he was just toying me and that he was just using me for something he wants to get. He also said in my dream that Syaoran was right all along about the part when he said that I should stay away from Haruki. And that Haruki was the liar. He said that I should have listened to my 'love-sick bestfriend'. Those weew his exact words... "  
  
"Eriol, I'm so confused! What is going on!? Why all of a sudden these things are happening? I need Syaoran to help me..." she said  
  
"I don't know...all I know that I'm relieved that you are fine and you have recovered from your fever..."  
  
"Thanks, Eriol" she muttered.  
  
Then the two sat their in silence.  
  
---  
  
Sakura went to little Tommy's house when she got home and gave him money to buy a new bike. It was her fault that he was all alone, walking because Sakura forgot all about his bike...  
  
Sunday...as Sakura gazed outside the window of her room, she recalled how Sundays could be so much fun when they were still young. Usually Fujitaka will take them to a small picnic with Yelan and little Sakura will be bring her bike and so will Syaoran and they will play, race down a small hill and go have fun. If Sakura has any more tears, it'll surely flow. But she's dried up already, so she just stared emotionless at the window, looking down at the walking people and wondered what Syaoran is doing...at this very moment. ---  
  
Syaoran climbed down the helicopter to set foot on an enormous airport. It's now morning and he saw the welcoming noise of people bustling their way at the crowd.  
  
He just followed her mom and they entered what seems to be a private little space, isolated from the roaring noise of the people. There, they can see a glass, sliding door, similar to what they saw at Tomeda airport and Syaoran came down to a conclusion that maybe all private landing spaces are just like this.  
  
Then he heard a scream of delight when his mom squealed and ran towards the man near the entrance.  
  
"KEISUME!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Dad?" Syaoran whispered and ran towards the wide open arms of his dad.  
  
They hugged and kissed, Syaoran forgetting all about his sadness...temporarily.  
  
"It's been so long! Three months without seeing each other!" he stated cheerfully.  
  
The people who looked like guards carried the Li's baggage and they started walking altogether. Keisume's right arm wrapped on Yelan's waist while his other arm is rested on Syaoran's shoulders. They got in a luxurious van and were on their way to their new home.  
  
Syaoran sat down at the back and just kept quiet, looking out at the window.  
  
"What's wrong with him" whispered Keisume.  
  
"We'll tell you when we get home" she whispered back.  
  
Once they got home, Yelan and Syaoran's eyes grew large as they stared at their new house.  
  
"Your promotion has done wonders dad..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Keisume chuckled and they went inside your house.  
  
Syaoran looked around the house. Their new house is as twice bigger than the one at Tomeda. He searched the upstairs and found a huge, green-walled room and claimed it quickly. He flopped on the bed as he heard his mom give out squeal of delights as she saw the new and high-tech gadgets of the house that they never had at Tomeda.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad mom has gotten over our leaving Tomeda...I just wish it will happen to me too..." and he closed his eyes.

---  
  
Once everything was settled, Yelan cooked one of her best dishes and they had a wondrous meal, talking like a complete, normal family.  
  
"So, how's everything Syaoran?" Keisume asked. "I heard that you were the soccer captain there!"  
  
"Yes. And everything is fine, dad" he replied.  
  
"How's Sakura?" he questioned casually but Yelan turned her head sharply at Syaoran's direction and her eyes softened. Syaoran let out a sad smile.  
  
"She's happy there...she's doing great" and he finished his food quietly and asked if he can be excused. Once permitted, he went inside his already- fixed room.  
  
After several moments, Yelan went in.  
  
"Syaoran, something is bothering you dear. I know that you are sad about leaving Tomeda but I know...I can tell that there is something else. Don't hide it because I can feel it. I'm your mother in case you forgot. Something is wrong with the way you cried when we were at the copter. Tell me. You know you can trust me" she soothed.  
  
"Mom...I love Sakura" he spilled out.  
  
"I know"  
  
Syaoran was surprised. "But how...I never told you....how—"  
  
"I have my ways...I'm a mother. So, tell me"  
  
And he did. He told her every single detail, even the part that he got his first kiss from Sakura and how they fought about what Haruki stirred up.  
  
His mom was just listening intently to every word.  
  
"Then I didn't even see her before going away. Sad thing is that the last time we spent with each other was when we fought, hurting each other with words we don't even dream of saying...I just wanted to tell her how I honestly feel...but time and fate was against it" he gave out a sigh.  
  
"I know that I should move on"  
  
Yelan nodded.  
  
"Of course you can still keep in touch with them. Call them once in awhile but if that will only cause you pain, then I advice against it. Sometimes, you should think of yourself too, son. The way you should be happy and the way you can sometimes satisfy yourself. It's not being selfish" and she left the room.  
  
He lied on the bed. He was surprised that he hasn't cried at the story he told. It's either he has no more tears to cry or the pain can heal fast. He decided that the only way to move on is to forget about everything and just lose connection.  
  
Losing connection is something he can do. Don't call them! Easy! But forgot about everything? He has some doubts. After all...how can you forget your first true love?...  
  
"I have to live my life to the fullest here in Hong Kong and I can't do that if I continue to dwell on the past. I know that I'm just a friend to Sakura so what's the use in hoping that she feels the same way? She never loved me when I was there. What can make her love me now that I'm not there?...It's time to forget Sakura Kinomoto, my bestfriend" he told himself.  
  
But this would be the hardest thing he'll ever have to do...

---  
  
Sakura's alarm clock rang. It's Monday. There is school. Finally...one thing that can get Syaoran off her mind. But she turned out to be wrong.  
  
As she walked alone, she can recall those times that Syaoran will walk with her...make fun of here...call her short. Sakura smiled.  
  
When she got in school, she met up with Haruki and she feels something awkward when they touched. And the first thing that entered her mind was the dream. But she pushed it off, thinking that she is being ridiculous for even sparing time thinking about that dream which is not true...or is it?  
  
The day passed by...sad and gloomy for Sakura. Plus there is this feeling that is tugging on her mind that something awful will happen. Monday...Monday...as if there is something to happen...something terrible but she can't pinpoint what. ---  
  
After school, she walked on the grounds of Tomeda High on her way out to go home.  
  
Then she spotted Tokito, one of Haruki's friends as if searching for someone. He looks angry and irritated. But before Sakura knew it, Tokito already approached her.  
  
"Have you seen Haruki?!" he demanded.  
  
"No. Not really. But I'll see her later" she responded.  
  
"You will?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah. He'll drop by our house around five"  
  
"Okay then. You are still with him, right?"  
  
"Yes..." Sakura answered getting uncomfortable.  
  
"He hasn't broke up with you yet?" Tokito asked,  
  
"No. Why would he do that?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing"  
  
Sakura clutched his books closer to her chest. She doesn't know why but she is getting nervous.  
  
"He lost the additional thirty dollars then" he mumbled.  
  
"What did you say!?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Oh Nothing..."  
  
"Tokito, what is going on?"  
  
Tokito just smirked.  
  
"I told you! There is nothing going on. I'm just looking for Haruki to give him his...price" he said.  
  
"What are you talking about!?" she asked again  
  
"Ah, nothing"  
  
Then he pulled out a pen and a small scrap of paper and scribbled something.  
  
"Give this to Haruki okay?" and he handed him the small note and Sakura put it in her pocket.  
  
"See ya, Kinomoto"  
  
Sakura just nodded.  
  
'Strange...' she thought to herself.

---  
  
The doorbell rang and Sakura answered it. It was Haruki. She gave him a kiss and let him in. They talked for awhile. About Syaoran.  
  
"I didn't see Syaoran today. What happened?"  
  
"He moved"  
  
"Moved!? Where!?"  
  
"Hong Kong"  
  
"That's unexpected..." he said.  
  
"I know. Since he lived here all his life" Sakura responded sadly.  
  
Then Haruki wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind and started kissing Sakura's neck.  
  
"Come on. Don't be sad! Isn't it good that he's gone! He's a liar, Sakura! You wouldn't want to get so close to him" he whispered on her ear.  
  
"But still---he's my bestfriend..."  
  
Then Sakura remembered what Syaoran said once again.  
  
_"For the last time, Sakura, I did not tell Haruki all those things that you are assuming I did. I will never do anything to hurt you, I hope that you realize that. Now it's up to you if you want to believe me, the person who vowed when we were young that I will never let you cry again. Me, your bestfriend. Or Haruki, the guy that you just met, several weeks ago"  
_  
But she decided to just let the thought go away for now. Or else her head will ache and in front of Haruki, she might break down. She decided to not confront him about this. She doesn't want a fight. That's the last thing she needs right now.  
  
She tried to change the subject while Haruki was still hugging her.  
  
"Tokito talked to me today" she said lightly.  
  
Then Haruki suddenly let go of Sakura, backed away and turned quite pale.  
  
"Oh he did, did he? Umm...what did he say!?" he asked rather too quickly.  
  
"He was talking about pretty strange things. He was looking for you! All I heard was about thirty dollars or something like that. I heard him mumbled that. He also said that he's going to give you your umm--- price. He wasn't making any sense"  
  
Then she pulled out the note and to her surprise, Haruki snatched it immediately and backed away to read it. Sakura noticed that Haruki became even paler.  
  
He glanced at his wrist watch and Sakura saw his eyes grew an inch larger.  
  
He crumpled the note after reading and smiled at Sakura nervously.  
  
"Did you read this?" he asked shakily.  
  
"No! Why? Is it something I'm supposed to read!?" she replied suspiciously.  
  
"NO! I gotta go now. See you! It's an emergency"  
  
And before she knew it, he's gone.  
  
From the window she saw Haruki chucked the piece of paper at the trash can.  
  
"What the heck happened?" Sakura whispered.  
  
After a moment, the curiosity in her was trying to get the best of her and...it did.  
  
After making sure that Haruki's gone, she slowly went to the trash can. Good thing that it was clean and there was nothing except bottles and cans. She spotted the paper. She took it and with sweaty palms opened the crumbled paper.  
  
"What had cause Haruki to act and be so pale like that!?" she asked the wind.  
  
Then the letter said...  
  
Haruki... Meet me by the big oak tree near the abandoned house. I have your fifty bucks. Damn you, you really have to get Kinomoto and win that money did you? Meet me there by five thirty.  
  
"What the---?"  
  
Then that's when she decided to follow.  
  
'Big oak tree? I know that place. Near the abandoned house? That place is so isolated. Why would they want to go there!? To hide!?' Sakura thought as she walked.  
  
'That place is full of trees and plants that you can hardly see anything. Full of bush. And what does it mean I have your fifty bucks and ...you really have to get Kinomoto and win that money, did you?  
  
One thing entered her mind. The dream! And she broke to a run.  
  
When she got near, she slowed down and crouched lower to get out of anybody's view. She moved along...until she heard voices. Voices which are awfully familiar.  
  
Haruki's and Tokito's...  
  
She positioned herself and listened silently.  
  
"Damn Tokito! Why did you have to put those words at that stupid note! You should have put the place to meet and the time then that's it!" he cried out.  
  
"Why are you so scared anyway...so what if she finds out? I thought you don't give a damn about her?" said Tokito coolly.  
  
Sakura who heard this put her hands on her mouth to prevent any sound. Her head aching.  
  
'Who are they talking about!? Is that...me?' she thought weakly.  
  
"Well, I won the bet! Give me my fifty dollars!" Haruki ordered, apparently so happy.  
  
"Fine. Fine! But I have to admit! I was impressed!" Tokito smirked.  
  
"You got the most naïve and innocent girl at school. One that doesn't have bed experiences yet..." he chuckled.  
  
"You know that reason why I didn't break up with her...you know, for the additional thirty bucks?..."  
  
"What?" Tokito said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I want to take her to bed..."  
  
Tokito scoffed. "Yeah, right. You couldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes, I can!"  
  
"Did you know that I cause Sakura and her overprotective bestfriend to fight!?" he gloated.  
  
Sakura gave a small gasp.  
  
"If I can make the two fight for the first time in their lives, I can do almost everything!"  
  
"Stupid ass Syaoran found out about the bet and he wanted me to tell Sakura the truth. I was laughing my head off. Did he think I was crazy to lose fifty dollars just because he said that this bet is going to crush Sakura's heart. Like I said...I don't give a damn about her. Let her kill herself when she finds out and I won't care"  
  
The two guys laughed evilly.  
  
"I like her body though. She's pretty hot!" and they continued to crack up.  
  
"But how did Syaoran found out?"  
  
"He heard me talk about it with Tae..."  
  
"Oh, you know! That idiot Tae actually thought that I was in love with Sakura! He thought that I'm actually serious with her. That was bull!" Haruki continued to grin.  
  
"What did you do about Syaoran knowing!?" Tokito questioned Haruki with amusement.  
  
"I planned that I should make an impression on Sakura that Syaoran is nothing but a liar. I planned that if I make something up, making Syaoran look like an announcer of bull, then Syaoran told Sakura about the bet, she won't listen to any word. Why?"  
  
"Because she already thinks that Syaoran is nothing but a dumb liar" piped in Tokito.  
  
"Smart plan, Haruki!" he complimented Haruki.  
  
Then they laughed.  
  
"But you were good in acting though! If I didn't make the bet, you could have fooled me! I thought you were falling..."  
  
"Falling my ass! Sakura on the other hand is so in love with me. One time, I told her that I want to break up with her. A part of my plan when I ruined Sakura's trust for Syaoran...I---"  
  
"Wait up! What exactly did you tell Sakura that made her mad or think that Syaoran is a liar?" Tokito asked again.  
  
"I twisted the real story. I told Sakura that Syaoran approached me and told me to lay off her! I lied to Sakura, saying that Syaoran told me that she's just playing me. I told her that Syaoran was trying to have me hate her. And she BELIEVED! Ergo, she thought that Syaoran was the liar!!!"  
  
They chuckled.  
  
"Anyway, I told Sakura that I wanted to break up with her because of Syaoran...part of my plan. Then---"  
  
"You dummy! What if she agreed?" Tokito interrupted.  
  
Haruki scoffed.  
  
"Her!? Agree to break up with me?! Yeah, right! Can't you see!? She's so in love with me that she even asked me to not break up with her, practically beg and she promised that she will sort things out with Syaoran"  
  
"That stupid brat..."  
  
"So, you are planning to take her to bed?" Tokito asked.  
  
"Yeah! That will be so easy since she do anything to please me. I'll ask her to strip in front of me and I bet you that she'll do it"  
  
Sakura's eyes are secreting tears. They are unstoppable. She continued to listen.  
  
Tokito smirked. "You lucky jackass. You are gonna have so much fun with this chick! You have her in your palm"  
  
"Exactly! That's why I just wanted to give up the thirty dollars"  
  
"But then you could have been smarter!" Tokito stated.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, after you break up with her in front of the whole football team, humiliate her there, you can get the thirty dollars! Then after that, you can just pretend that you made a mistake with breaking up with her, ask for forgiveness and get back with her"  
  
"After a few days...you can take her to bed...then do whatever you want to do. Dump her, leave her...whatever"  
  
Haruki grinned. "I thought you were stupid. Anyway, good idea but what's done is done! I already got fifty dollars for new shoes..."  
  
And they laughed. After awhile,  
  
"If I did what you said, I'd win fifty bucks for getting her as my girl, thirty for breaking up with her in front of the football team and then I could take her innocence away...damn, that'll be good!"

"You know what Syaoran said?!"

"What?"

"He threatened me!"

"What did he say?" Tokito smirked.

"He said that if I hurt Sakura, he'll kill me with his bare hands"

Sakura's eyes turned soft and the tears that were falling before increased wildly at the thought of Syaoran saying that.

"Wow! He's crazy about her bestfriend" remarked Tokito

"But Haruki, what if she found out about this!?" the blue eyed Tokito said.  
  
"I told you! Who gives a damn!? I don't! Besides, she'll never figure it out. She's too in love to doubt and she is too dense to figure it out" Haruki explained.  
  
Then they heard a rustle of leaves and a weak voice started to speak up.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, guess again..."

-------------------------------------------------  
  
uh-oh! Sakura heard! What is she going to do!? You wanna find out? Then review!!!

Next: Her reactions towards this and a REALIZATION that she keeps on ignoring before!  
  
I hope you like this one!!! I really do! Thank you guys so much for the reviews the last chapter! I want more, more!!! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!!!  
  
Oh, who among you know the song 'Have You Ever' By S Club?! American song! I hope you do because I think I'm going to use that the next chapter! Ok...don't forget REVIEW!!!  
  
The many the reviews are, the faster! I promise! I love you guys! Bye  
  
Press that button down there!


	10. A Hidden Realization

I just want to say sorry for not updating fast. Our computer crashed so I'm using my friend's. But using all these weeks of no internet, I typed all the chapters until the fifteenth. I hope you people understand!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I'm just so overwhelmed with the reviews!!! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH!!!  
  
I also want to apologize for saying that "Have You Ever" is an American song. SORRY! I really hope that you can go and listen to it while reading this. I don't know if I can put the website where you can easily find it. Can I? Well, if you want it, just tell me and I'll email you...if you leave your email ad, that is...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Also the song! It's by S Club! Here goes! Don't forget to leave a review!!!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It's Never Too Late

---  
  
Sakura walked over to Haruki with tears continuously flowing on her cheeks. She didn't even give the effort to wipe it off.  
  
Her emerald eyes are blazing with anger but at the same time it has sadness that no one can dare explain.  
  
She continued to walk slowly towards Haruki while he stepped back, apparently nervous and pale.  
  
"Oh" He mumbled and tried to laugh.  
  
"Hello, b-baby..."  
  
Tokito moved farther from the couple but continued to watch with wide eyes.  
  
"Haruki...I hate you..." she whispered full of despise.  
  
Then all of a sudden Sakura's hands flew to Haruki's left cheek and it caused him to take a step back because of the impact.  
  
His eyes were huge and shocked. She slapped him! She just did! In front of Tokito too!  
  
And with that one but violent slap, Sakura ran off.  
  
She didn't care whether the untamed branches of the trees surrounding the abandoned house are cutting her skin. She didn't bother to look on where she is going and didn't even give the slightest notice that she is already dirty with all the sitting down that she did on that muddy spot to listen to Haruki and Tokito's conversation.  
  
All she knows right now is that the world is being unfair to her. And with that, she broke in to a run with her tears leaking out of her eyes although she has no idea where she's going.  
  
She ran and wished that somehow a car will pass by and run her over. That way, her problems will be gone and that everything will just vanish magically.  
  
But to her disappointment, she managed to reach the park safely. The Penguin Park.  
  
She sat on the swing, the swing where Sakura and Syaoran share all the time. They love that swing. They thought it was different from the others and therefore, they made this their special spot.  
  
She stared at the sky and asked God as to why her world is crushing down.  
  
"Why is this happening!? What did I do to deserve all this!?" she asked herself.  
  
Then the conversation flooded on her mind.  
  
"Well, I won the bet! Give me my fifty dollars!"  
  
She can't believe it! The person she thinks that she loved...it was all just a bet. A bet for fifty dollars! How low can he get!?  
  
But the sad thing that hurt Sakura the most is that...  
  
Syaoran was right all along. And what did she do!? She stood up and fought for Haruki.  
  
She accused her bestfriend of something she is NOW sure is not true. She called him a liar. She got mad when he warned her that Haruki is being unfaithful but most of all...  
  
She rejected Syaoran's feelings in fear that her relationship with Haruki will be ruined...and for what!?...to find out that all these things are nothing but rubbish since she was just betted on.  
  
'Syaoran...where are you!?...I'm so sorry..." she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura...I forgive you..." said a voice, wonderfully familiar.  
  
Then Sakura saw a hand with a handkerchief on it, offering it to her.  
  
Her eyes widened with ecstasy and when she looked up, she saw Syaoran's face! Syaoran! That face... always full of concern and love for Sakura.  
  
But when she reached out to get the handkerchief, she groped for nothing. It was like touching the air. Syaoran vanished and she didn't even feel anything on her flesh.  
  
Then her eyes widened. She was hallucinating.  
  
'No. He can't be here...he wasn't here at the first place'  
  
Then her face turned bitter.  
  
'How can I forget!? I was there when the helicopter went on full speed...the very moment when he left Tomeda' she thought.  
  
Then she closed her eyes and leaned her head on the chain of the swing, slowly moving herself. She inhaled the fresh air and thought of Syaoran.  
  
"I'm the most stupid girl there is, no doubt about it" she whispered.  
  
Then she laughed...a sad laugh.  
  
"He's gone and there is nothing I can do about it. He was right. Whatever made me doubt Syaoran anyway!? He's always the one to know the important things in life..."  
  
"He was trying to help me...to save me from the heartbreak. He warned me to stay away from Haruki. He always seems to care for me, look out for me..."  
  
Unknown to Sakura, while she's thinking about this, her lips are curving into a watery smile. Her cheeks flushed with all her anger and sadness. But the thought of Syaoran...always there for her, being the bestfriend that he is...it made Sakura's heart beat faster.  
  
Then he remembered what Haruki had said...about the part when Syaoran threatened him that if he dare hurt Sakura, Syaoran will kill Haruki with his bare hands.  
  
She feels so touched. No one has said anything sweet like that before.  
  
And for the first time in a long while, she feels that she is completely loved...none other by her bestfriend.  
  
She feels awkward that rather than thinking about the bet and the fresh heart break that she just received, she can't help but think of Syaoran...and she wondered why.  
  
Sakura continued to swing herself gently, all her thoughts focused on the past few days. Once is a while, her thoughts will fly by at Haruki's exact words during the conversation. But then, it will only go directly to her bestfriend.  
  
"Syaoran..." she mumbled quietly.  
  
"Sakura? Sakura? What are you doing here?" said a voice.  
  
She turned her head and saw Eriol standing there. She got up from the swing and hugged Eriol, silent tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Sakura? What happened?" he questioned, responding on the unexpected hug.  
  
"You're a mess! Why don't we go to our house and talk this over?" he suggested.  
  
Sakura nodded and began to follow Eriol, her eyes still wet from all the tears.  
  
When they got in the house, she sat down at the couch while Eriol prepared some drinks. He told her that she is welcome to fix herself for awhile at the bathroom and she did.  
  
When they came back, Eriol handed Sakura her tea and asked what happened.  
  
"I found out...about the bet. For fifty dollars, Eriol. Haruki agreed to a bet that he can get any girl...meaning me, for fifty dollars...and---" she quietly sobbed.  
  
"...and that if he breaks up with you today, Monday he's going to have extra thirty dollars. They targeted you because you are the most innocent and naïve girl but all the same, popular at the school, am I right?" Eriol interrupted.  
  
Sakura stared.  
  
"But---how?" she weakly asked.  
  
"Both me and Syaoran knew. He heard Haruki talking about it and told me"  
  
"But...why didn't you two tell me. To warn me"  
  
"Do you think you would've believed us when you didn't even believe Syaoran when he told you that Haruki is nothing but a liar?" he once again interjected sharply.  
  
Sakura bowed her head and Eriol noticed crystal little tears dropped from her eyes and thought that he hurt Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's just that...no matter how much we try to deny, it really is your fault. I mean---"  
  
"No. Eriol. It's okay. There is nothing to apologize for. You are right, it's my fault. No one's to blame except for me"  
  
"But why didn't Syaoran just tell me?"  
  
"I asked him the same thing. And you know what he said? He said he didn't want to cause you any pain. He knew that if you are to believe him, you're going to cry your heart out and he didn't want that to happen. He said that he doesn't want to be the person to deliver the bad news and he doesn't want to be the person that will bring tears to your eyes" Eriol explained so maturely that he took Sakura by surprise.  
  
"That's how much he loves you, Sakura"  
  
Sakura was quiet.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Eriol?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Does he usually talk about how much...he loves me?"  
  
"No. Not really. But anybody who knows Syaoran like I do will notice easily. He is different when he's with other people and he's different when he's with you" he answered.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Syaoran is very hard to read. He can hide his emotions and secrets. But if he's talking about you, everything just comes out. When he talks about you, Sakura, his eyes are twinkling, his lips are always with a smile and his voice has delight evident on it" he replied. "He always had his best smiles reserved every time he's with you..."  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura and he saw that she was actually smiling a little all the time that he was talking.  
  
"I was so hurt when Syaoran left...and I wonder why it doesn't hurt that much when I found out that Haruki broke up with me..."  
  
"It's a shame that I have to be a fool and fall blindly on their traps but somehow, I feel that I'm not...deeply wounded. I would never forget that conversation that I heard and it burned me. But deep down, Eriol, the fact that Syaoran was right all along and I didn't even believe him hurts more. And I didn't even notice until now" she pondered. "Why is that?"  
  
"Only you can know, Sakura"  
  
They were quiet for awhile.  
  
"I remembered this one time at fourth grade when a boy pulled my hair and I cried out in pain" Sakura smiled. "Syaoran gave him a black eye and sent the boy home crying"  
  
"He was really your bestfriend, huh Sakura?"  
  
"Yes. Me and Syaoran were bestfriends forever. That's why it is so painful that I couldn't even see him for one last goodbye before he left. Do you know the reason why I was too late?" she cried softly.  
  
Eriol shook his head no.  
  
"It's because I was at Haruki's house...to put it bluntly, we were making out. That's why I went home late and forgot all about the farewell dinner that I was supposed to attend"  
  
"I'm such an idiot" she continued.  
  
"I wasted too much of my time with Haruki..." she started crying...again.  
  
"All those moments when I should've have just hung out with Syaoran and made memories that we can both cherish when he's gone"  
  
Then she bowed her head.  
  
"If only I knew..."  
  
"Well, I guess it's too late to dwell on these thoughts now. He's gone and no one can change that" she sighed. "It's too late..."  
  
"No, Sakura. You are wrong. Remember, it's never too late..."

---  
  
"Syaoran! Come here son...I want you to meet Mr. Kinuke. He is the president of our company. Mr. Kinuke, this is my son, Syaoran Li" Keisume cheerfully introduced Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shook hands with Mr. Kinuke with a fake smile. Frankly, he's so bored. This should be the 'party' to celebrate his dad's new position. And some party it is... There's hardly anybody here in his age. All adults are talking about the weather, the golf tournament, the company and what more? They even talk about the tux that they are wearing right now. Syaoran, after shaking hands sat down at the furthest side of the place to avoid anymore introductions.  
  
'Today is the day of the break up, according to Haruki' he thought bitterly  
  
'I wonder how Sakura is taking it. I wish I could be there to comfort her" he smiled sadly. "I wish that I could go and wipe her tears off...I know that there would be many..."  
  
"I...still remember that vow I made when I was four when I told her that I would never let any situation make her cry"  
  
He smiled sadly as he thought Sakura won't even remember this...  
  
_'...I'll always play with you to make you feel happy and I will not let you cry'_  
  
Then as his thoughts betrayed him, he can't help but have his eyes water...  
  
When Sakura asked him if he will ever leave her...he said no. She was so sad because her mom died. He said that he will never leave her side and he recalled how those emerald eyes lightened up when she heard it.  
  
He looked up to the sky and was surprised because for a second, he thought that he saw Sakura's face looking down on him. He closed his eyes again and when he opened it, the vision is gone. It's just a flash like of a camera...a mere picture.  
  
Then something clicked on his mind.  
  
'Sakura! Her pictures! It's in my drawer! That's why I had so few! I just left it there on my drawers! Oh man! Of all the drawers to forget!!!' he thought.  
  
"It's going to rot there" he thought bitterly.  
  
But then he heard a little groan and looked around to see a teenage girl, looking so sophisticated, wearing a beautiful lavender gown. Then he noticed that the lady groaned because she almost tripped on her heels. He can tell that she is getting really uncomfortable with her outfit.  
  
Syaoran hesitated if he should check on her or not. He decided that if he does, he'll be really stuck with her and have to talk to her. But then, what if this girl is the key to forgetting his love for Sakura? She might save him the misery of recalling Sakura all the time. If not as lover, she may be a good friend.  
  
He studied the girl. She has long black hair and fair complexion. Syaoran noticed that she is indeed pretty.  
  
'This is my chance to move on...goodbye, Sakura. I have to forget you'  
  
And he smiled at the girl and introduced himself.

---  
  
The Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday of Sakura's week passed by miserably. Questions popping out of nowhere, asking what happened. But Sakura decided to cover her ears and just hang out with Eriol who glared at everybody who even tried to start a conversation with Sakura. She is grateful though, she doesn't want to relive the whole event. It will just make her sound so stupid and blind. It will remind her how her heart and feelings were played with like a doll. And most of all, it will just make her remember Syaoran...  
  
Morning of Friday and Sakura got herself ready for school. She was surprised that somehow, she's not mad or angry or sad about the break up anymore. She concluded that she might have gotten over it already although she was dumbfounded that it was so fast.  
  
Throughout the day, once again, she was just ignoring Haruki, the questions of people as to why they broke up and annoying inquiries as to what happened to Syaoran.  
  
One time, she heard a girl say 'Aww, where's my baby? I can't find Syaoran anywhere'  
  
She got mad despite the fact that she's denying it. There is only one reason why she can be mad. And that is jealousy. But she can't be jealous!...can she? ---  
  
Sakura entered her house and heard that Fujitaka is talking to someone. On the phone, perhaps? Maybe Syaoran called?  
  
But no. It was a businessman talking in a professional manner.  
  
She just stayed at the outside of the study and waited. Finally they emerged from the room. Fujitaka's eyes rested on Sakura and he smiled.  
  
"Mr. Sicho, this is my daughter, Sakura Kinomoto" he introduced cheerfully.  
  
"Hello to you, Ms. Kinomoto"  
  
"Hello. Hello dad!" she greeted. "What is going on?"  
  
"Mr. Sicho here just asked for the Li's house key. Yelan gave it to me...she said that a man will go ask for it one day. Now, he needs to get in, check the house to know what to put on the lease contract"  
  
"Oh" was all Sakura can mutter.  
  
Then Mr. Sicho said goodbye and went on his way.  
  
Then Sakura thought of something. She ran and caught up with the Mr. Sicho.  
  
"Sir!? Do you think you can take me with you!? Inside the house, I mean. I just want to—well, just want to see the house of the Li's for the last time, I guess. Please?"  
  
"Are you sure you are a Kinomoto?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then I guess, you are welcome to come. Permission from Mr. Li himself that you Kinomoto's are welcome to go and come in if you wish before we sell it"  
  
"Oh, thank you!"  
  
Then they walked quietly to the Li's house.  
  
"I'll be upstairs" Sakura informed the man.  
  
Sakura opened Syaoran's room with the key that Mr. Sicho gave her. She looked around and grinned. She found everything clean as she clicked on the light. She inhaled the scent of the room and recognized it. That's how Syaoran smell. She can still remember that night when they were dancing and she was so close to him.  
  
She reached his dresser. He imagined how it used to look like with a lot of pictures of both of them at their summer events.  
  
Then the closet where she used to hide when they play hide and seek on this house. She used to love this place. Then the bed...she sat on it, exploring the surface. She extended her arm and felt the smooth cover of the mattress. Then all of a sudden, a little scrap of paper was caught by her arms. She opened it. A little letter from Syaoran. Her heart got excited.  
  
**Sakura  
  
Where are you? I have been trying to call you to tell you that we are leaving. It was so sudden and you don't know but I can't contact you. I just hope that you can read this letter. First, I want to thank you for being my bestfriend since from the beginning. You gave me a reason to wake up so early in the morning for school...and that is to see you. I know that you might probably discard this remark but you mean everything to me. This is going to give you mixed feelings but I just hope that you will just forget that I tell you this; I love you, Sakura. More than I can say. I just want you to know what I honestly feel. And now that you know, forget about me all right? Go on with your life. But I won't forget you! I have a lot of pictures of you in my drawer and I brought it all! Take care of yourself Sakura. Best wishes.  
**  
** Love, Syaoran**  
  
Sakura eyed the letter. She didn't know that tears are already rolling down her cheeks.  
  
'My Syaoran...' then she froze. 'What am I talking about. My Syaoran?... Wait! He said he brought his drawer! Then what is that?'  
  
And she went closer to the drawer beside the bed. She opened it and gave out a gasp.  
  
'Pictures! Of me and Syaoran!!!' then she sat down on the bed and rummaged through it.  
  
"I don't believe this" she whispered.  
  
Then she saw papers...a lot! Written on it is Syaoran's neat handwriting. One says 'Syaoran and Sakura Bestfriends Forever' and Sakura smiled sadly on it, with her eyes shimmering with tears. She looked through the whole drawer but she can hardly see anything because her eyes are blurry.  
  
Then she heard a call.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto! It's time!"  
  
She wiped of her tears, looked around the room one last time and then she went down with the drawer on her hands.  
  
"Can I please have this!? These are my pictures kept by Syaoran, my bestfriend"  
  
Mr. Sicho examined the drawer and agreed. She said goodbye and headed home. She realized that she spent a full hour at the Li'shouse.  
  
She looked down at her watch and saw that it was time for dinner. She went home and ate then immediately took a closer look at the drawer.  
  
She took all the pictures and stared at it with a huge smile on her face. There was one when they were at the picnic, one with Sakura's face full of ice cream, with a little Syaoran hanging on a tree and then an already teenage Sakura winking at the lens and a whole lot more! She looked at them one by one. It's mostly hers or both of them. But there's rarely of Syaoran. It took such a long time to get see them all. They are a lot! As she looked at it, the memories or the funny thoughts all occurred on her mind.  
  
How they had so much fun going to different places during summers with Fujitaka and Yelan. It made Sakura miss Syaoran terribly.  
  
But as she looked at the last few, she gave out a little squeal when she saw Syaoran's pictures. A full grown Syaoran with his broad shoulder and sleeveless shirt as he cleaned his mom's car. His hair is wet and even messier. Sakura's heart jumped a beat with her green eyes twinkling.  
  
Then the other one showed a Syaoran with his soccer uniform, with a huge grin on his face...Sakura stared at it.  
  
"His face..." she murmured.  
  
There's another one that shows Syaoran with a motorcycle beside him, his shirt off, leaning on a wall with a sexy smirk on his face.  
  
"Wow" she whispered before she caught herself and surprisingly felt chills.  
  
Then Sakura stared at the very last one. This made her eyes softened as she looked at it. It captured---as what Sakura thought---Syaoran's best smile ever. He was leaning against the fence and on the background were the mountains. His amber eyes are bright with cheerfulness that Sakura rarely see these past few weeks when Haruki came.  
  
His smile is curved in a perfect way and his face showed maturity but at the same time childishness that Sakura can't help but glue her eyes on the picture. She thought that Syaoran will make a brilliant model. This picture has caught the real handsome face of Syaoran.  
  
'Hey! This is just last summer...' she recalled.  
  
Then she turned the picture to take a look at the back.  
  
It says on the paper at the back of the picture. 'At the mountains with Sakura'  
  
Then a remark from Eriol flooded her mind.  
  
_"He always had his best smiles reserved every time he's with you..."_  
  
"So, it's true" she told herself, slowly turning red.  
  
She continued to stare at the picture and suddenly, she felt tingles coming up and down at her spine. This is the kind of feeling that she felt when she kissed Syaoran. Funny how she remembered the details...  
  
She never saw this in Syaoran. Maybe because she never looked at him in this way. She looks at him only as a bestfriend. Sort of like a brother...but nothing else. She never thought of Syaoran as a member of the opposite sex and therefore she never felt attracted to him...or so she thinks...  
  
But right now? Now is different. She's feeling a sensation that she never felt before...for Syaoran that is.  
  
She looked at his past pictures. The one with the motorcycle with his shirt off. Her heart beat faster as new thoughts occurred on her mind. She continued to study the picture. Syaoran's fine-toned chest with his arms folded on it. He was leaning normally at the wall but somehow that smirk...that little 'sexy' smirk he has on his face made the picture worth keeping forever. And she blushed! She blushed!  
  
'I wonder who took this picture' she thought...little by little, jealousy mounting on her.  
  
The thought of the girl taking a picture of Syaoran with his shirt off...  
  
She hasn't seen this before. And now, she can't stop but look, look and look.  
  
'Syaoran is so handsome' she thought then scolded herself for thinking about this.  
  
"Those amber orbs that gazes on me and makes me sometimes melt" she said.  
  
"Those lips that made me ache for more" then she touched her lips and a weird desire of kissing Syaoran and being close to him happened to her.  
  
Sakura didn't even bother to wash it off, because she has to admit, she likes it!  
  
"He's athletic, he's drop-dead gorgeous, he's friendly and polite, he is cool and smart...not to mention he's cute and really attractive"  
  
"When he hugged me so close. Those chest...so muscular" she giggled.  
  
"Now, I know how those girls at school felt. They probably drooled over him. But he won't even lay his eyes on them. Because...he's in love with someone else..."  
  
"Me..." she smiled shyly to herself.  
  
After awhile of staring at the picture...  
  
"Why haven't I realized this before?" she grinned.  
  
"Why haven't I noticed that the person I have been spending my entire life with is this handsome and...just the most amazing person...why did it take me so long!?"  
  
"But is this for real!?...I could tell him!"  
  
"But..." she saddened. "He's gone..." she said. "How can I tell him?"  
  
She put everything back at the drawer and with a final look at the two pictures that caught her attention so much, she went to bed with a watery smile on her lips.  
  
She stared at her ceiling.  
  
"Why are these things suddenly forming when everything is already messed up?" she talked to herself sadly.  
  
"I don't have to deny it. My body says it too...I should have listened to my instincts before. I do love him...don't I? But where is he?"  
  
Then the pieces were suddenly forming on her mind. Like a jigsaw puzzle that is now close to finish.  
  
The moments when he stares at her...she gets the chills. When she was with Haruki, sometimes she gets that feeling that she hopes Syaoran is the guy she should hold hands with. Then she thought of the kiss...that kiss that just shook her from reality and thought that she was in fantasy land...  
  
Why was she so sad when she didn't get to see Syaoran for one, last time? Why does she get mad at girls who like Syaoran? Why did she get over the heartbreak so fast when Haruki broke up with her? Why did it hurt her more when she found out that Syaoran was right all along? Why!?...  
  
Because she just realized how Syaoran means to her...more than just a bestfriend. She wants and needs him more than ever now.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
It's a hidden feeling...it's the kind of feeling that never pops out unless you put all your thoughts in analyzing it. But Sakura, she was first afraid of her feelings thinking that it was so ridiculous, she didn't even bother to waste time to sort her REAL feelings...  
  
But now...she is analyzing and she is really coming down on a conclusion here. Something that she never expected. Never!  
  
"That's one mistake I don't want to do ever again..." she whispered sadly.  
  
"The sad thing is that my silly brain just figured it all out....perfectly when he's gone"  
  
"I love him. That's the only logical explanation that I can think of right now. Those emotions I felt. They all come together...only reason? I'm in love with my bestfriend..."  
  
And she did the one thing that expresses her feelings the most...cry. It must hurt bad to realize you love someone and you were too dumb to figure it out before. But what makes it worse is that she can't tell him. She let the opportunity go.  
  
_-Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over _

_Knowing there's so much more to say _

_Suddenly the moment's gone _

_And all your dreams are upside down _

_And you just wanna to change the way the world goes round _

_Tell me...-  
_  
"Are these things meant to happen?" She pondered. "Is this the way things are planned? Because if it is...I don't like it. Destiny played with us..."  
  
_-Have you ever loved and lost somebody _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?_

_ Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_ Have you ever felt your heart was breaking_

_ Looking down the road you should be taking? _

_I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go-  
  
_"Just when I thought that I finally know the guy that I really love...I just thought that he's gone...maybe even moving on already..."  
  
"This is wrong! It shouldn't be like this!" Sakura cried. She can't help but cry. There is nothing more she can do but cry. Everything is just plain incorrect!  
  
_-Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together_

_ Back in your arms where I belong _

_Now I finally realized It was forever that I found _

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round _

_Tell me...-_  
  
"Please God...I don't want to be hurt anymore...isn't there some way!?...somehow when I can finally tell him how much he really does mean to me?" she talked to herself.  
  
_-Have you ever loved and lost somebody _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?_

_ Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby _

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking _

_Looking down the road you should be taking? _

_I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go-_  
  
'I should have listened to what my instincts were telling me before. Before...when everything was just normal. I've been feeling this for a long time...a little crush for my bestfriend... then these pictures made me realized something that I never knew before...and now that I know and I'm SURE of it, I can't tell him...' she thought.  
  
"Because I let him go!" she yelled out sadly. Her eyes are now swollen. Tears are slowly falling...  
  
_-I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels _

_To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see _

_Even though the moment's gone I'm still holding on somehow _

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round _

_Tell me...-_  
  
"When will I see him again...two years? Five years? Ten?' she can't help but think.  
  
_-Have you ever loved and lost somebody? _

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry? _

_Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know cos I love and lost the day I let you go-  
_  
Then she drifted off to sleep and dreamed about one person that occupied her mind before she fell asleep....which is Syaoran, the guy she never knew she loved.

---  
  
Sakura and Eriol are walking together as they went home. Sakura invited him to get ice cream on a hot Saturday afternoon.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What if you feel something for someone that you never knew you will feel?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What if all of a sudden, you realized that the person you love is the person you least expected? Then the problem is, you can't tell him..." Sakura explained.  
  
"Why not?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Well, maybe because he's gone? And the stupid girl just sorted her feelings out for him and she blames herself for being a blind, stupid, dumb idiot for never knowing it before..."  
  
"Wait!" suddenly, Eriol stopped walking.  
  
"Hey...don't tell me that you---"  
  
"Sakura...is that true!?"  
  
Sakura bowed her head in embarrassment and nodded.  
  
"Oh MAN!!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Why did you just realize it right now?" Eriol whined dramatically.  
  
"That's what I don't know. And I don't know what I'm going to do either..." she weakly said.  
  
"I looked through his forgotten things last night, Eriol. And I saw pictures...then all night I have been thinking about it...I never looked at him that way...I was too dense"  
  
"SEE? I told myself this will happen!" piped in the ecstatic Eriol.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You easily get jealous when girls swarm around him and you are always seem so interested with the girl Syaoran loves...when you haven't found out that it was you"  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
Then they walked silently.  
  
"But, Eriol!? Is that possible though? To realize that the person you truly love is just right there, next to you and then you never knew?..."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
"I think that you have been so busy, trying to push them away, thinking that it can't be because he is your bestfriend...that you never realized..." Eriol answered.  
  
"Can you have a feeling for someone that has been there, secretly loving you too and never realize it?...all my life, I never knew that I love Syaoran...the guy I thought only suits that word 'bestfriend'..."  
  
Eriol nodded again. "That is possible..."  
  
Then Sakura gave a sigh...  
  
"But I guess, it's too late now, Eriol...It's too late that it's hopeless...he's gone. There is nothing I can do about it. If only I can turn back time, I really will"  
  
"I really wish I could somehow tell him. Do you think he will call us? So I can apologize?"  
  
Eriol shook his head feeling miserable.  
  
"I figured that he wouldn't. As much as this going to hurt you, I think he wants to forget about you. Sakura, you have made him suffer. Just seeing you with Haruki and being happy with him is already torture. I think that he just wants to start a new life there on Hong Kong. To finally move on."  
  
"Yeah. That's what I thought too. Then, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. It's my fault so I should bear the consequences...there's no way we could see each other again"  
  
Eriol smirked.  
  
"Giving up already, are you!?"  
  
Then they neared Eriol's house.  
  
"Remember, Sakura...**it's never too late**"  
  
Then Eriol waved bye to Sakura.  
  
Sakura is rooted at her spot, analyzing what Eriol said and wondered why Eriol put so much emphasis on those words...then she found the answer.  
  
"That's right!!! It's never too late..."  
  
She walked home and when she reached her porch, she made up her mind.  
  
'I never felt this strongly in love with a person before. Now that I do, I won't let it go away! I already did that mistake. I love Syaoran and I was stupid to just figure it out now. But I will not be stupid again to let it go' she thought.  
  
"Syaoran...we WILL see each other again...I swear" she said out loud with determination that she never had before.

-----------------------------------  
  
Oooh...  
  
What do you people think!? Do you think that they will see each other again. Want to know the next event? Haha...then REVIEW!!! Thanks once again for the reviews. The more review then the faster! REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
Next: Five years will pass...what will happen!? Will fate bring two bestfriends back!? Read and find out! I know that you guys are disappointed that Sakura didn't go crazy at Haruki. But I can't do that! I said that she's so innocent and naïve. So, I can't let her beat Haruki to a pulp. The best thing to do is to slap him so hard that she will leave a mark there. Hope it's alright! Notice how she didn't make a big deal of the break up!? That's what happens when people don't really love the person. Sakura loves someone else!  
  
Don't forget to do the last thing ok? BYE!!!  
  
Push the button right there


	11. An Unexpected Meeting

Thank you so much for those people who reviewed! I love you guys! My computer have internet now! But geez..it's so SLOW! Well...here goes the next chapter!

CAUTION: It's SIX years that had passed and not five! My mistake! Sorry...

-----------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Seven o'clock in the morning and Sakura had to wake up for work. She can hear Tomoyo talking about how time flies by so fast when people are sleeping. Sakura can't help but smile at the thought of her favorite cousin, being silly like this. She always grumbles when she has to wake up early in the morning to go to work.  
  
After all the morning ceremonies like fixing their hair, dressing up and eating breakfast, Sakura started her brand new car outside their beautiful, cozy-looking house and when Tomoyo climbed in, they hit the road to go to fulfill their jobs for the day.  
  
"Hong Kong is so beautiful today, don't you think, Sakura?" commented Tomoyo.  
  
"I know. Somehow, it looks special as if something is bound to happen" she replied cheerfully while driving.  
  
"Maybe something will...who knows?"  
  
Sakura got the message and just sighed.  
  
"I don't know anymore, Tomoyo..."  
  
Then Sakura gave out another sigh. She has been hoping and hoping that something special will do happen...everyday, she has been praying, never giving up on her wish to...  
  
"Sakura? Don't tell me that you are giving up"  
  
"I'm not. It's just that for five years, I have been searching"Sakura exasperatedly said.  
  
"That's true. But don't lose hope. No one can predict the future, you know. Someday, you'll get what you wish" she interrupted.  
  
"I sure hope so..."  
  
After a few minutes of silent ride, Sakura pulled in front of a large little studio type shop and hopped out of the car with Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura for driving me" she thanked her.  
  
"It's okay" was Sakura's warm response.  
  
"You're business is really doing well, Tomoyo. People love your designs and you are getting famous"  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad my works are appreciated. You should go, Sakura. You don't want to be late. Oh and, you don't have to pick me up after work later. I can manage"  
  
"Okay. Bye"  
  
And she started the car again. But before she began to drive, she stared at the full window outside Tomoyo's shop. It has mannequins of women wearing wedding dresses. It has lovely white laces and beautiful styles, designed by Tomoyo herself.  
  
Sakura can't help but smile as she drove. Tomoyo is the kind of person that everybody loves. Kind, generous, lovely and most of all understanding. Sakura feels so blessed finding out that she has a cousin like this.  
  
For eighteen years, she never knew she has a cousin in Hong Kong and she once wondered why her dad hadn't said anything, only to find out that Fujitaka never knew it either. They just came up one day at their doorstep claiming that Sonomi is Sakura's aunt, sister of her mom and that girl with the long, beautiful hair with lavender eyes is her cousin.  
  
Sakura continued to drive and thought with a grin how Tomoyo and her hit it off quickly as if they knew each other for so long.  
  
Sakura then entered the huge parking lot of the hospital where she works.  
  
She parked her car, got out and before resuming on walking, she stared at her new, silver, mustang convertible and her eyes twinkled with delight.  
  
'I love my new car' she thought fondly and went on her way to the wide door of the hospital.  
  
She has been doing this, for almost a year now. Walking at the same hallways of the busy and crowded hospital. But she grew to love it and wished that she will never have to leave these halls.  
  
As she walked among the information ladies, she always receives 'hello Sakura' or 'Good morning, Sakura'. She developed friends here in Hong Kong. More friends than the ones she left at Tomeda.  
  
She has been working here right after college and never regretted one moment of it.  
  
Sakura settled at her own chair as she walked in on her little office. She has a table in the middle of the room and lots of drawers for the patients' files. That's her job. She keeps the files of the patients for Chihari, the doctor that she was assigned to help.  
  
Sakura is a nurse, in charge of helping her doctor and to assist her in doing her jobs such as checking up on children and giving vaccinations. Sakura is grateful for this job because this is her main goal. To be a nurse, assigned with a nice person and most of all, to work with kids.  
  
The day went by unusually fast. She never noticed because she's always to run errands for Chihari. She always go from room to room to talk with other doctors, ask something for Chihari and sometimes even get herself in a middle of a vaccination process when she has to help the poor doctor who has to take hold of a scared boy, screaming at the top of his lungs and running around in the room, scared of the needle.  
  
After lunch, as Sakura was trying to approve a person's request of medical insurance, the phone rang. It was none other than her boss.  
  
After awhile...  
  
"No problem, Chihari"  
  
"But then, you have to get out of the hospital and drive all the way downtown just to---"said a soft voice from the other line.  
  
"No. Really, it's okay. I would really like to drive downtown...you know, with my new car" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Fine. Thanks so much Sakura. I owe you" laughed Chihari.  
  
"You're most welcome. See you" and she settled down the receiver.  
  
She got up, fixed her things and took them, locked the door and went on her way.  
  
She figured out that by the time she'll be done with her errand, the day will be almost done. So, might as well bring all her things.  
  
So, she walked at the still-crowded parking lot and climbed in her car with a huge grin on her face.  
  
'Yeah! I'll get to drive it again...' she thought happily.  
  
She turned the key to start the car motor. She looked around and saw that it was clear, although she knows that she can never be too sure. The place is packed with cars and you will never know when a car will go and zoom by.  
  
"Take it slow, baby..." she whispered.  
  
"Take it slow...there...just a little bit more..." she continued to say as she drove reverse, trying to get her car out of the lot.  
  
"Ok...just a little bit more..."  
  
Then once she was almost out and tried to go and make a left reverse, she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
But all of a sudden, a dark green Lexus car came by fast enough and accidentally hit the mustang's back. Luckily, it was just a slight hit.  
  
Sakura stared wide eyed at her side mirror with a funny look of terror on her face. The car in back of her stopped and waited for Sakura to climb down.  
  
"What the heck?!" she gasped. "My new car!"  
  
Then she got out of the car, slammed the door shut and marched her way to the man driving the green Lexus and waited for him to roll down his window.  
  
When he did, she was shocked how the man is so awfully handsome. But she snapped out of it as she remembered that her new car, just bought yesterday got hit already.  
  
"What in the world happened!? Didn't you see that I was backing up!? Why did you have to go and zoom by!? I won't care if it's some old jeep but it's my new car, mister!" she whined.  
  
The man got out of the car and smiled, seeing how the lady reacted at the small incident.  
  
"I don't see any damage, miss. I'm so sorry that I bumped on to you...although there's nothing that got wrecked or something..." he mumbled.  
  
Sakura put her hands on her hips and pouted angrily. "What did you say? I--- "  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"I don't see anything funny..."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. See, I was in a hurry. I'm late for a rehearsal so, I have to admit that I was really way fast in some crowded parking lot. It was my fault" he said altogether quickly.  
  
He checked his watch and his eyes widen.  
  
"I don't wish to be rude but I'm really late. Here is my card. If there is anything wrong with your car...although I doubt it, just call me" he smirked and went inside his car and with a swift click in time, he burst out of the parking lot.  
  
"He has some nerve..." Sakura growled and glared at the fast car, almost out of sight.  
  
She checked her car and saw that there is no big or visible damage and smiled sheepishly at the thought of her overreacting. Then she thought of the man. He was surprisingly too handsome to be a jerk and drive fast like that.  
  
"He must be really in a hurry" she murmured.  
  
Then she recalled the card he handed to her and looked at it. Then she caught her breath and her eyes grew huge in shock. It says...  
  
**Hong Kong Engineering Company**

** Engineer: Li Syaoran **

**Contact number: 522 5252**

---  
  
The rest of the day, Sakura spent it under a daze. Luckily, she didn't crash to anybody else's car because she can't concentrate on the road. Also, it was fortunate that Sakura found and delivered what Chihari asked her to get. She was right and when she came back to the hospital, her shift was almost done and after a few minutes, her day of work is completed.  
  
She drove silently for home and when she inserted the key to her and Tomoyo's house, she found her cousin, sitting on a couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie.  
  
She collapsed on the couch and closed her eyes.  
  
"How was your day, Sakura? Are you tired?" she said, her eyes still glued on the set.  
  
Sakura was quiet and that got Tomoyo concerned. So, she lowered the volume and turned her head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, reached something for her pocket and handed it to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo looked at it and gasped.  
  
"I can't believe...could it be? How?"  
  
"He bumped the back of my car. I was going to get out of my parking space when his car flew by and hit my car. I got mad and marched up to him" Sakura informed her cousin silently.  
  
"Then? Tell me!" Tomoyo insisted.  
  
"He said he was in a hurry and he's late for some rehearsal. So he just gave me his number and told me to call him if there is something wrong" she explained weakly. This is so hard to take in. After all these years of looking and inquiring...finally, out of nowhere, he pops out!  
  
"Sakura! Don't you see!? Something did happen today!!!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!!!" and she gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"You should have seen him..." Sakura smiled turning red.  
  
"He was so..."  
  
"Hot?" helped Tomoyo with her eyebrow inching higher and Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"I can't believe that it was him...I mean, he turned out to be someone really...Well, I just want to make sure it is him..." she mused.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Call him now!" Tomoyo ordered.  
  
"No. I-I can't! There's nothing wrong with my car. That would be so embarrassing!"  
  
"Come on, Sakura! Get real! This is your chance! You didn't come here in Hong Kong five years ago just to let this kind of opportunity go!" Tomoyo scolded.  
  
"I don't know. Somehow...I'm nervous! All those years without any contact with each other! I don't even know if he still remembers me!"  
  
"Of course he does! You were his bestfriend...and from what I've heard, his first love! How can he forget you!?"  
  
Sakura sighed.  
  
"You have been longing to tell him how you honestly feel right? Since he left you at Tomeda, you decided that you will see each other again by all means! Now...that he's there, you are not going to call him because you're 'nervous'?" Tomoyo said incredulously.  
  
"But...Tomoyo..." Sakura whined  
  
"No buts! Too bad you live with me because I will not rest until you touch that phone!" she joked.  
  
Then they both laughed and Tomoyo put her arms around Sakura.  
  
"I just want to see you happy! You finally found the guy you have been searching for in all these years! Don't you feel excited?" squeaked the hyper Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Then Sakura slowly reached out for the phone, held the card at her other hand and dialed the numbers.  
  
Sakura waited nervously as the other line rang. Then that was it. It just rang.  
  
"Oh! We forgot! He's in some rehearsal right?" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with suspicion, thinking that Sakura is somewhat relieved.  
  
"You're right but that doesn't mean you're not going to call him again. It's just 6:30. You'll call him in two hours or so"  
  
Sakura lay down at the couch while Tomoyo mentioned that she's going to make dinner.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, with a smile playing on her lips.  
  
'I found you, Syaoran. All these years, I have been praying that one day, I will see you again. To finally tell you what I realize six years ago. A realization that never occurred to me until you left'  
  
Then Sakura smiled widely.  
  
'I wonder if things can work out between us. Maybe, just maybe, Syaoran can get his emotions back for me. I know that I still love him. It's been long but my feelings never really faded. Maybe we can be together!' she thought excitedly.  
  
'Being together is something that fate didn't let us to have way back in the past. Or maybe it was ME who didn't give us the opportunity. I don't know. But right now, one thing's for sure. I found him and I will tell him that when he left Tomeda, I realized that I love him too...the love that he felt for me a long time ago...'

---  
  
Sakura dialed the numbers nervously...again. She looked around to see that Tomoyo is watching her every move with her eyebrows high. Sakura gulped, thinking that Tomoyo won't let her get off the hook if she messes up this call.  
  
The phone rang about six to seven times. Sakura was about to give up when a deep, masculine voice spoke up.  
  
"Li Syaoran here" he said loud enough to make Tomoyo giggle.  
  
Sakura smiled at the thought of Syaoran's answer at the phone, still not changing. Tomoyo has to go and step on her foot to take her back to reality land.  
  
"uhh...Mr. Li?" Sakura started, causing her cousin to blurt out her hidden giggles.  
  
"Yes?" answered the voice.  
  
"Err---this is the girl that you bumped onto this afternoon"  
  
"There's something wrong with my car" then Sakura looked at the laughing Tomoyo.  
  
"...I think" she continued.  
  
"You think?" said the man called Syaoran.  
  
"Yes. I mean no. I mean---I'm sure that there is something wrong with my car"  
  
"Okay then. Would you like to tell me where to discuss the damage and the involved amount of money?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
Then she felt silly when she thought that nodding your head on the phone with the other person not seeing you, was just plain pathetic. Tomoyo rolled at the carpeted floor with unstoppable laughter.  
  
"Um, miss? Where do you suppose to make deals with your car?" the man asked again.  
  
"What about for dinner tomorrow?" Sakura suggested weakly. "I mean, I have work and I'm sure that you do too"  
  
"Dinner is fine" he replied, slightly getting irritated with the slow flow of conversation.  
  
"I think that the Stake House near the hospital will be fine. I have to go now. See you by seven" he finished and Sakura heard a click.  
  
Sakura stared at the phone and gave out a groan.  
  
"What did I get myself into?" she whispered and glared at her cousin, still smiling like a fool at the floor.  
  
"That was so funny, Sakura! You're so hilarious! Nodding on the phone where he can't even see you!" then she continued to giggle.  
  
Sakura just sat down, still thinking.  
  
"But you know what's weird? He didn't even ask my name or how is he going to know that it was me" she pondered.  
  
Tomoyo turned silent and thought about it too. ---  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with her car. Our cars just almost brushed. What could be wrong? Well, I'm going to find out tomorrow anyway'  
  
"Oh! I forgot to ask her name. I'm such an idiot. How can I know that I really am talking to the person that owns that mustang car?" he asked herself.  
  
Then he remembered that girl. The funny lady who a little bit overreacted at the incident with her new car. Then he recalled that cute pout and her small structure, her pretty face and those bright, emerald green eyes. Reminding him of someone... so he just dismissed the thought.  
  
"Yeah. No problem. I can identify her" he told himself.

---  
  
The next day went by so fast to Sakura's disappointment. It's not that she doesn't want to meet the so-called Li Syaoran, it's just that she's so nervous to face someone she knows she owes.  
  
Six years ago, something happened. Something that changed Sakura to be more matured and not just some happy-go-lucky kid who always depends on her bestfriend for every decision that she makes. Six years ago, she found out that the person she thinks only as a bestfriend, loves her. She rejected it, protecting her on-going relationship only to find out that she was betted on. A stupid bet that teenagers that days think is fun. A guy named Haruki played with her heart and feelings. He turned Sakura against Syaoran, breaking his heart and her own heart. Sakura thought that she is the most impossible fool in the world for believing someone she hardly knows rather than her all time bestfriend. But then he left. All of a sudden, the bestfriend left.  
  
And that is when she realized that all her life, she never paid any attention at her hidden feelings for her Syaoran. But now, she's sure! She's sure! Those six years of Syaoran's absence made Sakura's heart more determined and fonder of the thought that someday they will actually be together. Her and Syaoran, in each other's arms.  
  
Her train of thoughts is ruined with a phone call.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I just want to say good luck. Don't be late. He said by seven at the Stake House!" informed Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course, I know. Thanks! Bye"  
  
And the conversation ended. Sakura looked at the clock and saw that fifteen more minutes, her shift is done.

---  
  
Sakura went home only to find out that Tomoyo wasn't there. Maybe she got caught up with work and that's the reason why she just called her awhile ago.  
  
Sakura fixed her self. She took a shower, dried her hair and tried to choose the clothes that she's going to wear.  
  
She ended up with a pink blouse and a knee-high black skirt. She didn't even bother to put make up and went on her way.  
  
The traffic is being uncooperative. She looked at her watch and it's now exactly seven.  
  
She entered the stake house, being five minutes late. She took a deep breath and spotted a handsome young man, at the furthest side of the place, looking out at the window and recognized him immediately.  
  
Sakura walked stiffly towards him, her breath uneven. She's getting nervous...really nervous.  
  
Syaoran saw her and had to fight the urge to stare. Sakura indeed looked so pretty and innocent at her clothes. So wholesome and pure with no revealing skin at her outfit. This made a good impression to Syaoran that this lady means business, nothing more.  
  
"Hello!" Syaoran greeted first, putting out his hand.  
  
Sakura said a small 'hi' and shook hands.  
  
"Have a seat" he offered.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled.  
  
Sakura looked around, the place is slightly full but the spot where Syaoran sat is almost deserted.  
  
'But this is how the Syaoran I know likes it' she thought.  
  
"So, can we talk about what is really wrong with your car now, or do you want to order first?" he asked.  
  
But the approaching waitress that came by answered his question. The waitress eyed Syaoran with interest and asked him with a sexy voice his choice of food.  
  
He just asked for coke while Sakura asked for an iced tea.  
  
"So, what's your name Ms.---?" Syaoran inquired.  
  
Sakura gulped. She took a deep breath.  
  
"First of all, there is nothing really---wrong with my car" she explained silently.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"There is nothing wrong with my car" she repeated.  
  
"Then why in the world did you ask me to meet you here?"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" Sakura asked, almost in tears of nervousness.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have a lot of clients. I can't remember them all, you know!" Syaoran said quite irritably.  
  
"I'm so sorry. This is just so awkward. I wasted your time, I'll just leave" then she started standing up.  
  
But she felt hands on her arm and pulled her down.  
  
"No. I won't let you go until you tell me who you are" he stated stiffly.  
  
"Fine. But why do you want to know?" Sakura said.  
  
"Something tells me that I know you. Although I'm not too sure how. I just got curious" he mumbled.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to know who I really am?"  
  
"Of course I do!" he replied.  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
He was surprised to be called 'Syaoran' by a stranger.  
  
"Who are you, miss?" he said with mounting suspense.  
  
"You don't really remember my face?" Sakura asked again, her face smiling. Syaoran is getting excited and nervous too...she can tell  
  
'Those smiles!' Syaoran thought.  
  
Then his eyes widened and he slowly stood up, looking at Sakura like he saw a ghost.  
  
"No..." he said with his head shaking with a smile, slowly forming on his lips.  
  
"This can't be" he whispered.  
  
"How?---" he laughed awkwardly.  
  
"Are you---?"  
  
Sakura stood up and her eyes started to water.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran. It's me, Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto" she said quietly.  
  
"Sakura!? Sakura!?" Syaoran gasped with his eyes huge as tomatoes.  
  
Then all of a sudden, he leapt at Sakura and gave her a hug. Sakura closed her eyes with the feeling of Syaoran's body.  
  
'Thank God, finally' she thought as Syaoran spun her around.  
  
"It's been so long!!! SIX YEARS!" he almost screamed ecstatically.  
  
"I KNOW!!!"  
  
Then they hugged again and excitedly sat down.  
  
Sakura blinked back the happy tears.  
  
"You look great, Sakura! I have to admit that I didn't recognize you! You look so grown!" he complimented.  
  
"You too! When you handed me the card, I was under a daze. I didn't think that I will see you at the hospital! Syaoran! I'm so happy I found you!"  
  
"Found me!? You were looking for me?" he questioned with amusement.  
  
Then Sakura turned red. "Well, sort of looking for you..."  
  
"Come on, Sakura! Don't tell me that you were searching for your bestfriend just to play with you!?" he joked.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then there is a reason" Syaoran teased.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Okay spill!"  
  
"No. That's for later!"  
  
"Fine" Syaoran said  
  
"But I missed you so much. I have been thinking of you for so long" Syaoran confessed.  
  
"What brought you here at Hong Kong? I thought you never wanted to leave Tomeda!"  
  
"I went here with my cousin!"  
  
"Cousin!? I never knew that you have a cousin here!"  
  
"Me neither! Believe it or not, me and my dad had a hard time believing that we have a relative here in Hong Kong!" she explained.  
  
"How did you find out!?"  
  
Then the late drinks came.  
  
"They just paid us a visit a year after you left. Then we found out that we are related. Sonomi is my mom's sister! So, Tomoyo is my cousin!"  
  
"Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daidoji!? She's the one who owns that 'Wedding Bells' store and designs the gowns there, right?"  
  
"That's her! I can't believe you know her!"  
  
"Everyone does. She's hitting pretty big"  
  
"Wow! I'm so proud of my cousin" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"So, how have you been Sakura?" Syaoran asked seriously.  
  
"I'm doing great. I work at the Central Hospital and I live comfortably with Tomoyo. I'm a nurse there. And as you know, I just had my new car" she smirked.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"I have to say sorry for laughing at you awhile ago, Sakura! While I drove, I kept on laughing at your reaction! You were so mad that I think I saw smoke come out of your nose and ears!"  
  
Sakura pouted. "What do you expect!? I just got that yesterday!"  
  
"So that's why" Then Syaoran smiled radiantly. "We have a lot of catching up to do"  
  
"You're right" Sakura agreed.  
  
"So...what about you, Syaoran? What's going on with your life?"  
  
"I'm an engineer. I work at an engineering company where a lot of people like me work together"  
  
"That is amazing, Syaoran" Sakura said happily.  
  
Silence occurred at the table.  
  
"I'm really glad we saw each other again" Syaoran muttered.  
  
"I missed you so much, Sakura" he gently added...  
  
"I did too...more than you will ever know" she replied softly.  
  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
"So, when I left...Tomeda, what happened?" he quietly asked.  
  
"I found out about that bet, if that was what you're asking. I can still remember it like yesterday" she said sadly.  
  
Syaoran reached out for her hand and caressed it.  
  
"You weren't there when I needed you the most" Sakura stated with a smile.  
  
"I know. I just wished that I was there to comfort you because I know that it's going to hurt you painfully"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
"But I'm over it" Sakura said to finish the recollection.  
  
"That's good"  
  
For a moment, they were just staring at each other's eyes.  
  
Sakura still remembered that amber orbs that held so much love for her and only her.  
  
"So, have you had any more relationships after Haruki's?" he questioned.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't loved anyone else after that"  
  
"There's only one guy I love" she continued, turning red.  
  
"You are still in love with Haruki!?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.  
  
"No. Not him"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Sakura? We are still bestfriends right? You know you can still tell me" he soothed.  
  
"Syaoran...when you left I realized something that I never knew I will feel..." she weakly said.  
  
"And what is that!?"  
  
"Syaoran---it's you that I---"  
  
"Syaoran!" called out a sweet voice.  
  
The couple turned their heads and saw a tall, beautiful lady with elegant black hair.  
  
"Oh, hey" Syaoran said looking up from Sakura.  
  
The lady reached them and smiled cheerfully at Sakura.  
  
Then she went up to Syaoran and kissed him. Right on the lips!  
  
Syaoran hugged her and responded on the kiss with pure pleasure that Sakura noticed immediately.  
  
Her eyes started to water as she looked at the couple.  
  
"What is going on here?..." she whispered.  
  
After several seconds, the new couple broke apart.  
  
"Are you tired?" Syaoran asked the lady.  
  
"No. Not really" she replied with the same sweetness.  
  
"Oh!" Syaoran remembered that Sakura is just standing there.  
  
"Ciara, this is Sakura. She was my bestfriend when I was still there at Japan. Remember? I told you so much about her" he stated, gazing at Ciara's hazel eyes.  
  
"Oh, I know!" she exclaimed. "So you finally found each other! I'm so glad" she said with sincerity.  
  
"Sakura, this is Ciara"  
  
Then the lady named Ciara held out her hand and shook hands with Sakura.  
  
Naturally, Sakura's hands are cold as stone and she managed a quick apology.  
  
Ciara smiled.  
  
Then Syaoran cleared his throat.  
  
"This is Ciara Ying, my fiancée!"

------------------------------------------  
  
Did you people expect this? I hope you like that little twist.  
  
It's getting interesting now, don't you think? So who would have thought that these problems would pop out of nowhere at the two regular bestfriends?  
  
REVIEW!!! You won't find out what's going to happen next if you don't! So...please REVIEW!!!  
  
Next: Sakura will feel how Syaoran felt when he keeps seeing Haruki and Sakura together. A flipped situation for our favorite couple.  
  
Will there be hope!? How can you find out if there are no reviews!? So, give me!...haha  
  
But if you are confused and if you are looking for some explanations, they will come at the next chapters. So, I will update faster if there is more reviews!!!!  
  
Bye!  
  
Push the button down there


	12. Crushed Hopes

What can I say, over a hundred reviews? Can't help but ask if I deserve it...well, I'm just glad that I'm entertaining you people...THANK YOU SO MUCH! bows Thank you for the generous number of reviews that you guys gave me...

------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Sakura caught her breath and gave out a small gasp. Her eyes are watering terribly that she is so scared that they might roll down anytime.  
  
She forced herself to smile. A smile that hides her true emotions inside. She wants to run away. To find a place for her to stay and hide.  
  
'How can this happen to me?'  
  
She suddenly went up to the lady named Ciara and gave her a long hug.  
  
"Congratulations!" she said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Thank you so much" Ciara replied.  
  
Then after Ciara, Sakura went up to Syaoran and gave him a hug too. This time, it's long because somehow, she felt that Syaoran doesn't want to let go. But then they broke apart.  
  
Then the three of them looked at each other.  
  
"I'm sure you guys deserved each other" Sakura said.  
  
Then they all sat down. This time, they ordered a real dinner.  
  
"So, Sakura..." Ciara started.  
  
"I heard that you and Syaoran are really close back when you guys were teenagers"  
  
Sakura nodded her head with a small smile.  
  
"Tell me about it" she softly requested.  
  
Unknown to Ciara, this is something that will bring tears to Sakura. Of all the things to ask about...  
  
"Well, for starters, Syaoran have a lot of fans" Sakura joked.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive. You should have seen them when Syaoran suddenly left Tomeda"  
  
"What did they do?" Ciara giggled.  
  
"They were asking me as to where Syaoran went and they were really torn up"  
  
"Wow. Makes me feel all lucky now for ending up with him" and she looked at Syaoran's amber eyes.  
  
Then Syaoran gave Ciara a little peck at her cheek.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how fate brought Syaoran to me" she stated cheerfully.  
  
"How?" Sakura curiously asked.  
  
"I was in a really dull party and was really uncomfortable with what I'm wearing. Those high heels were killing me. I almost tripped and I think he heard me groan. Then he went up to me. We talked and became friends"  
  
"That is really not a coincidence" Syaoran added.  
  
Sakura only smiled. What can she say? There is nothing that can make herself feel better.  
  
Then the food came. For a moment, they ate quietly.  
  
Sakura glanced and studied Ciara once in awhile. She is so pretty with those hazel eyes. But she can't help but wonder if those eyes are prettier than her emerald ones that lots of her admirers kept telling her about...and there is only one place this is heading...jealousy.  
  
Then her eyes landed at Ciara's hair. It's so alive and bouncy. It bounced on her every move. She has a perfect set of teeth, she has a smooth and fair complexion. But the green monster on Sakura keeps on thinking that she is still better.  
  
After minutes of silence...  
  
"Syaoran? Do you want my shrimp? You know I don't eat it" Ciara offered softly.  
  
"Why don't you like shrimps anyway? They are really good. Have you tasted one before?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"No. Not in a long time"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Sakura is just watching the engaged couple, her heart breaking as she saw Syaoran gazed at his fiancée's face. She recalled that those were the looks Syaoran used to give Sakura. She knows that she won't see and revieve them again.  
  
"I haven't tried it for so long because last time I ate it, it was so hot and just so bad" Ciara answered gently.  
  
Syaoran scoffed. "Aw come on, Ciara. Maybe that was just the seasoning. Here, try this"  
  
Then using Syaoran's fork, he got that shrimp and gently neared at Ciara's mouth.  
  
Sakura was reminded of someone trying to feed someone else and thought that it is so sweet. But not when the person who's doing it is the person you love and is doing it right in front of you... to someone else. Her eyes are now close to tears again. This is so painful!  
  
She blinked it back and smiled, pretending to be amused.  
  
"Syaoran. I don't want to eat it" Ciara whined  
  
"Please?... For me?" Syaoran pouted.  
  
"Fine. But if this one taste bad, you owe me" she joked.  
  
He nodded eagerly.  
  
Ciara opened her mouth and ate the shrimp from Syaoran's fork.  
  
Then Sakura can tell that she enjoyed it. Syaoran laughed.  
  
"See? I told you"  
  
"I'm sorry then. But that was really good"  
  
And before they know it, all the shrimps in Ciara's dish are gone.  
  
Syaoran stared at her plate and then moved his eyes to Sakura and they exchanged a small smile at the thought of Ciara's shrimps.  
  
Once they were done and waited for the waitress to get their dessert order, they chatted again.  
  
"So, what about Syaoran's past girlfriends?" Ciara inquired with a cute, mischievous smile on her lips.  
  
"Ciara! That is not something to talk about right now" Syaoran said jokingly.  
  
"Why? My little fiancée is embarrassed?" and Ciara moved closer to Syaoran.  
  
"So, Sakura? Can you tell me?"  
  
"What's your question again?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Did Syaoran get a lot of girlfriends on your school? Who was the girl he told you he loves?"   
  
Sakura stared at Ciara. What is she going to say? 'Oh, Syaoran loved me!'?  
  
Syaoran felt the nervousness too. Sure, he has been completely honest with Ciara. He told her everything about himself. Even about his friendship with Sakura!...except for one tiny fact... and that is he loved her bestfriend...  
  
"Umm...Syaoran didn't really liked a lot of girls"  
  
Then she faked a laugh. "He's really picky!"  
  
Then Ciara joined the laughter while Syaoran was just quiet.  
  
"I would love to know you more, Sakura. You seem so cool and fun to be with"  
  
Then the waitress came to get their orders.  
  
Once they were finished, Sakura noticed Ciara gazing at her and weirdly, she just smiled at Sakura.  
  
Sakura found this so creepy that Ciara is really staring at her.  
  
And as if hearing what Sakura is trying to figure out, Ciara spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just studying you. I really think that you are one of the most beautiful women I ever saw!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
"I mean, those emerald green eyes that just brighten up when you smile. You are so lovely! Don't you think so, Syaoran?" Ciara then looked up to meet Syaoran's eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah---yeah. Of course" he stammered, his eyes suddenly fascinated at the table.  
  
"I'm sure that you had a lot of man chasing you, am I right?" she said grinning.  
  
"Oh...I'm not sure about that" Sakura murmured.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm flattering you so much" Ciara apologized.  
  
Then Sakura just smiled.  
  
"So, tell me more about yourself, Sakura"  
  
"Okay! What do you want to know?" Sakura replied. She was so glad that the topic changed.  
  
"Well, I thought you were at Japan. Why did you go here?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Then the dessert came and they began eating...  
  
"I thought that being here in Hong Kong will give me more opportunity to have the job I want. Then I got it! I'm a nurse there at the Central Hospital and I just enjoy it when I'm with kids"  
  
"Wow. That's amazing. Do you live by yourself?"  
  
"No. I live with my cousin, Tomoyo" she casually explained.  
  
Ciara's eyes widened. "Tomoyo Daidoji? The designer of 'Wedding Bells' wedding gowns?"  
  
"Yeah. That's her!" Sakura said proudly.  
  
"I have to meet her! Can you please give me a contact number of her later on?"  
  
"Sure, no problem"  
  
"I have been wanting so much to ask her to make a gown for me but then, I can't contact her. She's always busy. Do you think you can help me?" she requested in that girly voice.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
The sound of their spoon and forks clashing with their small plates soon dominated the table as they all nibbled their desserts.  
  
Then Sakura asked the question that she has been itching to ask.  
  
"When are you two going to get married?"  
  
"Next week, Saturday at the nineteenth of July" responded Ciara.  
  
"That's great" Sakura mumbled.  
  
Then they continued to eat their dessert.  
  
"Syaoran? You are unusually quiet tonight. What is wrong?" Ciara was concerned.  
  
"Oh. It's nothing. I'm just overwhelmed with the feeling that I saw Sakura again" he gently replied and gazed at his childhood bestfriend.  
  
Sakura just smiled.  
  
"So, do you still remember Japan?" Ciara inquired.  
  
"Of course I do"  
  
"I miss Japan so much! I haven't been there since I was seven" Ciara said with the sound of longing on her voice.  
  
Sakura stared at Ciara again. 'She came from Japan?' she secretly thought.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. I'm from Japan" she answered Sakura's unspoken question.  
  
"Well, technically. My mom is Japanese while my dad is from China. Then they got divorced and I moved here with my father" she sadly explained to Sakura.  
  
Then Sakura saw Syaoran's arms wrapped around Ciara and Ciara snuggled closer.  
  
"I was so lonely all my life. I never found anyone who will love me for who I am. They always judge me by the way I look"  
  
"Well, that was until I found Syaoran"  
  
Then there was a pause.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies. I have to go to the men's room" he excused himself.  
  
Then the two girls both looked at Syaoran while he went on his way to the restroom. One of them, has love and adoration on her eyes. But one of them has the forlorn look of hopeless love.  
  
"I'm so lucky to find Syaoran, Sakura. I know that you know how amazing of a person he is. He's always there for me and helps me during those fights that I have with my parents because they have different opinions on what I'm supposed to do with my life"  
  
"What do you mean, Ciara?"  
  
"My mom wants me to be a model at Japan while my dad wanted me to stay here and be the engineer that he is now. But all I want is to be a housewife and spend my entire life with Syaoran" she said, staring at the table.  
  
"Well, your parents can't force you to do what they want" Sakura commented.  
  
"I know. But they don't understand, causing all of us to fight and now, my mom is not talking to me. But Syaoran is there, being so supportive, loving, understanding and caring" she stated fondly.  
  
"He loves for who I am not just what my face looks like. I'm so grateful for that matter. Syaoran is really one of a kind and I will never let go of him. A man like that can only pass you by one in a million times. That's why when I go, I'm asking you, his bestfriend to look out for him"  
  
"Huh?" was all Sakura can mutter.  
  
"I'm going back to Japan tomorrow night. I have to reconcile with my mom and all the same, invite her to the wedding. So, I will be gone and I will just die of worry about Syaoran. I love him so much that I'm scared if I let my sight off him, I'll lose him. But I trust you" she smiled.  
  
Sakura gulped but just nodded.  
  
Then Syaoran approached them and grinned.  
  
"You ladies done? Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Are you done, Sakura?" Ciara questioned her.  
  
"I'm done. Let's go" she answered.  
  
Then they walked out of the now crowded restaurant and found out that their cars are just a few feet way from each other.  
  
Before Sakura climbed her car, she gave Ciara a hug again and whispered the words...  
  
"Don't worry, you and Syaoran will be fine"  
  
In return, Sakura received a 'thanks'.  
  
Then Ciara waited on her car.  
  
"Are you guys going home separately?" Sakura asked.  
  
Ciara nodded.  
  
"Then where is Syaoran?"  
  
"He's right there" Ciara pointed.

Sakura came up to him before he mounted on his car.  
  
"Syaoran" she whispered, her voice quivering.  
  
She gave him a hug. A tight hug, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Syaoran" then she sniffed.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered back.  
  
Then Sakura's eyes can't hold the tears anymore, they silently fell unknown to him.  
  
She broke the hug and was slightly surprised when Syaoran gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"It has been so great seeing you once again, Sakura"  
  
"I feel the same way..."  
  
Then she said goodbye with crystal tears making her vision blurry.  
  
She started the ignition and started driving her mustang car when she heard a shout.  
  
"Sakura! Wait up! I forgot to tell you something" Ciara yelled.  
  
She stopped her car.  
  
"What is it, Ciara?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you that if Tomoyo, your cousin will agree, can she please meet us tomorrow at the Pancakes Place? Morning at ten o'clock? It's Saturday tomorrow so I hope she can find the time. Can you ask her and call me?" she requested.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Then Sakura wrote down Tomoyo's number for Ciara to contact and then wrote down Ciara's number too.  
  
"Thank you so much, Sakura! I owe you. No wonder Syaoran and you are so close. You are the most wonderful bestfriend there is"  
  
Sakura just smiled. She has been doing that a lot...putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh! Hold on one second! I got these all printed tonight before I came to meet you and Syaoran..."  
  
Then she rummaged through her bag.  
  
"Here. This is for you..."  
  
Sakura got the white envelope, said goodbye and went on her way home.  
  
Then Sakura noticed that it's just a plain white envelope and there is nothing special into it to examine it now. She's in the road and she wouldn't want to bump onto someone else.  
  
She pushed it in her bag. As she drove on, she can't keep her tears from falling down.  
  
"My life is so sad and pathetic" she bitterly whispered to herself her voice sounding so croaky and sad.  
  
"If someone hears my love story, they are going to shout at me and yell 'you're a stupid idiot, Sakura'"  
  
Then she sniffed. 'All my hopes are crushed... what's the point of finding him? I rather not see him at all than to know that he's going to be married in a week'  
  
'What have I done to deserve all this?! I already accepted my consequences for taking him for granted. For five long years, I waited and almost died because I can't find him and now that I did...he's engaged!'  
  
Tears fell one by one. But even if all the tears are combined, it will never measure up to how miserable she feels right now. What more can be painful?  
  
She entered the house and sat down at the sofa when the squealing Tomoyo came bouncing from the top of the stairs.  
  
"What happened?---"she started but her voice fell when she saw Sakura on the sofa, crying her little heart out.  
  
"Sakura! What happened?" she asked full of concern.  
  
"Syaoran...it was him" she mumbled under the couch pillow as Tomoyo sat next her.  
  
"Then you should be celebrating! If that's him then, you should be joyful" she soothed.  
  
"How can I celebrate....how can I be joyful...?" she began to speak as she pulled her head back from the pillow.  
  
"....when I found out that Syaoran is engaged" she silently spilled out.  
  
Tomoyo placed her hands on her mouth.  
  
"No...Oh, Sakura! I'm so sorry!" she consoled her friend. "This is not how it's supposed to be..." she continued.  
  
Sakura wiped her tears and tried to smile.  
  
"Well, I should be happy for my bestfriend, right?" the crying girl said.  
  
But then she failed to smile and she broke down at Tomoyo's lap. She just let go of the emotion that are all kept inside of her...it hurts too much to just hold inside.  
  
"Tomoyo...I finally found him! But then...he's going to get married...next week, Tomoyo, next week!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's okay..." Tomoyo comforted, patting her back.  
  
"I don't know what to do..." she sobbed.  
  
Then she sat straight and wiped the tears off.  
  
"I left Tomeda to go and look for him here...sure, I say that I went here for work opportunity but the whole reason is that I want to be with him!...To be with Syaoran" she whispered.  
  
"I wanted so much to hug him and kiss him and hold him...but then..."  
  
"He already belongs to someone else..." she miserably blurted out.  
  
"I guess that it's the end for me...there's nothing else I can do..."  
  
"Did you meet the fiancée, Sakura?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Yes. And she is the most wonderful girl I ever met. Syaoran is absolutely in love with her... I expected him to still love me...my mistake!. Of course, he will move on!"  
  
"I'm mental, Tomoyo..." Sakura softly whispered, shaking her head.  
  
"Mentally in love, my dear cousin" Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"When I see them getting sweet with each other, I felt that my heart is going to shatter into pieces...when he fed her that little shrimp, when he put his arms around her and when he kissed her...I thought I was going to be crazy" she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"That must be how Syaoran felt when you were with Haruki, Sakura" Tomoyo stated.  
  
Then Sakura gazed at Tomoyo's lavender eyes. "You're right"  
  
"This must be the pain that he has to go through when I was with Haruki" she then mumbled.  
  
"Sakura? What are you going to do about this?" Tomoyo silently questioned.  
  
"I have no clue...My head is spinning"  
  
Then tears formed once again at Sakura's eyes as she remembered Syaoran's kiss. She remembered that sensation that she can never feel again. She can't dream about him anymore, can she? He's already taken. Sakura tried to hide the tears but her eyes betrayed her again. The hot tears then fell but Sakura quickly wiped them off.  
  
Tomoyo gave out a small groan. She can't help but wonder how this will happen. Why is fate so against the reunion of the two bestfriends? Why won't destiny just let them finally be together and be contended?  
  
What could be the reason for all this madness? Sakura just rested on the couch while Tomoyo worked on the dishes.  
  
'My poor cousin. When she told me about Syaoran when I first came to Tomeda, her eyes were shinning so bright with an unbelievable determination that she will someday find Syaoran and tell him how she feels' she thought.  
  
Tomoyo felt the warm water on her hands as she washed the plates.  
  
'When she found out that we are already leaving for Hong Kong and that we just visited Tomeda for the summer, she boldly asked me if she can go here and live with me'  
  
"Of course I said yes. First time I saw Sakura, I know that she is the most amazing girl there is and I know that I will be the happiest person when I found out that I was the one that helped her be reunited with Syaoran" she recalled.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. 'When Sakura showed me Syaoran's pictures... she was so excited' she remembered.  
  
'I have to admit that I was really in a state of shock when I found out that Sakura rejected someone that handsome'  
  
Then Tomoyo dried her hands and went to the living room again to go and comfort Sakura.  
  
She found her, sitting on the couch, humming. Fortunately, she stopped crying but her eyes are still red and swollen for all the crying that she did.  
  
"Sakura? Are you okay, now?"  
  
Sakura smiled brilliantly. "Of course I am"  
  
Tomoyo sighed. 'No use pretending. I can see right through you'  
  
"Tomoyo. I forgot to tell you something"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ciara told me to ask you" Sakura answered.  
  
"Ask me what?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, she wants me to tell you if you can go and meet her. Tomorrow at ten"  
  
"For what?" Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"I didn't really ask" was Sakura's response. "All I know is that if you agree, you can meet her at the Pancakes Place tomorrow"  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the wedding gown" Tomoyo mused.  
  
"Must be. She said she's been wanting to contact you but you're always busy"  
  
After a moment of silence...  
  
"Do you think I should do it, Sakura?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura knitted her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, if you don't want me to help her...if it will hurt you, I won't do it" Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"That's not fair, Tomoyo" Sakura replied.  
  
"It's not her fault that some stupid girl didn't return Syaoran's feelings years ago and it's not her doing that Syaoran moved on and fell in love with her" she continued.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"So, what's your opinion?"  
  
"I think you should meet her. She's really wonderful and she will make a good friend"  
  
Then Tomoyo looked at Sakura's eyes and immediately felt sympathy.  
  
"Maybe she would want me to make a designed gown for her" Tomoyo then pondered.  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"Sakura...I want you to know that I'm really sorry for what happened"  
  
Then the emerald eyes of the person beside her started leaking out tears again.  
  
"How could I correct a horrible mistake?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"How can I stop a nightmare that keeps me from waking up?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"I don't like this situation..." she whined.  
  
"Nobody does, Sakura" Tomoyo murmured.  
  
"Syaoran and Ciara...she will soon walk down the aisle" Sakura sniffled.  
  
"Then she will say her vows to the person I love the most..."  
  
'Oh man...' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"If only time was being nice...maybe if I found Syaoran before he found Ciara..."  
  
"Sakura? When did Syaoran and Ciara met?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"That's something I didn't get to ask. All I know is that they saw each other in a party" Sakura explained.  
  
Silence occurred again.  
  
"So, what's your final answer? Are you going to see Ciara tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. I will" said the convinced Tomoyo.  
  
"That's good. Well, I guess I better call her"  
  
"She might be waiting..." she resumed on talking.  
  
She got up, took the piece of paper from her pocket and dialed the numbers.  
  
The phone at the other line rang. It was answered by none other than her bestfriend.  
  
"Syaoran Li here" he said drowsily.  
  
"Syaoran? You're there?" Sakura said quite shocked.  
  
"Oh, who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Sakura. I called to talk to Ciara. Is she there...or I called the wrong number...?"  
  
"No, no, no. Ciara's here. Hang on" he replied softly.  
  
"Okay. Thank you"  
  
Sakura's heart won't stop beating fast...but she can't help but think why Syaoran is at Ciara's house and the jealousy again started to light in her.  
  
"Hello, Sakura? What is it?"  
  
"Tomoyo agreed. She can meet you at the Pancakes Place tomorrow. It's ten, right?"  
  
"That is so great! Thank you so much Sakura! You just made me so glad!" Ciara exclaimed.  
  
"You're welcome" she said.  
  
"Well, can I ask you another favor?" Ciara then questioned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you go with Tomoyo tomorrow?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that the four of us can get breakfast tomorrow before the fitting of the gown"  
  
"Tomorrow? I don't know..." Sakura is having two thoughts about this...  
  
"Sakura! Tomorrow is Saturday! Please? Syaoran wants you to come too" Ciara whined. "I would really like to know you and your cousin a lot better. Please?"  
  
Sakura thought that there is no more way out. There is no excuse that can help her here...after all, tomorrow is Saturday. Unfortunately for her, there's no work.  
  
"Oh, fine"  
  
"Syaoran is there Ciara?" Sakura continued.  
  
"Yes. Why, do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"No...I was just wondering...what is going on"  
  
Then she heard a giggle.  
  
"There is nothing going on. We are not doing something illegal"  
  
"Ciara! You seem to know everything even if I don't say a thing!" she joked.  
  
"Well, I was born with it" Ciara joked back. "Well, thank you once again! You are the best! Bye. Good night"  
  
Sakura said bye too and put down the phone.  
  
"What did she say?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She wants me to go with you tomorrow. I don't want to go..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Tomoyo! What's the point of going there? To see them snuggle next to each other!? To witness Syaoran kiss her in the lips in front of me?"  
  
"I'm sorry...stupid question. It's just that right now, you are the one being unfair. Don't involve them with your emotions. They have no fault in this one. They don't know how you feel"  
  
"That's true..." then she let out a sigh.  
  
"I guess there's no choice but to go" she concluded. "Goodnight, Tomoyo"

Sakura got up from the couch and went to bed, clutching her bag. Once she got upstairs, she flopped on the bed.  
  
"Why did I have to let you go..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"There's a lot of truth with what Ciara said..."  
  
Then she remembered Ciara's remarks.  
  
_"I'm so lucky to find Syaoran, Sakura. I know that you know how amazing of a person he is..."  
  
_Then she sobbed.  
  
"_But Syaoran is there, being so supportive, loving, understanding and caring..."  
_  
'Yeah...that's right...that's the Syaoran I know...' Sakura thought.  
  
Then she remembered the one thing that affected her the most;  
  
_"... Syaoran is really one of a kind and I will never let go of him. A man like that can only pass you by one in a million times"  
  
_'And he already passed me' she sadly told herself.  
  
Sakura cried. All those hopes of being with Syaoran...straight into the canal. Fate was against them. But the question is... why? Now the days will slowly come until they will be married and Sakura will be completely miserable for the rest of her life.  
  
Kisses are forbidden, hugs are limited, looks are just friendly, smiles have to be innocent and most of all, her love is prohibited.  
  
Then she recalled the envelope.  
  
'I wonder what that envelope is'  
  
She got out of bed, wiped off her tears and then looked at the envelope. Then she noticed that the envelope she thought was simple is not so simple anymore.  
  
In front are bold golden letters that says 'Syaoran and Ciara'. She delicately touched the letters with her fingers.  
  
She opened the envelope then gave out a gasp. In it is a beautiful paper, brownish that gave it an old look, making it more wonderful and written on it are magnificent colors of letters styled appropriately for the occasion.  
  
'It's so beautiful' she was amazed.  
  
Then she scanned the paper, her eyes going left to right as she read the contents. Then when she finished reading it, she put it back at the envelope, placed it on her drawer and smiled a watery smile with small crystal tears falling and rolling down at her cheeks.  
  
"...I'm invited to my bestfriend's wedding..." she whispered sadly.

------------------------------------------  
  
This is so sad. My eyes were watery when I typed this. Maybe you are wondering if this is an SS?...let's just say have a little faith... that's all it takes.  
Next: Ciara is going to Japan. And someone...an old friend will come and visit Hong Kong so that the four will have an unforgettable reunion.  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Push that button right there


	13. A Small Reunion

Thank you so MUCH for all those wonderful reviews...there's nothing more I can say but THANK YOU! Well, maybe you readers are itching to know about what Syaoran is thinking right now. Sorry to disapoint you but I will have to keep it a mystery for now. But you'll soon see. And the SS moments? They'll come...it took so long but when they do come...man, will it be so intimate!!!

------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Sakura studied the beautiful invitation and her vision began to be nothing but a blur. She just let them roll down and she smiled sadly as she thought that her name can be written there at the brown paper instead of Ciara's. Sakura will be the happiest person alive if it says 'The Uniting of Two Souls...Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto'.  
  
Sakura hates being so sad. She hates it when she feels so vulnerable and weak. But when it comes to her emotion for Syaoran...there's absolutely nothing she can do. She fell in love and she fell hard, period. There's nothing more anyone can say that will be able to change that. It's ridiculous if you think that she just realize it over some picture.

All those years, she has that love in the darkest hole in her heart and she never thought of it. But when she did, she fell deep and hopelessly. She then thought that this maybe the kind of situation Syaoran was in when he was still in love with Sakura.  
  
'Syaoran...did he love me the way I love him now?...' she thought as she lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Now Sakura can't help but think the 'what if's' that can twist everything. What if Haruki never entered their lives? What if Sakura feels the same about her bestfriend and realized it sooner? What if Syaoran didn't have to leave Tomeda? Wouldn't everything just be plain perfect? Wouldn't it be so wonderful? But no...fate has plans on its own. What Sakura can't understand is why her...among all people?

'I have to be happy for Syaoran...I keep saying that but my heart won't listen' she bitterly told herself.  
  
She rolled on the bed and groaned loudly because of emotional exhaustion and just closed her eyes and tried to relax for a moment. But she found out that closing her eyes only caused her to remember certain flashbacks that she'd rather forget and burry on the ground.  
  
Sakura remembered how she cried so much at Syaoran's departure. She recalled as she was so miserable thinking that she will never see Syaoran again. But now she did...and it turned out that she can't be with him...ever again. That is one thing Sakura yearn for...but she can't get it. Things got out of hand already.  
  
Then she also thought of the time that they were at the restaurant and Ciara marched up to Syaoran and gave him a sound kiss. She thought that she was going to be insane. With that sight, she thought of that kiss that happened so many years ago. She was amazed on how much detail she still remembers. That's what really happened when the memory that happened is truly special.  
  
Those lips...so smooth and red. It's so soft and gentle that Sakura thought she can't live without it. Those hugs that gave her chills, those looks that melted her...and most of all, the smile. That smile that is only reserved for one girl and for one girl only...her.  
  
Sakura rolled on her bed again when she heard a knock. She then told Tomoyo to come in. When her cousin came in, she sat on the bed with the noticeable grin and brightened eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"What's going on, Tomoyo? You look so excited" Sakura observed.  
  
"Of course I'm excited!" she squeaked.  
  
"I know that this is no time to be happy for your sad news" she started, "But...Eriol just called and he is coming for a visit tomorrow!!!"  
  
Sakura jerked up from bed, her eyes temporarily enlightened and she also squealed.  
  
"ERIOL!? ERIOL HIRIGIZAWA!?" she said out loud.  
  
"Yes! My Eriol!"  
  
"That is so awesome! I miss him so much. Last time we saw each other was two years ago when he came to visit us!" Sakura was starting to be ecstatic.  
  
"I knew that this news will do some good. At least you cheered up, Sakura" Tomoyo commented.  
  
"I know. Imagine, Eriol. Here!"  
  
"I miss Eriol so much. I miss his touch...he's staying for two weeks. That would be so short then he has to leave again..." Tomoyo mumbled.  
  
"Aww, Tomoyo. You're not even supposed to think that it's going to end already. Because if you do, it will just go faster. Think positive!" Sakura soothed.  
  
"You're right. I'm so happy that he's going to be here..."  
  
"It's amazing how you two can survive a long distance relationship. I mean, some people I know always stay unfaithful since they are far away from each other" Sakura mused.  
  
"The key in a long distance relationship is trust, Sakura. You know the saying! 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder...' And that is so right" then Tomoyo stood up.  
  
"Take a rest, I just wanted to tell you the news. I'll se you tomorrow. Remember, at ten okay?"  
  
Sakura just nodded while Tomoyo got out of the room.  
  
Then Sakura was back to her own thoughts. The only difference is that she doesn't feel that gloomy anymore since she knows that Eriol will be here tomorrow.  
  
'Eriol...' she thought.  
  
Sakura smiled as she thinks of how much Eriol helped her... how much he had encouraged her when she needed support more than any time. He had lifted her spirits when she was down. Eriol was the one who stuck by her side when Syaoran left, when she found out about that bet and when she needed boosts when she realized that she loves her long gone bestfriend.  
  
Sakura felt so lucky to have a friend like Eriol. Sometimes annoying with all the teasing, sometimes hard headed when he thinks he's right but those little naughtiness are nothing compared to Eriol's kindness and gentleness.  
  
There's nothing more she can wish for her cousin, Tomoyo than to have a loving man like Eriol.  
  
When Tomoyo visited Tomeda five years ago and introduced her cousin to Eriol, sparks flew. Sakura just know it. They were meant to be together...it was destined that Eriol and Tomoyo meet and be with each other. During Tomoyo's stay at Japan, Eriol confessed that it is the most wonderful summer that he had. He once mentioned that he is not a devoted believer of love but when he saw Syaoran fell for Sakura, he believed. Well, now that he met Tomoyo, he fell deeply in love that he understood what Syaoran must have felt.  
  
Sakura was grateful that her cousin's love life didn't get crazy like her love life did.  
  
Then Sakura drifted off to sleep, fortunately, without any tears for she had temporarily cheered up with the unexpected news of Eriol visiting. 

---  
  
There was an urgent knock on Sakura's door. "Sakura!! Wake up! We'll be late!"  
  
Then Sakura suddenly sat straight at her bed and snapped her head on her right to look at the clock.  
  
"9:45!? We have to be there by ten!" she yelled and immediately got out of bed.  
  
She went to the bathroom, fixed her hair messily and put on her underwear. Then she stood in front of her dresser, trying to decide what to wear. She came up with black jeans with baby blue blouse. She slipped on her slippers and tried to gather her things to bring. Cell phone, house keys, face powder, lip gloss and sunglasses.  
  
She stepped out of her room to see Tomoyo waiting impatiently outside the door.  
  
"You made it in five minutes. Good job, Sakura" Tomoyo joked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Let's go! Who's driving?" she asked.  
  
"I will" Tomoyo replied.  
  
They locked the house and hit the road to Pancakes Place and they got there five minutes late. Sakura spotted a couple at the far side of the place and started walking stiffly towards them with Tomoyo at her heel.  
  
"Good morning, Ciara...Syaoran" she greeted. The couple then stood up with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hello, Sakura" Ciara and Syaoran greeted back.  
  
"This is my cousin, Tomoyo...Tomoyo Daidoji" Sakura introduced her cousin.  
  
Ciara was the first to offer her hand and Tomoyo shook it. Then Syaoran shook hands with her and Tomoyo gazed at him quizzically.  
  
'Sakura is so stupid for letting him go before' she thought to herself with a laugh.  
  
They all sat down and when the waitress came, they ordered their breakfast.  
  
"I'm so sorry that we were late...Sakura here woke up a little bit...late" Tomoyo started and Sakura turned quite red.  
  
"That's the Sakura I know" added Syaoran. "She's always late...at high school, we hardly have time to hang out in the morning 'cause she wakes up late...then she'll come rushing down to walk with me with her hair all messy and her clothes crumpled"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Then the four people laughed. After a few minutes, the pancakes came with its scent filling the whole area. They all ate happily. Even Sakura was happy. The reason to this is she's pushing all sad thoughts for the moment. She joined in the conversations most of the time. She feels so proud of herself when she wasn't tearing up...until...  
  
"I can't wait 'till the wedding, you know" Sakura heard Syaoran speak.  
  
Then her stupid eyes are now betraying her...  
  
They were talking about the wedding. They were discussing when it will be and why when Syaoran have to say that dumb remark. But it's not his fault, is it? He doesn't know how Sakura honestly feels.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Who could? I mean, if it was me getting married? I won't be sleeping until the wedding day!"  
  
"Exactly! I can barely concentrate with what I do because I always think of Syaoran and the wedding" piped in Ciara.  
  
"You think of me all the time?..." Syaoran joked and kissed Ciara's cheek.  
  
Tomoyo exchanged a meaningful glance with Sakura. Sakura pretended that she doesn't care...but it's the complete opposite on the inside.  
  
"Well, I contacted you for so long but you're always busy. I was going to ask you if I can see your selection of designs and have you make them" Ciara then said with a business manner.  
  
"Sure. Anytime that is convenient for you will be fine with me" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I was hoping to do that today. You see, I'm going back to Japan for four days. Tonight until Thursday morning next week, two day before the wedding...and I hope that you can take that time to do my dress once I've decided on the style"  
  
"Oh no! That would be too short of a time! But if you want to, you can take a look at my exclusive gowns. They are already done in different sizes! You can pick one that suits you the most" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"That would be so wonderful!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much Ms. Daidoji!"  
  
"You're most welcome. But can you please call me 'Tomoyo'?"  
  
Then they all laughed appreciatively. Sakura was just smiling as she slowly ate her pancakes.  
  
But unknown to her, Syaoran's eyes are gazing at her, studying her face.  
  
'That beautiful face...how come I didn't recognize her...how can I forget?' he told himself. But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt Ciara's arms slipped around his waist. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Sakura was watching them...they are the sweetest couple that she ever saw. Love is positively evident on their eyes. Something that she had hoped would happen to her. She stared at her plate and saw the image of Syaoran there. Then in a blink of an eye, it was gone, she shook her head as if to wake herself up and opened her eyes to see that tears were in the verge of falling down. Would they make this kind of sweet couple if they were together?  
  
'Would Syaoran be sweet and romantic to me if we are a couple?' Sakura can't help but think.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran asked concernedly.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm fine" she answered with a smile, avoiding Syaoran's eyes.  
  
Then the four of them resumed on talking and chatting about the smallest things in life. They act as if everything is normal and everything will be plain and perfect.  
  
Well, not to Syaoran's and Sakura's lives. ---  
  
"Wow! That was a super meal" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"Yeah" Syaoran agreed. "I'm stuffed"  
  
Then Sakura accidentally burped rather loudly causing everybody to giggle and chuckle.  
  
"Excuse me" Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Well, where do you girls plan on going now?" Syaoran questioned the three ladies surrounding him.  
  
"Me and Tomoyo are going to her shop. I have to choose my gown. Do you want to go with me, Syaoran?" Ciara said as they all stood up.  
  
"What is a guy supposed to do in a wedding gown store?" Syaoran replied. "But seriously, I don't want to see the gown you'll be wearing. I want you to surprise me..."  
  
Then Syaoran wrapped his arms around Ciara from behind and continued to walk out. Sakura looked at the other direction. Unfortunately, Syaoran noticed.  
  
"Fine. Where are you going then?" Ciara asked.  
  
"I have to go somewhere. I think I'll just take Sakura with me..." Syaoran announced.  
  
Then Sakura looked lost when she heard her name. She wasn't listening. How can she listen? It's torture.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Your cousin and Ciara are going to 'Wedding Bells' and I'm going somewhere and I will take you with me...did that answer your question?"  
  
They got out of the restaurant and mounted on two different cars. Sakura got on the dark green Lexus car that bumped the back side of her car and she can't help but to grin as she remembered the way she overreacted over the incident.  
  
Syaoran started the engine and somehow, Sakura seemed to relax. At least she knows that she won't be pretty much hurt here because Ciara's not there with them to make the sight intolerable. It's not that she has something against Ciara...it just hurts...when they are together...  
  
"So, where are we going Syaoran?"  
  
"Don't tell Ciara but I plan on giving her a necklace...so we are going there to pick one" Syaoran explained cheerfully. Sakura just smiled and continued to stare at Syaoran's face as he drove. It has the kind of smile that she saw on that picture.

That picture that Sakura used to think captured Syaoran's best smile. She recalled thinking that Syaoran's best smiles are reserved only for her, according to Eriol. But is this smile there on his face because he's with Sakura...or because of the joy he's feeling for the upcoming wedding?  
  
They got in the store and hopped down. They entered and Syaoran started to look around, so she did the same thing. But on every glass that she looked through, she can just see a miserable face...no, a mask. She can see an emerald eye girl with a normal expression on like what others have. But to her, it was just an ugly face mask, trying to hide her real emotions inside.  
  
After ten minutes, Syaoran approached her, clutching a small velvet box in his hand.  
  
"Sakura! Look at this!" and he handed her the tiny box.  
  
Sakura opened it and gave out a little gasp. "It's lovely!" she exclaimed.  
  
It's a small heart of pure white gold and in it is carved the name 'Ciara' with elegant gems on the side. So simple yet so sophisticated looking that it matches Ciara so much.  
  
"Do you think she will like it?"  
  
"Of course!" she responded  
  
Then Sakura gave him back the box and was slightly shocked when there's another pink box that Syaoran gave her.  
  
"What's this?" she inquired.  
  
"Just open it. It's for you"  
  
When she did, her eyes grew larger. It's silver. A plain necklace but instead of a stone, it has a little charm that looks like a pink cherry blossom flower. In the middle of the flower was a blue little gem. It looks so childish...and Sakura loved it.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Syaoran! I love it!" and she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"Sure or have you forgotten that you are after all, my bestfriend. Let's go"  
  
Then he began to walk out...but Sakura was right there, still gazing at the moving figure of the person she adores more than anything.  
  
"My Syaoran...he's so sweet" she whispered and she too stepped out of the store and found her way to the car.

---  
  
"THIS GOWN IS FOR ME!!!" Ciara almost yelled with ecstasy.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "I really think so too. Honestly, among all my designed gowns, this is the most special one because I was totally inspired by that time"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"I'm in love with this man at Japan. His name is Eriol Hirigizawa and I was imagining myself wearing that gown and being married to him while I designed that wedding gown you're holding" she answered.  
  
"That's so sweet! I'm glad you found someone that you want to spend your entire life with"  
  
"Thank you. But I just hope that Sakura will too" she mumbled.  
  
"Sakura? That's right...whatever happened? I'm sure she loved someone before..." Ciara pondered.  
  
"She did. She loved a friend. All her life, she never expected that all along, she loves her close friend. The good thing is, he loves her too..." Tomoyo told Ciara.  
  
"Then what's wrong with that?" Ciara was curious.  
  
"Well, he has to go leave and she never even got the chance to tell him. It's so sad that they had to fight right before the departure of the man"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ciara asked once again.  
  
"They fought...something that they had never done before. The reason? Because that man called Haruki who played with Sakura's heart lied to her. Haruki broke Sakura's trust on her friend and that friend is the man that loves her more than anything in the world. Sakura believed her boyfriend instead of her friend. So, they fought" Tomoyo explained confusingly.  
  
Funny how Ciara understood. "How awful!" Ciara said. "What happened to the man, you know...the friend?"  
  
"Well, they haven't seen each other for so long. But when they do, they will just have to move on because the man that Sakura used to love so much will probably have a family now"  
  
"That hurts" Ciara then bowed her head. "I feel so sorry for poor Sakura"  
  
Then her phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Syaoran?---Yeah, we're done. I'll be there....see you!--- I love you too, honey"  
  
Then they closed the shop and went to the ice cream parlor and met there.  
  
They said their goodbyes and decided that they will just see each other some other time. Tomoyo and Sakura asked Ciara to take care in Japan and wished her to have a safe flight.  
  
Once Sakura and Tomoyo are all alone at the car, Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"Finally" she spoke.  
  
"It's so hard to act normal in front of them..." she complained.  
  
"Well, the next time that you will see each other is on the wedding...I guess" Tomoyo told her cousin.  
  
They have no idea that they are wrong.

---  
  
6:20 in the late afternoon and Sakura and her cousin Tomoyo is at the airport.  
  
"Sakura! Look there! See who's coming!" Tomoyo shouted.  
  
Then when Sakura turned her head, she saw Syaoran and Ciara walking towards them and gave out a groan.  
  
"Hello you two" the couple greeted to the cousins.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here!?" Ciara asked incredulously.  
  
Sakura immediately noticed the necklace that Ciara was wearing.  
  
"We are waiting for someone from Japan...he's---"  
  
"FLIGHT 248 TO JAPAN! BOARD YOUR PLANES!" says the flight attendant.  
  
"That's yours Ciara..."  
  
Then Syaoran cupped her chin and whispered softly; "Be safe...I love you" and kissed Ciara on the lips. A gentle kiss that lasted for quite a long time before Ciara has to break it up and giggled.  
  
Sakura watched the two with her lips trembling. She wants to break down and just cry. But she can't! She has to act normal! But hearing Syaoran say those words that are supposed to be for her hurts so much...it's not just jealousy...it's the thought of stupidity that if she hadn't made that mistake, Syaoran will be saying ' I love you' to her.  
  
"I'm going to be late, Syaoran! Let go" Ciara squealed.  
  
Syaoran hesitantly let go of her and watched her sadly as she went inside the hall heading for the plane.  
  
"I hope that she'll be safe"  
  
"Don't worry, she will be" assured Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks! But hey, who are you waiting for here!?" Syaoran turned to Sakura.  
  
"Oh...we are waiting for Eriol" she informed Syaoran.  
  
"ERIOL!? ERIOL HIRIGIZAWA!!?" Syaoran burst out, all his dignity down when he literally jumped an inch from the ground.  
  
"Yes!" and the two cousins giggled.  
  
"He's coming here to Japan!? Wow! I haven't seen him in so many years!"  
  
"Six years to be exact!" Sakura added.  
  
"Six years!? Really?" Syaoran knitted his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah. You left Tomeda when you were just seventeen right? And now, you're twenty three!"  
  
"Whoa. You know me more than I know myself. Well, that means you are already twenty two, Sakura. And you came here five years ago when you were seventeen?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. Then Tomoyo squeaked. "Here he comes!!!"  
  
Then they saw from the wide glass doors for the flight from Japan, emerged a fine-built blue-haired boy with glasses, dressed like a teenager model.  
  
"ERIOL!!!" yelled out Tomoyo and rushed to him. She then jumped on him and gave him a bear hug while Sakura and Syaoran ran to Eriol too.  
  
Eriol hugged her tightly...it's been so long!  
  
Then when Tomoyo settled down from her excitement, Eriol saw Sakura and gave her a hug too. Syaoran was just staring wide-eyed at the new Eriol that he is seeing...  
  
"We missed you so much, Eriol!" Sakura said fondly, hugging Eriol.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Eriol and Syaoran made eye contact. Syaoran was gazing at Eriol's eyes while Eriol questioned the amber ones of the man in front of him. Syaoran started to grin broadly...then Eriol suddenly started smiling too...  
  
"Syaoran!?" Eriol whispered sharply.  
  
"I don't believe it...could it be?..." he pondered.  
  
"Well, you better believe it Hirigizawa...because It's me, Syaoran Li!" he told him.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Eriol!"  
  
Then the two old friends hugged each other...their manliness shunned at the side for a moment as they clapped each other's hands on their backs.  
  
"It was so long! It was so long!" Eriol suddenly became hyper.  
  
"I know!!! Look at you! Look at you! You look...good!" Syaoran almost screamed.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were just giggling at the side looking at the two boys. They haven't noticed that some passerby's were staring at them, thinking that they must have come from some mental hospital because of the noise that they are doing. But they didn't really care.  
  
Then Eriol tore his eyes from Syaoran and looked at Tomoyo. His eyes softened and his face turned red.  
  
"I've been neglecting you, my Tomoyo"  
  
And he wrapped his arms around Tomoyo's waist and immediately captured Tomoyo's lips. Once in a while, Tomoyo will moan and giggle at the kiss.  
  
But Sakura was busy laughing her head off because Syaoran's lower lip was hanging lowly as he saw Eriol kiss Tomoyo. Tomoyo! The famous wedding gowns designer in central Hong Kong?  
  
He looked at Sakura with his face screwed up in confusion.  
  
"Yes, Syaoran! They are together! Since Tomoyo came to Japan, they met and then got together"  
  
The couple broke with the satisfied Tomoyo and they walked all together towards Tomoyo's car.  
  
"I can't believe that Eriol will get a woman like Tomoyo" Syaoran muttered.  
  
For a moment, they were just staring at each other's faces...all their eyes are brimming with happiness at this small reunion. Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol had been friends since elementary. This is so great! Then Tomoyo is a cousin, a friend for Syaoran and a girlfriend for Eriol...what more could they wish for?  
  
"So, what should we do first?" Eriol asked them.  
  
"What about we go and have dinner then discuss it over there?" suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure!" they all agreed.  
  
Once they got to a fine restaurant, they ordered their meals and looked and smiled at each other. Tomoyo is already snuggled next to Eriol, leaving Syaoran and Sakura to seat next to each other.  
  
"So, people! Tell me, what has been going on? You already found Syaoran, Sakura!"  
  
Then Eriol muffled a cry of pain as Tomoyo stepped on his foot.  
  
"Oh yes... about that, Sakura. You told me one time that you were kind of looking for me. For a reason right!? What was that?" Syaoran questioned her.  
  
"You haven't told him, Sakura? Why not?" interjected the clueless Eriol.  
  
Then another stump from came Tomoyo causing Sakura to grin wildly.  
  
"Ouch---what the heck is going on?" Eriol whined.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I think you're lost, Eriol! What about we tell you everything and you ask?"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Then the food came...  
  
"I just met Syaoran yesterday. We accidentally bumped with our cars. He gave me a contact number and I called him to introduce myself. I work there at the Central Hospital as a nurse"  
  
"I'm a designer of wedding gowns, Eriol. I own the store called 'Wedding Bells'"  
  
"Wow! Has it been that long?"  
  
"Yeah! Now, I'm an engineer. I live by myself. My mom and dad went to take a cruise in this place called Hawaii...that's why they can't go to my wedding"  
  
"Wedding?!"  
  
"Yes, Eriol. I'm engaged! To this one lady named Ciara Ying"  
  
"Oh--oh..." Eriol's face saddened but he faked a cheerful smile. There's nothing else to do right?  
  
"Congratulations Syaoran!" Eriol said, shaking his hands again.  
  
Inside his head, he can't help but wonder what happened to the Sakura and Syaoran relationship. Aren't they supposed to be together?  
  
"Thank you! Too bad...that you didn't have the chance to meet her. She's amazing"  
  
Eriol then took a glance at Sakura and saw that she was pretending to not care and as if that it's so easy to shrug it off...but he saw right through her.  
  
"Wow. I never knew that you'll move---"  
  
"I know" Syaoran cut him off rather too quickly.  
  
Then they ate in silence and just share conversations once in a while. Sakura hadn't spoken since the mention of Ciara but she does listen.  
  
"So, you guys, what are you planning to do!?" Tomoyo spoke up.  
  
"Umm...what about a sleep over?" Sakura finally spoke up.  
  
"Cool idea, Sakura!" Syaoran complimented. "What about my house!?"  
  
"Sure!" agreed Tomoyo and Eriol nodded eagerly. Sakura pretended to brighten up and said yes.  
  
This is not the plan that she thought. She suggested the sleep over so that they can do it at Tomoyo's house. She has a room there and somehow can hide there when she needs to. And now that they are supposed to stay at Syaoran's house, how can she hide and just hang out on her own world?  
  
"Okay, what about this theory?" Syaoran started. "What about allowing me to be the host for the next four days while Ciara is gone? Consider it as my little party and last opportunity because once I get married, I won't have time to spend with you three and I won't be able to do that"  
  
"That's fine with me!" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. I'd love to be served by a host like you, Syaoran! I know that we will go to a lot of beautiful places!" squealed Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura?" they all asked.  
  
"That would be really great...I think" she answered silently.  
  
"It's settled then. I'll be your host and I will plan everything that will go on in the next four days!" Syaoran confirmed like a little boy causing everybody, even Sakura to laugh.  
  
Then they ate their dinner, paid the check and got out of the restaurant.  
  
"What about you girls drive home then get your things while I take Eriol home and wait for you two there!?"  
  
"Nice plan! See you guys!" waved Sakura.  
  
Then they mounted on the car and went their way towards home.  
  
Once Eriol is settled in Syaoran's Lexus, he started smirking...which really annoyed Syaoran just like the old days...  
  
"So, you're engaged huh?"  
  
"You better be quiet or have you forgotten that I have a way to get to you...Tomoyo" Syaoran smirked back.  
  
"Fine! But seriously...I thought...you love---Sakura?" Eriol whispered.  
  
"I can't wait on her forever. I have to move on and I did. I forgot the love that I felt for her. Ciara is the one I love now. She's the one that helped me through my pain when I was moping for Sakura. I love Ciara now" he explained with an intensity of conclusion.  
  
"Does Ciara know?...that you loved Sakura, I mean"  
  
Syaoran shook his head no.  
  
"Syaoran?... what if she loves you too, Sakura I mean?"  
  
Syaoran scoffed. "What are you talking about, Eriol!? She ignored me when I was in Tomeda. What can make her love me when I was here at Hong Kong"  
  
"Pictures can..." Eriol murmured.  
  
"Say that again. I didn't hear you"  
  
"I just said, you're right" he replied and fell quiet as he they continued to drive.

---  
  
The doorbell rang and Syaoran got up and answered it.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura entered the house with lots of bags on both their hands.  
  
"Whoa, girls! Four days, not four months" Eriol teased earning a glare from Tomoyo.  
  
"You will have the master's bedroom" Syaoran told the ladies.  
  
They went upstairs and stepped inside the room to see a neat and clean room with a huge bed in the middle, a vanity on the side, a little drawer and a small couch. There was no bathroom though but they found out that if you step out of the room, the door, a few steps away, is the bathroom and next to that is Syaoran's room.  
  
'This house is huge' Sakura thought.  
  
When everything was settled, they all gathered around the fireplace area and sat down on the comfortable couches and started to relax with hot cocoas served by Syaoran.  
  
"This is the life" Eriol moaned.  
  
"So Eriol, we have told you what is new to our lives but you never told us what's yours" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, I work at the University as a teacher, but that is only part time. I'm a part time model too. But I'm studying right now to be a pilot. That's what I want to be" Eriol explained.  
  
"Wow" muttered Syaoran.  
  
"So, how's Tomeda Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Same places, same things and same people living there" he answered.  
  
Then there was silence. The house's air conditioner is running but the hot cocoa's satisfying hotness gave the four reunited people to feel so warm and welcome in each other's presence. Syaoran got out some blankets and arranged them on the ground and Tomoyo and Eriol chose to lay down there while Sakura has her couch and so does Syaoran.  
  
It's like the old days when they were all careless. There was no pain, there was no sadness and there were no heartbreaks. But this is not the old days, is it?

---  
  
"What about we play a nice little game. A game of questions and answers to help us catch up with each other" Eriol mused.  
  
"Aren't we a tiny bit old for that?" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Maybe you're getting old Syaoran but not us" Sakura replied.  
  
Then Syaoran growled in a joking manner and the four laughed.  
  
"Fine. Let's go. Who's starting?"  
  
"Wait! We are not going to ask each other any personal questions right?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Of course we are...after all, we are all close friends here. You are not hiding something from us, right?" teased Syaoran.  
  
Sakura gulped, while Eriol and Syaoran looked mischievously at the two girls, already planning what to ask.  
  
Tomoyo cleared her throat. "I'll start! Syaoran...how far have you gotten with Ciara?"  
  
Eriol smirked while Sakura flushed with the unbelieving Syaoran. This is one topic that they shouldn't talk about...of all questions to ask...  
  
"Hey! That's foul!" Syaoran whined.  
  
"I thought we are close friends!?" Sakura interrupted with a smirk on her face...a fake smirk, to be exact.  
  
"All right! I slept with her already!" but with the looks of his friends, he chuckled. "What are you guys thinking? I have slept with her but nothing happened!"  
  
Everybody gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"My turn" Syaoran said. "Hmm...Eriol, I'm sure that you are planning to marry Tomoyo right? How many kids?" Syaoran grinned and so did Sakura when Eriol turned beet red.  
  
"Uhh---Umm---yes yes of course! And maybe two or three..." he mumbled, causing Tomoyo to blush heavily.  
  
Eriol coughed a little with all the embarrassment while Sakura made fun of him by rolling on the carpet, trying to imitate the way Eriol mumbled.. But then she stopped immediately when Eriol looked at her with scary and evil eyes and she started to sweat badly.  
  
"You are scaring me, Eriol" Sakura pouted.  
  
"You should be scared"  
  
"Now, Sakura!... What is the biggest regret of your life?" Eriol smirked.  
  
"Nothing!" Sakura said out immediately.  
  
"Sure..." whispered Tomoyo and Eriol just raised his eyebrow while they all stared at Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Am I missing something here? Come on, Sakura! What is your biggest regret?" Syaoran questioned innocently.  
  
"Well, it was when I---um...when I believed Haruki...yeah. But that was so long ago. Right now...I don't have any regrets"  
  
"Are you sure that's it?"  
  
"Yes. Of course" Sakura is turning red.  
  
"What about the part that you didn't get to tell the person you love that you really love him because he left?!" Eriol smiled.  
  
"Who was that person?" Syaoran is getting curious by the second.  
  
"You know, when you realize that you really love him by looking through his forgotten pictures. And you were hoping so bad to tell him so that you will be together?" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"You told me that you love him so much it hurts and you were blaming yourself for not realizing so soon. You regretted it that you never told him because obviously, if you did you will be happy together now and he won't meet another girl and marry her" Eriol reminded her.  
  
"Wait! What are you three talking about!? Do you mind enlightening me!?" Syaoran said irritably.  
  
"Well, six years ago, when Sakura was sixteen, she realized that the person she truly loves was her bestfriend. She never expected that to happen but it did. Too bad that she didn't find out sooner. Because he left for Hong Kong and we know that he's never going back. Sakura came here to look for him. But it seems like it's just always too late for her"  
  
"That can't be! You said she loves her bestfriend! And I am only her bestfriend by then---what?---"  
  
"Hey...you mean?..." Syaoran interpreted quietly with huge eyes.  
  
"Then it's---"  
  
"Yes, Syaoran...it's you... that I love the most" Sakura finished the sentence weakly.  
  
She then moved slowly to where Syaoran is sitting with a sad expression plastered on her face and placed her lips against Syaoran.

------------------------------------------------  
  
If you people are confused about the year difference, here it is...SIX years ago was when Syaoran left and when Sakura realized that she love her bestfriend. FIVE years ago was the year Sakura left Japan and went to Hong Kong. It means that after a year of Syaoran's departure, she went to Hong Kong too. Then TWO years ago, Eriol visited the two cousins but they he never saw Syaoran because Sakura haven't found him yet. I'm sorry if it's confusing. I was confused to..  
  
REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! If you want to see the next chapter then you have to review!!!

Next: The first day of the four days in the three people's lives when Ciara is gone. What do you think will happen? A LOT! Read and find out!  
  
REVIEW!

Note: I'm going to switch back to the original summary so don't get confused!

Push that button down there


	14. A Day With You

Thank you so much once again for the reviews that you had given me...I know that it's kinda weird about what happened with Sakura...but here...on this chapter...you'll know the explanation. THANK YOU again.

Disclaimer: I haven't put this for awhile...I don't own anything

--------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Syaoran immediately jerked up from his lying position, his eyes wide open and he felt sweat on his forehead. He quickly looked around to see that his friends are lying down on their respective 'beds' on the living room. Tomoyo and Eriol were lying next to each other on the carpeted floor soundly asleep while Sakura is sleeping peacefully on her own couch. He continued to breathe heavily as he thought of that---happening.  
  
'It was all a dream? It seemed so real...' then he placed his finger on his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
'Sakura kissed me...that she said I was the one she really loves. They told me all the things that happen between Sakura and that guy, Haruki when I was gone and they said...they said that Sakura loves me too...'  
  
Then he heard Sakura shift on her position at the couch. He recalled in his dream that Sakura's face was miserable and sad as she confessed that it was him that she loves the most. His gaze at Sakura softened as she thought of that little angel sleeping across him. That angel was so beyond his reach back then...he can't have her because she was with someone else and she claimed that she was in love with another man. Then right now, they can't be together neither for one of them is engaged...  
  
'Wait...I can't be thinking that...I don't want Sakura. I'm about to get married' he scolded himself.  
  
"It was all a dream. It was no big deal. I mean, that was really impossible...Sakura loving me" he whispered. "I told Eriol that Sakura ignored me when I was right beside her all those times...what more if I wasn't there? How can she fall for me?"  
  
All in all, the thought of Sakura loving him is suddenly turning into a hilarious theory in Syaoran's mind. Who can blame him!? He has a point. What can possibly make Sakura love him when he didn't even keep contact or communication with her at Tomeda?  
  
But Syaoran can't help but wonder why in the world he would dream of something like that out of the blue. There must be something going on his mind for his brains to come up with a dream like that. That is so random. Where did it come from?  
  
Then Syaoran tried to laugh. 'I'm making way too much deal about this. That didn't mean anything! It's just a silly dream'  
  
He then just tried to push the thought away. What he doesn't know is that somewhere in his heart...there's a little space there longing that his dream was true...longing that Sakura do love him.  
  
He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was just 5:30 in the morning. No wonder it is still too dark.  
  
'I wonder where I can take these three today...' he mused. After ten whole minutes of thinking, he finally came down to a conclusion.  
  
'I'll take them to my rest house by the beach! Today is Sunday anyway... then we could go back tonight too. I'll borrow one of the company's drivers to take us there...' he thought excitedly.  
  
'It will only take one or two hours of travel and ...yes. That's perfect!'  
  
And he quickly got out of his couch, fixed the blankets and pillows and headed for the kitchen to cook his guests their breakfast.  
  
As he cooked the bacons, he was humming a tune when all of a sudden, two hands took hold of his sides and he jumped in surprise, causing the utensil he was holding to drop on the floor. He turned around with a look of horror on his face just to see a shaking Sakura, laughing her head off by the counter.  
  
"Don't do that again!" Syaoran said with pure terror still evident on his face.  
  
"Sorry..." Sakura breathed out. "I can't help it...That was ridiculously funny, Syaoran! I see that you still are afraid of people sneaking up on you!"  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Just watch. You'll pay"  
  
"I don't think so! Well anyway, what's the agenda for today?" Sakura asked cutely. Syaoran just looked at her for a few seconds before opening his mouth.  
  
"That's a secret. After breakfast, we are going somewhere but I won't tell you" he answered.  
  
"Please? I want to know!" Sakura whined like a kid. Syaoran walked pass her and just ruffled her head like a sister and chuckled.  
  
"You'll see" he smiled.  
  
Sakura continued to watch Syaoran cook and prepare the table. She offered herself to help but Syaoran won't let her. As she watched him, she can't help but smile. He moved gracefully and actively as he put down the plates, the spoon and forks, the glasses and the napkins. He looked so happy that Sakura almost felt bad. She can't help but think that Syaoran's happiness is because of Ciara. It is something she had hoped she can give. But it turned out that once again, fate didn't let her have her way.  
  
She continued to look at Syaoran with bright green eyes and once in a while, Syaoran will glance at her, they will make eye contacts and share little smiles. Syaoran even winked at Sakura one time and that made Sakura turn red. She had a hard time to get that blush off before anyone can see. She didn't notice that Eriol woke up already and wouldn't even know until he sneaked up on her and whisper.  
  
'It's rude to stare, Sakura" Eriol teased. Blood rushed on Sakura's face and for once, she tore her eyes away from Syaoran and glared at Eriol as he just smirked.  
  
Once everything was settled, Syaoran called on them. Tomoyo was late in waking up because she said she had such a good night and didn't want to wake up because she was next to Eriol causing their blue-haired friend to blush heavily.  
  
Then they started eating their breakfast.  
  
"Syaoran, where do you plan on taking us?" he was once again questioned.  
  
"I won't tell you. It's sort of a surprise" he replied.  
  
"Well, at least just tell us what to wear. We might wear bikinis and the place where you're taking us is a formal party" Tomoyo spoke sleepily.  
  
Sakura giggled but nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I guess you can wear summer clothes. Swimming attires, probably"  
  
Then the three people laughed as they caught Syaoran off guard and actually got him to tell where they are going. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Fine. You guys won. I'm taking you to a beach. Happy?"  
  
Everyone cheered. Even Eriol, saying that it's been so long since he went to a beach.  
  
After their breakfast, Syaoran called the driver to take them as Tomoyo and Sakura insisted on fixing the table. Eriol, since he had nothing to do was the first one to dress up. Tomoyo was fixing the table when Eriol came down from Syaoran's room and then she was suddenly rooted on her spot as she stared at Eriol.  
  
He was wearing a white fitted top inside with his chest sticking out and a blue Hawaiian polo on top with white shorts and sunglasses. Even Sakura was shocked as how attractive Eriol looked like. But she wasn't about to drool on him like Tomoyo is almost doing.  
  
After all the dishes are done, Sakura and Tomoyo went upstairs together to change.  
  
"Good thing that we brought out swim suits" Tomoyo stated.  
  
"I know. If we didn't, we will have to go home and get them. I only bought one though. How many did you bring?" said Sakura.  
  
"I have three" and Tomoyo giggled.  
  
They immediately changed to their suits with Tomoyo's lavender bikini and Sakura's pink ones and put their swimming skirts over them. Sakura put on a hanging shirt and Tomoyo just put on a see-through and went downstairs with bags of suntan oil, hats, towels, slippers, lotion and all their 'necessities'.  
  
When Sakura reached the bottom of the stairs, Eriol informed the ladies that Syaoran was still upstairs changing. .  
  
"You look hot, Tomoyo" Eriol quietly growled as he saw Tomoyo with red spots dominating his cheeks.  
  
Sakura heard it and just rolled her eyes.  
  
'They're so sweet that it can give me a toothache' she thought inwardly.  
  
But she knows deep inside that the reason for that kind of reaction is jealousy. Somehow she wishes that Syaoran and her will be that sweet and romantic too...  
  
She shunned the thought aside. She doesn't want to ruin this perfect day just because of what she saw. But when Syaoran came downstairs, she immediately found the definition for the word 'hot'.  
  
Syaoran is wearing a sleeveless green shirt, his arms showing. He has black shorts, a black hat and sunglasses placed on the top of his head. He has a round bag on his back and was jiggling the keys as if to announce to go outside already.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, a car pulled in front of Syaoran's house and they all climbed in excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait to hit the beach" squeaked Tomoyo already snuggled next to Eriol.  
  
"Same here! I have the camera! We can take pictures!" Sakura told them.  
  
'I'm glad that Sakura's happy' Syaoran silently thought before catching himself.

---  
  
As the car went slower at the sandy path way, Sakura and Tomoyo wriggled on their seats as the bright sun on the ocean came to view. When the car stopped in front of a cabin house, the two girls quickly got themselves out and went closer to the shore.  
  
"Hurry up, Syaoran! You too Eriol! We have to go swimming" yelled Sakura.  
  
Eriol noticed that Syaoran just looked at her with a warm smile on his face that Eriol knows too well.  
  
"I recognize that smile, Syaoran. Those are the smiles that appear on your face when you were with her back then" Eriol said as they unload all their things and placed it inside the log cabin.  
  
"Well I'm with her now, right? So naturally, my smile is like this" Syaoran answered quite coldly.  
  
Eriol scoffed. "You suck at denying things, Syaoran. I know that smile very well so it would be really better if you just cut out the act and admit that you're really excited to be with her today"  
  
"Well, of course I am! I haven't seen my bestfriend for six years. What do you expect!?"  
  
Eriol just looked at him with suspicion on his eyes and Syaoran read it like a page in a book.  
  
"I don't feel what you're thinking I'm feeling. I have moved on with Sakura. I don't love her anymore. You got that?" Syaoran spoke sternly.  
  
"Hey! Did I say anything about that subject? No. You're the one thinking about it...not me" Eriol smirked.  
  
Syaoran sighed. Eriol got him again. This is one thing Eriol is good at. Getting things out of your mouth like that. But all the same, all these years at Hong Kong without the annoying blabber of Eriol made Syaoran miss his friend.  
  
'I'm going to strangle you later on' Syaoran thought.  
  
After everything was unloaded, Sakura came inside the house with Tomoyo and helped Syaoran and Eriol bring out the blankets and baskets of store-bought food for their little beach party. There weren't a lot of people on the beach which is a good thing since they can have the whole beach to themselves.  
  
When the blanket was set, the umbrella is erected and the plates of food were fixed, Tomoyo and Sakura slowly took off their swimming skirts and shirts. Eriol was bluntly gazing at Tomoyo as she took of her clothes while Syaoran is fighting the urge to even look at Sakura.  
  
'I'm an engaged man...I'm an engaged man' Syaoran repeated to himself with his eyes half closed.  
  
But he can't help it. He's just a man. He stole a glance just when Sakura was trying to get rid of her shirt and luckily, she didn't see that her bestfriend was staring at her. She got the suntan oil out of her bag and managed to put some on the surface of the skin where she can reach it. She had problems putting some on her back though...  
  
She was shocked when Syaoran approached her.  
  
"Here. I'll help you" he whispered.  
  
"Okay. Thank you" mumbled Sakura. Sakura handed the oil to him and he put some on his hand and gently rubbed it off Sakura's back, feeling the soft and smooth flesh of her skin.  
  
Sakura felt tingles on her spine as Syaoran's hands go on all directions at her back. She wants to let out the shiver in her so badly but she has to control herself. These are the teenage chills that she never felt when Syaoran left Tomeda. These are the things she missed out for loving someone so far away. But now...it's all coming to hunt her.  
  
'His mere touch warms me up...what am I to do about this?' she said to herself and blushed.  
  
Unknown to her, the same tension and tingles are being felt by Syaoran...as his hands came across Sakura's bathing suit, he had the weird sensation to hold her close. Scared of his own feelings, he put the oil a little bit faster and finished his job. He then handed Sakura the bottle.  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran" Sakura muttered as she ran and catch up with her cousin, already playing on the ocean water.  
  
"Nice move..." Eriol joked.  
  
"Shut your mouth, Eriol. I don't want to hear it" Syaoran snapped back with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, I will. You brought us here and made Tomoyo happy. I owe you"  
  
After a few second of silence...  
  
"You really love Tomoyo, don't you?" Syaoran spoke seriously.  
  
"Believe it or not, I do. I think I feel the kind of feeling you felt for Sakura before. I can't stop thinking about her, my whole body aches when she's not around and I feel so new and awesome when I know I made her happy" Eriol whispered gently. Syaoran immediately noticed the love in his voice. He knows this subject already...he felt it before.  
  
"Yeah. You are in love...no doubt about it"  
  
"Tomoyo is everything I can just wish for. She's so sweet and nice, loving and caring...I don't know...she's just perfect for me" Eriol stated fondly, staring at the playing figure of Tomoyo at the ocean.  
  
"Now, you're the one who got it bad" Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"What about you, Syaoran? Since we are having this kind of talk...what do you feel with...Ciara?" he questioned Syaoran.  
  
"I love her. She means everything to me when I was here in Hong Kong. She helped me get through a lot of hardship. We met six years ago...it's been two days after I arrived here. I met her in my dad's party and we became friends. I fell in love with her three years ago and I asked her to marry me just this April" Syaoran explained, his gaze at the vast ocean, not meeting Eriol's eyes.  
  
Eriol just merely nodded. "So, what are you going to do with Sakura, if I may ask?"  
  
Syaoran was surprised with how serious Eriol is...but he needs this talk. Deep down, he needs a man...a friend to talk to him and help him sort out his feelings.  
  
"There's nothing to do, is there? She treats me as a friend and I will treat her the same way. I think that she'll be happy to know that I'll be married and be contented with my life. I don't mean anything to her, Eriol other than a bestfriend. I'm not hurt about that right now but I just wished that...she felt the same way back when I was still at Tomeda. That would have been wonderful" Syaoran barely whispered.  
  
"But Syaoran...what if she...oh, no. Never mind"  
  
Syaoran just looked at Eriol with a questioning stare. It seems like there is something that he needs to know but Eriol won't speak about it. Well, he knows Eriol and he knows that he won't keep a secret from him. No matter how deep it is...  
  
After a few moments, Syaoran and Eriol joined the ladies to go swimming at the water. They were splashing around and playing like kids. It was just like the old time...with Tomoyo's addition. If you watch them, they seem to lead the perfect and careless lives. Just a bunch of singles that won't have any serious problems. Under the sun, they played around.  
  
But without their knowledge, this little 'playing around' is silently and mysteriously doing something in Syaoran's heart. It may seem ridiculous thinking that you will have different emotions over a little hanging out...but it did.  
  
Syaoran once in a while will look at Sakura and his eyes will soften...Eriol can see it too. But instead of smirking, Eriol's face will have worry evident on it. No one knows why...  
  
Syaoran's heart will skip a beat if he sees Sakura smile radiantly at him and every time, she's close by, the desire to hold her so close will come over him. He ignores it, of course...but it only grows stronger. It sounds so impossible because they have been spending only how many days? Just this day! But impossible it may look and sound...it's actually occurring.  
  
When Syaoran sat on the sand to rest for awhile, he tries to fight off the attraction he's feeling but...he failed. He watched as Sakura was jumping on the shallow part of the ocean, trying to dodge Eriol's strong strokes of water and Syaoran can't help but smile as he hears Sakura's high and girly laugh. Something about her will just put your guard down. No matter how tall the walls that cover your heart...no matter how thick they are...she can always manage to crumble them all down. Her cheerfulness, beauty and innocence combined altogether and you have the perfect girl of your dreams staring right in front of you.  
  
Syaoran can feel his heart turn into a mush as he watched his bestfriend. He used to love her so much that it's already painful. She meant the world to him that he was once scared that someone will take her away. Someone did...and Syaoran thought he's going insane.  
  
But Syaoran shook himself awake from the recollection that's flooding his brain. He can't think about all these things! He shouldn't dwell on the past. He will get married in six days. Six days! And this is definitely not the kind of thought he's supposed to think of. ---  
  
They all sat down on the blanket as they served themselves some food. All four are exhausted but all the same, they had fun that they never had in quite a long time. Eriol and Tomoyo are now closer than ever while Syaoran and Sakura are very much comfortable around each other.  
  
Sakura thinks that she will never have this kind of fun with Syaoran again once he gets married. She thought that these four days will be the most memorable moments so instead of moping about the upcoming wedding, she might as well enjoy the remaining days of being with Syaoran. Too bad that they can't be anything but friends...although it hurts, Sakura is happy that Syaoran is going to be full of joy in his life. He's going to spend it with the person he loves the most...sad thing is, it's not her.  
  
After their lunch, Eriol and Tomoyo agreed on each other that they will go and build sand castles, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to sit together on their little blanket.  
  
Sakura lied back, tired of running and swimming while Syaoran stayed seated and grabbed a book from his bag and tried to read. After a few moments, he heard Sakura's light breathing and once he checked on her, he noticed that she fell asleep. Syaoran looked around, as if trying to see if someone's watching then moved closer.  
  
He studied Sakura's face and smiled softly.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered. "If only..."  
  
Then he saw that there is still a stain of orange juice on her mouth. His fingers reached for it and wiped it off but in doing so, his hand brushed with Sakura's cheeks. He loved the feeling of her soft skin on his hand and continued to caress her rosy cheeks. He then brushed off a strand of hair and pulled it backwards along with her brown locks.  
  
He then carried Sakura's small and fragile body towards the cabin and lied her down on the old but trusty couch and he made himself some cold drinks. He never noticed that all throughout this day, a smile never left his face...something that never happens before. Sure, he's happy around Ciara but he never smile for no reason...but right now? Right now, just thinking of the ocean water fight with Sakura will put a smile on his face. Why?...only he can know.

---  
  
Syaoran watched the little television as he drank his cold lemonade when he heard Sakura shift her position and yawned.  
  
"Whoa, what am I doing here?" Sakura pondered.  
  
"You fell asleep at the blanket. I didn't want you to burn so I brought you in" Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran" Sakura replied warmly. "Where are Eriol and Tomoyo?"  
  
Syaoran pointed at the window and Sakura followed his directions. Outside, she saw two faces, Eriol and Tomoyo's joined as one at the sand... she giggled.  
  
"Obviously, they missed each other so much. They can't seem to be in one place separated" Syaoran remarked. "Care to join me for a walk in the beach?"  
  
"I'd love to" Sakura answered enthusiastically. She grabbed her skirt and shirt and put it on.  
  
Syaoran lead her to the opposite side of the area so that they won't bother the kissing couple and they walked slowly, with the orange color of the sun on the blue ocean water.  
  
"The beach is so beautiful during sunset" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Do you like this place?"  
  
"Of course. I love it. Thanks for bring us here"  
  
"No problem...as long as it is for you guys..."  
  
Sakura smiled as she walked on the sand, quickly burying her feet and then immediately pulling it up again...Syaoran can tell that she's already amused with this kind of action.  
  
"Sakura...you never changed. You're always the kid I've known" Syaoran commented.  
  
"I know. Well, do you think that it's a good thing?" Sakura pouted.  
  
"Yes, of course. It'll be really scary if you're all matured now" teased Syaoran.  
  
"Can I talk to you, Sakura?" he then spoke intently.  
  
"Of course you can" was her response...  
  
"Can I ask you what happened when you found out about the bet? I wanted to know but I'm afraid that it will hurt---"  
  
"No. It's fine. You have the right to know, Syaoran" Sakura started. "Well, I saw a note from Tokito talking about the money and I decided to follow Haruki as to where he's going all of a sudden. I was intrigued on how his face turned pale when he saw that note...I followed them that's when I heard the conversation. I was crying and Eriol was there to comfort me...I was so miserable"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sakura" he said, barely audible  
  
"It's fine. Syaoran? When did you meet Ciara?"  
  
"I met her six years ago two days after I left Japan. I fell in love with her three years ago" was Syaoran's stiff answer.  
  
Then Sakura felt Syaoran's hand enclosed on her.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me holding your hand. Just for old time's sake. Is that fine?" he asked lovingly.  
  
Sakura just nodded. "I wished you were there to help me..."  
  
Then she felt a squeeze on her fingers. "I hoped that I was there too..." she heard him say.  
  
"I thought I would burst out of guilt, Syaoran" Sakura quietly told him. "I felt so stupid for not believing you when you warned me. You were trying to save me from the pain I will suffer through. But I didn't believe you. I'm terribly sorry for that"  
  
"That's alright. It's all forgotten. I just hope that you will forget about it too"  
  
Sakura smiled and faced the setting sun, the wind blowing her hair. She can smell the salty air of the ocean and it made her feel complete, standing in the white sand with Syaoran holding her hand.  
  
"Thanks for loving me the way you did six years ago, Syaoran. I wouldn't know what to do with my own life if it wasn't for you. I owe you a lot. I knew how strong you felt for me but I'm sorry that I didn't return your feelings. Everything was just too confusing... I'm so sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye for the last time and I'm so sorry---"  
  
Syaoran slowly turned Sakura facing him.  
  
"Shhh...enough with the 'sorrys'. All is forgotten. But about the part that you don't love me the way I did is not your fault. One thing you taught me is that you can't force someone what you want them to feel"  
  
"I taught you that?" Sakura was shocked...Syaoran laughed.  
  
"You did. Don't ask why but I learned that from you"  
  
Both turned quiet. Then they continued to watch the sun go lower on the horizon, with Syaoran's hands tightly holding Sakura's.  
  
'I love you Syaoran' was Sakura's only thought.

---  
  
"Where did you guys disappear to?" Sakura asked Tomoyo as she entered the door.  
  
Tomoyo blushed. "Oh...um---I was with Eriol"  
  
"Just what we thought" Syaoran joked.  
  
"Well, where are we going now?" Eriol asked as he went in too...  
  
"Well, you two can have your private world. We won't bother you because I'll show Sakura something before we leave"  
  
Eriol's eyes brightened up at the thought of being alone with his dearest Tomoyo.  
  
After they ate dinner inside the cabin, Syaoran led Sakura out and just clutched her hand once again and led her to a rocky pathway. Syaoran said that it's a shortcut but somehow, Sakura feels that it will take forever to get there.  
  
"Here we are...finally" Syaoran announced.  
  
Once Sakura regained herself from the tiredness of walking, her lips parted at the peaceful and beautiful view in front of her.  
  
"Wow..." was all she can murmur.  
  
"This is amazing" Sakura said as she looked around.  
  
"You like it?" Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is the most wonderful view I've ever seen...it's so romantic" she said.  
  
"Come" and once again, Syaoran held Sakura's hands.  
  
The view consists of white sand of the beach, the vast and wide ocean but the most beautiful of all is the lighthouse that illuminated the night. The moon and stars twinkled as if they agreed with Sakura and sky is like a big blanket that covered the sky.  
  
Syaoran opened the door to the lighthouse and they went upstairs. It was a long flight. But they both know that it will be worth it.  
  
When they finally reached the top, Sakura needed to catch her breath and has to restrain herself from jumping. The view was heavenly. She never saw anything this breathtaking before.  
  
Sakura can see the dark night but the lighthouse lightened the ocean where she can see small mountain or hills that stood on the middle of the sea.  
  
"This is so lovely...most beautiful sight...all my life..." she was stuttering.  
  
Syaoran laughed. "I'm glad you love it"  
  
Then Sakura went up to him and gave him a quick hug. "You are amazing" she said.  
  
She sat down by the floor and Syaoran did the same thing. Sakura gave out a sigh and embraced her legs closer to her chest.  
  
"Syaoran...how can you see places like this but then never believe? I mean, it seems so impossible to happen that you think it is just a dream and that it will be gone by the time you open your eyes"  
  
"Well if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up" Syaoran spoke gently, his thumb circling Sakura's hands.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Me too..."  
  
"What do you feel right now, Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"I feel so special, blessed, loved and lucky all at the same time" she replied softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I feel so special to be granted this kind of opportunity, blessed with caring friends that one can wish for, loved because all you guys are here with me and lucky to actually see this with you" she explained before she realized what she just said.  
  
"See this view with me?" Syaoran got curious.  
  
Sakura had to think of some excuse...and fast.  
  
"Well, you know... You will be married on Saturday and I--- will never spend this kind of moments with you again. You'll be too... preoccupied and busy" she stammered  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Speaking of marriage, what do you think of me getting married?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just want to get your opinion about my getting married, Sakura"  
  
"Oh...Well, first of all, I'm so happy that you found that girl you would want to spend forever with"  
  
Then Sakura's eyes started to water...for the first time this day.  
  
"I think that it's just right for you to settle and live your life to the fullest with the person you truly love. You're in the right age. I just hope that you will be forever filled with happiness"  
  
And unfortunately, she sniffed loudly.  
  
"Sakura, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked but Sakura just shook her head no.  
  
"Well...What do you think of Ciara?" questioned Syaoran.  
  
"I think that she is meant for you. She loves you, she told me and she will never hurt you or let you go. You two deserved each other. She will take care of you and the future Syaoran juniors" Sakura tried to joke but she just choked.  
  
"Is that all you think?" Syaoran asked once again that took Sakura by surprise. He sounds...disappointed?  
  
"No. I also think that you in return, should take care of Ciara. That's the least thing you can do"  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. I know that Ciara loves me. I also feel blessed because I have someone like her. I just hope that she's fine right now"  
  
"She is, don't worry" assured Sakura. 'Why are you asking me this kind of questions, Syaoran?'  
  
Then Syaoran heard Sakura shiver and he became concerned.  
  
"Are you cold, Sakura?"  
  
But before she can answer, he already pulled her closer causing her head to lie on his chest. Syaoran's arms pulled her tighter and Sakura turned red at the thought of being so close. Her eyes softened and she closed them, feeling so relaxed and safe on his arms.  
  
This is one of the things she had been longing for. She has desired this moment to come. When Syaoran will actually hug her tightly and whisper those words that she longed to hear.  
  
She wished that right there, she can tell him how much he means to her...WAY more than just a friend. She wants to whisper so badly that she loves him now that it hurts. She wants to show him how much she had hoped for his touch so long ago. She wants him to learn the truth.  
  
But what's the point? She doesn't even know if Syaoran will feel the same way. Besides, the wedding! In less than a week! Is she crazy? Proposing her love to the person who will get married. It will just cause confusion. It will ruin their blossoming friendship.  
  
Then she remembered what Ciara had once said...  
  
_"...So, I will be gone and I will just die of worry about Syaoran. I love him so much that I'm scared if I let my sight off him, I'll lose him. But I trust you"  
  
_'She said she trusts me...but here I am, being embraced by Syaoran. But hold on...this is just in a friendly matter...so I guess there is nothing wrong. Syaoran doesn't love me so this must not mean anything to him' Sakura thought somewhat sadly.  
  
Syaoran hugged her even closer and Sakura just keeps on turning redder. She doesn't know what to do...she likes it...his arms encircled on her shoulder and the rhythm of Syaoran's breathing is beginning to be the only sound she can hear. There's nothing more she can wish for. It's as if the time stopped.  
  
In the back of her mind, she thinks that this is wrong. But right now, being wrong feels absolutely wonderful. But you can't be wrong forever, can you?  
  
Sakura hesitantly pulled away. "We should head back"  
  
And with that, Syaoran stood up and took hold of Sakura's hand to guide her at the steep stairs of the lighthouse.  
  
When they came back, they were surprised to see everything ready. Eriol and Tomoyo prepared and loaded back everything back in the compartment of the car.  
  
"Where have you two been? We were waiting!"  
  
"Sorry. We got caught up because of the view. Thanks for loading them up" Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"No problem...it's our contribution to this lovely trip" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Let's go"  
  
Then they all climbed in the car and on their way, the car was silent with the tired people riding on it. The two cousins quickly fell asleep.  
  
Sakura's head was resting on Syaoran's shoulders while Tomoyo's are on Eriol's.  
  
Syaoran stared at the window with his vision a blur.  
  
He's getting confused. Funny how things inside him changed in just one day. Spending his time with Sakura made a difference. But he still can't quite point on what it is. All he knows is that he feels happiness that he never felt before. Maybe it's a new kind of happiness...he doesn't know. At this moment, so little things are making any sense and if you put all your thoughts on it, you will just explode. Something inside him clicked and he was determined to figure it all out.  
  
He can hear her mumble on her sleep and that smile will appear on his face again. He can't help it. As if it's an involuntary action that he can't control whenever he sees Sakura, sleeping or awake.  
  
When they reached the house, Syaoran paid the driver generously and asked for his help to bring the things in the house. When everything was inside, the men carried the ladies.  
  
Eriol said that he's sleeping with Tomoyo down at the living room again so he just settled her on the couch.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand brought Sakura upstairs and laid her carefully on their bed. He then tucked her in and for a moment, just stared at her angelic face and caressed it with his thumb. There is nothing wrong with that right? Then his lips curved to a small smile all over again.  
  
Syaoran's mind then became full of the memories that happened long ago. It was so long but he can remember the details like yesterday. He was so in love with her...his heart yearns for nothing but to touch her. His whole world revolves around her. He recalled everything... how he loved her more than anything...how he loved her more than she can ever see...more than he can ever show.  
  
"Good night, cherry blossom" he whispered softly and to his own shock, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  
  
Syaoran left the room and closed it then headed back to his own.  
  
Unknown to him, Eriol saw how Syaoran gazed at Sakura...not just tonight on bed but also throughout this day. His eyes were soft but it has a touch of worry on it.  
  
'No, Syaoran...you can't fall in love with her once again...' Eriol thought sadly.

--------------------------------------  
  
Isn't this chapter so romantic!? But it's forbidden! What will our couple do? Someone is having a change of heart eh? Well, what will happen tomorrow? And the next three days? They are getting closer...what's next?

If you want to know then you have to review!!! REVIEWS are the way to know the next event...haha!  
  
Next: Syaoran is in for a surprise because he will find out something. What and how? Read the next chappie and find out! SO REVIEW!!!  
  
Bye!  
  
Push that button right there


	15. Because of A Party

THANK YOU people for EVERYTHING...I wouldn't get this far with a happy smile on my face withour ur heart-warming reviews!

Some are wondering why Eriol is worried about Syaoran's love resurfacing. If you think that Eriol is against the SS couple, that is not true. We all know that Eriol is like the most matured in the gang...and as the 'older brother', he knows that what Syaoran's doing is wrong. All he's worried about is the complication this blossoming love can bring...that's all! Don't sweat it!

------------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

"Yesterday was really wonderful, Syaoran" Sakura commented as the four of them ate their breakfast at the round table of Syaoran's large kitchen.  
  
"Yes, that's true. Sakura's right. That was really good of you to take us there. I'm so relieved that we allowed you to be our guest or we'll be bored stiff" Eriol agreed.  
  
"If you didn't take us there, I would never feel this kind of happiness. It was so fun...fun that I haven't had in a long time" added Tomoyo.  
  
"Enough. You're flattering me too much" Syaoran laughed. "I told you...if it's for you three, it's alright. I mean, what are friends for?"  
  
Then Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura and they shared a little smile. Syaoran felt so soft inside without even knowing why every time Sakura's eyes brilliantly gaze at him.  
  
They continued to eat with cheerful little comments from yesterday's events. When Sakura's watch suddenly alarmed in its own squeaky, high- pitched way, she swallowed the last spoonful of her omelet and stood up.  
  
"I have to go and get ready for work" she announced.  
  
But before she can go and take another step, she felt hands pull her arm and she stopped short.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran smirked.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Sakura. You are staying here with us and you won't go to work until next week after the wedding is done. Because you will spend today and the next two more days with me, Tomoyo and Eriol" he continued.  
  
"But---I can't go to work?"  
  
"No" Eriol answered. "You can take a leave, can't you? Just for this week"  
  
"Come on, Sakura. You need a break anyway. Besides, wouldn't it be fun if all three of us are together?" pouted Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura sighed. "There's no winning if I'm fighting one against three...that's not fair"  
  
"You'll be fighting against four if Ciara's here" Tomoyo joked.  
  
At the mention of Ciara's name, Syaoran's eyes cast down at the mantelpiece. Unfortunately, Eriol noticed and his eyes filled with worry once again.  
  
"Fine. I'll go and call Chihari. Excuse me" Sakura smiled and went to the living room.  
  
The dining table fell silent and Syaoran continued to eat his remaining food. Eriol and Tomoyo are sharing a small conversation as Syaoran's mind was filled with his own thoughts.  
  
'Why do I feel that yesterday is the most beautiful day of my life when it isn't? I know that I had fun playing with the water but aside from that, there's nothing special that went on...was there?'  
  
"She allowed me to take a few days' leave. Chihari also thinks that I need a break and she told me that she can manage without me at the hospital office for five days" Sakura informed her friends as she sat down on her seat again beside Syaoran.  
  
"That's good. So Syaoran, what's the happening today?" Eriol asked him.  
  
"Honestly, I would like to get your opinion on where you people want to go this afternoon. Tonight, I have plans but for later on at noon, I have no idea what to do" Syaoran replied.  
  
"We can think of something to do while we are here. That's easy. But what about tonight? What plans do you have?"  
  
"First of all, I'm so sorry that this is a short notice but I just got the call yesterday that there will be a formal party at the company tonight. It's the anniversary of the whole engineering company and all employees are invited. I wanted to bring you guys there if that's fine"  
  
"Party? Count me in!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I can dress Sakura up!"  
  
Sakura giggled. "You two have no idea how Tomoyo loves parties. I think that she's going to like this one, Syaoran. Will there be dancing?"  
  
"Of course! As I've said, it's a formal one. So you ladies should better decide on what dress to wear"  
  
"No! You shouldn't have mentioned that, Syaoran!" Eriol spoke loudly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Sakura! We can go to the mall today and buy dresses!!!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Now, you've done it Syaoran! Good job" Eriol groaned as he slapped his forehead causing Syaoran and Sakura to laugh.  
  
"And what do you mean by that, huh Eriol?" Tomoyo teased.  
  
"Nothing. What I'm trying to say is that...it will be so fun" was Eriol's sarcastic response with the look of hopelessness in his eyes.

---  
  
"You two planning on separating yourselves from us or you want to come?" Tomoyo questioned the two men.  
  
"No way I'm going with you girls...last time I went shopping with you, both of you clobbered me!" Eriol told them.  
  
"What about you Syaoran?" Sakura asked sweetly that Syaoran had a hard time resisting.  
  
"If Eriol is this scared, it must be really scary so I'll just go with him to get coffee or something. Have fun"  
  
And with that, the two girls waved goodbye to their boy friends and went on their way to look on sale racks.  
  
"Where do you plan on going now, Syaoran?"  
  
"I have no idea. I haven't been on the mall for so long. I don't like going here. It feels awkward"  
  
"Exactly. Those two girls! They made me carry all their bags as they spent endless hours walking around saying that girls can't have too many clothes. They were unbelievable! You made a really good decision to go with me" Eriol explained dramatically.  
  
"Probably. But I don't know where to go now" Syaoran stated.  
  
"Let's see...arcades? Too old for that. Books Store? Boring. Food court? We just ate. Where can we go?" Eriol mused to himself.  
  
"What about we just go and look for formal clothes to wear like what the girls are doing? Now that I have thought about it, the suit I was planning to wear was the one I just wore last formal celebration. I don't want to wear that again" Syaoran told Eriol.  
  
"Whoa. And I was planning to borrow one from you! I guess we have no choice but to look around for clothes too...like a bunch of ladies..." Eriol sighed.  
  
"You're too dramatic. It's okay...you don't look like a girl. Your shoulders are too broad for that" Syaoran laughed.

---  
  
"We told them to meet us here. Where did they go!?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Girls. It takes them forever. You should get used to it now"  
  
"But we spent two full hours already trying to get our suits and we got them that easily! How long does it have to take them?"  
  
"Relax. Just be thankful that you didn't go with them or else you'd be walking right now, carrying their big bags of clothes instead of enjoying a hot cup of coffee right here" Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Now I know why you didn't like going with them at the first place"  
  
Then both of them fell quiet as they slowly sipped their coffee by the food place. A lot of girls will pass by and Eriol noticed that they will stop by their table to go and take a look at him with interest...but mostly they stare at Syaoran.  
  
Eriol smirked. "Things never change"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran knitted his eyebrows with confusion.  
  
"Women still swarm over you like in high school. A lot of them just passed by looking at you and you didn't even notice or care" Eriol answered him.  
  
"I just don't entertain those kind of things. You shouldn't because they'll think you are interested"  
  
Eriol just nodded his head.  
  
"Eriol...when do you plan on settling down? You know...to finally marry someone and have a family"  
  
Eriol cleared his throat and looked at Syaoran straight in the eye.  
  
"I plan on marrying Tomoyo. That's why I'm here. I'm getting prepared to propose to her. By next week I guess but you have to keep it a secret"  
  
"Really?" Syaoran was taken aback. "So, you want to live here in Hong Kong?"  
  
"I suppose. We'll live where Tomoyo wants to live. I don't want to go back to Japan knowing that I wouldn't see Tomoyo again for a long time. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Finally, I'm serious about this kind of subject" Eriol quietly spoke.  
  
"That's really good. Although it didn't surprise me that you want to marry Tomoyo. It's obvious. Well, good luck in proposing. I had a hard time cooking up the courage when I did it with Ciara" Syaoran joked.  
  
After a few moments...  
  
"How much do you love Ciara, Syaoran?" Eriol inquired.  
  
"I love her. I can't explain it but I know that you know how it feels to love. You don't know her so you won't understand what kind of person she is but she is really one of a kind. One thing that I like about her is her instinct to know something that is definitely unspoken"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"For example, she will know what's going on with my mind although I don't tell her anything. She will also know if you want to ask her something and what more? She can almost tell if you are hiding something from her"  
  
Then that's it...no more talking about how Syaoran feels for Ciara. He completely changed and even stopped the topic about his feelings for Ciara and just kept his mouth closed which baffled Eriol.  
  
Eriol analyzed this. Usually, when Syaoran talks about Sakura...his mouth won't stop its blabbering. It will go on even though he's already saying the same thing over and over. His eyes will twinkle and his lips will form a huge grin and the delight is heard on Syaoran's voice. But in this one?...there's a big difference. A big one.  
  
'Maybe Syaoran doesn't love Ciara as much as he loved...Sakura' Eriol thought.

---  
  
"Here we are! We're sorry that it took so long for us to pick our dresses" Tomoyo apologized to the impatient men.  
  
Syaoran pretended to be angry. "You should have called us or something"  
  
"I left my phone at home while Tomoyo's batteries are dead. We are really sorry, Syaoran. Can you forgive us?" Sakura pouted cutely that Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Fine. Let's just go home" Syaoran smiled and took Sakura's bags even without her request. Eriol just followed and took Tomoyo's 'baggage'.

---  
  
Once they reached the house it's almost three in the afternoon.  
  
"What time does the party start, Syaoran?" Sakura questioned him.  
  
"I think that it starts at six. But it's a lot better if we come there a little later. There would be more people and the first floor would be full already"  
  
"So we go there around six quarter?" Eriol chipped in.  
  
"Yeah. Around that time"  
  
"We still have time to relax then" and Eriol lay down on the couch and Tomoyo joined him and all of a sudden, Eriol's lips are already against Tomoyo's.  
  
Sakura jokingly rolled her eyes and muttered, "Get a room" causing Syaoran to chuckle appreciatively.  
  
"Come on, Sakura. Let's leave the two alone. Let's go to the garden"  
  
"Garden? You have a garden?" Sakura squealed.  
  
"A little one. My mom loves it so I kept it"  
  
As they got out of the sliding glass door, the fragrance of rose and daisies reached Sakura's nostrils. She inhaled them all in. Syaoran continued to walk among them and Sakura followed.  
  
"Mother loved this place so when they gave the house to me, I decided to keep this garden"  
  
"They gave you this house?" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran nodded.  
  
"They got a smaller one. It's in here at Central Hong Kong too but as I've told you, they are at Hawaii for now. They told me that I need the house more than they do. Especially when they found out that I'm about to get married" Syaoran told Sakura.  
  
At Syaoran's back, Sakura' eyes saddened as the thought of Syaoran being married flooded back. Everything has been going fine with her feelings...slowly, she can take in the truth that Syaoran is forbidden for her to love. But Sakura thinks that the love she is having right now is somehow not wrong. As long as she keeps it as a secret, as long as it doesn't show and it doesn't make her the bad person ruining Syaoran's love for Ciara, it's okay. Loving someone who is already attached to someone else is not wrong.  
  
Sakura finally found the happiness that she had been longing for. For once in all this time of knowing that Syaoran will be married to someone else, she finally learned how to accept the truth.  
  
'It's okay if you don't love me the way that I do. Just please let me continue my love for you...there's nothing wrong with that' that's what she always think when she feels down.  
  
'Maybe someday...I will find the right one for me...I just hoped that it would be Syaoran...but I guess it's not'

---  
  
"Tomoyo, I'll just go and take a shower okay?" Sakura said to her cousin, already fixing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.  
  
"Alright but you better hurry up so I can fix your hair too"  
  
Sakura just giggled. 'Tomoyo is awfully excited to go to this one party. Maybe because she hasn't been on one for a very long time. Or maybe because Eriol is here. Well, whatever it is, I'm just glad she's happy'  
  
Sakura, being caught up with her own thoughts didn't notice the light underneath the bathroom door. She was just smiling to herself when she opened the white door absentmindedly and yelled in surprise on what she saw.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" she screamed and immediately turned herself to the opposite direction.  
  
Then she heard a manly laugh. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm not really naked, you know"  
  
Sakura slowly faced the man speaking and saw Syaoran there half bare with a green towel around his waist. He has a toothbrush on his hand that told Sakura that he was just brushing his teeth when she accidentally opened the door.  
  
Sakura quickly blushed at the sight in front of her and her head turned beet red. She can see Syaoran's chest, so muscular and fine-toned. His tan is so attractive and his hair is messier than usual because it's still wet. She can't help but stare at the gorgeous body in front of her.  
  
"I'm s-so sorry Syaoran. I didn't mean to b-barge in on you like that. I thought that there wasn't anybody here...I didn't know..." Sakura mumbled.  
  
Syaoran laughed.  
  
"It's all good. I'm done anyway. Besides, if you did see something, I don't think that I'll be minding it. There's nothing that I'd be ashamed of" as he winked at her and walked away.  
  
'Wow. Did he actually sound seductive?' Sakura thought with huge green eyes.  
  
Sakura immediately entered the bathroom with her heart beating so fast. She has to lean on the wall for a few moments to go and get rid of her blush and the excitement that is going on inside her.  
  
'Get a grip' she thought bitterly.  
  
She took a shower and wrapped her bathrobe on her body as she stepped out of the bathroom and went inside her and Tomoyo's room.  
  
"What took you so long? Come here...I'll help you since I'm done"  
  
Then Sakura started to put on her dress with a smile on her face thinking about the little incident that happened a while ago. She won't stop blushing. The mere recollection sets her on fire.  
  
After she's done dressing up, Tomoyo fixed her hair. She curled her long honey-brown hair at the mid-section all the way to the bottom and just put two small clips on top of her head making Sakura looks so childish yet so sophisticated and formal.  
  
"You look so lovely, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Well, thanks but I owe it all to you" Sakura responded.  
  
"You look so ravishing! Syaoran will absolutely like you for this"  
  
Then Tomoyo put her hand on her mouth as if she said something wrong. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean it in that way"  
  
"It's fine. No big deal about it"  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura with satisfaction. Sakura's dress is a light pink spaghetti strap with a black see-through cardigan and she has heels with also the color of light pink. Sakura looks so innocent and wonderful.  
  
Then there was a knock. "Hello? Are you ladies done? Your chariot and princes are done and are just waiting" someone said.  
  
The two girls guessed that it was Eriol and they just giggled and replied "We'll be there in a minute"  
  
Tomoyo retouched her make up and fixed her dress then opened the door. Sakura closely followed with a last look at the mirror and walked down with her heels clicking, already amusing her.  
  
When they got down at the stairs, Eriol was waiting for Tomoyo while Syaoran is already by his Lexus car waiting. Eriol was the one who locked the door as he led Tomoyo to the car.  
  
When the couple got in the backseat, Sakura has no choice but to seat with Syaoran at the front. Syaoran opened the door for Sakura and smiled radiantly at her.  
  
"You look really beautiful, Sakura" he gently complimented as Sakura hopped in. Sakura just gazed at his amber eyes. It held so much admiration that Sakura quickly noticed. She blushed and just said a simple 'thank you' as she settled herself in the car.  
  
The travel was uneventful only with Tomoyo's squeaking that she never had been to a party with Eriol before...much more, to a formal party.  
  
Syaoran parked the car in a huge parking lot. The place is now packed with new shining cars.  
  
"Just the parking lot suggests that this place is full of rich people. I hope that I'll fit in" Sakura murmured.  
  
"Don't worry, you will" was Syaoran answered. Eriol and Tomoyo shared a significant glance and just resumed on following Syaoran with their hands joined together.  
  
They entered the oak door of the company and saw a big chandelier at the top center of the ceiling. It was quiet and the four of them concluded that this is not the place of the party. Syaoran just led them to a hallway and suddenly, a loud music floated in the air and Tomoyo's lips broadened to a grin as the music keeps on getting louder. Finally, they went inside a large room.  
  
"Stay close...we might lose each other in this crowd" Syaoran warned and Sakura felt hands closed upon hers and found out that its Syaoran's.  
  
They walked in the dimly lighted room with people already dancing in the middle. Some are crowded over bars and bartenders, drinking their champagnes and chatting actively with their friends.  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all noticed that there are a lot of ladies there, eyeing Syaoran and looking at him with seducing eyes and smirking lips. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. They can always hear them greet Syaoran.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Li" said one girl in a tube dress that Sakura thought it will fall down and show her chest anytime now.  
  
"You're looking good"  
  
Syaoran just nodded and Sakura didn't even see him smile. The girl was somehow offended and just turned her head with her eyes blazing.  
  
"I think she got mad at you..." Sakura whispered.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but I don't care" he said.  
  
Then finally they reached a table, a vacant one and the three soon realized that it was reserved for their engineer friend.  
  
"Sit here. Feel free to do what you want"  
  
Then he stood up and met an old man and from what Sakura guessed, they talked. She looked at Tomoyo and saw that her eyes are twinkling wildly. The music is fast and loud and Sakura thinks her cousin is so excited.  
  
"Come on, Eriol! Let's dance"  
  
Eriol eagerly nodded and they went to the dance floor leaving Sakura there, sitting all alone. She's feeling awkward at this moment...it's like being alone in a different world. Everything is so rich and out of normal when you compare it to parties that she had been. The music is loud and so are the people but they are not wild like what Sakura remembers from the last party she has been through...they are so refined and sophisticated that it feels hard to fit in.  
  
Sakura looked for Syaoran and saw a group of girls, two or three surrounding him and Sakura noticed that he is feeling so uncomfortable with them. They met eye contact and Syaoran mouthed the word 'help'. Sakura smiled and stood up from her seat and walked up to the girls.  
  
"Syaoran. There you are. I have been looking all over for you. I didn't know you were here all this time" Sakura pretended.  
  
"Sorry girls but I need to talk to him. Just next time, okay?" Sakura spoke. Then she pulled Syaoran out of the circle with the glaring ladies.  
  
"That was good. Thank you"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Anytime"  
  
"Where are Eriol and Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Dancing"  
  
"Let's go outside. It's too crowded here. But let me get us something to drink first"  
  
Then he walked away and went to the bar. Sakura just watched him with a small smile.  
  
'He looks so handsome tonight...It almost seems impossible that I'm with him in this party. Those girls were trying to get his attention but he won't give them any and there he is, getting me a drink'  
  
Then he saw a man approached Syaoran and they talked although she can't hear what they were saying.  
  
"Hey, boss" someone whispered. Syaoran turned around to see a young man with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hey Koto"  
  
"Is that your girl? The one in the pink?"  
  
Syaoran felt a sensation to say 'Yeah. She's my fiancée' but he just shrugged that sensation off and shook his head.  
  
"She's just a friend. My fiancée is in Japan"  
  
Then the man called Koto just nodded his head and looked at Sakura with lust evident on his eyes. Syaoran moved away and went back to Sakura, handing her drink.  
  
"Come on. Follow me"  
  
Sakura did as she was told and she was led to a little balcony.  
  
"It's much better here..." Syaoran stated. "Are you having fun so far?"  
  
"Yes, of course and I can tell so are Tomoyo and Eriol" and Sakura looked at their direction to see the couple's dancing figures going with the rhythm of the fast song.  
  
"I'm glad"  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"I asked the same thing to Eriol...but when do you plan on settling down and have a family, Sakura?"  
  
"Well...maybe if I find the person that I will love, then I could plan my future...but since I haven't met him yet..." then she drifted the sentence off.  
  
"You mean you don't love anyone at this moment, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No...not this time"  
  
Syaoran felt an unexplained disappointment in him. He asked himself why but it was in vain...as usual, he got no answer.  
  
There was once again silence as the wind just blew in all direction this night, slightly ruffling Sakura's and Syaoran's hair.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Imagine, Syaoran...four more days and you'll get married. Are you excited?"  
  
"Yeah" was all he said.  
  
"I always dream of the day that I'll walk down the aisle...with a bouquet of cherry blossom flowers on my hands...with a long and lacy gown..." she daydreamed.  
  
"Don't worry...that will come" he replied gently.  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
Then Syaoran faced Sakura and for a moment, the time seemed to freeze and the world just stopped spinning. The wind's softly blowing and the stars are twinkling. The inside of the building seemed to be in a riot but the balcony is like a completely different dimension.  
  
Syaoran tipped Sakura's face with his finger and inched himself lower to meet Sakura's level, his eyes glued on Sakura's lips. Sakura was gazing at Syaoran's deep amber pools...her eyelids getting heavy...  
  
Syaoran's lips slowly reached for Sakura as both their eyes closed. He moved his lips delicately against hers cherishing all the unknown feelings that his heart just want to express. Somehow...it feels that everything will be perfect...everything will be fine. He has been longing for this and now it's here and it just feels so heavenly.  
  
Sakura's eyes started to tear up.  
  
'Why is he doing this? Why is he making this more complicated? It's hard enough..."  
  
But as he deepened the kiss, the world just stopped short in Sakura's point of view. Tears started to flow continuously on her cheeks. A kiss...it should bring happiness and pleasure to her right? But no...it made her feel miserable.  
  
This is something that all her life she will be barred. She can't have this. She couldn't. Syaoran belongs to someone else...and this is wrong.  
  
'Syaoran...' she thought.  
  
His lips then started moving faster and hungrily as he deepened the kiss with Sakura's permission. Sakura involuntarily moaned and just responded with the same passion and hunger. The kiss is getting passionate every second and Sakura can't help but think that she'd rather be wrong.

Once you fall in love, you will realize that the only thing you can wish for is his touch...being with him means eternity for you...but now that he's kissing Sakura, her mind if full of the thought that Syaoran will be married to someone else...that this kiss will only for that lady and not her. It hurts...it's the most painful emotion. The guy that you deeply, hopelessly and desperately love will be forever forbidden.  
  
Syaoran continued to kiss Sakura although he needs air. Somehow, he doesn't want to let go. He doesn't want this to end. It's something that he could do forever. Syaoran can taste Sakura's lips upon his own and it feels so good...  
  
'Please...don't let this moment drift away. I'll do anything...' he secretly thought.  
  
But some good things never last...after a long moment of intense kissing, they broke apart...  
  
"Sakura... why are you crying?" Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura just wiped her tears and smiled. "Nothing"  
  
Syaoran caressed her cheek with his fingers while Sakura closed her eyes. Then a slow song suddenly came out of the room.  
  
"Let's go back in. I want to dance with you" he spoke lowly and sweetly.  
  
Syaoran led Sakura's arms on her shoulder and Sakura enclosed them on his neck, her eyes started crying again. To hide it, she just laid her head on his shoulder, causing their bodies to mold together.  
  
Syaoran didn't complain and instead, he just held her close and closed his eyes.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Sakura" he whispered on her ear.  
  
He can feel her breathing and her whole body is glued onto his, setting Syaoran to feel something he has never felt with any girl before...  
  
'Would it be okay if I call you mine? Please...even though it's just for tonight' Syaoran thought sadly.  
  
'If I knew that you will go here at Hong Kong...if we found each other before I proposed to Ciara...can we be together?' he thought.  
  
Syaoran knows what he's saying. He knows that he is thinking something he's not supposed to think but he can't help it...his heart is saying something else from what his mind is thinking. It's true that hearts are poor at making decisions but he knows that his heart have reasons that his brains can't dare explain.  
  
Syaoran rubbed his hand on Sakura's back.  
  
'What can I give to stay like this forever?' the two thought.  
  
Sakura's eyes are relaxed and closed as her head is rested at his shoulder. What can be more perfect? Why can't life be easy and just give her what her heart had been desiring? Funny how a little childhood mistake can lead to this kind of heartaches. Her heart is ready to explode...after that kiss, she is now heartbroken than ever. That kiss made her realize that she will never ever have that kind of emotion again. How could she? They can't kiss when Syaoran is married!  
  
The song ended rather too quickly to Sakura's and Syaoran's disappointment.  
  
Someone tapped Syaoran. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and she just smiled and found her way back to the table and sat there.  
  
Syaoran chatted with the man as Sakura waited.  
  
As she sat there, all alone...a man approached her. "Would you like drink?"  
  
Sakura looked at the drink and saw that there is nothing wrong with its color and took the glass of champagne from the man and sipped it. It tasted funny but she wants it. Somehow, it made her problems a blur...and that's one thing she wants...her problems and heartaches to vanish.  
  
"More?" the man asked and Sakura nodded.  
  
He came back now with a bigger glass and gave it to Sakura with mischievous and sneaky eyes.  
  
Sakura then felt dizzy but that champagne...it has the taste that will make you want more. She drank all the contained liquid and weirdly, the man has another glass especially waiting for her...but she just took it from him and sipped it all in.  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran was talking to another man when he mentioned Sakura.  
  
"Isn't that your friend being carried by a man...hey, is that Koto?"  
  
Then Syaoran's head snapped to their table when he saw that it was vacant. He searched the room to see that Tomoyo and Eriol were too far to see what have happened and then she saw a lady in pink in the arms of another guy. Apparently, she's unconscious.  
  
"Excuse me" he quickly muttered at the man he was talking to and almost ran to Sakura only to see that Eriol was walking to the man too, anger on his face.  
  
Syaoran took the man's shoulder and turned him sharply to face him.  
  
"Koto? What the hell did you do to Sakura?" Syaoran asked him with fury.  
  
"Syaoran, I saw this at the table..." Eriol informed Syaoran and he handed him the tall glass.  
  
Syaoran smelled it and his eyes blazed.  
  
"Koto? You spiked her drink?"  
  
"Boss! Why do you care? You told me that she's not your girl!" Koto answered back.  
  
"SHE"S MY FRIEND!" Syaoran shouted at him.  
  
"Damn...here...I don't want her...she's looks too innocent anyway" then he handed Sakura to Eriol and started to walk away as if nothing happened...but obviously, he got scared of Syaoran.  
  
But Syaoran caught his arm and pushed him against the wall with all his strength.  
  
"You better pray right now and hope that she'll be fine. Or else I SWEAR I'll fire you and make sure you will have no job for the rest of your life to leave you starve and turn homeless" he threatened and let go of Koto.  
  
"Boss...I'm sorry...I didn't know that I can't touch her..." Koto stuttered.  
  
"Get out of here" Syaoran ordered and he ran off.  
  
"You saw Sakura being spiked Eriol?" Syaoran hissed.  
  
"No. I just saw her being carried by that freak when Tomoyo needed to use the restroom. I'm sorry I was too late" he apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault. Is it fine if we go home now?" Syaoran asked urgently.  
  
"Of course! I'll go get Tomoyo. You go ahead to the car and we'll just meet you there"  
  
Then Eriol gave Sakura to Syaoran and he carried her to the car. Eriol and Tomoyo soon mounted in with the nervous Tomoyo and Eriol offered to drive. Syaoran sat with Sakura at the back.  
  
"Someone put something on Sakura's drink? To make her unconscious? For what?" Tomoyo quivered.  
  
"To put to bed, I guess"  
  
Then Tomoyo gave out a gasp. "Oh my! Good thing that you saw them...thank goodness"  
  
"It's all my fault. If it wasn't for my friend I wouldn't even notice. I shouldn't have left her all alone on the table to chat around with my co-workers. I brought her here and she's my responsibility" he blamed himself bitterly.  
  
"No. There's nobody to blame except that jerk who wanted to harass Sakura" Eriol explained.  
  
Syaoran got quiet. The thought of any man touching Sakura brought fire to Syaoran's eyes. Being abused and harassed...Sakura? He will kill. He will just kill. That was so close. If he hadn't seen her...she would be with Koto now in a room...a sleeping Sakura who will have no clue on what's going on.  
  
Syaoran hugged her closer. 'She means so much to me for that' he thought.  
  
He didn't have time to analyze on what he thought because they were already in his house and he immediately opened the door and placed Sakura on bed, hoping that she will regain consciousness.  
  
He tucked her in and was about to step out, hopeless that she will wake up tonight when he heard her mumble and groan.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Are you okay now, Sakura?" he asked, panic is in his voice.  
  
"No. I'm not okay" and she sat up straight.  
  
"I feel dizzy and weird like the one at the cartoons...when they see stars that go on circles..." she blabbered.  
  
'Effects of the drink' Syaoran concluded.  
  
"But, Sakura do you feel okay in the inside? I mean...you're not feeling anything painful?"  
  
"No...not physically...but..." she murmured.  
  
"But?..." Syaoran insisted.  
  
"I feel hurt in my heart...I feel like I would explode like those firecrackers in the sky at Japan during New Year...but if I explode...I want to be colored pink...so that it would be pretty..." she said drowsily and is definitely in a drunken mood.  
  
If this is not a critical moment for Sakura, Syaoran will laugh...but he's curious.  
  
"Sakura...Sakura, why does your heart hurt? You're not making any sense"  
  
"Because I'm too in love...you know when everything revolves around him like in fairy tales when the princesses love their princes so much. I want to be the princess!" she continued to speak as she slowly laid down.  
  
"But I thought you weren't in love...?"  
  
"I am...but he's getting married"  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew large... "And then...what happened, Sakura?" he questioned her intently.  
  
"I came here to Hong Kong so that I can tell him and I hoped that we will be together like those romance movies I have watched a long time ago...you know, one time I watched this really good movie..." she spoke endlessly.  
  
"But Sakura...why did you come here all the way to Hong Kong?...just to tell him?"  
  
Sakura nodded drowsily as she put her head low on her pillow, her eyelids sliding down. "I never got the chance to tell him. He left Tomeda then I realized...funny thing is...he was my bestfriend..."  
  
Then Sakura laughed hoarsely. "Can you believe that...falling in love with bestfriend...how stupid..."  
  
Then Syaoran heard a sniff. "But he's getting married. That's what's hard. Like in those romance books when the girls cry...that's what I feel...sadness"  
  
'Sakura won't even remember this so might as well ask'  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
Sakura's one eye opened and smiled a little as she put her finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh...Don't tell okay?...His name is Syaoran and I love him so much but he doesn't know!...hahaha...but then he's getting married...hope he's happy"  
  
"I'm sleepy...goodnight to you---whoever you are--- thanks for the little talk. That was helpful...please don't tell Syaoran..." then she finally drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------  
  
WHOOSH...the secret is out...what will our Syaoran think and say about this? Finding out that the person you used to love so much loves you too...but he's going to get married. That sucks!...

Next: A happening that both Syaoran and Sakura will never forget. Something...that will make them confused and more in love than they ever had...

REVIEW! REVIEW! If you want to know what will happen! BYE!  
  
Push that button right there


	16. Forbidden Romance

wow...thankies for all the reviewers! THANK YOU!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

Her goes!

------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Syaoran, dazed and rooted at his spot, stared at the sleeping figure in front of him. He slowly shook his head with his mouth parted. He can't believe what he just heard. That was just a joke right? But then again, it came from Sakura herself.  
  
Syaoran turned around and faced the door. When he reached for the doorknob, he bowed his head and tears surprisingly formed on his eyes. He wiped them away and took a last glance at Sakura.  
  
'You love me?...how?...and most of all, why now?'  
  
Then he opened the door and just walked stiffly to his own room. He can hear Tomoyo and Eriol chattering quietly downstairs but for once, he didn't care about them. All he wants is to do is go his room and shut himself. Once his in, he took of his shoes and collapsed on the bed. He rested his head on his pillow and put his arms on his forehead.  
  
Sakura loves him? Sakura loves him? Just the thought itself is impossible enough. It sounds so ridiculous and dumb. How could that happen? What in the world could have made Sakura fall for him? Plain nonsense...  
  
'I don't know what is going on...I'm so confused. First, my feelings are changing then I found out that she loves me'  
  
Then the dream went back to his mind. It says there that Sakura realized that she loves him when he suddenly left. But you can't just realize that you love someone just because they left.  
  
"Sakura..." he softly whispered.  
  
This is it...this is the one thing that he had been longing for. To finally hear Sakura say that she loves him, to say it out loud normally or drunken. This is the one thing he had been asking for back when they were just teenagers. It is the one thing that he had been praying for...the one thing that will make him the happiest man on earth and it's right there under his nose. But now that it's finally happening, it can't.

He's getting married and there is no hope of working it out. He loves Ciara...right? Besides...what if this feeling for Sakura is just a little attraction because Ciara is gone? Maybe it's just a reaction because he's lonesome and bored without Ciara to fill the hole in his heart...  
  
'Who are you trying to fool, Syaoran?' he thought bitterly.  
  
'I know very well that something is going on. I'll just have to know it before things get out of hand. And as soon as I figure out these confusions, I have to end it. I'm supposed to be preparing myself for the wedding and I mustn't feel this way'  
  
Then Syaoran tried to fall asleep but somehow, he can't. He keeps thinking that if he wasn't engaged, he can be with Sakura...he can even marry her someday. They can be happy forever, have their own kids and just share a love that nothing else can compare. The vision keeps on popping out in his mind that he's getting irritated.  
  
'What am I thinking?' he scolded himself.

---  
  
The table was silent as they all ate their lunch...Tomoyo's eyes are nervous while Eriol's are sleepy and tired. They woke up so late and just decided that they will have an early lunch.  
  
"Where is Sakura, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
Tomoyo decided to answer this. "I checked on her...she won't wake up. She's deeply asleep "  
  
Syaoran just remained quiet, thinking that he has to somehow act normal towards Sakura as if nothing's happened.  
  
"Good morning" a voice spoke shakily and drowsily. "Why didn't anybody wake me up?"  
  
Syaoran's eyes snapped to her immediately stood up and walked toward Sakura and embraced her.  
  
"You have no idea how you made me worry" Syaoran whispered.  
  
Sakura awkwardly responded to the hug with confusion evident on her face.  
  
"Let's go eat!" Tomoyo squealed, happy that Sakura is fine.  
  
"What happened? Why does my head hurt? Did we party that much last night?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Eriol suddenly piped in.  
  
"Remember what?" Sakura said as she sat down on her chair.  
  
"A man tried to take advantage of you by slipping something on your drink, putting you to sleep" Syaoran explained.  
  
"Take advantage of me?" Sakura weakly replied as she looked around the table, at Tomoyo and Eriol's faces.  
  
"But how come...nothing happened?..."  
  
"Syaoran saw you just in time when he was about to carry you out of the room and so did I but then you were already unconscious. Then Syaoran stopped him" Eriol told her.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and her eyes softened. She mouthed the words 'thank you' and Syaoran just smiled a small smile.  
  
The table was somehow more cheerful than earlier, probably because everybody's relieved that Sakura will be alright. But it was quiet, each one caught up on their own thoughts and their own worlds.  
  
When everyone is done, they all stood up and helped do the dishes. Funny how the four of them, so loud all the time are quiet right now as they moved in the kitchen, washing plates and cleaning the table. Once everything is put back into place, they all went to the huge living room and decided to break the tension by talking about their next plan for the day.  
  
"Syaoran...I don't mean to be rude or anything but I will love it if we could just stay at your house. Right here in this living room and just kick back and relax" Tomoyo softly mumbled.  
  
Syaoran's eyes lightened up. "You know, I wouldn't mind at all. That saved me a lot of trouble if that's what you want to do. Well just so you know, feel free to do anything as if this is your house. I'm your host remember?"  
  
"So I can kiss Tomoyo anytime I want?" Eriol joked.  
  
"Go ahead" Syaoran replied. "Just keep it clean"  
  
Everybody laughed, even Sakura. And Syaoran was so glad to hear that girly giggle of hers again.  
  
Eriol turned on the television and flipped through the channels and settled on a movie from Syaoran's cable. For awhile, the four of them just watched and relaxed . This is the time they just actually sat back and enjoy in the past two days. They once in a while laugh appreciatively at the movie's puns.  
  
Sakura can't help though but get bored so she excused herself and went to the little garden and walked around the area, getting amused by how the flowers dance with the wind.  
  
"Those flowers are so beautiful...they can make the most wonderful bouquets. The ones the women use at weddings..." she muttered to herself.  
  
'Weddings...' she sadly thought. 'There's a wedding coming up in three days...'  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura muttered. Rather too loudly...  
  
"Yes?" she heard someone say and she immediately turned around with her eyes huge with surprise.

"Syaoran!?" Sakura breathed out. "You scared me"  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard you say my name so I thought you felt my presence" he apologized, never taking his eyes off Sakura.  
  
"Oh" was all she can make the sound of.  
  
"What were you going to say?" Syaoran questioned her, his eyes softening every second.  
  
"Oh...that was nothing. I just--- remembered something"  
  
Syaoran merely nodded and went to a patch of flowers. Sakura followed, fiddling with the necklace that she had been wearing since Syaoran gave it to her.  
  
"I love these place...this is where I go if I need to unwind and sort out all my confusions. This place is where I used to go when I was still moping and crying because of you, Sakura" he gently whispered.  
  
Sakura stood frozen at his spot. 'Why on earth would he talk about this?'  
  
Then he chuckled. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable. I just want you to know that...well, I truly fell for you"  
  
He faced her and smiled broadly. "But don't worry...I didn't expect you to return the love I was feeling. So I'm not offended when you still claimed that you loved Haruki"  
  
Sakura blinked back the tears. "Why are you telling me this?..." she spoke lowly and Syaoran can hardly make out the words  
  
"In truth, I don't know. I just figured that maybe this will help me with my problems...they seem to take over me these days" he answered  
  
"Problems?..."  
  
Syaoran just stared at the sky for awhile as Sakura studied him. She noticed that he seemed troubled and worried. If only she can help him. But she's scared that any more words like that from Syaoran and her tears will roll down any minute and she can't afford to cry in front of him or else he'll get suspicious and might even wonder what's wrong, she might end up telling the truth...  
  
"Just forget about it...scratch the whole thing..." he laughed. "I'm turning paranoid..."  
  
Sakura fell silent; thinking that she's not the only one turning paranoid...Syaoran is too.  
  
"Maybe we ought to go inside now...you know, to just release everything and hang out with Eriol and Tomoyo..." she suggested.

"Good idea...let's go"  
  
And they went inside the house where Tomoyo and Eriol are snuggled next to each other, focusing on the action movie that they are watching.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sat at the couch together and tried to watch the movie too but both of them can't concentrate. Both their minds are full of questions, doubts and thoughts that when they push the mysteries of the movies in their brains, it may overlarge.  
  
"I'm taking a shower..." he mumbled to Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head and didn't even bother to look at Syaoran.  
  
Seconds after Syaoran went to the bathroom, Sakura decided that she needs a break from the house...especially from Syaoran. She stays too close to him that she falls deeper every time they are together. She can't have these feelings to continue on. She has to end it but she can't so is there any other way rather than to move away?  
  
She stood up form the couch she was sitting on, dressed up immediately and asked Tomoyo if she can borrow her car and get her keys.  
  
"But where are you going?" Tomoyo asked as she handed her the keys.  
  
"To go and get fresh air" was Sakura's weird response that Tomoyo knitted her eyebrows.  
  
Sakura drove the car as quietly and quickly as she can so Syaoran won't hear anything. She needs to get away from him. Besides, she feels she must be alone for awhile. Friends are always there to accompany you every time you need them but sometimes, being by yourself to think the happenings in your life is sometimes the key to solve any puzzling problems.  
  
But as she hit the main road, she realized that she has nowhere to go. She didn't really plan this for it just happened at the spur of the moment. She just followed her instincts but so far, she hasn't done any unwinding or being alone because she is on a crowded street. She needs a relaxing place to be herself.  
  
Then she passed by an almost-deserted beach. There's almost nobody here except for some couples who just wanted to be with each other and kick back. Sakura then just decided to stay here and walk her problems off on the sand. She parked her car and got out, her hair being greeted by the fresh but cold air.  
  
She started to walk around, her feet getting buried on the sand every time she does. Somehow, this sand and experience is different from the ones on Sunday. The Sunday walk in the beach was so awesome. Explanation? Syaoran was there with her.  
  
Sakura hugged herself as she walked, hoping that Syaoran will be there embracing her to warm her up. But he can't do that, can he? He's going to get married.  
  
'Why do I always have to think about that marriage when it's only going to hurt me? The best thing to do is just to forget about it'  
  
"But how?..." she whispered to herself.  
  
Sakura then saw a huge rock close by. It's near the shore and the child in her popped out. She smiled and thought that she can come up there and just sit while looking at the sky. She wants to see the sunset although it will take a couple more hours.

She was glad that she took the little tour around the city. It killed most of the hours like a snap. Then she can just wait for a few more hours before watching the sunset and head home.  
  
Sakura settled herself on the rock, her knee-length skirt partly wet.  
  
"Beautiful views like this one should be seen with the person you love right next to you..." she mumbled to herself.  
  
Then she got irritated. 'If I want to forget about it, why can't I just stop thinking about...things... why does everything has to relate to him? God, I'm so desperate, I feel pathetic. My world does not revolve around him!' she scolded herself.  
  
Then she heard herself scoff. "Who am I trying to kid?" she said out loud.  
  
She then saw little stones on the rock's large surface and started throwing it at the water. For awhile, she was entertained because she was trying to throw the rocks as far as possible without putting any energy or effort onto it. Weird right? But she's hopeless so it will do.  
  
Then she heard a familiar voice. "I was searching all over the place to look for you and here you are, throwing the poor little stones on the water..."  
  
Sakura's head turned to the man's voice and laughed.  
  
"Mind if I join you up there on your private rock?"  
  
Sakura giggled and just nodded her head. Once the man is settled on his seat, they stared at the vast ocean in front of their eyes, smelling the salty air of the sea.  
  
"What are you doing here, Syaoran?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. What are you doing in this beach and on this rock that will be swallowed by the waves later on"  
  
"I have no clue. I feel like I just want to go here and look at the sun. I don't know"  
  
"So something told you to go here and sit on this huge rock?"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"That will do..." Syaoran replied.  
  
"What about you, huh? What are you doing here in this beach?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"I was looking for you. Tomoyo said you wanted to go and get some fresh air. I figured you would go here but to be sure, I checked some other places before going here. But then I never found you on those places so I went straight here" he explained.  
  
"Well, what do you plan on doing here?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"I want to stay with you, if you don't mind" he answered gently.  
  
"Sure. No problem" she murmured.  
  
For awhile, they just sat in silence and listened at the waves clashing on the bottom of the rock that they were sitting on. Syaoran was playing with the stones too...  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, you do know that you're getting married in three days right? Well, are you scared?"  
  
Syaoran stayed quiet for a second then cleared his throat. "I'm happy. That's the only emotion I feel"  
  
Syaoran then looked at the sky and apologized in his mind for lying. Happiness? That's what's he's feeling right now? What a lie... He's anything but happy. He's confused and troubled. His doubts kept his mind clogged...nothing makes sense anymore. Then all of a sudden, Sakura just told him that she loves him.

Syaoran knows from experience that getting drunk and the things you say when you're drunk are your real emotions inside...it takes you out from reality that's why people feel so free when they are drunk. It's because they think that they are just dreaming so who will care if someone hears them?...Unfortunately for Sakura, Syaoran was there when she was pouring out her feelings and emptiness inside.  
  
'Sakura doesn't have any idea that I know her secret' he thought to himself.  
  
"Sakura? Don't you want to move our spot here? The tides are rising and soon the waves are going to eat this rock and we'll be wet"  
  
"Huh?" said the unattended Sakura.  
  
"I said that you might want to move our spot here"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"The tides are rising and anytime now, before the sun sets, it can eat this huge rock and we'll be wet"  
  
"How would you know?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Me and Ciara do this a lot" he responded and saw Sakura's reaction. He noticed that her eyes saddened. He forgot...  
  
"Don't worry, the waves won't even reach us"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and was ready to answer when a huge wave of water stared at Sakura's eyes and swallowed up the whole rock in a blink of an eye.  
  
Sakura squealed and Syaoran gave out a small yell. Sakura started giggling so hard with Syaoran's expression.  
  
"See!? What did I tell you!?"  
  
They were just laughing at each other's soaked self with a few small waves hitting the lower part of the rock.  
  
Minutes passed and they didn't stop giggling and chuckling. They were laughing out loud when another huge 'tidal' wave ate them up. Sakura felt that the wave, with the help of the wind is taking her and she was slipping on her seat at the brown rock.  
  
She held onto something that she can reach and she groped for Syaoran's arms. She felt that he was pulling her up and after the wave is gone, she somehow ended up in Syaoran's arms and she was looking straight at him.  
  
After that one huge wave, the water seemed to be calm now, but the two didn't even move an inch from their position and just stared at each other for the longest time. They are both wet...soaked wet and their clothes were sticking on their bodies. But did they care? No. They were pulled by an invisible force on each other's eyes. That's the only logical reason to explain the event that is occurring right now.  
  
Syaoran brought up his free hand and started caressing Sakura's flushed cheeks with his hand.  
  
Sakura's heart was jumping too fast that she crazily thought that it can jump out from the inside. Syaoran's hand then found Sakura's chin and he held her closer as he inched down...lower and lower until they can feel each other's breath.  
  
"I'm sorry...I can't help it" Syaoran huskily whispered.  
  
Then his lips reached for hers as Sakura's eyelids shut. Syaoran gently moved his lips, savoring every moment of it. He has Sakura closed on his arms and he's kissing her. Nothing more can be perfect. Well, there is one thing on Syaoran's mind that is telling him that this is wrong, that is holding him back...but he didn't pay any attention. He recalled one time that his mom told him that thinking about you once in awhile isn't selfishness...and right now, all he can think of is he wants to be with Sakura...to hold her and kiss her. Nothing more...that's just easy to give right?  
  
He deepened the kiss, still moving his lips smoothly against hers and he is still clutching her. Sakura's hands then played with Syaoran's wet hair and it went down on his nape, pulling him closer and harder to her. Syaoran just resumed on kissing her lips, passionately and hungrily. Sakura kissed him back with the same amount of hunger and passion.  
  
Sakura's mind is like in a whirlpool. She feels emotions that she had never felt for any person before. 'Is this how strongly I love Syaoran?'. If only the time will stop and just leave it like this. A few times they had kissed and a lot of times she had prayed and hoped that the time will freeze and just stay like that for all eternity.  
  
Syaoran slowly and gently leaned Sakura on the elevated surface of the rock, his lips still connecting with her. Once in awhile, he will take quick breaths but he won't leave her lips. He can't...it's like he's attached and if he pulls away, he will die.  
  
As Sakura felt herself being laid down, she enclosed her hands around Syaoran's neck and just kissed him restlessly. Unknown to her, the tears being kept inside her heart are being unleashed with these new and mixed up emotions she is feeling. And the feeling of never being kissed by Syaoran came by again. In three days, Syaoran will completely walk out of her life.  
  
Syaoran's lips finally left Sakura's lips, leaving it swollen and redder than usual. He gazed at her face and emerald eyes and just forgot about everything, Ciara...the wedding...his future and even the time and place. Right now, he doesn't care. He started kissing her cheeks and nose.  
  
He proceeded on Sakura's neck, earning himself a soft moan as Sakura controlled herself from shivering. He continued on her neck and collarbone as Sakura's hand roam around his chest underneath his shirt, sending tingles on his body. He can't let Sakura touch him, she sets him in fire and he can't lose control. He has to regain himself. So, he held Sakura's hands on her side to restrain her from touching him. Then he just went back to her lips and started kissing her again as he put one hand on her stomach.  
  
Sakura thought that she's in heaven. She never knew that kisses felt like this. Funny how a kiss can start something more passionate. But this is not right! On the back of her mind, something is tugging on her brains that this is not supposed to happen. They shouldn't be molded to each other's bodies and what's more, they can't even kiss.  
  
An engaged man is not allowed to do all this. She tried to push Syaoran off but she can't find the strength in her. She's not sure if she can't or she doesn't want to. Then the feeling of being she'd rather be wrong swept inside her all over again.  
  
Everything that is going on became nothing but a blur. It's happening so fast and so beautifully that both of them were shocked when another big wave swallowed the rock and the water ate the two of them, causing the two to break apart.  
  
Then Sakura started to giggle loudly and was followed by Syaoran's laugh. They acted as if everything is just normal. They are acting as if no intense make out session occurred.  
  
Sakura then tapped the shoulder of the man in front of her and muttered, "Tag. You're it"  
  
Then she quickly jumped from the rock and fell on the water, knee length and started running around the area, squealing in delight.  
  
"You can't catch me!" she said in a sing-song tune.  
  
"That's what you think!" Syaoran smirked.  
  
Then Sakura started running like a scared horse from a mad owner. It's a lot harder running on the sand compared to their little backyard where they usually play tag.  
  
Sakura, tired of running, squealing and laughing slowed down with Syaoran still chasing her.  
  
"You can't outrun me, Sakura. If you forgot, I was the captain of our Soccer team" he shouted.  
  
"Oh yeah" she mumbled and tried to run faster. But seconds later she felt Syaoran's hands wrap around her waist from behind and she just gave up. She gasped for breath for she was running out. Then Sakura expected him to just let go and stand next to her...but he didn't. He stayed like that behind her and started to smell her hair.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, feeling and cherishing his presence.  
  
"Look at the sunset, Sakura" he whispered on her ears.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the setting sun. The ocean is colored orange from the sun's reflection and the seagulls making their own bird noises...this is paradise.  
  
"How can you be in this kind of situation but think that you can't have it?" Sakura breathed out.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Syaoran said.  
  
"I don't know...I'm so..."  
  
"No, Sakura...just let it go...only for today, Sakura. Only for today"  
  
Sakura nodded and continued to watch the setting sun until it slowly went completely gone.  
  
But somehow, it hurts...'only for today'... so tomorrow, everything will be back to normal?  
  
Syaoran held her hands and lead her to his car and gave him a towel.  
  
"Here. Dry yourself. I always have these towels here in my compartment"  
  
"Thanks" she thanked him.  
  
After a few more minutes of drying up and looking at the view, they went home separately for Sakura came there using Tomoyo's car.  
  
In his car, Syaoran can't help but think of the 'incident'...it felt so heavenly yet so wrong. He mustn't do that. Ciara is in Japan...faithfully thinking that Syaoran will be in his bedroom, thinking about her and their upcoming wedding....but no. He did something else.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura drove in silence as her guilt is starting to get to her. Ciara said she trusts her. It means she trusts her to keep Syaoran safe and also from other women that will try to steal him away...but then, what did she just do? She just had a very intimate moment with him that no one should ever have except for Ciara and Ciara herself.  
  
It'd be so easy for Sakura to get rid of her guilt if Ciara is a bad and nasty lady who deserves all this unfaithfulness they are showing. But no...she had said that Ciara is one of the most wonderful people she had ever met.  
  
"I'm sorry , Ciara" both Sakura and Syaoran said to an invisible Ciara.

---  
  
"Achoo!" Ciara sneezed.  
  
"Child, are you sure you're okay? Are you cold? That's the fourth time you sneezed this past two minutes" her mother observed.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'm fine. I have no idea why I keep on sneezing though. I don't think I'm catching colds or flu" she mused.  
  
"Well, maybe someone or people are thinking about you" her mother laughed.  
  
"Maybe it's your fiancée, Syaoran Li?" the mother joked.  
  
"Yes. I guess so. Syaoran must be thinking about me and our wedding now..."  
  
"I'm so happy for you...I'm just so sorry I can't be there. I have a big appointment coming"  
  
"That's fine, mother. Having you talk to me and our relationship as mom and daughter being in good terms can satisfy me already. That's enough"  
  
"I bet you're excited?"  
  
"Of course I am. It's a shame that you can't meet Syaoran. He is the most amazing guy there is" she exclaimed. "And the most handsome one...to tell you the truth"  
  
"Oh my goodness. My daughter, in love" Mrs. Ying sighed.  
  
"Yes I am. I'm so in love with him, mother that I wouldn't know what to do if I lose him"  
  
"Now, now. You are not supposed to be thinking negative thoughts like that. You and Syaoran will be fine"  
  
"That's what Sakura said..." Ciara smiled.  
  
"Who's Sakura?"  
  
"Syaoran's bestfriend... they have been bestfriends for as long they can both remember"  
  
"From the look of your face...you've grown fond of this young lady, Sakura. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, mom. She's just a really good person"  
  
"Well, I know you can't wait 'till you go back but don't worry, your wedding will come"  
  
"That's right. My wedding will come. Finally, my dreams of settling down as Mrs. Ciara Li will come true" she thought and gave out a sigh.

---  
  
"I wonder where's Sakura and Syaoran...where can they go?" Tomoyo pondered  
  
"Don't worry. They're fine"  
  
Then there was silence. "You know Tomoyo, I'm getting worried"  
  
"Why? What's wrong"  
  
"I'm afraid that Syaoran is slowly falling again"  
  
Tomoyo took a sharp intake of breath. "No. He can't. He's about to get married"  
  
"Exactly. But he has no choice. Once you fall in love, there's nothing you can do. You should have seen Syaoran when we were younger. Sakura means everything to him. She was his world, believe it or not. And that feeling is so hard to get rid off...but..."  
  
"...it's very easy to light and spark again" Tomoyo finished the sentence.  
  
"My goodness, Eriol. What can we do?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do..." Eriol stated shortly. "They are adults and it's all up to them...they can make their own decisions. Let's just hope they make the right ones"  
  
"How much did Syaoran love Sakura before?..." Tomoyo quietly spoke.  
  
"It's hard to explain and describe. Let's just say that Syaoran loved Sakura probably as much as I love you" Eriol gently answered.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes stared fondly and softly at the eyes of the man she loves the most.  
  
"Really? How much do you love...me?" she smiled while Eriol moved closer.  
  
"You'll soon find out" and he kissed her lips tenderly as if she's a rare rose that he will never let go.

---  
  
"Where have you been, Sakura!?" Eriol demanded.  
  
Sakura giggled. "You're sounding like my dad"  
  
"Well, you can't blame us for worrying. You said that you will just go and get fresh air. That didn't tell us where" Tomoyo added.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just went to the beach" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, what about Syaoran? Where is he? Did he find you because he said he's going to look for you" Eriol asked.  
  
"He's in the garage, parking his car. We're fine. He's twenty three and I'm just a year younger, you know. We can manage" Then Sakura went up to Eriol and gave him a short hug. "But thanks for worrying. That's really sweet"  
  
Eriol just grumbled but smiled making Tomoyo giggle with Sakura.  
  
"Does a dinner-out sound good to you, people?" Syaoran boomed loudly as he went inside the house.  
  
"Oh. Where can we go?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Outside in the garden. We have a grill. We can have steak for dinner and eat it outside"  
  
"That's a good idea, Syaoran. What about we grill the steak and just let the ladies relax and chit chat on their rooms?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Sure. No problem. We are under your power, girls" and Syaoran grinned at Sakura as Sakura smiled back uncomfortably.  
  
And the guys took off the ingredient and head out as Tomoyo and Sakura quietly mounted on the stairs to go to their room.  
  
"What happened? Where did you two go?"  
  
"We just went to the beach. We stayed there, watch the sunset, walk on the shore...nothing special" Sakura explained, not meeting Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"Sakura...something's wrong. I can tell. You are my cousin. I know that something's going on"  
  
They entered the room and Sakura flopped on the bed.  
  
"Tomoyo...I think---I'm falling deeper. We have to get away from here" she sighed.  
  
Tomoyo tried to comb her hair in front of the vanity. "Sakura...you can't fall deeper. You'll just hurt yourself. Learn to move on. I'm not saying it's going to be easy because I know that it will be so painful but you have to try" she softly said.  
  
"Everything will be fine if we didn't have to sleep over. Why did I suggest that stupid idea anyway? Look what it did"  
  
"Well, everything will be over when we go home tomorrow night"  
  
Sakura just nodded. Everything will be over tomorrow night. But her love won't be over until who-knows-when. It will hurt her more now that she fell so much in love once again and she tasted Syaoran's kiss more than once. That's something she will die of if she can't have it.  
  
"Why does life have to be so complicated!!!" she screamed on the pillow.  
  
"You're just overwhelmed. You have to get a grip" Tomoyo told her.  
  
"I am trying to get a grip. It's so hard...it's painful. I see him everyday, I hang out with him, I talk and play around with him..."  
  
"That's the way life goes...I'm so sorry, Sakura" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Tomoyo wants so much to go and hug her cousin, to tell her that she and Syaoran will someday be together. But she can't. She's trying to resist the urge to go to Sakura now. She might say something and will give Sakura false hope and she might end up in a worse scenario than this. She might believe that she and Syaoran can work out but then find out that in the end, Syaoran and Ciara are the ones truly meant for each other.  
  
'I'm so sorry, Sakura. I can't do anything...you were too late' she thought to herself  
  
But in the back of Tomoyo's brain, something's whispering. But she didn't pay attention...and it's saying that it's never too late.  
  
But how can it be 'never too late'? Everything is wrong and hopeless for Sakura now. ---  
  
"Syaoran? Is there something you want to tell me?" Eriol inquired.  
  
Syaoran stood in silence for a moment before shaking his head no.  
  
"Why?" Syaoran questioned back.  
  
"I just feel that you're troubled. Well, just tell me if you need to talk"  
  
"Thanks, man"  
  
"Is it ready...can we have our dinner know?" Eriol spoke hungrily.  
  
"Yeah. You want me to go and call them?" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol nodded and started fixing the small table on the garden.  
  
Syaoran knocked on the door and was answered by Tomoyo.  
  
"Let's go eat"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Then they all went down and ate a hearty meal. Once in a while, they will talk and laugh. But Syaoran's mind is preoccupied. All day, he almost forgot that Sakura loves him. But now that he's quiet, it all flooded back and somehow, he can feel his heart turning soft. He can't explain it but something about the discovery made him happy and glad although he shouldn't be feeling this. He can't control...it's so strong and powerful that it dominates him.  
  
'Everything will be gone tomorrow when Sakura and Tomoyo go home' he assured himself.

---  
  
It's twelve thirty in the morning and Syaoran is downstairs, drinking coffee. He can't sleep so he went down to do something else. His thoughts won't leave him alone.  
  
He was peacefully sipping his coffee when Sakura came down, sleepily.  
  
"Whoa. Sakura? What are you doing here so late?" Syaoran was surprised.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Syaoran. My stomach won't stop grumbling. Hope you don't mind me eating some snacks"  
  
"Go ahead"  
  
Sakura ate them in silence and after several minutes, she finished and got ready for bed...again.  
  
She was about to climb on the steps when she returned to Syaoran and faced him.  
  
"Syaoran?" she weakly started. "That---event...that happened...at the beach--- all were just playing around...right?"  
  
Syaoran was taken aback. "Well...umm...yeah. Of course"  
  
Sakura nodded, somehow disappointed. "I mean, we both know that... we just let the children out of us and we decided to do something--- ridiculous"  
  
Syaoran cleared his throat. "That's...right. We were just being silly" he stared at Sakura's red face. "We were just playing around...and it didn't mean anything..."  
  
Sakura nodded, mumbled a little 'good night' and went upstairs.  
  
Syaoran put down his coffee and looked at the ceiling. He knows very well that they weren't just playing around. He knows that what happened was something special...they weren't just being silly...it wasn't ridiculous.  
  
They both know that they shared a VERY special moment that no one, no words and not even they can change.

---------------------------------------------------  
  
Whoa...this chapter with that scene is...intense don't you think? But I had to make them do something like that...because...you'll find out.  
  
Next: The last day of them four being together. Ciara will return! Eeek! What will happen?  
  
If you want to know then you have to REVIEW! That's the way right?! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!  
  
Push the button right there


	17. In Love Once Again

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! thanx for everything...

The intense scene that happened on the beach occured because SS needs to remember and be reminded of something...we all know what that is right?

disclaimer: I dont own anything

Here goes!

-------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

As Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol fixed their used plates for their breakfast, they were planning what to do for this day, for the last day of their get-together.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Syaoran asked the three of them.  
  
"I don't know...there's no place where I want to go, anyway" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"What about you, Sakura? Eriol?" Syaoran continued to ask around.  
  
"I just want to relax with Tomoyo someplace else...you know, a day for us"  
  
Syaoran lightened up. "Sure! You can go ahead and do that"  
  
He felt relieved. There's nothing he can do to entertain these people and he's running out of ideas to make them have fun. But if Eriol and Tomoyo are going to have their 'date', then what will happen to Sakura?  
  
"What about you, Sakura?"  
  
"Well...I have no idea" Then she smiled. "But I guess I can find something in this big house that will just amuse me"  
  
"And that's going to be so easy because Sakura can get amused so easily" Eriol joked.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But then that means that you're staying here with Syaoran in the house?" Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
"I think so"  
  
"Yeah! Me and Sakura are going to have our own fun" Syaoran brightly announced, causing Sakura to blush secretly.  
  
After a while, Sakura sat on the couch in front of the television and flipped through the channels. Then Syaoran soon joined her as Tomoyo and Eriol prepared for their own plans.  
  
Minutes passed and Tomoyo and Eriol are gone and the sound of the television is blaring in the house.  
  
"What time is it?" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"It's twelve"  
  
"We have been watching television for three full hours straight and I'm bored to death!" he complained.  
  
"I'm a pathetic host" he continued.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Hey...don't say that. These past three days were fun. So, I know that we are going to have fun this day. We'll just have to think about it"  
  
Syaoran gazed at Sakura and just smiled. They stayed quiet for several minutes, caught up with their own thoughts as the television kept on going on its noise.  
  
It's so hard to act normal. It feels so awkward every time they touch. It feels weird when they look at each other and smile. Syaoran can't help but stare at Sakura's lips and just wish to kiss it right then and there. Every time he sees her face, he can't help but soften inside, something will flutter if he sees her smile, he can't resist on gazing at her and most of all, he can't get her out of his mind!  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura can't help but think of the wedding...she hates thinking about it! Because who in their right minds would like to think about something that will just hurt them? But she can't help it...she's falling deeper...deeper than anyone can imagine and can dare explain. And now that she is hopelessly in love, she can't stop thinking of that dreaded little wedding.  
  
Ciara is returning today. She must be so excited to see her beloved Syaoran...so anxious about the wedding and Sakura will be miserable for the rest of her life.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Syaoran got out of the couch and came back with a brown acoustic guitar and settled next to her...  
  
Sakura watched with interest as Syaoran turned off the television, as he tuned the guitar quietly and started strumming it. Sakura felt so relaxed and joyful with the sweet sound of the music intro that guitar beside her is making...then Syaoran started singing a song and from what Sakura observed, it's like an old melody. His voice was so manly yet so gentle and calm...  
  
Perfect! Just perfect! Another way to impress her and another way to make her fall desperately in love.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew larger as Syaoran let out his voice.  
  
_"Is it okay to call you mine?_

_ Just for a time? _

_And I will be just fine _

_If I know that you know that I'm--- _

_Wanting and needing your love..."_  
  
As he hummed the silent part, Sakura's heart is turning to a mush... Her eyes started tearing up. The song...she doesn't know it but she immediately know that she likes it...the lyrics itself is already heart- warming.  
  
_"If I ask of you is it alright _

_If I ask you to hold me tight _

_In a cold, dark night _

_There's maybe a cloudy day in sight _

_And I need to let you know that I might--- _

_Be needing your love..."  
_  
_"What am I trying to say isn't really new... _

_It's just the things that happen to me when I'm reminded of you"_  
  
Syaoran strummed the guitar full of passion and somehow, it feels nice that Sakura is listening to her, seeing her eyes closed made him feel that his music is soothing her. It gave him an unimaginable happiness  
  
_"Like when I hear your name or see a place that you've been_

_ Or see a picture of your gleam or past a house that you've been in _

_One time or another"  
  
"It sets off something in me that I can't explain _

_And I can't wait to see you again _

_Oh babe, I love your love..."_  
  
_"What I'm trying to say isn't really new_

_ It's just the things that happen to me when I reminded of you..."_  
  
Then Syaoran halted his playing and just gazed at Sakura, peacefully leaning her head on the sofa and listening to his song. He smiled when she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"That's for you, Sakura" he whispered softly.  
  
"Wow. Thank you. That was really beautiful, Syaoran" Sakura complimented.  
  
"Thanks. I love that song...I always sing it when I have the time" he explained.  
  
"The lyrics are so romantic" Sakura sighed. "How did you know this?"  
  
"I have a passion with old songs. Somehow, their melody, I find it more amazing and the words that the old songs have are somehow more comforting and gentle" he stated fondly.  
  
Sakura nodded. "That was nice...I wish I know how to play the guitar"  
  
"I can teach you sometime...you know, when we're both bored and stuck at home. But right now, come on, we'll go and have some ice cream"  
  
Sakura stood up as he set the guitar upright on the living room and walked out of the house with her. Sakura was heading her way for the car but Syaoran shook his head.  
  
"Don't you think that it's better if we take a walk?" he grinned.  
  
"Of course..."  
  
For awhile, they walked the streets of Hong Kong in silence and just enjoyed the scenery. The weather is fine and the petals of flowers from trees are gracefully falling down, raining the roads...it can make someone feel so wonderful being alive.  
  
"Sakura? Aren't you scared of making big decisions?" Syaoran questioned her, his eyes not meeting hers.  
  
"I mean sometimes, the decision you have to make is so big and important that you are afraid that you are making the wrong one. It can change your whole life and affect you in more ways than one and nobody can help you. So you get so scared. You ever felt that?"  
  
"I don't think so...the biggest decision I had to make is if I'm supposed to leave Tomeda or not but so far, I don't see any reason that would make me regret that I came here"  
  
Syaoran merely nodded and smiled.  
  
"Syaoran? What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing...I was just wondering" was his response.  
  
"Oh...you know, I was thinking...aren't you supposed to be fixing and preparing everything for the wedding?" Sakura asked painfully.  
  
"Well, everything is already done. Ciara and I planned a long time ago that a week before the wedding, she'll be gone so we started doing the wedding preparations ahead...so that we can relax while she's in Japan." he told Sakura.  
  
"Besides, Ciara is not the kind of person that will cramp up at the last minute...she wants everything organized and smoothly in plan"  
  
Then they reached the ice cream parlor and requested their desired flavors of ice cream. They continued to walk around the place with people all around them. There are actually a lot of booths and little shops in this place and they all tried it like two bestfriends that are just having fun.  
  
Unknown to them, people all around are saying and murmuring what a cute couple they make. If only they can know that they are not an item...but how much they wished they were...  
  
"Look! A little photo booth!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hey, Syaoran, take pictures with me? For old time's sake? Please!?"  
  
Syaoran chuckled and just groaned..."Oh, fine"  
  
They sat down on the seat and took four shots. They got out and waited for the pictures.  
  
"This booth is cool. It has two copies of each shot...that way we can share" Sakura informed him.  
  
"I think it's ready. Let's take a look" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura took the little pictures out of the machine and she looked at it with Syaoran gazing at it too on her shoulders.  
  
They then started laughing while they stared at their silly poses. One shot showed the two with their little tongues sticking out and their eyes are crossed... Sakura's idea. The next one shows the two, looking angry and mad at the camera...another one of Sakura's idea...  
  
The third one is the most beautiful one. For once, they just smiled their regular smiles and the camera caught this moment and it turned out really great, especially when Syaoran's arms are around her. The fourth one is just a normal shot and from Sakura's point of view...this is the most boring and the least special one...  
  
So the two continued to cruise along the streets and chatted about the smallest things in the world.  
  
Syaoran missed this. He missed talking and hanging out with Sakura just like the old days when they walk towards their school. They joke around and tease each other and once in a while, Sakura will playfully hit his arm because of some joke that he had said.  
  
"I missed you so much when I first came here in Hong Kong" Syaoran spoke out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh...well, I did too, you know. My bestfriend gone and the sad thing is we last saw each other when we fought" Sakura recalled.  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Did you cry?"  
  
"Of course I did. I cried so hard because I didn't even get to say goodbye to you...to tell you how much you mean to me" she mumbled.  
  
Syaoran stopped walking and faced her.  
  
"How much do I mean to you?..."  
  
Sakura gulped. "Uhh...You mean ---so much that I don't think I can live without you...I mean, you are my bestfriend and the most special person to me. You are the most wonderful friend in the world"  
  
They continued to walk until they reached Syaoran's house. Sakura is red with embarrassment. But Syaoran's mind is preoccupied.  
  
'Friend? Friend? I wonder why it hurts me to be called only as a friend'  
  
They entered the house and for awhile, just stared at each other, thinking what on earth they can do now.  
  
"At least our little stroll killed four hours" Sakura cheerfully supposed.  
  
"Yeah. That's good. Now we have how many more hours to kill before Tomoyo and Eriol come back?"  
  
"I don't know...let me call them"  
  
Sakura dialed Tomoyo's cell phone number and listened as it rang and rang.  
  
"Tomoyo? I didn't mean to interrupt but what time are you guys going to be home?"  
  
"---Oh...Well...just have fun ok?---bye"  
  
Sakura laughed. "They're going to see a movie...I think Tomoyo's having so much with Eriol"  
  
Syaoran sat on the couch and let out a sigh. Sakura joined him.  
  
"Did you know that Eriol is planning to propose to Tomoyo?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Sakura gasped.  
  
Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah...don't tell them I told you...especially Tomoyo. I wonder when Eriol will do it and what would Tomoyo say"  
  
"I think she's going to say yes. I mean, she loves Eriol so much" Sakura assumed. Then sadly laugh. "All of the people in our gang are going to get married...except me"  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened. "Don't worry. You'll find him" "I hope so..."  
  
"Anyway, I'm desperate of doing something. Why don't we bake a cake for tonight?" he suggested, changing the topic.  
  
"Great idea! Since tonight is our last night, we can have a special treat"  
  
Then they started baking the cake. Of course, knowing these two, they had a flour fight even before putting the pan in the oven and they turned the kitchen upside down and now it is nothing but a mess.  
  
"Look at what we did" Sakura breathed out, tired of running around the huge kitchen.  
  
"We'll clean it...it's fine, At least we have something to do later on" he laughed.  
  
They finally finished the chocolate cake and at last, it was placed inside the heated oven and will be ready in thirty minutes. Sakura set the alarm to ring in the exact minute the cake will be over and started cleaning up the trashed and abused place when Syaoran took her wrist and turned her towards him.  
  
"Do you know that you have a 'floury' face? And you have some chocolate stain near your mouth because of the little 'testing' that you did?"  
  
Sakura giggled. "I wonder who gave me that 'floury' face, hmm Syaoran? And for that chocolate frosting...I was just seeing to it that it tastes fine"  
  
"Sure you were...here let me take it off" he lowly muttered.  
  
He then put his hand on her cheek and started wiping it all of. With his thumb, he brushed her cheeks and took off all the flour and did the same thing with her mouth as he wiped the chocolate marks on her face.  
  
"There"  
  
"Thanks" she blushed.  
  
Then they looked at each other's eyes...slowly drawing near each other and inching closer. But at the same time, both looked away and faced their other direction.  
  
"Man, we made a mess didn't we?" he groaned.  
  
"We better clean this up"  
  
For a complete hour, they cleaned the place in silence with the smell of the freshly-baked cake. They are tying so hard to hold back...something that they can't help but do. They can't continue on what they are doing. What in the world will happen if they continue kissing? Both of them will wind up hurt. It's best to pretend that nothing is going on.  
  
"Wow...I'm beat" Sakura whispered as she laid down on the sofa, wiping sweat that trickled down her forehead. Syaoran sat next to her...  
  
"I agree. We owe ourselves some relaxation..."  
  
Then he stood up and opened a drawer to reveal discs of movies"  
  
"You had that all along and you didn't even tell us!?" Sakura almost yelled.  
  
He chuckled. "You didn't ask"  
  
"We were bored at some time and we didn't even know that you had all these movies...you clown. We had to settle for some local shows that bored not only me but Tomoyo and Eriol"  
  
Syaoran put his hands up, surrendering. "Fine. I'm sorry. To make up for it, you can choose our movie for tonight."  
  
"Yay!" she exclaimed.  
  
Sakura quietly searched the drawer full of movies, old and new as Syaoran popped some popcorn. Finally, she found one that she haven't watched but has eagerly wanted to see.  
  
They inserted the movie in the DVD and sat together on the sofa with the popcorn on Syaoran's lap.  
  
"Why go to the cinemas and pay money if we can do this in a more comfortable place like this house"  
  
"Yup yup" was Sakura's silly response.  
  
Syaoran ruffled her hair. "You're so childish"  
  
Then the movie started. It turned out that the movie Sakura chose is a romance genre. For an hour she cried while Syaoran was restraining himself to laugh at his bestfriend, finishing the tissue box with swollen eyes and red nose.  
  
Syaoran was glad that it was a happy ending and the last part, the two lovers kissed. He stretched and put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and sat back.  
  
"That was a beautiful movie huh?" Sakura asked him as she bent her head to meet his, both of them leaning on the couch.  
  
"I have to admit, I like it..." he murmured.  
  
Sakura, facing Syaoran closed her eyes with a small smile on her mouth. She was probably recalling the scenes of the movie...  
  
Syaoran can't help but stare at her red lips...he's trying his best to ignore the urge and just trash it somewhere else but his hormones got the best out of him.  
  
He cupped Sakura's chin, surprising Sakura and kissed her hungrily. Sakura was initially shocked and was stiff but she unfroze and kissed him back.  
  
'No...not again...but I can't control this' she thought.  
  
She wrapped her arms around Syaoran's shoulders as Syaoran's hand played with her auburn hair.  
  
The feeling is heavenly...so awesome.  
  
Syaoran slowly pushed Sakura down the couch and she can't manage to complain. She was laying straight and he was on top of her as one of his hands traveled on her back and started doing its own business and the other one in front of her. Syaoran started on her neck when they heard scraping on the door.  
  
Syaoran jumped back from Sakura only to find that Sakura's jeans were almost zipped open and her clothes were crumpled, her blouse, partly unbuttoned  
  
It was so close...he has to admit that his hand was about to do something that they haven't done before...he couldn't resist. It was so hard to control...he wanted to give in...  
  
Sakura fixed herself and tried to set herself presentable before Eriol and Tomoyo see them. Syaoran and Sakura were so many feet apart, quiet and red that one would be suspicious with their actions...and Tomoyo and Eriol were when they stepped inside the house.  
  
"Hey you guy--- what's going on?" Tomoyo inquired loudly.  
  
"Nothing!" two replied in unison, rather too quickly that Eriol looked at them and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to prepare dinner. I hope you two are hungry. Just go watch a movie or something..." Sakura muttered.  
  
They ALMOST got carried away...Syaoran's hands were fiddling with something he won't dare to touch if he's himself.  
  
'What has gotten over him...what's happened?' she can't help but think.  
  
But she has to admit that she was willing to go further...and that was the most stupid thing in the world.  
  
'I have to get out of this place as soon as possible' she determinedly told herself.  
  
She wouldn't think twice to go all the way...and that's the lowest level she can stoop onto...an engaged man for goodness sake!  
  
The dinner was quiet. Tomoyo and Eriol are wondering what on earth happened for Syaoran and Sakura were in good terms when they left for crying out loud! Syaoran and Sakura are sitting far from each other...they won't talk nor smile or even look at each other. And both Eriol and Tomoyo know that this is not the friends they know.  
  
Eriol offered to fix the table with Syaoran as the girl started fixing their things to head home. At long last, the four wonderful-horrible- confusing days are gone...and what a nice ending it has... a not talking relationship between Sakura and Syaoran because of that incident.  
  
The ladies climbed down the steps with their bags, Tomoyo feeling so sad that Eriol won't be by her side all the time, Sakura sort of relieved that Syaoran and her will finally be separated. She knows and admits that it hurts but this is the only way not to act sinful.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye, girls..." Eriol said miserably. "Well, not really goodbye but you know, we won't be together every moment like these past three days. But Tomoyo, I'll always be by your house"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Why won't you sleep over there?"  
  
"It doesn't look right, does it? Besides, we can't just let Syaoran live here all by himself. You have Sakura so it's alright"  
  
Tomoyo moved towards Syaoran and gave him a hug. "Congratulations. See you at the wedding. Good luck. Thanks for the best three days, Syaoran. It was really amazing"  
  
"Bye Eriol...Syaoran" Sakura waved weakly. Tomoyo got out of the house and was soon followed by Eriol as they kissed.  
  
Sakura was about to step out of the door when Syaoran tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Listen...I'm sorry...about tonight...I—I..."  
  
"It never happened. See you at your wedding. Congratulations" was Sakura's quiet mutter.  
  
Then she went to Tomoyo's car door and mounted it. Tomoyo then followed her and started the car's motor and finally hit the road as the house grew smaller and smaller in Sakura's view. ---  
  
"What happened, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as they both sat on Sakura's bed, on their sleeping clothes, getting ready to fall in deep slumber.  
  
"It's a long story...all I know is that I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, Tomoyo" she apologized.  
  
Tomoyo hugged her cousin. "I know that these past few days were tough to get through and I should say sorry for not being as supportive as before...I was just so happy with Eriol that sometimes, I forget how painful it is for you. But don't worry...everything will be fine"  
  
To Sakura's astonishment, she wasn't crying. Maybe she's dried up already or perhaps she has moved on? She shook her head.  
  
'No...I know I haven't moved on. No matter how I pretend...I know deep in me that I love him still...so much'  
  
"Tomoyo...thank you" she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Good night" then she exited the room, turning the lights off and headed to her own room.  
  
Tomoyo can't help but wonder what will happen to Sakura. Everything is hopeless about Syaoran. Two days from now, he's bound to get married and they will have to live separate lives.  
  
Sakura will just have to forget Syaoran...she has to learn that she was too late...maybe she has to face the fact that they were never meant for each other...

---  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Syaoran rolled on his bed and groaned. "What time is it!?" and he looked at his alarm clock and saw that its seven in the morning.  
  
Forty five more minutes and Ciara will board down from her plane and they will be reunited. It's a nice thought and a great picture but somehow, he's dreading it.  
  
He slowly and lazily got out of bed to take a shower. He put on some clothes and didn't even bother to dress up for this event. He just put normal jeans and shirt and went downstairs to find Eriol already having his coffee and already dressed up.  
  
"You're early"  
  
"Yeah. I'd figured I'll go with you when you pick up Ciara. I want to meet her and I don't want to be stuck here all alone in this house. Besides, after picking her up, I'll go to Tomoyo's house"  
  
"Alright" he responded.  
  
After several minutes, Syaoran and Eriol are waiting on the bench of the airport, waiting for Ciara to appear on the huge door that welcomes people to Hong Kong.  
  
"There she is" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Eriol raised his eyebrows.  
  
'Isn't he supposed to be happy about this?'  
  
Syaoran slowly stood up as Eriol saw a lady with beautiful, glowing face running towards Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" she squealed and jumped on her fiancée's arms and embraced him tightly. Syaoran smiled and just hugged her too. Ciara kissed him and he kissed back but somehow, he doesn't feel anything anymore...how could that happen?  
  
"Ciara...this is Eriol. My friend from Japan...."  
  
Eriol stuck out his hand and shook hands with her.  
  
"Are you by any chance, Tomoyo Daidoji's boyfriend?" she softly questioned him.  
  
"Why, yeah. You know her?"  
  
"Yes. She's the one who prepared my wedding gown. I'm glad you're here in Hong Kong. She told me that she loves you so much and I know that she needs you" Ciara stated.  
  
Eriol was impressed with this lady. She is awfully nice that she can win anyone's heart.  
  
'No wonder Syaoran fell for her'  
  
Syaoran took Ciara's bags and headed to his car as he and Ciara chatted about her flight to Japan.  
  
"My mother can't go, Syaoran. But we are now in each other's good sides so it's okay..."  
  
"That's great" he said.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ciara asked.  
  
Eriol's head snapped to the couple's direction...he remembered what Syaoran had said. Ciara can seem to know everything even though you don't say or do anything that suggests it. Eriol wondered if Ciara is having the same suspicions that he's having.  
  
"No. Nothing. I'm just happy that you're back" Syaoran lied.  
  
Ciara kissed him and he kissed back. No problem in that? But her face screwed up in confusion...something's going on and she needs to find out about it soon.

---  
  
"So you picked up Ciara?" Sakura asked Eriol as they ate chips at the living room in Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Yes. She's pretty cool, you know. She is really beautiful and nice" he commented.  
  
"That's right" was Tomoyo's answer.  
  
There was silence...  
  
"Will you guys follow me to my room?" Sakura looked at the two people in front of her.  
  
They nodded and went upstairs, following Sakura.  
  
"Eriol...I want you to return this to Syaoran"  
  
Then Sakura went to a drawer under her bed and pulled out a smaller drawer and put it on top of her bed. Eriol and Tomoyo sat and looked through it.  
  
"So these are the pictures you were looking at, six years ago huh?" Eriol spoke.  
  
"Yes. I saw it in his room when I came there" then she smiled. "I remember that night when I realized...hehe. Well, I should forget that by now..."  
  
"Why do you want me to give it back?"  
  
"Because I don't want to recall him anymore. I should erase him forever" Sakura laughed, trying to hide her true feeling but she is after all talking to the two people who know her more than she knows herself. So of course, they saw through her.  
  
Eriol hugged Sakura. "I'm so sorry, Sakura..."  
  
Sakura hugged her back. "It's fine. I'm alright. I accepted it already. Someday, I'll find him...the one for me, he's just somewhere here..."  
  
Tomoyo continued scanning the pictures...  
  
"You never showed me these before. You look so cute Sakura. So does Syaoran..."  
  
Then she dug from the bottom and saw Syaoran's pictures... Tomoyo only saw some of his pictures and that's from Sakura's collection. But this one is different. It's ought to be treasured and cherished.  
  
"Well, I should head home...Bye Sakura" Eriol stood up with the drawer on his hand. "Bye, Tomoyo"  
  
Then they kissed. "I love you. Don't bother to take me down. Stay here with Sakura"  
  
"I love you too" Tomoyo replied and she closed the door behind Eriol and sat with Sakura.

---  
  
"Syaoran!? Syaoran!? Are you home!?"  
  
Nobody answered so Eriol concluded that he's somewhere with Ciara. He was watching TV at eight in the evening when Syaoran came in the house.  
  
"Look who's here. Glad to know that you won't sleep with Ciara tonight" Eriol teased.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "I won't. Besides, I wasn't even there the whole time"  
  
"What!? Then where were you then!?" Eriol spoke in disbelief.  
  
"I dropped her home and stayed for the half of the day then she needed to rest and I was just walking alone...trying to sort things out..." he sighed.  
  
"Sort things out? You're not making any sense..."  
  
"I know I'm not...I'm going to be in my dad's office for awhile ok?"  
  
Eriol just nodded. Then he remembered about the drawer. So he took it from his 'room' and entered the office and closed the door. Mind you, that it never clicked to suggest that it's closed.  
  
"Syaoran...I know you. I know that there is something going on with your mind. Please just tell me what's happening and maybe I can just help you"  
  
"But before that, I want you to have this drawer. Sakura asked me to give this" Syaoran stared at it with huge eyes.  
  
"These are my pictures. The ones I forgot to pack when I came here"  
  
Eriol sat down on the chair in front of the little table in the office nodded his head.  
  
"Sakura kept it for you...and now that you are getting married, she wants you to keep it now. To take it off her possession"  
  
"So she'll forget me? I think that she wants to erase me forever and to stop loving me" Syaoran talked.  
  
Eriol was taken aback. "You know...?"  
  
Syaoran just closed his eyes and put his elbows on the oak desk and buried his head on his hand and let out a huge sigh.  
  
"That's what makes things more complex. I found out when she was drunk. She told me herself..."  
  
Eriol was about to open his mouth to say something but Syaoran cut him off.  
  
"I'm so baffled Eriol...these four days that we spent all together... it clogged my mind"  
  
Eriol remained quiet.  
  
"Being with Sakura and all...it altered my feelings...and it made things more complicated than anyone can imagine"  
  
"All the things that I knew I feel for Ciara stood corrected for they are all lies...a pathetic attempt to move on with Sakura. I realized that I forced myself to fall in love with someone else ...to run away and hide from my misery"

---  
  
"Syaoran!? Syaoran!?" A feminine voice called out.  
  
"Where could he be?"  
  
She needs to talk to him. He was out of his shell today when they saw each other. He was cold and distant towards her and they can't afford to have these kinds of things going on. She needs to talk to him. She needs him to open up in order for their relationship to work out.  
  
She walked around the place... one last place she hasn't checked.  
  
"The office..."  
  
Then she heard something...voices...male voices...  
  
"I feel...I don't know, Eriol. Like all of a sudden, I don't feel the same for Ciara anymore..."  
  
The lady's eyes grew larger and she was rooted on her spot outside the wooden door.

---  
  
"Syaoran...you can't feel that way..."  
  
"I know! But somehow I do feel that way" he groaned. "I know it's wrong and forbidden but these past four days that I spent with Sakura...it lighted the fire again..."  
  
"I realized that the love I had for Ciara...I thought it was so full but...it was put to shame compared to what I'm feeling right now. It's hard to keep it all in. Believe me, if only I can flush all these emotions out, I will. Who's sane will entertain this problem? I know I won't. But I can't hold it"  
  
"Eriol...I don't feel any love for my fiancée anymore because..." Syaoran forced out as he grasp his hair with his hands, totally annoyed with what his feeling right now.  
  
"No...don't say that..." Eriol breathed out.  
  
"Yes, Eriol...I've fallen in love with Sakura all over again..."  
  
Outside that door, a woman gave out a muffled gasp as she covered her mouth with her hand, tears trickling down from her eyes...

-------------------------------------------  
  
Whooo...this chapter is revealing eh? Well, I just hope you like it.  
  
I find that little guitar/singing scene so...romantic... That was the song I'm listening to when I did this chapter so why not put it when it relates to the character? I know that you might not even know this because this song was when my dad was still young...I have a passion for old song...like what Syaoran said. if you dont know it, just read thw words...so touching!  
  
Anyway...REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! That's the way to see the next chapter!

Next: I think in my opinion...this is ONE chapter you don't want to miss. If you want confrontations to happen as to who loves who...then the next chapter is your thing... remember chapter 7!? With that fight!? the next one should be like that!  
  
REVIEW!!!

NOTE!!! im going to florida for this week...so i cant update it till next week. Please understand and remember that i have updated so fast these past few weeks. Meanwhile, review ok!? and the next chapter won't disappoint you.

Push that button right there 


	18. The Confrontation

thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and for staying so faithful to this story. THANK YOU!!! Florida was such a blast especially that I spent it with close friends. It was awesome and your warm reviews welcomed me back.

disclaimer: Nope. I don't own anything.

-----------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Syaoran rolled and tossed on his bed. He can't go to sleep no matter what he does. He can't find the right position that will drift him off to a deep slumber. What reason? A certain woman named Sakura Kinomoto won't walk out of his mind.  
  
It's quarter pass two but there's no touch of sleepiness in him. Finally, he had enough and just sat upright on his bed and buried his head on his hand. He can't close his eyes...every time he does, he sees her radiant face, smiling and looking straight at him. It's getting ridiculous. But there is absolutely nothing he can do. It's like she's taking over his world.  
  
"Sakura..." he whispered.  
  
"I need to talk to her...I need to tell her how I feel...it hurts to hold it in"  
  
And that was the only key in making him fall asleep...to finally make up his mind that he's going to confess tomorrow... a day before his wedding.

---  
  
Ciara was on her bed, crying her heart out.  
  
It hurts...it hurts so much that you just want to die and just let it all go. To flush it all off and forget about everything.

She didnt' know what to do about what she heard. All she felt was that she wanted to get out of that place where she heard that heartbreaking news. It's not a joke. It's not an object of fun for she had heard the serious voice of Syaoran saying that he fell in love with Sakura all over again.

She remembered how she ran out of the house and just prayed that a huge bus will hit her and take her straight to heaven. Now, she's on her room, wasn't able to sleep because of the heartaches that she's feeling.

She loves him...she loves Syaoran more than she could love anyone else. He was everything she ever wished for. Ciara needs him so much that her body aches for him all the time. And he loved her! He loved her...she felt it...but not anymore. Why!? Because Sakura showed up out of nowhere.  
  
Ciara's heart was like hammered to little pieces. To know that the man of your dreams was yours...until someone shows up, totally unexpected and takes him away. But he loves Sakura now...and that's what matters for he is after all the man of the relationship. Someone is bound to get hurt...but Ciara was willing to take that risk...  
  
Ciara wiped her tears off... although a lot more fell down.  
  
"I have a day to arrange everything. But THERE WILL BE a wedding that's going to take place tomorrow" she determinedly concluded with streaming tears on her cheeks. 

---  
  
"Sakura!? Good thing that you're awake. Come on, let's have breakfast"  
  
Sakura nodded and held her toasted bread and put butter on it.  
  
"Do you have anything planned for today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No not really. But I just want to...unwind...go to the park and walk alone" she replied.  
  
Tomoyo just looked at her, sympathy evident in her eyes.  
  
The hours passed by unusually fast. The cousins were just watching the television when Sakura got up.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower and go somewhere, Tomoyo. I need to do something or else my mind will just fly to something I'd rather not think about"  
  
And with that, she went upstairs to her room and prepared herself and after several minutes, she came down and headed outside.  
  
The weather is dark and gloomy, depicting her emotions inside. She just wants to melt down. That way all her problems would vanish too.

Sakura did go to the park and tried to walk off her stress and problems. She tried to think of something else...think of good memories that can erase all negative ones.  
  
Sakura tried it...but she ended up thinking about that wonderful day at the beach when the four of them were playing with the water...and her mind will wander off to Syaoran and she'll be thinking about him and the wedding all over again.  
  
"I'm pathetic" she groaned.  
  
'Okay...think about your dad...that's safe' she ordered herself.  
  
Sakura then thought about her father...how is he doing? Is he fine...?  
  
'What is he doing at this very moment?... Maybe he has found another love? No, my dad won't do that. He still loves mom'  
  
But at the mention of love... Sakura's mind will go back to square one and think about nothing but Syaoran again.  
  
Finally she just gave up. There's nothing more left to do. No use in pretending that she'll ever move on. She loves him too much that she can't even bear to not be with him for a day...especially now that she's used to having him close by.  
  
She then found herself on the verge of tears.  
  
She sat on a bench and closed her eyes.

---  
  
"Let's go, Eriol"  
  
"Where are we going?"

"Let's go to Tomoyo's house!" Syaoran urgently said.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care what you will say, Eriol. I need to talk to Sakura" Syaoran spoke.  
  
"I know that it's wrong and unfair for Ciara... I'm so sorry but I have to talk to Sakura...maybe that way, I can settle things..." he continued, his voice breaking.  
  
Eriol merely nodded and followed Syaoran to his Lexus car and rode in silence as the weather turned gloomier every moment.  
  
They arrived at Tomoyo's house to see her preparing dresses on the living room.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo" Eriol greeted quietly and gave her a kiss. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh. I'm just fixing our dresses for tomorrow's wedding"  
  
And with that, she smiled at Syaoran and he just raised his eyes to meet hers.  
  
"Tomoyo...where is Sakura?"  
  
"She's not here"  
  
"Do you know where she went?" he questioned.  
  
"No... all she said is that she wants to unwind and walk alone in some park. Please...don't bother---"  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo...I have to talk to her"  
  
"No, Syaoran! You have hurt my cousin enough!" Tomoyo said, louder than usual. Eriol was actually shocked. But somehow, Syaoran looked like he was expecting it.  
  
"I know I have. That's why I think that I need to talk to her..." Syaoran sadly responded.  
  
"Why can't you just leave her alone? She is suffering all throughout this week and you are not helping. Just let her have her private time will you?" Tomoyo said, trying to calm down.  
  
She's not the type of person that will shout. But she can't take it anymore. Her poor cousin is the one who always have to suffer. The world is being unfair to her.  
  
Syaoran kept his mouth shut. Tomoyo snapped out from her anger and went to him and faced him.  
  
"I'm so sorry...it's just that Sakur---"  
  
"No...there's nothing to apologize for...Tomoyo, I know that it was so hard for her...because I know how she feels for me..."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew huge.  
  
"But believe me...I'm probably hurt as she is because I love her too..." Syaoran quietly said.  
  
"But time was against us and so is fate...that's why I need to tell her"  
  
And with that he stepped out of the door, leaving Tomoyo there, rooted at her spot.  
  
"Eriol...he knows... And he does love her too?" Tomoyo asked him unbelievingly, her eyes almost crying.  
  
"I'm afraid so. He heard her pour out her feelings when she was drunk. I have no idea what sort of things Sakura said that night..."  
  
"What will happen to Ciara?..."  
  
"I don't know...this is so confusing" Eriol sighed.

---  
  
Sakura opened her eyes and found herself on the same bench that she sat on thirty minutes ago.  
  
"I took a nap?" she laughed herself and glanced at her watch.  
  
'Wow...I came here at three and now it's six? Time sure flies fast...and before I know it, tomorrow will come and—"  
  
She shook her head and tried to dispose of her thoughts. She walked a little further on the park until a restaurant surfaced from the trees.  
  
'Green Garden' was the name of the place. She went in and saw that it's beautiful and elegantly made. Tables are made of mahogany and the atmosphere is so fresh since it's full of flowers and small potted trees.  
  
Sakura settled herself in a table for two beside the window that overlooked the lovely garden outside the restaurant.  
  
'I definitely have to remember this place. This is so pretty' she thought fondly.  
  
A waiter came up to her and took her order. She asked for a salad and tea and just gazed at the garden while waiting.  
  
It soon came and she had a hearty meal. If only her friends are there with her, joking around. But she's the one who asked to be alone, didn't she? But she can't help but think and imagine that if Syaoran is there, it would be more enjoyable.  
  
For awhile, she just sat there, staring at the scenery. Her eyes went up to the sky. Anytime now, it can rain...  
  
"Sakura..." a male voice woke her from her thoughts.  
  
Sakura immediately stood up, got money from her bag and left it on the table without even looking at the man...  
  
Is it too hard to ask for a little time to be alone? All she wants is to have a day for herself.  
  
"Sakura" he once again called out.  
  
She quickly walked out of the restaurant, choosing the pathway leading to the garden. Tears were springing on her eyes. She doesn't want to talk to him. It will only cause more pain...to see him and to be with him...it will make her ache for more if she continues to meet with him.  
  
Game's over. No more playing around. This is the real thing now. They almost did something off the hook yesterday and she can't afford that to happen again. Her body cries and yearns for his touch but she has to deny it from herself. Because to have him near will be a mistake.  
  
Sakura continued to walk fast out of the place...the gate...it's far. If only she can reach it sooner, she can run and just hide for the moment.  
  
'Please...no more...' she desperately thought.  
  
She started hearing thunder but she continued to head out. She was actually regretting in taking the garden path for it took her forever just to get out.  
  
Sakura can hear the man's footsteps following her, but she won't dare look for she might fall on his spell and stop short.  
  
Then she heard his sound closer and before she knows it, the man caught up with her, took hold of her wrist and turned her around.  
  
"What do you want, Syaoran!?" she pretended to be angry, but still not looking at him.  
  
"I want to talk to you..." he replied.

"There's nothing to talk about. Now let go. I have to be somewhere by now" she hissed.  
  
"Don't lie. I know you have nowhere to go. Just please talk to me"  
  
Sakura stopped moving and fidgeting on his grasp that he let go of her.  
  
"Sakura...if you won't talk to me because of what happened yesterday...I'm—"  
  
"No!" she cut him off. "This has nothing to do with what almost happened yesterday!"  
  
For awhile, they stood in silence, the wind getting stronger by the second. Dark clouds are covering the sky and thunders are getting clearer in your eyes...the trees are rustling because of the gust of the wind.  
  
It's so hard to pretend to be mad. There's no reason for her to but she wants to leave the impression that she's angry. She hates her life. It gave nothing but pain but somehow, when she's with him, she can't feel anything.  
  
But right now, she needs to pretend. If she turns soft, she will fall...one thing she doesn't want to happen anymore.  
  
Syaoran remained quiet and Sakura got impatient. The rain will soon drop from the heavy-looking clouds...  
  
They looked at each other's eyes, drowning themselves on one another's pools. Then there it is again, Sakura is being sucked by an invisible force that will lead to her heartbreak.  
  
Syaoran took a step forward, wanting to be closer but Sakura moved back.  
  
"If you don't have anything to say, I think I'll go" she snapped.  
  
Sakura turned her back to Syaoran and started walking, her feet getting heavier in each step she takes. She doesn't want to leave him. All she wants is to run back and jump on his arms.  
  
Something inside her saddened. 'As if that's possible'  
  
Sakura is almost nearing the gate. She's almost free...but that was when she heard a breaking voice that shouted at her...  
  
"Sakura...I don't know if I want to marry Ciara anymore!"  
  
Sakura stopped short...but never faced him. She then heard footsteps and she felt him close to her.  
  
"Syaoran...what are you talking about?" tears are forming but she blinked them back. She can't cry---not in front of him.  
  
"Please don't ask me...I have no idea what to answer. All I know is that I'm not sure about my future anymore..."  
  
Sakura continued to have her back face him...she doesn't want to see his face.  
  
"You are not making any sense!!" she replied.  
  
"I think that Ciara is not the one for me..." Syaoran told her, his voice cracking badly.  
  
Sakura finally turned around with unbelieving eyes and met his. It's full of sadness and misery...she then looked down.  
  
"Ciara is perfect for you! You two are meant together...so stop your nonsense and go marry her!" Sakura ordered him.  
  
It turned out that it seems she's trying to get rid of him...but for now, she doesn't care.  
  
"Sakura...you don't understand..."  
  
"Of course I do! You love her and she loves you...that's what matters. Stop being stubborn and think that she IS the one for you! Don't be ridiculous!"  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "You're something, you know that..."  
  
"How can you understand something that you don't even feel!?" he yelled, his temper rising up. Anger and hopelessness all pent up...there's nothing to do that can control it.  
  
Sakura turned quiet with the sudden sharpness on his voice.  
  
"Do you think I like this!? Do you think I want to have this kind of problem!? NO! I don't! If only you know how confusing it is...if only you know how much it drives me crazy..."  
  
Sakura was silent...  
  
"I was SO sure that I love her...I was so positive that she's the one for me. I thought that she will be the woman I want to spend forever with! I had fun with her, I like her company, I love kissing her and hugging her..."  
  
"I wanted to MARRY her and be happy for the rest of my life! To have a family with Ciara as my partner...I thought that I could never love another woman again as much as I loved her..." he spoke out loud.  
  
"Then what happened?..." Sakura squeaked, scared.  
  
Syaoran's eyes softened a little and took a deep breath.  
  
"Then _you_ appeared out of nowhere..."  
  
The air got chilly and the wind got stronger and seconds after, raindrops fell from the vast sky, immediately soaking the two, being outside in the garden.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew huge, her emerald eyes bringing out tears but she can't wipe them off. She was paralyzed.  
  
"What?" she weakly asked.  
  
"I was going along fine...no confusions or dramas, everything was great. All is planned and my heart was willing to settle with her..."  
  
She slowly shook her head, her hand on her mouth, saying the one word..."no" over and over...  
  
"But then _you_ came...so unexpected and everything that I thought I knew I felt for Ciara was forgotten..."  
  
"I'm not trying to blame you. This is not your fault. All I'm trying to say is that I need you...more than I could need anyone else..."  
  
Sakura gasped. But no words would come out. She didn't even think of this scenario! She didn't even dare hope that Syaoran's love will come back for she saw it herself! She saw how much his eyes held love for Ciara...and it seemed that they have a world of their own.  
  
Then all of a sudden, he's going to confess that he needs her!?  
  
"I don't know how to explain it, Sakura. But these past few days, you were always in my mind. Trust me, I was trying to get rid of you, but no matter what I do, you kept on popping in my brains that it's getting annoying!" he exasperatedly explained.  
  
"But---" was the only thing she can mutter.  
  
Syaoran's voice lowered. "Seeing you can make me happy and it can complete my day... I'm out of myself when you're not there...please, try to understand..."  
  
"But---I—that's Im—" she stuttered, tears freely flowing on her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran waited for something clear to come out but nothing did...  
  
"Sakura...not only did I adore the kisses that we shared but---"  
  
This time, Sakura finally spoke, cutting him off...  
  
"Syaoran! Those kisses didn't mean anything! You know that!"  
  
It was Syaoran's turn tear up. "But when we were at the beach...something special happened that neither of us can change...Saku---"  
  
"No!" then she faked a scoff.  
  
"Listen to yourself. Listen to what rubbish you're saying! You said it yourself, we were being silly! We did something that was absolutely crazy and weird! We had a talk...and we both agreed that we were playing around. Playing around, Syaoran, playing around!" she angrily said, her hand making all kinds of gesture to prove her point.  
  
Sakura can't let herself ruin a relationship that will be wedded TOMORROW just because the man enjoyed kissing her! If only she can understand how much the problem is way deeper than that...  
  
Syaoran laughed... a sad laugh..."Please don't say that thing all over again" his eyes closed, probably preventing the tears to fall.  
  
"Don't say what all over again!?" Sakura asked, annoyed.  
  
He sighed. "Please don't say that those kisses didn't mean anything...please don't say it the way you did six years ago when we shared a kiss..."  
  
"No...it's going to hurt me like it did years ago..."  
  
Sakura's eyes grew large once again as it dawned to her what Syaoran is talking about. They did share a kiss long ago but she bluntly said that it's wrong and was a mistake...she had no idea that Syaoran was terribly hurt by her words.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes... 'Why is this happening?'  
  
Sakura faced the other way and started to walk faster than before...she wants to get out of this dumb garden...and she wants to hide and wake up from this horrible nightmare...  
  
But before she can move farther, a voice called out again.  
  
"Don't walk away...Sakura, I love you"  
  
She all over again stopped short and Syaoran followed her and turned her around, facing him. He brought up his hand and started stoking her hair, tears on his eyes.  
  
"Sakura...I love you too much that it hurts already...to think that you came just when I'm engage is intolerable"  
  
She searched Syaoran's eyes...she was hoping that he will smile and say "I'm just joking! I got you!" but then she realized that what she's thinking is just stupid.  
  
Sakura started crying...hard  
  
"Why are you telling me this!?" she demanded, his hand holding hers.  
  
"I need to let you know...I need to let it all out or else I'll explode, Sakura"  
  
"That's impossible!" she sniffed.  
  
"What do you mean impossible. Its happening!" Syaoran yelled back.  
  
"Why won't you accept the fact that I love you! Why!?"  
  
"Because you're engaged, Syaoran! ENGAGED!" she screamed.  
  
Good thing that they are far from the actual restaurant...or else they will hear this quarrel.  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Syaoran...you don't love me...maybe you just felt---attraction because Ciara was away and you needed warmth and...I--- I was the only girl around that can give you your needs and m-maybe----" she babbled.  
  
"No. Believe it or not, I tried convincing myself that your reason IS the explanation why I'm feeling these kinds of emotions...but no. I love you"  
  
Sakura gulped in a huge amount of air...it feels so good to hear Syaoran say that he loves her...it feels so wonderful to know that he feels the same way...but one name can ruin it all...'Ciara'.  
  
Sakura pulled away from Syaoran's grip and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What about, Ciara then huh!? What do you think she will say about this? Stop being selfish and think about others too...not just you" she angrily told him.  
  
"I don't know!" he then put up his hands on his forehead.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know!? You have to know!"  
  
"I—I have no idea!"  
  
"Syaoran...how can you love me when we just spent four days together! FOUR DAYS!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Be logical...what you're trying to say is utterly impossible!"  
  
"I can't be logical right now...it's not me.. it's my heart that---" he mumbled but Sakura kept on rattling on like she didn't hear him.  
  
"How can four days of being together take the place of your love for Ciara when you fell for her three years ago!?"  
  
"I---"  
  
"How can you say you love me when you are going to get married tomorrow?"  
  
"I—I—"  
  
"This can't happen. You're going to hurt her. How can you do this? How---"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted, halting Sakura's blabber.  
  
"Please don't ask me questions 'cause no matter how you search me, I don't have any answers to present..." he whispered.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, sending more tears down her flushed cheeks.  
  
"I don't know how it happened. I don't know why...there's a not a thing I know or can understand at the moment...don't ask anymore but please...I beg you... don't ask me why I'm so in love with you"  
  
She was taken aback and finally looked up from the ground and stared at the eyes of the man she adores more than anything in the wide world.  
  
"Syaoran...I—I ---oh my God!" and she broke down. She can't control it...she has been trying to hold back from the very beginning.  
  
"No matter how I try to say that I can handle the situation, I have to admit that it's out of our hands now...I'm sick and tired of pretending that we can be fine being just friends...but no, Sakura...I can't pretend anymore"  
  
"My body aches for you...I know that I can live with Ciara...she's a wonderful person. But I--I can't live without you..." he softly spoke  
  
Sakura desperately wiped the tears away, but they kept on coming.  
  
"I love you more than you'll ever know"  
  
"More than I did when we were younger..." he added.  
  
She was quiet as a shadow...Syaoran walked closer and hold her both hands.  
  
"And I know that you love me too..."  
  
And with these words, Sakura's eyes became large again.  
  
"How---no--- you can't know---how..."  
  
"I heard you say it yourself...when you were drunk and out of yourself...but that's not important. I know you love me..."  
  
Sakura pushed her away. "NO! I---"  
  
"Tell me, Sakura. Say it in my face...say it...that you don't love me!"  
  
Sakura shook her head no. She can't do it...she can't say that.  
  
"See? I know that you do...but Sakura why now?" she sadly questioned her.  
  
"I don't know...Syaoran...stop it!"  
  
"Why did you realize it too late?" he asked painfully. "The wedding is tomorrow...there's nothing we can do, everything is already prepared..."  
  
The rain is still pouring...Syaoran's anger is mounting...he neared a tree and punched it as hard as he can...  
  
"Damn...why did it take so long...why did you show up when I already proposed to Ciara?Damn it!"  
  
The tree shook as Syaoran hit it twice more.  
  
Sakura sniffed. "We should forget about this. This night never happened. We have to forget and move on! We are not meant to be!"  
  
"Move on!? Forget you!? Are you out of your mind!?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "We have no choice! Besides, your love for me will soon vanish if you just love Ciara once more!"  
  
"How can I love her when you're always INSIDE MY MIND!?" he hissed loudly.  
  
"We have nothing to do..."  
  
"YES WE DO! We can go somewhere...somewhere and start all over!"  
  
"And WHAT!? Leave all these people?...what will happen to Ciara...she loves you!"  
  
Syaoran fell silent. "Why did I have to meet her..."  
  
"Syaoran!? Can't you see!? She's the one for you...we are not going to end up together...learn to accept THE TRUTH!"  
  
Syaoran scoffed. "You make it sound so easy...do you have any idea how hard and painful that will be for me!?"  
  
"My mother said that thinking of yourself once in awhile is not being selfish...and right now all I want is you!"  
  
"Well, now is not the time to think of yourself! Ciara has been torn up already...her family broke because of her parents' divorce, boys playing with her heart. Men liking her for her looks and body...you're the one who actually showed her the meaning of love"  
  
Syaoran was shaking his head slowly.  
  
"You're the one who brought color in her world...then all of a sudden, you are going to waltz in there and say you don't want to marry her!?"  
  
"Sakura...I didn't mean to hurt her. It's just that—"  
  
"No... she had enough. You know you love her...you have to forget about...me" she forced out, crystal tears dropping from both eyes.  
  
"Forget about you...you mean for the rest of my life I'm supposed to go insane 'cause I'm not with you?"  
  
Sakura broke down again, her shoulders shaking and her throat getting tighter.  
  
"Please...stop it. Don't say those words..."  
  
"But they're true...I want you" he soothed.  
  
Then she wiped her tears as if to stop herself from crying.  
  
"We have to let go. I never loved you and you never loved me. We were strangers to each other...the wedding will occur tomorrow but I'm not going to speak to you...I can't"  
  
"Then we will never see each other again...we have to go and live separate lives..."  
  
"Goodbye, Syaoran"  
  
With that farewell, Sakura walked away. And she was surprised when two hands grabbed her waist and pulled her.  
  
Sakura found herself being kissed by Syaoran. Right on the lips. A soft but hungry kiss that can melt her. Initially she responded and for awhile, her problems and heartaches are gone and everything seemed to be alright as he deepened the kiss.  
  
He wrapped his arms tighter, never wanting to let go but right there, Sakura snapped back to reality...THIS IS WRONG!!! Something was shouting so she pushed him away. But his grip was tight and he didn't want to let go.  
  
"Get away from me!!!" and she pushed again. This time, harder and he finally lost his grip and moved back.  
  
She slapped Syaoran's face...not too violent but she still did.  
  
"Wake up, Syaoran! We can't be together!"  
  
And she finally ran out of the place, hoping against hope that Syaoran is not following her. It turned out that Syaoran was rooted on his spot, his hands on his cheek and he was crying on the isolated part of the garden.  
  
Sakura ran harder...harder than she had before, her tears falling down and the stupid rain won't stop dropping from the sky.  
  
"Someone run me over...someone run me over" she prayed but the streets were empty and there is no way a car will run her over for there are no cars around.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran but we have to forget each other..." she mumbled grieving.

---  
  
"Syaoran!? What happened? You are soaking wet!"  
  
Syaoran collapsed on the sofa and cried.  
  
"She said that I have to forget about her...forget about her!? How!?" he sobbed.  
  
Eriol finally understood. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
It took him several minutes to answer. He wiped his tears and suddenly his eyes turned cold...

"If she wants me to marry Ciara...if that's what will satisfy her, then I will"

---  
  
"Sakura!? What happened?!"  
  
Sakura just ran to her room and dived on the bed as Tomoyo entered it and sat next to her.  
  
"Just kill me now...please. I don't want to live anymore..."  
  
"Hey. Don't say that! What in the world happened!?"  
  
"HE LOVES ME TOO!" she sobbed hard on Tomoyo's lap  
  
"But he's going to get married. I told him to..."  
  
There was silence in the room.  
  
"I don't want to go to the wedding tomorrow. I can't go to the wedding tomorrow. I can't!"  
  
"But Ciara said that you have to!" Tomoyo said rather too quickly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"She was here. She was right here awhile ago, getting her gown. She emphasized that you have to go..."  
  
"But I can't, Tomoyo!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm just passing Ciara's message that please go because you are going to be held important on the wedding tomorrow. She even said that the wedding might not happen if you're not there"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I know. I asked her that too...but she was just teary-eyed and said that no matter what, please be there"  
  
She sniffed. "Wow. It's like she knows that I plan on not going"  
  
Then they heard the phone in Sakura's bedroom ring.  
  
"No. Please don't answer, Tomoyo"  
  
So the answering machine blared and it was nobody else but Ciara.  
  
**"Sakura!? I just want to tell you that you are really important and needed for the wedding tomorrow. Sorry for the short notice but I can't emphasize how much I need you there tomorrow. Bye. See you there"  
**  
Then that was it...no explanation or whatsoever. Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other.

---  
  
Ciara put down the phone and smiled sadly.  
  
"Sakura...you are a wonderful person... "  
  
"I have no choice but to do this... Everything is arranged already. I just need your presence for the...surprise to happen" she told herself quietly.  
  
"There will be a wedding that will take place tomorrow"

----------------------------------

Dramatic confrontation beats all option that I was thinking on how to let the two know that they love each other...  
  
(shuddering) What could Ciara be thinking!? Ever heard of nice people turning mad?...Do you think that she IS mad?  
  
Next: THE LONG-AWAITED WEDDING!...but it's not the finale yet...there's something that will happen...what is it, you ask!? REVIEW to find out! Haha...  
  
REVIEW REVIEW! I'll see you on the next chapter.  
  
Push that button right there 


	19. The Wedding

THANK YOU!!! I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I never knew that it will get this much. I owe it all to you people. You guys are awesome! I want to thank Nikki! She's the reason I get to update... if it wasn't for her, I didn't know what to do...lol

Some of you guessed right. It's pretty predictable since you people already know Ciara... I feel so good now. Its kinda weird how most of you felt sorry for Ciara and not Sakura. It makes me feel special for I have made you like a character who is really supposed to be the cause of pain for SS...lol.

disclaimer: i dont own anything

-----------------------------------

It's Never Too Late

---

Tomoyo returned to her room after talking to Sakura, convincing her to go to the wedding tomorrow. Her toes were quietly walking on the carpeted floor towards her own room.   
  
Her heart was pounding. She feels like she's betraying Sakura. She wants her to go so bad to a wedding she knows will just bring tears and misery on her cousin's eyes. But she has to. Something is telling her that Sakura HAS to go...a gut feeling that she can't ignore. Besides, the thought of what Ciara told her awhile ago tumbled inside her mind.  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed as she recalled the exact happenings that took place when Sakura was out of the house, having her 'walk' on the park.  
  
---flashback---  
  
Tomoyo was sitting quietly with Eriol on the couch when the doorbell rang. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other, wondering who could it be in this hour.   
  
She silently opened the door to see a Ciara standing on her doorstep, her eyes swollen and her sad and lonely-looking face suggests that something has gone wrong.  
  
And right then and there, Ciara jumped on Tomoyo and cried on her shoulders. Tomoyo looked baffled and puzzled as Eriol stood up and approached the two ladies.  
  
"C-Ciara!? What are you---what happened?!" Eriol asked unbelieving at what he's seeing.  
  
Tomoyo led Ciara to the couch and just let her cry her eyes out although she has no idea why the soon-to-be-married woman who's supposed to be jumping up and down with joy is crying.  
  
She started stroking her hair while Eriol took a cup of tea from the kitchen and settled next to Tomoyo.  
  
"Ciara... what happened!?"  
  
It took a while for her to answer. She sniffed and choked but she can't force out the words. How can she!? How can she say the words that will break her heart in littler pieces? It was so painful to bear...  
  
"Ciara...please. We want to help you but if you won't say anything, I'm afraid we can't do a thing" Tomoyo soothed.  
  
Ciara wiped her face but stubborn tears won't stop falling.  
  
Then Ciara finally looked at Eriol with sad, hazel eyes that he immediately felt sympathy.  
  
"I--- I heard what you...and Syaoran talked about--- last night..."  
  
Eriol's eyes widened and Tomoyo snapped her head in Eriol's direction with questioning eyes.  
  
"What...what conversation?---"  
  
Then the couple heard Ciara laugh...a very sad laugh.  
  
"Syaoran---while I was gone...he fell in love with Sakura. Am I right!?"  
  
With that sentence, Tomoyo immediately stood up from the sofa and stared wide-eyed at the crying Ciara sitting on the floor. The teacups that Eriol were about to fill with tea slid from his grip and just rolled on the carpet.  
  
Caira let out a fake laugh again.   
  
"Sit down...its quite alright. I just need someone like you two to talk to right now"  
  
Tomoyo sat down silently with Eriol and continued to gape at Ciara.  
  
"I was on my way to Syaoran's house. I wanted to talk to him---to ask him why I feel that he's being distant. I thought that he was getting cold feet because of the wedding" she smiled...but both Eriol and Tomoyo can see right through her like they can with Sakura.  
  
"When I returned to Hong Kong and he went to pick me up, we kissed. But his kiss was cold and somehow, not the usual kiss I receive...I felt hurt immediately..." she started tearing up.  
  
"Then at the restaurant where we ate, we were talking. I was telling him how my mother can't go to the wedding but his eyes...they were cast on something else...its as if he's thinking about something different" she choked.  
  
"He wasn't paying attention to me like he usually does... I wasn't able to reach to him...to bring out the softness in him that I missed so much when I left. He was being cold. So cold that I got scared"   
  
Ciara started crying and Tomoyo's eyes are on the verge of tears too.  
  
Tomoyo knows well how Ciara should feel right now...she feels sympathy, misery and loneliness for their new friend. She was after all, a really nice and wonderful person.  
  
It must hurt to think that the person you love the most forgot all about you in four days of your absence...  
  
But the one thing that Tomoyo is hurting on the most is that the person who 'accidentally' caused Ciara all these heartaches is none other than Sakura, her beloved cousin.  
  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Ciara" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Ciara shook her head. "It's nobody's fault...there is no one to blame"  
  
Eriol can't believe his ears...Ciara was hurt...he can tell. But what is she doing? Saying that it's not anyone's fault!  
  
For the very first time, Eriol felt angry with Syaoran. He knows that Syaoran truly loves Sakura but to hurt Ciara!? Someone as kind and gentle as this lady...?   
  
Ciara wiped her tears...  
  
"I just thought that Syaoran was the right one for me...I thought that he's what God gave me..." she cried again on Tomoyo's lap but Tomoyo's eyes are leaking out tears too.  
  
"I'm so s-sorry, Tomoyo...I really am. For crying and wetting your pants..." she tried to joke but failed.  
  
Tomoyo continued to stroke her hair elegant hair. She can just imagine what kind of heartbreak Ciara is up against. She has to admit that if that happens to her and Eriol, she thinks she will just faint and die right then and there.  
  
"But its okay...I could just manage...without Syaoran" she started but she broke down and cried harder than she had in her lifetime. After a few seconds...  
  
"What am I saying!? Of course I can't manage! I love him and I can't let go of him...I just can't do that in a snap!" she finally burst out, her true feelings unleashed.  
  
"Syaoran has been the highlight of my entire life! A broken family...my sister died in a car crash, my dad having a new family...life is being horrible to me! But it's fine...I know that everything will be alright because I know---because I know that Syaoran will be there to help me...to guide me and encourage me that I can get through any problem"  
  
"He gave me the true meaning of joy, fun and especially love...he showed me that life can sometimes be cruel but it can be also the most wonderful thing in the universe if you share it with someone you truly love..."  
  
"But no...fate has some other plans...and that plan is to take the one great thing that is going on in my life" she cried softly on Tomoyo's lap. "And that's Syaoran..."  
  
Eriol can't help but tear up too. What is there to do?! Laugh!?...  
  
The room was quiet except for Ciara's sobs. Her cry sound so sorrowful that it almost looked like she's asking for herself to die...maybe that's one thing she wants to happen now.  
  
"Sakura loves him too...am I right? Sakura went all the way here to Hong Kong just to see him and hope that they can work out?"  
  
Tomoyo gazed at Ciara, astounded. "Wha–?"  
  
"The 'friend' that you were talking about when we had that little talk. Remember? When I came to see your gowns, you told me Sakura's past love life about a friend that she never knew she loved...that was Syaoran wasn't it?"  
  
Ciara saw Eriol nodded for Tomoyo's still out of reality.  
  
"They were old lovers, weren't they?" Ciara inquired, tears dropping one by one on her cheeks.  
  
The stunned silence answered her question.  
  
"Now I understand... I can tell by the way Sakura was looking at Syaoran. I don't blame Sakura though. Syaoran's so amazing" she muttered.  
  
Eriol can't help but feel so mad and sorry at the same time. Ciara stood up from her position as if she was jerked up in some dream.  
  
Then Ciara noticed a whole group of mini-pictures on the coffee table that was in front of her. She gave out a sob as she looked through it. She found out that those pictures were the ones that Sakura and Syaoran took when they went to the plaza.  
  
That little booth when they took their silly pictures. The last one particularly caught Ciara's attention.  
  
She doesn't know that in Sakura's opinion, this last taken shot is the most boring one. But to Ciara, it explained everything.   
  
In the picture, Syaoran's eyes were cast down on Sakura's face. Ciara immediately noticed the love evident on his eyes as he softly gazed at the emerald-eyed girl sitting next to her. She can see that he, Syaoran, her-soon-to-be-husband adores Sakura. It hurts.  
  
It hurts like crazy...  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol then looked over Ciara's shoulder and felt even more miserable knowing that they just left the pictures lying on the table. Ciara shouldn't really see this.  
  
For several minutes, Ciara just stared at the picture like she's in a trance. Tomoyo's heart is breaking and she just let Ciara cry and pour her sadness and loneliness out.  
  
Then she stood up and dropped the picture on the ground.  
  
"I have to go...I have lots to do before the wedding" she said as she continued to walk towards the door.  
  
"Won't you accept a little meal from us to regain your strength? I mean, you have cried hard enough---" Eriol suggested with the nodding Tomoyo.  
  
Ciara just smiled. "I appreciate it, Eriol and Tomoyo. You two are such awesome friends but I have to get going and make a few quick phone calls for tomorrow's event"  
  
Tomoyo can swear that Ciara's lips curved to an almost mischievous smile.  
  
"Bye for now, you guys. Thank you for that little talk"  
  
"But Ciara—!"  
  
Too late though. Ciara is out but for one moment, she popped back.  
  
"It's really important for Sakura to be there...I can't emphasize how much!" she yelled out as she made her way out of the house.  
  
For the longest time, Eriol and Tomoyo were staring at each other, on the edge of a teary eyes. Both felt so much sympathy that they actually manage to utter a small anger for their friends, Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
—flashback ends—  
  
Tomoyo gave out a huge sigh as she flopped on her bed, the events of this morning still fresh on her brains.  
  
'What's going to happen? What is this surprise that Ciara was talking about?'  
  
But no one will know what will happen until the wedding tomorrow at three o'clock in the afternoon.  
  
---  
  
Syaoran woke up the next morning just to find himself not able to move on his bed. He doesn't want to wake up. Today is the wedding day that he must be looking forward to. But instead today is the day that he is awfully dreading. Why? He'll be married to a person he doesn't really want to spend forever with.  
  
The wedding is not until three in the afternoon. He had a crazy thought that maybe he can run away... but Sakura's words flooded his mind.  
  
She's right. He just can't leave all these people hanging in the air. Especially Ciara who is so in love with him.  
  
He looked at the mirror and immediately saw the difference on his face. His eyes were cold and the warm smile that is always present on his handsome face is replaced with a noticeable smug. It was horrible.  
  
"Syaoran!?" someone called out.  
  
Syaoran then stepped out of his room and went downstairs. He was greeted with a serious-looking Eriol, drinking a cup of coffee, sitting on the counter.  
  
"Come and have a coffee with me. I need to talk to you" Eriol spoke.  
  
Syaoran groaned. "I'm not really in a mood for your lecturing. I don't need a father right now ok? I'm already confused so would you mind if I ask you to leave me alone?"  
  
"I'm not going to lecture you. I want to talk to you as a childhood friend..." Eriol gently said.  
  
With that, Syaoran's eyes softened. 'Trust Eriol to make things a little better'  
  
Syaoran sat next to him and put his elbows on the table and quickly buried his head on his hands.  
  
"You're going to get married" Eriol bluntly stated. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I have no choice, do I?"  
  
Silence took over...  
  
"Sakura wants me to marry Ciara...that's what I will do"   
  
"But you are not supposed to be doing this just because Sakura told you to"  
  
"Honestly, I don't really care what I'm supposed to or not supposed to do. I just want to get this thing over with"  
  
"I can live with Ciara...that's what's important. She's wonderful and I might find myself fall in love with her once again if I can stay away from Sakura"  
  
Another moment of silence passed by and Eriol looked at the clock...9:00.  
  
"Are you prepared? The suit, the car? Everything?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"When will it take place?"  
  
"At the Cathedral Garden" Syaoran answered.  
  
"You mean at the back of that huge cathedral...the gardens you mean?"  
  
"Yes" he nodded.  
  
"That's a good place"  
  
"I know. Ciara loves it there"  
  
"How many people are coming?"  
  
"Only a few...my co-workers and Ciara's distant relatives here in Hong Kong. Around fifty"  
  
"Oh" was all Eriol can mutter. He's trying to have a regular conversation but Syaoran is dead like a vegetable.  
  
"I think I'll go upstairs and clear my mind"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead" Eriol permitted.  
  
Six more hours and the ceremony will start.  
  
---  
  
Ciara sealed the envelope and put it safely inside her bag. She turned off the lights in her house and went on her way to the cathedral.  
  
When she got to her destination, she looked for a door. A door that says 'Pastor'. She found it and knocked.  
  
She then heard a feeble 'come in' and she took heed and stepped inside the cold room. She sat down and waited for the Pastor's attention.  
  
But before she can say anything, the pastor, in the age of late 50's smiled broadly.  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't you Ciara Ying that talked to me two weeks ago?" he cheerfully inquired.  
  
"You remember?" Ciara smiled.  
  
"Of course I do. You were so beautiful and sweet so how can I forget...where is your charming young man? Li?"   
  
"He can't be here. He's preparing herself for the wedding" she miserably responded.  
  
"Well then young lady, what are you doing here?" the pastor was baffled.  
  
"There's...something I want to—tell you" Ciara informed him, her voice breaking.  
  
The pastor sensed the seriousness and loneliness on her voice and decided that he will give her his full attention.  
  
"You see, I...."  
  
And for full fifteen minutes, Ciara was crying and choking as she told the pastor whatever she wanted to tell him. The pastor was nodding and sympathy is visible on his eyes.  
  
After the intense conversation, she handed him an envelope.   
  
"You keep this and give it" Ciara requested.  
  
"I will, young lady. But are you sure that you know what you are doing?"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
"But—why?" the pastor sadly asked.  
  
"I have no choice. Everything is arranged already and I just hope that it will work out the way I planned it"  
  
"You are a very kind-hearted woman. God will bless you richly...don't forget that"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Someday...you will find him"  
  
"I hope so" Ciara agreed. "Thank you so much, Pastor Keiki"  
  
"You are very welcome"  
  
And Ciara walked out of the room with a heavy heart. She knows that the wedding will soon come.  
  
---  
  
Sakura quietly ate her lunch with Tomoyo. After eating, they will have to prepare for the long-awaited matrimony ceremony.   
  
'I don't want to go' Sakura kept on thinking. What could be worse than seeing the person you love being married to another lady?  
  
But she has to go...everybody wants her to. Even Ciara. She requested something that Sakura can't turn her back on. If she won't go, she'll feel guilty for letting Ciara down, the woman who she owes too much.  
  
'It's the least thing I can do' she thought.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura cleaned the dining table and let the dishwasher do the plates. For awhile, they relaxed on the couch, just staring at space. Sakura felt peaceful and she didn't want to leave her position but when Tomoyo stood up, she was snapped back to reality.  
  
"It's one, Sakura. Let's get ready"  
  
Sakura pulled herself up and went to the shower...  
  
After a full hour, the two ladies are retouching their make-ups, getting ready to leave anytime now.  
  
They grabbed their purse and went downstairs, the heels of their shoes clicking on the marble floor.  
  
They used Tomoyo's car as they readied themselves for a thirty-minute drive towards the cathedral.  
  
Sakura looked so pretty indeed. Her dress is light pink and her hair was curled with little jewels all over.  
  
Tomoyo was so beautiful too with her lavender dress and her hair tied in a messy bun, her lips glistening and her face glittering.  
  
Sakura wished that the drive will take longer than expected. But unfortunately they arrived at the garden in perfect timing.  
  
When she stepped out of the car and faced the location where the wedding will take place, she gasped.  
  
The garden looks so magnificent and elegantly fixed. There was an arched entrance covered with daisies and the place is packed with colorful bushes of flowers.  
  
On the right and left sides were white chairs for people to sit on. The sun rays were so light and gentle, giving the place a wonderful color shade.  
  
The place is like a dream come true for a girl who has been dreaming about her wedding since youth. There were flowers everywhere. It looks like paradise...  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were ushered to sit on the front.   
  
They looked around and noticed that half of the seats were already taken and they checked their watch to find that fifteen more minutes, and the ceremony will start.  
  
After a few minutes more of wait, a black car, driven by Eriol pulled in front of the garden and dropped Syaoran off. Eriol then drove the car to park it somewhere else and soon followed the groom.  
  
Tomoyo found Eriol and she immediately stood up, kissing him.  
  
"You look really beautiful, Tomoyo" he complimented.  
  
Tomoyo blushed and gave him another kiss.  
  
"Hello there, Sakura" Eriol greeted.  
  
"Hi" she softly spoke.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course, I'm fine. Thank you, Eriol" Sakura smiled.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Syaoran joined the group and the air got chilly as Sakura looked at the other direction.  
  
"Ten more minutes, Syaoran and you are getting married. Congratulations!" Tomoyo cheerfully commented.  
  
"I know. I can't wait" Syaoran coldy replied.  
  
With this, Sakura's heart clenched tightly. But unknown to her, Syaoran's watching every move that she's making. He wants to know her reaction to evrything.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Let's look around the cathedral before the wedding starts. This place is really amazing"  
  
And before Sakura can complain, she was left alone with Syaoran. He sat next to her and an awkward silence took over their spot.  
  
"Sakura...look at me" Syaoran ordered.  
  
Sakura looked at him to show him that she doesn't care about him anymore. She want to leave the impression that this wedding won't affect her in any way. She wants him to know that she's over him.  
  
But as usual, her eyes betrayed her.   
  
When she laid her eyes on the handsome man next to her, tears immediately formed on the edge of her eyes, getting ready to roll down. A little more shake of her face and it's going to drop.  
  
But she remained still and didn't try to wipe it off. She looked at Syaoran and noticed the coldness in his eyes. His face...without a smile is... scary.  
  
"Congratulations" she stiffly whispered.  
  
"Thank you" he icily muttered.  
  
"Sakura—I want you to know that—"  
  
"No, Syaoran. I won't listen to you anymore" she cut him off.  
  
"Just for awhile!" he almost yelled.  
  
"I want you to know that I'm marrying Ciara...because you want me to. Not because I want to. It's you who I love"  
  
And with this, Sakura's eyes totally gave in and tears rolled down her cheeks. She left the seat without any more words and just tried to run somewhere else.  
  
Syaoran looked at her took off. He felt bad for making Sakura feel miserable but he has to tell her.  
  
Then a man named Soi clapped his hands, announcing that the wedding will start soon and that the important members of the ceremony should take their places.  
  
Syaoran watched as little girls, mostly the kids of his co-workers and friends raced at the entrance, getting ready for their little parading before the bride.  
  
Syaoran took his spot on the right side like he did when they rehearsed.   
  
Then he remembered. The day that he met Sakura was the day of the rehearsal. He was so much in a hurry because he'll be late... and in his haste, he accidentally bumped her new car and boom! They met again.   
  
Syaoran can't help but think of what Ciara is always talking about. She always talk about 'fate'. She said that she believes that everyone has their own destiny. You were destined to get what future planned for you. It is fate who decides and not you.   
  
She once explained that everything has a reason. Nothing is a coincidence and nothing is just 'luck'.   
  
There would always be a bigger plan behind the small things that take place in life.  
  
Now, as Syaoran stood on his spot, waiting for his beautiful bride to emerge from a car, he can't help but think that what if the incident on how Sakura and him met again is not a coincidence?  
  
What if this is all planned to happen and that they were really destined to be together...  
  
But he shook his head. If it IS planned, why is the wedding with Ciara still happening?  
  
'Maybe, I was really destined for Ciara' he sighed.  
  
As Syaoran's mind wander off, something's tugging inside his head.  
  
How come half of the seats were vacant? Barely no one on Ciara's list of guests were there. It's all Syaoran's friends and office mates. Even Ciara's friends are not here. What could have happened?  
  
But he shook his head thinking to himself that he worries too much.  
  
The kids one by one walked in the aisle with flowers on their hands. The last child spread red petals all over the white linen on the grass and everybody waited breathlessly for the bride to come.  
  
Then finally, a white car stopped right across the arched entrance and a lady sophisticatedly stepped out from the car and people started clapping.  
  
The sound of the wedding song blared on the place and Sakura heard this. She wiped her tears away and plastered on a fake smile and returned to her seat with the waiting Tomoyo.  
  
The invited people looked back, expecting Ciara to look her best and knowing her, she'd probably look like the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
But to their disappointment, Ciara looks perfectly normal. No grand make up, no sensitive and no special hair-do. Her black hair is just pulled in a pony tail and her white dress has nothing special on it that can make a girl gasp and say 'I want that for my wedding!'.  
  
When Tomoyo saw this, she was highly disappointed.   
  
'What is going on?' she mused.  
  
Even Eriol, the best man was puzzled to see Ciara so casually dressed. If it wasn't for the gown, someone will think that she's not going to get married...  
  
One thing more that the people noticed is that the car never left on the spot where it stopped. It never drove somewhere else to park. It didn't move...it's as if the driver is waiting for someone to ride back...  
  
As Ciara walked down the aisle, Tomoyo could have sworn that she saw tears clinging on her eyelashes. And that led her to be more confused.  
  
'What is Ciara planning!?' she desperately thought.  
  
The Pastor moved to his place as Ciara slowly walked in the white linen.'

Pictures were taken everywhere. _Click_s and _Beeps _were all over the place.  
  
Sakura's eyes were being uncooperative for it keeps leaking out tears. She can't hide it anymore. Her nose is getting red every second and tears roll down one by one every once in awhile.  
  
It hurts...it hurts like hell and Sakura can feel that her heart will just break there.  
  
Ciara is walking down the aisle, ready to meet up with Syaoran. What would she give to take Ciara's place. What won't she trade to be married to Syaoran. She'd give anything just to return to the past and correct all her mistakes.  
  
As the pastor started talking and everybody sat back again, Sakura's mind is whirling. Her heart aches and her brain is pounding.  
  
She wanted to go home now and just sleep on her room. She wants to think about everything except of what's going on in front of her eyes.  
  
After they say their vows, everything will finish. Forever, Syaoran will be committed to Ciara and to Ciara only. He will be forbidden...she will forever be barred to love him.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and thoughts of yesteryears caught her attention.  
  
Questions that she always try to ignore once again hunted her.  
  
_Why did you realize you love Syaoran when he was already gone?  
  
Why didn't you even give him any attention before? That way you could have figured out.  
  
Why were you so stupid and ignored all the signs?  
  
Why didn't you even listen to yourself for once?  
  
Why did you have to make all those mistakes that you did?  
  
Why did Syaoran have to meet Ciara?  
  
Why did they have to be lovers?  
  
Why did you came in too late?  
  
Why did Syaoran propose already?  
  
Why didn't fate let you and Syaoran be happy?  
  
And most of all, what did you do to deserve all this?  
  
If only life is perfect..._  
  
She opened her eyes to find herself crying silently. She looked for anything to wipe it off and found some napkin on her purse. She tried to pretend that she' crying because of happiness. Her bestfriend is getting married right? She should be happy...  
  
The pastor was preaching about love but Sakura is not even listening...but not only her...Syaoran is barely paying any attention too...  
  
Syaoran's mind is boggled...instead of thinking pleasant thoughts about his future with Ciara, his mind keeps on thinking about Sakura...  
  
Countless times, he was tempted to look back and stare at her angelic figure...but he can't. He's facing the pastor and it'll look really obvious.  
  
He can't even look at Ciara too. He feels terribly guilty for what he had done. But there is nothing he can do about it. He said it himself that if only he can flush all these confusing emotions off, he will...but unfortunately, there is nothing he can do.  
  
Syaoran's eyes were stinging. He wants to cry out and just run away from this wedding. Maybe he can go back to Japan and have a fresh new start there.  
  
But the pastor who cleared his throat quite loudly woke Syaoran from his train of thoughts.  
  
"Love is such a wonderful thing..."  
  
Then a woman, Syaoran's friend, came up to the front and recited these words...  
  
_"Love is very patient & kind,  
  
never jealous or envious,   
  
never boastful or proud,   
  
never haughty or selfish or rude.  
  
Love does not demand its own way.   
  
It is not irritable or touchy.  
  
It does not hold grudges & will hardly even notice when others do it wrong.  
  
It is never glad about injustice,  
  
but rejoices whenever truth wins out.   
  
If you love someone, you will be loyal to him no matter what the cost.   
  
You will always believe in him, always expect the best of him, & always stand your grand in   
  
defending him.  
_  
Then the pastor cleared his throat once again... the REAL ceremony will start.  
  
"Is there anyone in this place who thinks that these two shouldn't be married? You might as well talk and object now or forever hold your peace"  
  
The voice of the pastor blared on the place with his microphone.  
  
The teenagers looked around as if to expect someone to raise their hands and object.  
  
Sakura's heart is pounding. She wants to stand up and ruin the whole wedding. She wants to tell all these guests that she loves Syaoran more than anything and she will stop this ridiculous wedding right now.  
  
She wanted to...but she can't. She can't stop this wedding. She had done enough damage.   
  
She wants to announce that Syaoran belongs to her and to her only...she wants to object and tell the pastor to put a halt on the ceremony.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand is wishing for something utterly impossible. In the deepest depths of his mind and heart, he's wishing for Sakura to stand up and say "I object!".  
  
But a few seconds passed by and the whole location is quiet as shadow.  
  
"Very well..." the pastor mumbled.  
  
"Now, for the vows..."  
  
With this, Sakura's heart tightened... 'this is it'.  
  
Syaoran's heart and stomach clenched too...  
  
"Syaoran Li...do you take this woman, Ciara Ying to be your lawful wedded wife? For better or for worse, and in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
  
The place was chilly and Sakura was looking up to Syaoran as if hoping that he'll say no. People were crying with tears of happiness as they waited for Syaoran's answer.  
  
"I—I...do" he whispered stiffly. Not a tone of warmness in his voice.  
  
"Now, Ciara Ying..."  
  
Sakura's heart was hammered to little pieces as she heard Syaoran's painful reply to the pastor...  
  
'He's gone now...he's gone forever. He can't be mine anymore...' and tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them off.  
  
It's so painful watching this torture...imagine, a person you have loved for so long being married to someone else.  
  
She wished right now that they never saw each other...because if they didn't, she can't fall any deeper. But fate is so cruel. Fate let them meet again...but then ended up tricking them to loving each other all over again only to let them suffer.  
  
Everything is quiet as if everyone is expecting something really important to happen. It's Ciara's turn so if she says yes...it's the end for Sakura.  
  
"Ciara Ying..." the pastor repeated.  
  
"Do you take this man, Syaoran Li to be your lawful wedded husband? For better or worse, and in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Sakura held her breath and she can feel that Tomoyo did too. She looked at Eriol and saw that he was tense too. Her eyes then turned back to Ciara and Syaoran. Syaoran was frozen on his spot...he somehow can't move.  
  
Sakura's eyes were crying so bad. Tears were pouring down like rain from the clouds on a rainy day. If she answers this, it's all finished.  
  
There's no answer yet except for a muffled sob that Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol heard. Syaoran looked at Ciara with puzzled and questioning eyes.  
  
"Ciara?" Syaoran muttered.  
  
"I'll ask again, Ciara. Do you take this man, Syaoran Li to be your lawful wedded husband? For better or worse, and in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
Ciara won't answer the question! Her shoulders were shaking and her face is screwed up as she cried.   
  
Not only Sakura was baffled, she was nervous. It feels like something will happen. Everyone started murmuring and talking out loud, trying to figure out what's going on.  
  
"What in the world?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
Sakura was quiet.  
  
"Ciara, what's wrong?" Syaoran soothed. "Answer the question, Ciara"  
  
"For the last time, Ciara. Do you take this man, Syaoran Li to be your lawful wedded husband? For better or worse, and in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I—" Ciara started. People were relieved.  
  
"I...I— I can't" she lowly responded, her voice barely audible.   
---------------------------------------

wow...cliffhanger..well sort of. So what do u think will happen now? Most of you guessed right but the question is how is she gonna do it? I'll make it different from other fanfics... since Ciara is a good girl, she can't handle intense and heavy confrontations.   
  
Next: FINAL CHAPTER! Can't believe its almost done (sniff sniff). It's the grand finale for this story..  
  
I think u will like it.  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!!! so that you can see what will happen ok?   
  
Thank you guys!  
  
Push that button right there 


	20. It's Never Too Late

Hey guys! This is it...this is the final chapter of this sad, sad story.  
  
NOTE: I want to do these comments on top. Because I don't want to ruin the atmosphere when the story is done. Hahaha...I'm planning to make the ending really heart-warming so if after the story I put this comment, it will just kill the mood. Do you get me?  
  
SKIP THIS if you don't want to read my thank you's....although it will hurt...  
  
Anyway, thank you so much for the WONDERFUL, as in AWESOME reviews that you people/reviewers/friends gave me. It motivated me to the utmost level that I can't stop writing when I think about how much all you guys will like the chapter! I care for you because you all are the reason this story is successful! I don't want to leave you hanging because I remember how I hate it when I was just a reader.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING. Not to sound mushy and all but all your reviews brought smiles on my face when I read it.  
  
I never knew that this story will do well. You want to know something? My goal was to get fifty for ALL of my chapters. Because at first, I only get one or two for every chapter. Which brings me to thanking WOLF JADE for she was the very first to review and NEVER missed a chapter...wow...talk about loyalty.  
  
Others are REALLY special but I don't want to forget anyone and I just know that I will forget somebody so I might as well just don't put everyone's name. I know that you guys know yourselves and I just love you and hope that my story was entertaining enough to pay you back with all the goodness that you have shown to me.  
  
(Eek! This looks like I'm going to die!) Well, this chapter may satisfy you so I just hope that you'll review for the last time for this first story of mine. But guess what!? There's a new story ready for you! I think I will post one one-shot and then continue on with that new story. Be sure to check it out ok? Here's the summary:  
  
_As the owner of Li Corp., Syaoran is a very serious, cold and a busy man. He has no time for fun and games...especially love. For him, everything has to be correct and organized. Even the rest of his life is already perfectly-planned! But then he meets a nobody like Sakura. And suddenly, his life is not-so-perfect anymore. Why? Because love got in the way...  
_  
Does it sound interesting enough? Trust me, I have a lot in store...just like what happened with 'It's Never Too Late'. Who would have thought that from a simple plot of being bestfriends, all these heartaches and problems, popped out. Learn to trust an author ok? Have faith.  
  
Shout outs to the people who talked to me online... Amanda, Nikki, Reuben, Vivian and . Thank you guys!  
  
Ok...here it goes...this is the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
(Sniff sniff) it's DONE...Bye you guys! See you all at the next story. Don't forget me ok? And oh yeah! Just a little survey. Do you think this story did good for my first time? Tell me ok?  
  
Here it goes!  
----------------------------------------

It's Never Too Late  
  
---  
  
"Pardon me?" the pastor asked. But then somehow, his face doesn't even show any surprised expression in it. It's as if he was expecting something like this to happen...  
  
Syaoran stared at Ciara like he saw a ghost in the morning. Ciara can feel the heat of Syaoran's gaze and it's burning a hole on her body. But she can't dare meet his eyes. She'll break down.  
  
This is the hardest thing that she'll ever have to do in her entire life. To say 'no' on her own wedding that she have been dreaming of since she was young.  
  
"I said...I can't..." she forced out.  
  
"Ciara!? What's wrong?" Syaoran nervously demanded. He's getting confused on what is going on.  
  
Sakura, her emerald eyes huge with anxiousness and anticipation gaped at Ciara. Tomoyo never let her eyes leave Ciara neither as Eriol's eyebrows were screwed up together, wondering what on earth happened.  
  
The three's ears were close though from the murmurs and urgent whispers of everybody around them. This is the most unexpected twist yet. You don't often see weddings to witness the bride saying 'I can't' instead of "I do".  
  
You don't really see brides cry in the altar when they should be smiling from ear to ear and jumping up and down with joy. All the guests were asking each other, trying to figure out what's the reason behind all this.  
  
"Ciara? What is going on?" Syaoran questioned her with confused eyes.  
  
"I don't think I can do this..." he heard her say.  
  
Then Ciara slowly took off the veil to reveal her smudged face and messed up make-up, her beautiful and angelic face turned to a miserable, lonely-looking old woman.  
  
She looked at Syaoran with so much misery visible on her hazel pools that gave Syaoran a guilty jolt in the heart.  
  
He can tell that Ciara knows about everything. One look from her and Syaoran already knew that Ciara is not innocent with all the problems that surrounded them these past few days.  
  
She let the veil drop on the ground and slowly walked down from the elevated altar.  
  
She went to one direction and one direction only...she headed to a seat and that seat belongs to none other than...Sakura.  
  
Sakura was sobbing quietly. She was crying harder than she had before. Her eyes are swollen and her face is all red from the rush of the blood.  
  
But when Ciara approached her, everything stopped. It's like the spinning of the world halted and time froze. They made eyes contact and it was the scariest thing...ever.  
  
'Why is she doing this?'  
  
"Wipe your tears, Sakura" Ciara softly requested.  
  
Astounded, Sakura obeyed her and wiped off her tears with the tissue and she immediately stopped sniffing.  
  
"Ciara...what are you doing?" she whispered.  
  
"Come here" she replied.  
  
Ciara pulled her up from her seat and Sakura blindly followed, her face scared of what's about to happen.  
  
They ended up in the altar with the dumbfounded Syaoran, his mouth wide open, hanging lowly on his jaw.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew large and shocked when she realized what Ciara is doing. She shook her head countless times, trying to disagree but Ciara chose to ignore this.  
  
Ciara then meekly came up to Syaoran and gave him a long hug that Syaoran was too surprised to respond to.  
  
"Syaoran...don't let her walk away" she breathed on his ears.  
  
Then that's when it dawned on him... Ciara is letting go of him...she's setting him free.  
  
But Syaoran was too astonished to move a single muscle. He awkwardly hugged Ciara back, his eyes still unaware of what's taking place.  
  
"Ciara...I---"  
  
"No...please don't say anything" she said, still hugging him. "I might change my mind"  
  
And with that, she broke the contact and faced the people who are demanding for explanation with the wedding hold up.  
  
"I'm so sorry, ladies and gentlemen. I didn't have the time to contact you" she said, her eyes started tearing up.  
  
"I'm so sorry..."  
  
Ciara started crying harder and went up to Sakura and gave her an embrace too.  
  
"He's amazing...don't ever think of letting go" she choked on Sakura's shoulders, her face pink and flushed.  
  
And once again, she turned herself to the people.  
  
"Sorry that you bothered showing up..."  
  
And with that last sentence, she ran to the car, her gown flowing on her back, sweeping the white linen with it's long and lacy cloth...leaving Sakura and Syaoran all alone on the altar.  
  
She ran off to that white car that was waiting for her after all. She slammed the door close and the car screeched off and went straight...no one knows where.  
  
With their eyes, the guests all followed the disappearing figure of the car.  
  
The majority of the people stood up, saying that they are leaving for they have no clue on what's going on. Some were mad and angry saying that this wedding was 'crappy' and' not funny'. They thought that Ciara and Syaoran made a fool out of them.  
  
But Syaoran and Sakura didn't care. They stood on the altar, their eyes glued on the spot where Ciara used to stand.  
  
Neither of them can believe that this is happening... is this just a dream?  
  
Syaoran heard Sakura sniff and sob. He wanted to go and comfort her but he can't move. His legs won't take a step closer.  
  
The few people who chose to stay were watching the events. Few were amused because it's like watching a television show. But several are sympathetic although they don't know the whole scenario.  
  
Seconds passed and no one dared move. Everyone was shocked on what took place. The atmosphere is silent as shadow and the mood is crisp and uncomfortable.  
  
Then they heard a shifting of body. They looked around only to find the pastor fishing for something out of his pocket.  
  
He did it nice and slow that people were excited on what he's going to pull out. Then they saw it...a white envelope on the pastor's hands.  
  
He handed it to Sakura but she didn't show any signs of getting the envelope. She remained quiet and motionless.  
  
"Young lady, you don't want to read this?" he asked.  
  
"No" Sakura muttered with her head shaking.  
  
"What about you, Li?" the pastor once again asked, offering the letter.  
  
Syaoran shook his head... obviously, the two are still recovering from the surprise they got from Ciara.  
  
Who would have thought? Who would have guessed that Ciara will do such a self-less thing? She's like an angel who could do no wrong...yet with the people these days, it's hard to believe that someone like Ciara still exists.  
  
The world is full of mischievous people. They are greedy and possessive with what they want and what they have. But Ciara? Ciara...is different. She's one person who deserves a man that will love her endlessly. And that's not Syaoran...  
  
"Very well...but someone has to take hold of this"  
  
And with that, both Eriol and Tomoyo decided to take action and moved forward towards the altar. After all, they are the bestfriends, aren't they?  
  
Eriol nodded his head towards Tomoyo, suggesting her to take the letter. She did what her boyfriend told her and reached for the white envelope on the old man's hand.  
  
She slowly opened it and her eyes read the first lines and as Eriol watched her, he noticed the large tears started forming on the edge of her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath and managed to speak out.  
  
"It's a letter that Ciara wants to give you, Syaoran..."  
  
---  
  
Ciara hopped down from the car and ran in the deepest part of the park covered with trees and bushes. She didn't know where she is. All she knows is that she wants to run away and hide her face. She wants to be alone and pour out her heart all by herself so no one can see. So that nobody can feel sympathy for her. She will just feel more awful.  
  
She continued running with tears flowing down her cheeks. It's so painful to bear...to let go of someone you truly love. To know that the man of your dreams was in your palms but you let him slip away through your fingers...  
  
It hurts...no words can express how. You know that with the little question that you should have answered an 'I do', the man that have everything you want will be yours forever. But she has to let go... she chose to hurt herself...that's how much she loves Syaoran...  
  
She then got a glimpse of a little lake, shining with the sun's reflection. She slowly walked towards the water and decided to sit on the bank and dip her feet, not caring that the gown is soaked.  
  
She then pulled her legs closer to her chest and sobbed. All her emotions and heartbroken self, collapsing on those cries. She wants to scream...it hurts so much.  
  
She was almost falling asleep, tired of her crying and sick of feeling sorry for herself. she just wants to fall asleep and drown every little burden that she had been carrying. 

She already surrendered her eyes to a welcoming thought of a deep slumber when someone tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? I hope you don't mind me bothering you...it's just that I'm kind of worried that you might fall on the water. You were almost asleep..." a masculine voice mumbled.  
  
Ciara just stared at the man, her trance broken.  
  
"Oh. Um—I'm fine" she awkwardly answered. "Thank you"  
  
Then the man sat next to her.  
  
"You seemed troubled...uh...miss...?"  
  
"Ciara. My name is Ciara" she answered back.  
  
"You seemed troubled and miserable, Ciara" the man repeated.  
  
"I am...by the looks of me, in a wedding gown but I'm here all alone, you can probably tell what's wrong with me" she answered, wiping her tears.  
  
The man laughed. "Trust me, I know...Actually, the same thing happened to me three days ago"  
  
"Why? What happened?" Ciara asked him, curiosity arousing.  
  
"I was going to get married three days ago when my bride didn't show up. And now, I can't find her..."  
  
"That's sad" Ciara whispered. "I'm so sorry"  
  
"It's all good...I don't really want to think about that right now. What about you? Can I know what happened?"  
  
"Of course, you can" Ciara smiled.  
  
Then she gulped in a huge amount of air and started her story. She was amazed how she's telling the story of her love life to a complete stranger. It's like she already feels comfortable with him. That's not possible though...or is it?  
  
"I was going to get married today...but I decided to run away..."  
  
The man screwed up his eyebrows in confusion. "Wha–?"  
  
"I set the man I love free...because he loves someone else...his bestfriend" she sighed.  
  
The man nodded in agreement and just stared at the trees in front of them.  
  
"I go to this place when I feel depressed. And something told me that I should go here today...maybe because to have a new friend. Maybe to meet you"  
  
He gave Ciara a gentle smile and continued to gaze at the green scenery on their eyes.  
  
She studied the man's face. Blue eyes and brown hair. He's really handsome and well-built.  
  
After a few seconds...  
  
"Would you mind if I ask you to have dinner with me?"  
  
Ciara stayed quiet.  
  
"I know that you are still hurt from the heartaches and probably need a rest right now but I feel like I should get to know you better. I don't want to rush you but as a new friend, I would be happy to help you forget about your problems maybe just a little bit and for just a while by enjoying my company" he animatedly invited with hand gestures trying to explain himself.  
  
Ciara giggled. 'He is a sweet man'  
  
"Fine. Let's go" she announced, a smile forming on her face.  
  
_Maybe this man is the key to forgetting Syaoran. Maybe not as a lover but as a good friend that can make me forget about him little by little...maybe he can help me recover...maybe this is fate that made me meet him..._  
  
"So, what's your name?" Ciara questioned him.  
  
"Call me Ryu. Ryu Nakamoto"  
  
"Oh" was all she can mutter.  
  
"You know...maybe I was destined to meet you today..." Ryu spoke out.  
  
"Sorry if I scare you but I can't help but think that it's fate that brought us together... you know? Nothing's a coincidence and it's not a coincidence that two people, both heartbroken from their lost weddings will meet" he blabbered.  
  
But Ciara was just staring at him, her eyes unbelieving...a guy that believed in fate as much as she does? ...talk about being compatible...

He gave out a small scoff.

"Well, I told you, I'm sorry. I don't even know if you believe in this but I am such a big believer of the word 'fate'" Ryu commented.  
  
He has no idea how much Ciara lightened up as he said that very sentence...  
  
---  
  
Syaoran moved closer and so did Sakura to listen at Tomoyo's soft whisper about the letter. The pastor walked towards the people, managing a quick apology about the altered events that's supposed to take place. Slowly, one by one, the people who stayed to watch dispersed, leaving the four friends and the pastor all to themselves.  
  
Tomoyo cleared her throat and started reading the letter, neatly written by Ciara.  
  
**Dearest Syaoran,  
  
First of all, I would like to tell you that I'm writing this letter with a smile on my face. Please don't worry about me...I'm absolutely fine. As you can see, I left you all alone in the altar without a bride. It's an awful thing to do... abandoning my groom but these past few days, I came to realize that you don't belong to me. You belong to Sakura.  
  
**Then Tomoyo tore her eyes from the letter and gave Sakura and Syaoran both a quick glance as Eriol's heavy breathing resounded in their huddled group.Tomoyo's eyes are unclear because of the unshed tears that are covering her eyes.  
  
**I have noticed the closeness that you two show. I know that you have a lot of common with her. You enjoy her company as much as she enjoy yours. It hurts to see all this. It hurts me to the deepest depths to let go of the man that I really love. You know how much I love you, Syaoran. You know how much I long to touch you and have you touch me, hug me, kiss me and most of all, I long for you to love me...as much as you love her.  
  
**With this, Tomoyo once again paused and looked at the two. Syaoran is just staring on the ground while Sakura's eyes are closed, her tears dropping on the grass one by one.  
  
**Syaoran, you know that I can't handle intense and heavy confrontation that's why I'm writing this letter to say and admit all the things that I need to let out. I love you...that's the main matter that I need to talk about. I am probably the craziest woman for letting you go. I know that it is really astonishing with the scene that I have to make in front of everybody. I didn't want to get through this...I was planning that if I have the urge to say 'I do', I will...and the pastor will burn this letter and forever, you will be mine. But I know that you don't love me. It hurts...that you don't love me. And it hurts to know that you fell in love with Sakura all over again. You want her and not me...  
**  
Tomoyo sniffed. She was crying out already...her heart breaking for her friend. Eriol was intently listening to her girlfriend. Syaoran and Sakura are silent as one can ever be. No sound will come off.  
  
**What's the point of marrying you when I know that all you can think of is her. Every time, I kiss you, I know that you are wishing you are kissing Sakura. When I hug you, I will get the feeling that you are wishing it's her that you are truly embracing. When I hold your hand, I will be able to tell that you are hoping it's her hand that you are playing with. I will just hurt myself further. For there is no future marrying a man that doesn't feel the same love that you feel for him. I will just suffer so I'm doing this not only for you but also for me.  
  
**"Stop it" Sakura softly mumbled. "Please...Tomoyo. Stop reading the letter. I don't want to hear the rest of it"  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol, asking for his permission. Sakura looked up too with begging eyes. Her guilt is killing her. She doesn't want to hear what Ciara has to say...it will break her heart, knowing that she is the one who caused Ciara all these problems.  
  
But Eriol shook his head. She HAS to listen and know this.  
  
Tomoyo got ready and took a deep breath again.  
  
**I love you so much, Syaoran. I love you that I don't think I can live without you but I have to set you free. I have been taught that if you love a man, set him free and let him live the life that he wants to live. Understand that letting go is just another way of saying that I love you so much. I want you to be happy in Sakura's arms. I want you to know that your joy and happiness is_ my_ joy and happiness too. I'm doing a sacrifice for I know it would be all worth it. I know that you will be happy for the rest of your life. And when I finally hear that it's my doing why you and Sakura are joyful someday, I would be more than glad to announce that it was me who did it...  
  
**Then Sakura sobbed loudly...her muffled cry finally unleashed.  
  
**The four of you know how I believe in fate. And now that I look at it, I found out that everything was meant to bring you two closer. Can't you see? It was fate that let you lovers meet again. It wasn't luck that brought you two at the same hospital to bump your cars. No...it was all planned. It wasn't a coincidence that I have to go leave for four days and have you two fall in love again. It was destiny who wanted all these things to happen to finally let your love find a way for you two to be together...  
**  
**As my letter come to a close... I would like to inform everybody that for the last few days, I have enjoyed their company so much. I already fell in love with the sweetness of Tomoyo and I just love Eriol's brotherly and caring advices. Thank you so much.  
  
Before I go, I just want to tell you, Syaoran that I'm so grateful for everything that you have done for me. Somehow, you gave me hope that life can be wonderful. You taught me to love and appreciate life. The six years of my life when I had you for my friend was the best years. You brought so much smile on my face that I don't know how to thank you. You made me feel loved and special and no words can express my gratitude. Thank you so much. I want you to know that I'll never forget you.  
  
**Syaoran's heart were hammered to pieces. To hear these words even from Tomoyo is heart-  
breaking already. He can't help but get angry with himself for causing all these pains for Ciara.

She was such a wonderful person and how dare he make her life more miserable than it already was. He's sorry that she has to cry and be lonely...but he can't stop himself from loving someone right?

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Tomoyo's soft, breaking voice.  
  
**Syaoran...it's such a pain that I'm not meant for you. But fortunately, I met the one who is truly the one for you. She's amazing and please never break her heart. Love her for all eternity and with all your heart. Treat her like she's the most important woman in your life. Don't make her cry, Syaoran and give her your all.  
**  
Eriol is inwardly admiring Ciara. She's incredible. She just let go of the man of her dreams and now she's asking him to love Sakura forever. She must have loved Syaoran so much to be able to say these words.  
  
**The same goes to you, Sakura. Love each other...I know that you do love him so much. Things will come between you, trying to break you up but never, never give up. Remember this: you two belong in each other's arm. It's never too late to work things out no matter how hopeless it looks. It's never too late to find happiness in a situation so sad like this. Don't worry about me. I know I'm going to be fine and someday, maybe I'll find the right one for me.**

**I guess this is goodbye. How painful it is for me, Syaoran...I'm letting you go...leaving you free to love Sakura and be forever hers...  
**  
**Truly Yours, Ciara**  
  
Tomoyo slowly folded the letter and stared on the grass, her eyes full of tears. Who wouldn't feel bad?  
  
Sakura's eyes are closed...shut tight close. She's wishing that everything will just vanish in thin air. She can't handle this. She's too immature and naive to be able to think fast about this dilemma. She doesn't know how to react into this kind of things.  
  
The sun is high on the sky, suggesting that this day is such a glorious day. People from different parts of the country are enjoying the sun, hanging out with friends with no complication in life. How much Syaoran and Sakura wants that to happen...  
  
The humid wind swept by, blowing Sakura's hair as one solution came to her mind. It's not logical to do what she wants to do but it's the only way. Maybe one day, she will meet Syaoran again and somehow talk things over but today...all she wants to do is to run away.  
  
She opened her eyes and tears stopped falling. Her foot took a step and then another and another.  
  
Eriol saw what happened and his eyes turned urgent, watching Sakura's moves. Syaoran also noticed. But before one of them can move, Sakura broke to a run and made a quick turn on the aisle where Ciara walked down. She can run straight and get out of this place since no one is moving in attempt to stop her...  
  
It's wrong. To run away from her problems? That's wrong. She needs to talk to Syaoran. Besides, the opportunity is already in front of her, under her nose. She can be with Syaoran already. But that letter...it made her feel worse. It made her feel guilty that she really did take advantage of the chance.  
  
But isn't that the point why Ciara let go of Syaoran...?  
  
Sakura was about to exit the arched entrance when a voice called out.  
  
"Stop, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura suddenly halted, not even knowing why, when her purpose is to get away from this horrible garden.  
  
"Sakura...please don't walk away" Syaoran started. Sakura can tell that his voice is different and breaking.  
  
"...because if you do...we might never see each other again" he continued.  
  
Sakura, her back towards Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and the pastor started crying...again.  
  
Why does Syaoran have to make everything complex and harder to do? It's so easy to run away...but run away from _him_? That's another matter...  
  
Then he can hear footsteps getting closer.  
  
"I left before...and you were too late to even see me take off... that's where things started. If you were there on the airport...we could have talked and left each other on good terms..." Syaoran softly said, his voice full of misery.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes with the mention of that old mistake. Surely, this is not the time to remind her of that stupid mistake that she made.  
  
She remained quiet as the footstep got closer.  
  
"You know you made a mistake, Sakura"  
  
"I know, I know! Just stop already!" she spoke out loud, her hands turning to a fist...  
  
"Well, I want you to know that I don't want to make that same mistake..." Syaoran soothed.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, turning around only to see Syaoran, a few feet away from her.  
  
"I don't want to do the same thing and suffer the same consequences that we went through on those six years that we didn't see each other" he whispered but loud enough for Tomoyo and Eriol to hear.  
  
Sakura was clueless on what she's hearing...  
  
"If I let you walk away right now, can you imagine what will just happen to me if you're not beside me?..." Syaoran gently told her.  
  
"If I let you go right now and let you move to another place where I can't find you...do you think I'll be able to live the rest of my life without you?"  
  
With this words, Syaoran slowly smiled as Sakura's eyes softened while she gazes at the man that she loves the most.  
  
Syaoran took a step closer as Sakura's smile broadened by the second...  
  
"If you think that I can handle things without you...you are so wrong, young lady" Syaoran murmured, his lips tugging to a smile.  
  
Then he reached for her hand and held it close on his chest, having Sakura feel the beating of his heart. With his other hand, he touched her cheeks, wet with tears and started caressing it.  
  
"So if you think that I will just let you go and do the same mistake that you did... I have to tell you that you will be disappointed. Because Sakura...I won't even think of letting you walk out of this place" he breathed out, his eyes full of tears of happiness.  
  
Sakura moved as Syaoran pulled her towards him.  
  
"But not only that, I won't let you walk out of my life neither..." he whispered.  
  
"Because what's the point of living if I know that I'll spend the next years of my life... without you"  
  
When Sakura heard this, her heart melted and soared in the air. Finally...finally, she's hearing the words that she had been longing for since she fell in love with her bestfriend.  
  
The guilt is gone. Ciara let go of him...he's not committed to anyone anymore. Therefore, he is free to be loved.  
  
"I love you so much Sakura...more than I could ever say" Syaoran mumbled, staring at the green eyes that he adores so much.  
  
"Oh Syaoran!" she gasped out and jumped on his arms and hugged him...a hug that is not forbidden anymore...  
  
She hugged him for the longest time as tears stubbornly continued flowing and landing on Syaoran's shoulders.  
  
"I love you, Syaoran...I love you so so much" she repeated on his ears over and over...  
  
Syaoran chuckled...for the first time this day as the shared the longest hug people can ever have.  
  
Meanwhile, back to Tomoyo and Eriol, they are watching the whole scene with melting hearts and happy eyes.  
  
"So I guess it's happily ever after for them..." Eriol started.  
  
"Yes. All thanks to Ciara. She is such a wonderful person" Tomoyo sniffed.  
  
Eriol laughed. "Why are you crying, Tomoyo? Aren't you supposed to be jumping with joy?"  
  
"I know! It's just that it's so emotional and just so romantic...Sakura was about to walk out, confused and troubled with all the commotion around but Syaoran went after her and asked her not to go, saying that he'll never let her walk out..." Tomoyo blabbered.  
  
"But do you know what the best part of this day would be for me?" Eriol lowly questioned Tomoyo as he got something from his pocket...  
  
"What is that?" Tomoyo absent-mindedly asked back.  
  
"If you would say yes to my question" Eriol answered.  
  
"Huh?" was all she can reply when she saw him open a velvet box in front of her face.  
  
"Tomoyo...will you marry me?" Eriol asked, his eyes slightly nervous of the very unpredictable answer that will come out of Tomoyo's mouth.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew huge and she gasped. For an answer, she pulled Eriol to a passionate kiss that he gladly returned.  
  
"I'm taking that it's a yes?" Eriol grinned.  
  
"Of course!!!" Tomoyo squealed and gave Eriol another kiss that lasted for several minutes.  
  
---  
  
Syaoran pulled back from the embrace and for awhile, they just stared at each other's eyes, drowning themselves.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura silently said.  
  
"Shhh..." was all Syaoran replied. His hand touched her cheeks as his other hand played with her gold locks.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." he complimented and Sakura blushed. "You are so beautiful and you are mine..."  
  
"Yes..." Sakura muttered as Syaoran's head moved inch by inch... "I'm yours..."  
  
And their lips finally met in an earth-shaking kiss. Sakura and Syaoran felt their hearts fly in the air as their bodies molded as one. As his arms enclosed protectively around her waist and her hand found his shoulder, the couple then agreed on an unspoken contract that forever, they will love each other... forever, they will share their lives...  
  
Somehow, this kiss is different. It's...free. They have no guilt residing in them like they did before. This kiss would be the start of a wonderful relationship that we all know would last for all eternity. Two lovers, finally united.  
  
They are not breaking any rules... they are not breaking anyone's heart. It was an innocent kiss that both of them will cherish forever. They won't forget this love life... how they hurt each other when they were younger, how they found each other again but unable to be together. How Syaoran almost got married...  
  
But they ended up being together. Those were just trials of the years, trying to see of they can handle themselves, trying to see if Syaoran and Sakura truly deserve to be in each other's arms.  
  
And they proved themselves worthy for that matter.  
  
As they kissed, tears are flowing down their faces. Finally...they can be as one. No more problems, no more forbidden romance and no more heartbreaks. They can do whatever they want and they can do it without hurting anyone in the process...  
  
They only have one thing in mind right now...  
  
_Thank you, Ciara...we owe all this to you._  
  
Sakura was Syaoran's first love and first love never die. She was the first girl that Syaoran fell in love with. His very first encounter with the world's craziest thing...  
  
Syaoran was the first one to make Sakura feel this way. She was willing to do everything for him...she was willing to go to a foreign country to see him... he was her one true dream.  
  
Sakura broke the lip contact, due in lack of air. She took a deep breath and looked at Syaoran, happy tears trickling down.  
  
"There's so many things that I want to tell you. To tell you how much you mean to me, how much I care for you, how much I long for your touch. But right now that I can...no words will come out"

"You don't have to tell me Sakura" he gently spoke, running his hand through her hair.  
  
"I can feel it... no words can express how much. But your touch, your hugs and your kisses can already inform me how much you love me"  
  
Sakura giggled with her hand caressing Syaoran's soft face.  
  
"You are so amazing" she whispered and she hugged him again, just enjoying his body melted onto hers.  
  
"Syaoran?..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"You are the_ bestest_ friend ever" she jokingly mumbled.  
  
"I know " he laughed. Then silence took over.  
  
"These past few days were definitely painful... I'm glad that everything ended well" Sakura commented as she rested her head on Syaoran, standing there on the aisle, forgetting that Eriol, Tomoyo and the pastor are their audience.  
  
"But then I was glad that I got those pains and heartbreaks"  
  
"Huh?" she said, her eyebrows knitted as she broke the hug and looked at Syaoran with questioning eyes.  
  
"I was glad because it made me realize that life can be hard but..."  
  
"But...?" Sakura insisted.  
  
"But the hardship that I have to go through have something in store of me...something rewarding"  
  
"What is that?" Sakura inquired like a little child.  
  
"I ended up having you for the rest of my life and now... I can honestly say that those heartaches are all definitely worth it..." he softly murmured.  
  
And he leaned down to kiss the soft lips of the one true woman that he had loved for so long...  
  
_Life is full of surprises. Unexpected twists and turns are so unpredictable that it can leave you surprised and hanging in the air. You may never know where, when and who to fall in love with.  
  
You can never be sure when love will pass you by.  
  
For all you know, it can even be your bestfriend that you have been taking for granted. They can be just around the corner, waiting for you to open your eyes and realize. They can be beside you in this very moment, praying to God that you will open your heart and accept the secret love that they are willing to offer. Be aware that those people who have been giving you a crying shoulder when you need them can be the person that you truly love. Remember...you never know...  
  
It can be the person that you only think would be a 'friend'.  
  
Learn to expect the unexpected  
  
For tomorrow when you wake up, you may find out  
  
That all along the person you are waiting for  
  
Is just beside you, always ready to lend you an ear,  
  
always prepared to wipe your tears away.  
  
Don't do anything that you will someday regret  
  
It's not too late to realize... because no matter how things get out of hand  
  
keep in mind that... **it's never too late**_

**__**

::done::


End file.
